Amores en Guerra
by Camila Sabato
Summary: juego pervertido. cap. 14
1. Recuerdos del verano

" Amores en Guerra"  
  
Capitulo uno : Recuerdos del verano  
  
Cuándo la vio, sintió una sacudida por dentro, algo que no había pasado antes, seria que, pero no era posible, no ella...  
  
Ni siquiera era una chica bonita,_ pensaba_ ¿ porque me tendría que gustar? Era solo una nerd sabelotodo después de todo, solo una más en el montón..Aunque, claro esta, su mejor miga desde hacia ya seis años. No era alguien bella, era solo una niña, ni siquiera habia madurado y que, para colmo, sé creia superior a todos , siendo la más fea de las Gryffindors.  
Pero , al decir esto, una vocecita en su cabeza decía claramente " ¡¡¡Pero que piensas, Ronald Weasley, si no hay chica más bonita e inteligente que ella !!!". Tan linda, tan inteligente, tan buena amiga... Adoraba la forma en que se movía, en como caminaba su voz, sus gestos. Le encantaba cuando estaba molesta, cuando sonreía, cuando le coqueteaba, cuando lloraba, era bonita en todas las formas.  
Detuvo sus pensamientos en seco,¡¡¡por Dios!!! , ¿ En que estaba pensando???, Gustarle ???, Gustarle su AMIGA Hermione??? . Nunca, ni muerto, antes gustaría de Trelawney!!!.Miro el plato de cereales que estaba enfrente suyo y lo miro dudoso, ¿qué tendria esa comida para hacerlo imaginar esas cosas?  
  
_ Ron !!!_ Lo llamaba la voz de su amigo , Harry Potter_ Ron, ¿Quieres dejar de mirar a Hermione ya?  
  
_ ¿¿Qué??,¿¿Qué??_ Grito Ron sobresaltado, todavía mirando como Hermione hablaba con su hermana Ginny sobre una tarea de Pociones, dos mesas hacia la derecha.  
  
_ Hace media hora que llevas mirando a Hermione y diciendo en susurros bajos " Oh, Herm"_ Harry se burlo con una voz peculiar ante la cara de confusión de Ron.  
  
_ HARRY POTTER !!!, ESO ES UNA MENTIRA!!!_ Ron lo miro entre avergonzado y furioso, dirigiendole una mirada acusadora  
  
_ Esta bien , esta bien. Basta que me asusto_ Dijo Harry recordando cuando Molly lo reto en una ocasión el verano anterior, y temblando ligeramente ya que su hijo cuando se enojaba era la viva imagen de ella_ Confieso, lo de los susurros no es verdad, pero lo de las miraditas sí. ¿ No me digas que Ronald Weasley esta enamorado de nuestra querida amiga Hermione Granger ?  
  
_SHH!!!_ Silencio Ron por lo bajo y mirando con cautela que nadie lo haya escuchado_ Mas fuerte así los de Slytherin se enteran y se la creen. Además no me gusta Hermione, la miraba nada mas porque... Porque me interesaba lo que le estaba explicando a Ginny, por eso, eso es...mhh... si, me interesan mucho las artes oscuras, estoy pensando en ser un Auror, si, por eso la observaba. _ Dijo Ron nervioso, ¿ Como le iba a gustar Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga ?  
  
_ Ron _ Dijo Harry con una risita_ Hermione le estaba explicando Pociones.  
  
_ Ahh.. si , ¿ dije artes oscuras ?, Quise decir pociones, quiero ser el ayudante de Snape cuando crezca.  
  
¿¿¿¿ ¡¡¡AYUDANTE DE SNAPE!!!!???? , ¿qué le estaba pasando esa mañana?, ¿por qué decia tantas estupideces?... eso ni el se la creia, menos Harry. Justamente, Harry ahora estaba en el piso del Gran Salon, destornillandose de la risa, y gritando " AYUDANTE DE SNAPE, JA JA JA". Todos los alumnos se volvian, alterados, a ver quien se reia tan satanicamente. Harry paro de reirse despues de que un chico de Ravenclaw , Mark Levisteale, un amigo cercano de los gemelos, le tiro un plato de avena en la cara.  
Harry, mitad divertido por la esena , solo saludo amargamente a Mark, y se sento dignamente en la mesa de Gliffindor y poniendo una cara de " Yo no fui ", detrás de la avena, hizo que varias de sus admiradoras expulsaran un sonido parecido a " AHH...". Harry solo sonrio al notar esto y, claramente a propisto, mirando de reojo a cierta chica pelirroja que lo miraba con furia, siguio comiendo con toda la cara llena de avena, que hizo que sus admiradoras solo suspiraran mas.  
  
_ Te ves muy guapo con toda esa avena, Harry_ Susurro en un tono seductor Susan Bones al pasar por la mesa Gliffindor y sentandose en la de Hufflepuff.  
  
_ Lo se, Susan, yo tambien te quiero_Harry hizo un gesto seductor desde su mesa, y todas sus admiradoras voltearon muy enojadas, mirando a Susan con odio, especialmente una muy enojada Hannah Abbot. Ginny volteo a ver muy duramente a Harry, lo amaba pero, ¿ porque a veces tenia que comportarse como un idiota mujeriego? Era el sexto año en Howarts para el y todavia no maduraba, ¿ que no le significaba nada lo que habia pasado el año pasado para el ?, ¿ Todas las cosas y las muertes producidas el año anterior, no lo habian hecho un hombre mas maduro?, ¿ que no significaba nada lo que habia pasado entre ELLOS ese verano?  
  
_ Si Harry_ Imito Ron a Susan con un gesto de burla_ eres tan guapo, ¿ puedo besarte Harry?, ¿ cuando salimos, Harry?_ Luego cambio su cara a una enojada_ ¿ Porque te tienes que comportar como un estupido delante de esas chicas?, ¿ Que fue eso de "yo tambien te quiero, Susan"?  
  
_ Se que paresco un idiota, Ron , pero es que asi..._ Harry miro a Ginny _ Asi se pondra celosa... y quizas vuelva.  
  
_ ¿ De veras la extrañas Harry ?, al principio pense que solo lo hacias para olvidar a Cho...  
  
_ ¿ Cho ?, ¿ Cho Chang?, dejo de importarme a mitad del año pasado. Se que siempre supe que en el fondo amaba tu hermana... aunque fui demasiado tonto para darme cuenta muy tarde...  
  
_ Aun no es tarde, Harry _ Dijo alguien en una voz sentimental  
  
_ ¡Fred!, deja de aparecerte detrás de las personas_ Ron reprendio a su hermano quien de repente habia salido de detrás de una silla y se habia aparecido tras Harry, quien dio un salto por el susto  
  
Harry lo mira sorprendido  
  
_ ¿ Que haces aquí?_ pregunto , pensando para si mismo si no se habia confundido de año y Fred seguia estudiando en Hogwarts  
  
_ ¿Ron no te conto?_ Dijo Fred mirando a Ron de reojo_ Que hermanito ocupado tengo...  
  
_ Gracias por no ser sarcastico Fred, no todos dependemos de lo que tu haces con tu vida  
  
_ Oh, el pequeño Ronnie esta enojado_ Se burlaba Fred, haciendo que las orejas de Ron se pusieran rojas. Ron estaba punto de contestarle cuando Harry calmo la situacion.  
  
_ Bueno, ya basta, ¿ porque estas aquí, Fred?  
  
_ Dumbledore me dio un permiso especial para quedarme un año mas en Hogwarts, ayudando con los profesores, supongo. George y yo le insistimos en que nos gustaria quedarnos un año mas ya que extrañariamos Hogwarts, y el viejo acepto. Es genial, ¿ no?, y George llega esta tarde con Katie y Angelina, ¿ saben que ellas tambien quiseron quedarse. Nada podria arruinar mi día_ Aseguro con la cara llena de felicidad__ ni siquiera tu hermanito!.__Luego se volvio hacia Harry, recordando a lo que habia venido a decirle_ Ah, casi me olvidaba, Harry, ¿ recuerdas el invento de los oidos extendibles?, ¿ los que te permiten escuchar conversacione ajenas?(N/A: los odios extendibles aparecen en el quinto libro, un invento de Fred y George que es como un hilo que se pone en el lugar que quieres escuchar y a través de otro hilito que tienes tu escuchas lo que dicen en el lugar donde pusiste el otro hilo), pues el otro día pusimos uno en la habitacion de Ginny solo para fastidiarla y la escuchamos decir, a través de el ,que te extrañaba. Asi que, ten esperanzas Harry.  
  
_ Gracias, Fred_ Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara y mucho mas contento.  
  
_ Es mentira_ repuso Ron molesto  
  
_ ¿ Lo de Ginny?_ pregunto Harry angustiado y borrando la sonrisa que le habia aparecido segundos atras  
  
_ No, eso es verdad, a mi tambien me lo dijo. Quiero decir lo de que se quedan un año mas solo porque extrañarian a Hogwarts, eso es lo que le diieron a Dumbledore, lo que de verdad quieren es vender mas de sus bromas y productos inventados en Hogwarts antes de abrir su tienda de bromas ,asi se hacen mas conocidos, son una peste esos dos!!!  
  
_ ¿ Y porque Angelina y Katie vienen?  
  
_ Pues porque creo que estan saliendo_Ronse quedo pensativo un instante, y luego hablo como pensando en voz alta_ Fred estatodo el día hablando de ella solo porque le gusta, yo no estoy asi solo por Herm..._ Ron parecio haberse dado cuenta de que habia hablado de mas.  
  
_¿ Que decias, Ron?_ pregunto Harry con una sonrisita.  
  
_ Nada_ ohh, ¿ porque tenia que ser tan tonto?, si ni siquiera le gustaba...  
  
_ Ron, ¿ te gusta Hermione?_ Pregunto Harry en la voz mas calmada que pudo, conteniendose la risa.  
  
_ NO _ Ron, te lo preguntare una vez mas y quiero que seas sincero, sabes que soy tu mejor amigo, ¿ te gusta Hermione?  
  
Ron se veia dudoso, no estaba seguro, pero eso significaba que "todavia" no le gustaba Hermione, asi que nego otra vez tranquilo  
  
_ ¿ Subimos a la sala comun?_ propuso Harry dando saltitos de alegria  
  
_ ¡Estas loco!, recien voy por mi tercer pastel de calabaza, ¿ y porque la alegria?  
  
_ Vamos, no seas gloton, o Hermione no te va a querer, no va a querer tener como novio un gordo que coma todo el día _ Ron se sonrojo y miro para los costados dirijiendole una mirada de odio a Harry, quien lo miraba burlon._ Vamos  
  
Ya en la puerta del Gran Salon, Ron recordo su pregunta.  
  
_ ¿Y porque la alegria?_ Repitio  
  
_ Porque se que ella_ Dijo Harry señalando a Ginny quien estaba mirandolos salir_ No me ha olvidado.  
  
_ Ayy, Harry_ dijo Ron, serenamente, tomando a Harry y llevandolo a la sala comun.  
  
Mientras tanto, dos mesas a la derecha de donde habian estado Ron y Harry platicando, Ginny no le sacaba la vista a Harry desde hacia diez minutos.  
  
_ ¿ Todavia le amas, verdad ?_ pregunto muy preocupada su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.  
  
_ Si_ Confeso Ginny_ pero no puedo perdonarle lo que me hizo el verano anterior, ya no quiero seguir amandole, ¿sabes?, me duele tanto todavia verle.  
  
_ Ya, ya Ginny _ La reconforto Hermione_ Siempre pense que tu y Harry serian la pareja perfecta, pero es que al final no entendi porque cortaron a fines del verano pasado...  
  
_ Fui tan feliz cuando me lo pidio, no podia creer que yo fuera a la chica a la que se lo estaba pidiendo...  
  
************** FLASH BACK**********************************************  
  
_ ¡ GINNYYYYY!!_ la voz de su madre se escuchaba dos pisos mas abajo_ Baja y ven a recibir a Harry, acaba de llegar con tu hermano.  
  
_ Ya voy madre. Baje las escaleras corriendo, ansiaba el día que llegara Harry todo el verano. Despues de cortar con Michael Corneren su cuarto año de Hogwarts, sus sentimientos por Harry se renovaron y se hicieron mas grandes que antes.  
  
_ HARRY !!!_ Grito la chica sin contenerse, lanzandose a los brazos del muchacho. Harry, fuerte como siempre, la atajo. Ginny miro a Harry avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, pero el solo le sonrio cariñosamente. ¿ Que era eso?_ Pensaba Ginny despues de saludar a Harry_ ¿ Harry Potter la estaba mirando CARIÑOSAMENTE a ELLA??? ¿¿ A Ginny Weasley ??? De seguro habia visto mal, y Harry la habia mirado de una forma disgustante, asqueado.  
  
Pero en todo ese día Harry se la paso mirando a Ginny, ¿ como se podia decir?, cariñosamente, pero no de la manera en la que ves a un hermano o a tu madre, sino como a alguien el que realmente le gusta. Ginny estuvo nerviosa todo ese día antes las miradas de Harry, y asi siguio toda la semana.  
  
_ Si , lo recuerdo tan bien_ la inerrumpio Hermione, de repente_ Yo estaba ahí, en tu casa, nunca habia visto esa mirada en el desde a principios del año pasado, cuando miraba a Cho Chang.  
  
_ ¿ Cho Chang? ¿ La que salia con el en quinto curso?, ¿ La que ahora lo persigue por los corridores gritandole que le ama ?  
  
_ La misma_ Confirmo Hermione y las dos rieron tontamente.  
  
_ Pero... no solo eran miraditas _ Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara despues de que terminaron de reir_ Tambien, como te coqueteaba...  
  
Ginny se limito con reir, pero lo recordaba como si fuera ayer...  
  
_ Haggui, pog gue no teg siegtas? _ Dijo Ron con la boca lena de comida señalandole a Harry una silla vacia.  
  
En ese momento entro Ginny , Harry la tomo del brazo, la condujo hasta la silla que Ron le habia señalado y , caballerosamente,le acomodo la silla a Ginny y hizo que se siente, para despues arrimarla a la mesa. Luego se sento al lado de ella y le puso la servilleta sobre la falda.( N/A: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!)  
  
_ Las damas se sientan primero en la mesa, Ron_ contesto Harry, sirviendole la comida a Ginny. Ella solo sonreia, ¡ Cuantas veces habia soñado eso de Harry !, pero igual , de vez en cuando ( muy de vez en cuando ) le decia a Harry " No te molestes, yo puedo sola Harry", pero el solo contestaba " No es molestia"y seguia mimandola.  
  
Tambien siempre le sonreia seductoramente y le contaba chistes de lo mas graciosos. Ron se ponia " Hermano Protector"de vez en cuando y le dirijia a Harry miradas fulminantes. Toda la familia Weasley habia notado que a Harry le gustaba Ginny y que a Ginny le gustaba Harry, los gemelos no se quedaban atrás y al verlos juntos decian comentarios como " ¿ Para cuando es la boda?" o " ¿ Y el besito?".  
Ginny, al darse cuenta de los coqueteos de Harry, se comportaba como la mujer mas femenina del mundo, y se ponia remeras escotadas y apretadas, con unos jeans que hacian ver su silueta. Harry, al verla asi, se ponia como loco.  
  
_ Cuidado, amigo, que se te cae la baba_ le decia Fred cuando Harry miraba a Ginny, recorriendo con los ojos su cuerpo.  
  
_ ¿ Y que opcion tenia Harry si te veias asi?, ¿ Como te atreviste a abusar asi de el? _ Se burlaba Hermione a Ginny, mientras que esta se sonrojaba. Y despues susurraba para ella, por lo bajo, "Ojala Ron me viera asi a mi".  
  
_ ¿Qué?_ Dijo Ginny, sin entender lo que habia dicho Hermione.  
  
_ Nada_ Contesto Hermione. Aunque Ginny fuera su mejor amiga, no sabia porque extraña razon, no podia confesarle su amor por Ron. " Es que es su hermana" decia para si misma, mirandola, " Ademas todavia no estoy segura , quizas solo me atraiga porque todo el mundo dice que somos la pareja perfecta. _ ¿ Y como fue que se te declaro?_ Pregunto Hermione, intrigada y sorprendida. ¿ Como no le habia hecho esa pregunta antes? Despues de tanto tiempo !!!.  
  
_ Pues fue de una manera muy sorprendente...  
  
_ ¿ Ginny?  
  
_¿ Harry?, ¿ Que haces en mi habitacion? ¡ Son las cuatro de la mañana, Harry!  
  
_ Ahh, ¿ las cuatro?, no me habia dado cuenta.Es que no podia dormir. Bueno, mejor, me voy...  
  
Harry se estaba arrimando a la puerta, cuando Ginny se levanto y prendio la luz.  
  
_ Ginny, vuelve a la cama_ Dijo Harry en su tono protector de chicas  
  
_ Ya me despertaste y ademas quiero saber para que viniste  
  
_ Queria...Solo queria hablar...  
  
_ ¿ Hablar?, ¿ a las cuatro de la mañana?  
  
_ Te dije que no sabia que hora era_ Protesto Harry  
  
_ Bueno, esta bien,¿ y de que querias hablar?  
  
_ De, de... Bueno, ya no importa  
  
_ Si, si me despertaste a las cuatro de la mañana para decirme eso, si importa  
  
_ Bueno, esta bien... yo queria decirte que... que....me..., Ayy, nunca podre hacerlo... Que..._ Se detuvo, mirandola con otros ojos  
  
_ ¿Qué te sucede, Harry?_ Pregunto asustada Ginny ya que Harry habia dejado de hablar y ahora tenia la mirada fija en ella.  
  
Harry se iba acercando a Ginny mientras ella retrocedia y daba contra la pared. Harry se acerco a Ginny y tomo su cintura, su cara se iba acercando a la de ella, sus labios ya estaban preparados, solo sentian la respiracion agiada de los dos... 5cm...3 cm... 2cm... ya casi...  
  
_ ¡Harry!_ Se escuchaba la voz de los gemelos en el piso de abajo_ Ya te declraras a mi hermana en la mañana, ¿ ahora, nos dejarian dormir?  
  
Harry y Ginny se separaron y se miraron sonrojados. Ninguno de los dos queria irse, mas bien Harry no queria irse y Ginny no queria que Harry se fuera. Finalmante , Harry rompio el silencio.  
  
_ Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya  
  
_ Ehh... si, esta bien.  
  
Harry ya habia cruzado la puerta cuando Ginny salio al pasillo.  
  
¡ Harry!_ Dijo la chica en voz baja y corriendo hacia el. Harry se veia confundido.  
  
_ Solo queria darte las buenas noches_ Dijo Ginny besandolo suavemente en los labios y luego de haberlo hecho, corrio a su recamara.  
  
Harry se quedo unos segundos, parado en mitad del pasillo y tocandose los labios, ¿ que habia sido eso?. Pero despues sonrio, ¡ Sin duda, ese seria el mejor verano de su vida!. Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue a la recamara de Ron a dormir.  
  
***************** Fin del Flash Back**********************************  
  
_ Awww!!!!, que romantico, el hombre que se queda sin palabras cuando esta enamorado!_ dijo Hermione en un tono soñador_ ¿ Y de verdad te animaste a besarlo?  
  
_ o-0...Hermione, debes dejar las novelas... y si, lo bese, pero despues me quize morir ahí mismo, ¡ Que vergüenza! Casi me muero.  
  
_ Pero al final fuiste correspondida, asi que no tenias de que avergonzarte  
  
_ Pero en ese momento no lo sabia  
  
_ Si habian estado coqueteandose todo el verano, era obvio que Harry gustaba de vos.  
  
_ Si , lo se..._ El rostro alegre de Ginny cambio a uno angustiado y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
  
_ Ya, ya Ginny, ya veras que todo se solucionara entre ustedes dos  
  
_ Es que lo extraño tanto, Hermione, quisiera estar con el, pero a la vez mi corazon no puede perdonarlo.  
  
_ ¿ Tan grave fue lo que te hizo?_ pregunto Hermione y Ginny asintio con la cabeza_ Ya se!, te engaño con otra!_ Trato de acertar entusiasmada  
  
_ Hermione, ¿ quieres consolarme o angustiarme mas?. No , Harry no haria una cosa asi, se que estuvo realmente enamorado de mi  
  
_ ¿ Y que fue lo que te hizo?  
  
_ El..._ Ginny rompio sollozando  
  
_ Ginny, no llores mas_ La consolo Haermione, y luego consulto su reloj_ ¡ Pero mira que hora que es!, llegare tarde a mi hora de Herbologia, sera mejor que me vaya corriendo, Ginny, me cuentas lo que paso en la noche...  
  
_ Chao Hermione, pero solo te contare si tu me cuentas lo que te paso con Ron_ Hermione se sonrojo al ver que muchos chicos habian escuchado esto y reian. Se alejo lo mas rapido que pudo_ Ja ja ja_ Sonrio Ginny_ que mala soy.  
  
- ` ^_^ ^.^ ^_^ ^.^ Finuli del primer capitulo ^_^ ^.^ `^_^ ^.^ ........................................  
  
N/A: YYY?????, que les parecio????. Bueno, no se buerlen, es mi primer fict. M e acabo de hacer miembro de Harry Argentino y de ff. Net y me entusiasme un poco escribiendo. Le puse " Amores en guerra", porque, primero, no se me ocurria otro y segundo, va a ser de las peleas de Harry y Ginny, de Ron y Herm. Y se va a centrar en el romance de estos, pero no va a ser un fict triste, aunque en el primer cap. paresca, va a ser un Fict romantico y alegre.  
  
¿Quieren enterarse de lo que Harry hizo a Ginny que esta no puede perdonarlo?, ¿qué paso entre Ron y Hermione la vez que menciono Ginny?... ¿Pasara ago en la clase de herbologia?  
  
En siguiente cap: CELOS Y CONFECIONES, algo muy emocionante sucedera con nuestros personajes!!  
  
DEJEN POR FAVOR MUCHOS REVIEWS, CON OPINIONES, QUEJAS, IDEAS, TODO LO QUE QUIERAN.  
  
LOS QUIERE MUCHO, CAMI Tel: 01147477842, Arg, BSAS E mail: cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com  
  
.  
" SOLO CONTIGO,  
MI VIDA CON TU VIDA,  
PUEDE LLEGAR A LA ALEGRIA"  
Camila Gimenez Zapiola 


	2. Celos y confuciones

" Amores en guerra"  
  
Capitulo dos: Celos y confeciones  
  
La clase de Herbologia de ese día fue un desastre. Glyffindors y Huffelpuffs escuchaban atentamente a la profesora Sprout quien daba las instrucciones de cómo cuidar a una planta llamada " Venecitrium" , cuyas propiedades eran un veneno letal hacia los animales y otras plantas, y dejaban desmayado a una persona por tres semanas si hacia contacto con su piel.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione trabajaron juntos en un cantero junto a Neville Longbotton y Hannah Abbot, una chica de Huffelpuff, quien no dejaba de observar y coquetearle a Harry. Toda la clase estaba sumergida en su propio cantero, y con unos guantes de piel de dragon, explorando el cuerpo de la planta extraña. Ron no dejaba de amenazar a Hermione con la planta.  
  
_ Ron, deja la planta sobre la tierra_ Regañaba Hermione mirando a la profesora Sprout, quien estaba cerca de ellos. Ron no dejaba de revolear la planta por todos lados y insistiendo a todos que la tocaran sin los guantes.  
  
_ Vamos Hermione, solo dejame pasarte la planta por la cara..._ Insitia Ron con una carita de bebe.  
  
" Ayy, si sera lindo..."pensaba Hermione divertida mirando a Ron y tomando su propia planta, tratando de seguirle a Ron el juego, tratando ella de tocarlo a el con la planta.  
  
_ No, dejala Hermione_ Decia asustado Ron_ Aleja esa planta de mi cara  
  
_ Ay, Ron, pero si vos querias tocarla..  
  
_ No, yo no queria tocarla, queria que otros la tocaran...  
  
_ Ron, tu siempre pensando en ti  
  
_ Yo no pienso siempre en mi, tu siempre piensas en ti  
  
_ Claro que no, Ron, siempre me preocupo por ustedes  
  
_ ¿ Por ustedes?, te preocupas por Harry, no por mi. Siempre es "Harry, ¿ que tienes?", "¿Qué te sucede, Harry", " Puedes contarme Harry, soy tu mejor amiga". ¿ Y yo? ¿ yo que?, me hundo en un hoyo y que me trage la tierra , ¿ verdad?. Sabes, yo tambien existo, yo tambien tengo sentimientos, yo tambien necesito que se preocupn por mi, que TE preocupes por..._ Ron callo, entendio que se habia puesto muy sentimental y que habia ido demasiado lejos  
  
_ Ron, lo siento, no sabia que te sentias asi_ Dijo Hermione abrazandolo_ No sabia que te faltaba mas atencion de tus amigos, ¿ porque nunca lo habias dicho?  
  
_ Es que no pense que te importaria_ Dijo Ron todo sonrojado  
  
_Pero sabes que si me importas, somos amigos, me importa lo que les pase a los dos por igual, para eso estan los amigos  
  
_ Si, amigos..._ dijo Ron melancolico  
  
Mientras tanto Hannah hablaba con Harry sensualmente  
  
_ ¿Y sabes que soy campeona de natacion y de atletismo?, ¿ y que me dieron el premio a la mejor de la clase?, ¿ y que sali Miss Trasero Miami el año pasado???... Aunque a vos debe parecerte una estupidez comparado con el Quiddich y el premio especial que te dieron en segundo año, y el premio del torneo de Los Tres Magos y..._ Tomaba aire_ ¿ Sabes que eres genial? De veras, eres el chico mas guapo de todo Hogwarts, todas las chicas moririan por estar contigo...  
  
_ Hannah, no creo que..._ Quiso decir Harry, harto.  
  
_ Hannah, deja de halagar a Harry o pensara que todo lo que le dices es verdad_ Se metio Hermione harta de escucharla  
  
_ Que a ti no te guste Harry porque solo existe OTRO chico para ti, que se quien es, no significa que para otras Harry no sea el dios de la escuela  
  
_ ¿ Y como sabes que me gusta otro chico?_ Pregunto Hermione nerviosa_ ¿ Hablaste con Ginny?, voy a matarla, ya vera!!!  
  
_ Pues, Hermione, aunque no lo sepas Weasley no habla conmigo, me insulto la semana pasada diciendome Trepadora..._ Hannah puso una cara que decia claramente " Como si fuera posible..."_ Igualmente, yo tengo un aura especial para esto, se que te gusta Finnigan, igual no dire nada...  
  
_ ¿¿¿QUÉ???_ Grito Ron, que habia escuchado la conversacion, antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo_ ¿¿¿ TE GUSTA SEAMUS???_ Toda la clase ya habia puesto su atencion en ellos y algunos se reian , ya estaban acostumbrados a las esenitas y peleas de Ron y Hermione, lo que mas le gustaba a todos eran los celos de Ron _ ¿¿¿ QUE TIENE EL??? ¿¿¿ TAN MARAVILLOSO ES SEAMUS???, ¿¿¿ PORQUE NO EN VEZ DE ESTAR CON NOSOTROS VAS HACIA EL Y SE CASAN???  
  
_ RON WEASLEY_ grito Hermione exaltada_ ¿¿¿ PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER E RIDICULO Y ESCUCHARME???. NO ME GUSTA SEAMUS, HANNAH ESTA EQUIVOCADA  
  
_ ¿¿¿Y QUIEN TE GUSTA ENTONCES??, ¿¿¿DEAN??? ¿¿¿ NEVILLE???, he visto como lo miras a Neville y le ayudas en sus tareas_ Dijo Ron bajando la voz de a poco ya que casi toda la clase estaba sumergida en una risa, señalndo a Seamus, Dean y Neville y bromeandoles_ Es ese el chico que te gusta, ¿ verdad?, Neviille Longbottom, ¿ porque no lo sospeche antes?, que idiota fui!!!  
  
_ Que idiota eres, querras decir, Ron. No me gusta Neville... me gusta... otro  
  
_ ¿Y quien es entonces?, ¿ Dean?, ¿Fred?, o... ¿Malfoy?  
  
_ ¿Malfoy?, no me hagas reir Ron..  
  
_ Pues entonces es Krum, si, ¿ te sigues escribiensdo con el?. Si, el año pasado te vi escribiendole una carta, era una declaracion de amor seguro. O quizas te guste Harry, claro, como es famoso... Quizas Rita Sketter haya tenido razon, despues de todo, y su articulo que publico en cuarto año haya sido verdad, tienes atraccion por los magos famosos...  
  
_ ¡Ron, basta!_ Dijo Hermione señalando a toda la clase que los estaba observando y riendo_ No me gusta Harry ni Krum, y no sabras quien es jamas...  
  
_ ¿ Dijiste que Ginny lo sabia?, le voy a preguntar, es mi hermana, seguro que me lo dira..._ Dijo Ron ignorando a Hermione, quien ya tenia la cara de el color del pelo de Ron_ Si no me lo dice... La acusare con mama  
  
_ ¡Alumnos!_ Les llamo la atencion la profesora Sprout_ ¿ podrian enfocarse en sus plantas quienes estan tiradas en el suelo y ya mataron a la mitad de mis plantas?.  
  
Y era cierto, sus plantas, que habian revoleado por todos lados, habian tocado y matado a algunas plantas que habia en las paredes y, cuando cayeron al suelo, mataron a el cesped que habia de bajo de ellos y a una bonita planta, parecida a un rosal.  
  
_ Veinte puntos menos a Gliffidor por cada uno. Señorita Graner, me extraña de usted, y ahora sigan trabajando  
  
Toda la clase quito la vista de Ron y Hermione, algunos todavia riendose, y siguio trabajando en su cantero. Ron y Hermione no se dirijian la palabra.  
  
_ Ron, Hermione no gusta de mi_ le decia Hary por lo bajo a Ron_ ¿ que fue toda esa esena?  
  
_ Se que Hermione no gusta de ti, Harry_ Confeso Ron_ No se que paso, dije todo sin pensar...  
  
_ Deberias pedirle perdon a Hermione, mira como se puso...  
  
Ron fijo su vista en Hermione, quien estaba examinando su planta, pero al mismo tiempo tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas quienes amenazaban con salir. Ron sintio una punzada de culpabilidad y de dolor. Hermione ahora estaba llorando por su culpa y ella no habia hecho nada, solo la estupida de Hannah habia dicho cualquier estupidez y el, como un loco posecivo le habia gritado sin razon, ¡ que estupido habia sido!. Pero despues miro a Seamus, que estaba bromeando con Dean, ¿ Y si era verdad que ella gustaba de Seamus?, ella lo habia negado, pero habia confesado que le gustaba alguien, ¿ y si era Seamus y ella habia mentido?. Ron estrujo la planta de solo pensarlo, ese estupido, salvaje, y feo Seamus no se la iba a robar, no, no el.. ese cerdo...  
  
_ Ayyy!!!_ Se escucho un grito en la clase, Ron salio de sus pensamientos y con horror se dio cuenta de que ese "Ayy" lo habia producido Seamus, y todo porque una planta le habia pegado en la cara, especificamente la planta de Ron.  
  
_ ¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?_ Grito como loca la profesora Sprout señalando a el inconciente Seamus que estaba tirado en el piso_ ¿ QUIEN LE TIRO LA PLANTA?  
  
Ron levanto levemente la mano y toda la clase se volvio a el  
  
_ Profesora... fui yo, ... no me di cuenta...  
  
_ WEASLEY, ¿ me esta diciendo que NO se dio cuenta de que le tiro una planta a su compañero?  
  
_ Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, profesora, y despues... no se que paso...  
  
_ Si, pensando en Hermione_ Dijo una voz que Ron pudo reconocer como la de Harry. Toda la clase estallo en risas.  
  
_ Pues, Weasley, por su subconciente rebelde_ Siguio la profesora Sprout como si nada hubiese pasado_ se le descontara a Gliffindor cincuenta puntos y agradesca que no sean mas.  
  
_ Si profesora...  
  
_ Longbottom, lleva a Finnigan a la enfermeria, ah, y una cosa mas Weasley... Tu tambien Granger, por haber matado a mi " Rosalictus",_señalo la lanta parecida al Rosal_ tendran una detencion por una semana, ademas de los puntos restados. Mañana les informare sobre su castigo, pueden irse...  
  
Ron y Hermione salieron antes de todo el curso. Hermione tenia un aire furioso y no miraba a Ron a los ojos, caminaba a su lado casi corriendo, hacia el castillo. Ron se sentia culpable, se decidio por ir a pedirle perdon.  
  
_ ¿ Hermione?_ Pregunto Ron cauteloso. Hermione no conesto. ¿ Estas muy enfadada conmigo? _ Ohh!!, para nada, Ron_ Hablo por fin Hermione en su tono sarcastico_ Solo me encanto que me hayas puesto en ridiculo delante de toda la clase y que hayas desmayado a Seamus con la planta, eso sin contar los puntos y la detencion por una semana. De veras!, estoy muy contenta contigo_ Y siguio caminando.  
  
_ ¿ Podemos hablar?_ Pregunto Ron esperanzado de que pudieran solucionar las cosas  
  
_ Pues, si quieres, si, podemos hablar, pero no creas que te perdonare tan facilmente.  
  
_ Esta bien, vamos al lago...  
  
Ron y Hermione se acostaron en un arbol y miraron el lago, por el cual se asomaba el calamar gigante. Ron sabia que ese era el lugar favorito de Hermione, por eso la habia llevado ahí, quizas le bajaria el enojo con el estar en ese lugar tan lindo. Hermione al llegar parecio haber olvidado su enojo y su rostro cambio al ver el horizonte. Ron, no miraba el horizonte, solo la miraba a ella, a ella y su rostro tan ligeramente calmado tan bello...  
  
" ¿ Porque habia actuado asi?, ¿ porque se habia puesto celoso?_ Pensaba_ Ella no le gustaba, no le podia gustar esa chica con la que habia estado seis años atrás peleando e insultando, no le podia gustar esa chica con la que eran mejores amigos desde hacia seis años, no le podia gustar esa chica que lo habia hecho feliz esos ultimos años... No, no podia. Pero, entonces, ¿ porque solo sentia eso cuando ella estaba cerca?, ¿ como le podia gustar Hermione?.  
Hermione acababa de sonreir, una manada de lechuzas acababa de pasar, rozando el claro del lago y salpicandoles un poco de gotas. Hermione solo sonreia mientras se secaba. "Tan inteligente, tan dulce, ¿ como le podia gustar?, ¡facil!, no hay chica mas bonita, nadie me puede gustar mas que ella. Pues, si me gusta, ya estoy seguro, Harry y el colegio tenian razon, somos la pareja perfecta"  
  
_ ¿ Que?_ Pregunto Hermione notando que Ron se habia quedado mirandole  
  
_ Nada, es que..._ Ron trataba de pensar un lindo halago para decirle, algo que dijiera en mayusculas " Te amo, Hermione", pero..._ tenemos que hablar, si , tenemos que hablar.  
  
_ Ya se que tenemos que hablar Ron, esto no puede seguir asi, no puedes comportarte asi cada vez que alguien relaciona un chico conmigo_ Ron trato de protestar pero Hermione no lo dejo hablar_ Se que lo haces porque tratas de cuidarme y eres muy buen amigo, de veras lo aprecio, pero no tienes que hacer un escandalo asi, ya viste las concecuencias que nos trajo, detenciones, burlas, nos restaron puntos , Ron y me quedo una mala reputacion con la profesora Sprout... Eso es lo peor!!!  
  
_ Pues, no creo que lo haga por buen amigo...  
  
_ ¿ A que te refieres, Ron?_ Pregunto Hermione con su corazon latiendole fuerte, ¿ seria lo que ella creia que iba a decir? _ Es que... no se porque lo hago_ Ron trataba de expresarse_ de repente no lo pienso, y ya estoy diciendo cualquier cosa...  
  
Si, decia lo que ella creia que iba a decir, lo hacia porque estaba celoso.  
  
_ Lo siento, Hermione, no se que me paso, pero..._ Ron parecio tratar de hacer un esfuerzo_ tratare de no hacerlo más  
  
_ ¿De veras lo intentaras, Ron?  
  
_ Pues, costara... pero lo intentare  
  
_ Gracias Ron, eres el mas comprensivo...  
  
_ Claro, soy un Dios ^_^  
  
_ Ron...  
  
_ Bueno, esta bien , esta bien... ¿ vamos con Harry?  
  
_ No puedo,tengo que ir con Ginny, le prometi que hablariamos esta noche  
  
_ ¿ De Harry?  
  
_ Si, de veras lo extraña,¿ tan grave sera lo que le hizo para seguir queriendolo y todavia no perdonarlo?  
  
_ Creo que si, le pregunte varias veces a Harry que le habia hecho pero el no quiso decirme, dijo que no queria hablar de eso pero para mi no quiere decirmelo porque supone que me enfadare  
  
_ Y claro, de seguro si lo sabrias no le hablarias mas en un mes, con lo posesivo que eres...  
  
_ ¡No soy posesivo!  
  
_ Si lo eres  
  
_ Que no!  
  
_ Que si!  
  
_ Que no!  
  
_ Que si!  
  
_ QUE NO!!!  
  
_ QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_ Bueno, esta bien, quizas si lo soy... un poquito  
  
_ ¿ Un poquito?  
  
_ Bueno, basta!, ¿Harry o Ginny te contaron porque rompieron?  
  
_ No, Ginny me lo contara esta noche...  
  
_ ¿ Y me contaras despues?_ Pregunto Ron desconfiado  
  
_ Pues, depende lo que sea te lo contare...  
  
_ Mmmm.... Bueno, esta bien. Ire a buscar a Harry...  
  
_ Y yo a Ginny  
  
_ Nos vemos en Transfiguraciones  
  
_ Si...  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry se habia aguantado todo ese tiempo con la pedante de Hannah que no dajaba de hablar de el y de ella...  
  
_ ...y todas nosotras estabamos en bikini, desfilando y esperando la respuesta del Juez, entonces dijo " Hannah Abbot", y yo sali , sonriendo y desfile nuevamente mientras muchos magos deceaban tocarme, besarme... De veras, ¿ piensas que hay un mago que se resista a esto?_ Pregunto, señalando su trasero_ No creo que haya un mago en Hogwarts que no desee besarme... Francamente, ¿ y tu, que piensas?  
  
_ Pienso que... Que yo no quiero besarte, ni tocarte ni estar cerca de ti, adios_ Respondio Harry molesto y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo  
  
_ Ay, pero que descortes_ Se decia Hannah a ella misma_ Creo que cometi un error al elegirlo como mi amado,bueno, ya fue. Ahora, busquemos un nuevo afortunado...  
  
En ese momento Ron estaba cruzando el parque, reuniendose con Harry, y rienose por algo que Harry habia dicho...  
  
_ Ya se_ Dijo para si misma Hannah_ Oh!, Ronnie...  
  
Hermione se estaba acercando a el castillo, cuando vio a Ron y Harry conversar alegremente. Hermione se pregunto a si misma si estarian hablando de ella ( N/A: No todo gira alrededor tuyo, Hermione!!!), y se escondio detrás del arbol que estaba mas cerca de ellos. _ ...Y la Quaffle venia hacia mi, y yo sali del arco y la tire quince metros, Harry, ¡ Quince metros!_ Escuchaba Hermione hablar a Ron y Harry, " Que los hombres solo piensan en Quiddich", pensaba Hermione. Ella estaba a punto de volver cuando vio que Hannah se acercaba, " esa Hannah nunca dejara en paz a Harry, que horror de mujer, haber que le dira ahora" y siguio escondida detrás de ese arbol.  
  
_ Hola_ Saludo Hannah sensualmente.  
  
_ Hannah, ya te dije que no queria ..._ Comenzo Harry, pero Hannah lo interrumpio  
  
_ No te vengo a hablar a ti, Soquete, vengo a hablarle a... Ronnie_ Dijo Hannah con un suspiro seductor  
  
_ ¿ A...a mi?_ Pregunto Ron confundido  
  
_ Ronnie!!!, JAJAJAJAJAJA_ Comenzo a reirse Harry  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione miraba la esena furiosa. "¿RONNIE?¿QUIÉN SE CREIA ESA ***** DE**** DE HANNAH ***** ABBOT ???(N/A: ¿ quien creeria esas palabras de Hermione Granger?) Iba a matarla, cuando estuviera fuera de la vista de Ron iba a asesinarla...¡¡¡ Muere, Abbot, Muere!!!  
  
_ ¿Nunca te dijieron lo guapo que eres?_ Siguio Hannah sin saber que Hermione,escondida detrás del arbol, planeaba hacerle una maldicion en su estupida cara_ Bueno, Ronnie nos vemos  
  
Y pasando por atrás de ellos como si nada le pellizco el trasero a Ron y siguio de largo. Ron , sorprendido y aturdido se quedo de piedra en mitad de los jardines de Hogwarts. Hermione, ya sin importarle nada, salio de detrás de el arbol, furiosa.  
  
_ ¡Tu! rata inmunda ,prostituta!_ Grito Hermione Furisa abalansandose hacia Hannah y tomandola del cuello_ Te voy a asesinar_ Gritaba sacudiendola, mientras Hannah se estaba ponindo azul.  
  
Harry y Ron ( que ya habia reaccionado) dejaron a Hermione ahorcar a Hannah un rato, pero al notar que Hannah ya pasaba de azul a un color verdoso asqueroso no tuvieron mas remedio que intervenir. Ron la sujeto por la cintura y la alejo de Hannah, quien ahora tomaba aire acostada en el suelo. Hermione todavia estaba furiosa y respiraba entrecortadamente. Harry miraba la esena riendo ( N/A: siempre contento el ^-^( en mi historia)) totalmente divertido.  
  
_ TU, PERRA, MUERE!!!!, NO TE ACERQUES MAS A RON Y MUERE!!!!_ Seguia Hermione mas furiosa que cuando le habia pegado una cachetada a Malfoy en el tercer curso. Y en eso saco la varita, pero Ron la detuvo y se la saco de las manos.  
  
_ No me toques, Ron, ve con Hannah , que tanto la quieres y declarate._ Grito mas furiosa Hermione y con una mirada de odio se alejo corriendo _ ¿ Y que le paso ahora?_ Pregunto Ron preocupado  
  
_ Celos, Ron, celos_ Siguio riendo Harry  
  
_ ¿ Celos?_ En la cara de Ron se dibujo una sonrisa de satifaccion  
  
Hermione llego llorando al castillo. " ¿ Poque habia demostrado estar celosa en frente de Ron?, ¿por qué habia actuado asi si ni siquiera sabia lo que sentia?, ¿ porque le habia pegado a Hannah?_ Pensaba Hermione furiosa consigo misma_ Aunque se lo merecia, claramente esa perra se lo merecia". Llego a la sala de Gliffindor donde dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda " ¿que tienes niña?, y entre las pocas personas que habia a esa hora diviso a Ginny, que estaba leyendo un libro sin despegar la vista de el. Aunque cuando Hermione se sento a su lado no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y notar que Hermione estaba llorando.  
  
_ ¿ Que sucedió?_ Pregunto Ginny preocupada y levantandose_ ¿ Le paso algo a Harry?  
  
_ No, a Harry no le paso nada, solo yo... yo..._ Hermione rompio en sollozos  
  
_ ¿Quieres hablar en mi habitación ?, no hay nadie en ella  
  
Hermione asintio con la cabeza y las dos subieron a la habitacion de Ginny. Hermione, despues de haberse tomado tres vasos de agua paro de sollozar.  
  
_ ¿ Y que paso?  
  
Hermione le conto todo lo que habia pasado, desde la desastrosa clase de Herbologia hasta sus celos por Hannah.  
  
_ ¿ Y ahorcaste a Hannah?, JA JA JA, esa chica es una trepadora, la odio... ¿ Viste como seguia a Harry por todos lados?, ¿ Y ahora quiere a Ron?, es una prostituta, tiene un chico diferente cada semana... hiciste bien en ahorcarla, entonces, ¿ porque la tristeza?  
  
_ Porque... Porque..._ a Hermione le costaba expresarse_ Porque mostre celos ante Ron y el pensara... que el me gusta  
  
_ No pensara Hermione, sabra, aceptalo, te gusta mi hermano  
  
_ Claro que no  
  
_ Entonces, si no te gusta , ¿ porque le tuviste celos a Hannah?, ¿ y porque pones esa cara de boba cuando lo vez?, y ¿ porque te la pasas hablandome de mi hermano todo el tiempo?  
  
Hermione se quedo pensando un momento, si, todo lo que decia Ginny era verdad. Le encantaba ver a Ron todos los dias, cuando no lo veia le parecia que hacia años que no sonreia, que los celos de ella hacia Hannah no habian salido de la amistad y que no sentia lo mismo por Ron que por Harry, todo concordaba.  
  
_¿ Y?, ¿ no me vas a responder?  
  
_ Si, Ginny, me gusta tu hermano  
  
N/A: Se que prometi en el cap. anterior que contaria porque Ginny y Harry se habian peleado, que habia pasado entre Ron y Herm. ese verano y que apareceria un Slytherin, pero es que me copé con esto de Ron y hermione y empeze a escribir. Pero no me digan que no estuvo interesante, todo esto de los celos de estos fueron muy graciosos, aunque a mi me paresca una basura... Pero, bueno, ahora prometo con la mano en el corazon que en el prox. Cap. aparece todo lo que debio haber pasado en este cap. mas una conversacion entre ron y herm. que hablan de lo que paso con Hannah y , tambien, tratan de abusar de Ginny.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap.,  
  
DEJEN MUCHOPS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, HACEN SENTIR MUY BIEN A LA ESCRITORA Y HACE QUE ESCRIBA MAS RAPIDO!!!  
  
MUCHOS BESOS, AGUANTE HARRY ARGENTINO!!! LOS QUIERE MUCHO  
  
CAMI  
  
Tambien pueden hablarme y con gusto les contestare con adelantos de lo que pasara a mi MAIL: cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com  
  
"Si piensas que la vida es ingrata,  
y que solo existe el dolor,  
Pues, olvidalo,  
Si es que tienes amor "  
Camila Gimenez Zapiola 


	3. Anécdotas en la noche

" Amores en Guerra"  
  
Capitulo tres: Anécdotas en la noche  
  
_ ¿Por qué crees que haya actuado así?_ Preguntaba Ron a Harry, minutos después del incidente, ya en la sala común de Gliffindor.  
  
_ Ron, es obvio, le gustas_ Decía Harry como si fuera el Dr. Amor_ Nunca habría pensado que escucharía a Hermione decir esas palabras.Uhhh!!!!_ Harry tembló levemente_ Si que da miedo cuando esta enojada... No quisiera haber estado en el lugar de Hannah  
  
_ ¿ De veras crees que le gusto?_ Pregunto Ron esperanzado  
  
_ Claro que si, se le nota en la cara_ Dijo Harry con una risita_ Igual que a ti  
  
_ Si_ Dijo Ron sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo_ Como quisiera que me corresponda...  
  
_ Espera_ Dijo Harry confundido_ ¿ estas diciendo que ella también te gusta?  
  
_ Si no se lo dices a nadie... Si esta bien, confieso, me gusta  
  
Harry empezó a dar saltitos en su sillón  
  
_ Si, no lo puedo creer Ron, por fin lo aceptaste  
  
_ Si, pero si se lo dices a alguien, mueres...  
  
_ Dime, Ron, ¿ alguna vez te he fallado?  
  
_ Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, si. El año pasado no eras asi, pero este año le has contado mis intimidades a todo Gliffindor...  
  
_ Si te refieres a lo de los calzoncillos rosas, lo siento, es que no me pude contener... era muy gracioso  
  
_ Si, pero se estuvieron burlando de mi por un mes  
  
Mientras tanto Ginny estaba desplumando su almohada , y golpeando a Hermione y festejando.  
  
_ Hermione, cuñada!!!_ Se burlaba Ginny abrazando a Hermione  
  
_ Ya, Ginny, ya sabia que no debería habértelo contado  
  
_ No, pero si es maravilloso, ahora podremos vernos en el futuro... y yo estaré en su casamiento, en primera fila y les tirare arroz cuando salgan... y será genial porque seré tía, y te podré ver todos los días... Y quizás tu, Ron, Harry y yo podamos vivir todos en una casa y tener nuestros hijos, y Harry y yo _ Se detuvo en seco, en su rostro crispaba una lagrima  
  
_ Ya Ginny, no te hagas ilusiones, no creo que me case con Ron... Todavía no sé ni siquiera si él gusta de mí_ Seguía Hermione que solo había escuchado lo del casamiento, conocía a Ginny y sabia que cuando hablaba así no había que escucharla  
  
_ Harry y yo..._ Seguía Ginny ahora derramando mas lagrimas  
  
_ Ginny, ¿ qué es lo que dijiste que no te pude escuchar?_ Pregunto Hermione, ahora preocupada  
  
_ Dije que Harry y yo nos íbamos a casar y a vivir... juntos_ Dijo Ginny un poco mas calmada  
  
_ ¿ Lo piensas perdonar, Ginny?  
  
_ Creo que no podré seguir enojada con él por mucho tiempo mas, Herm. Es que estoy esperando a que realmente diga " lo siento", que se le note que esta realmente arrepentido, que haga algo para demostrarlo, no que diga un estúpido " Pensé que tu también lo querías...", eso no me demuestra que este arrepentido. Además, desde que cortamos esta portándose como un idiota...  
  
_ Es para darte celos, Ginny, porque de verdad te quiere devuelta...  
  
_ Lo sé, Hermione, pero lo podría hacer de otra manera, ¿ no?  
  
_ Hablare con él _ Dijo Hermione bajo para que Ginny no la escuchara, porque sabia que ella no la dejaría_ ¿ Me contaras que fue lo que te hizo?, prometiste contármelo  
  
_ Si, te lo contare, pero solo si me cuentas lo que paso entre Ron y tú esa noche del Pijama Party...  
  
_ Esta bien, pero después tu me contaras o si no, no te cuento nunca mas nada  
  
_ Bueno, si, pero cuenta, cuenta...  
  
_ Esta bien, esta bien. Ese día todos dormimos en el cuarto de Ron...  
  
_ Mmm... y eso si que te gusto...  
  
_ ¡Cállate!  
  
_ Igual, era obvio que gustabas de ella_ Seguía Harry en la sala común hablando con Ron, diciendo esto ya por quinta vez  
  
_ Si, sobretodo después de lo que paso en el verano...  
  
_ ¿ Lo del " Weasley´s Pijama Party"  
  
_ Sí, eso  
  
_ Es que estaban muy graciosos, hasta sacamos una foto  
  
_ ¿¿¿¿ SACARON UNA FOTO????  
  
_ Ehh, quizás no debí decírtelo... Los gemelos la tienen  
  
_ Se la pediré a Fred, y la colgare en mi recamara  
  
_ Ron...  
  
_ Pero, sabes, no sucedió todo como aparento  
  
_ ¿ A que te refieres?  
  
_ Ese día dormimos todos en mi cuarto...  
  
( N/A: La historia esta contada por los dos, al mismo tiempo, así que se sabe lo que sintió cada uno) ************************* Flash back Weasley´s Pijama Party*******************  
  
_ Y yo le robare las cervezas de manteca a papa._ Decía George, entusiasmado  
  
_ Y las chicas ordenaran el cuarto y lo prepararan_ Decía Fred preparando el Pijama Party secreto de esa noche_ Y Harry y tu, hermanito, prepararan la comida  
  
_ No , Fred, soy pésimo cocinando_ Insistía Ron  
  
_ Yo he preparado esto antes_ Dijo Harry como diciendo " Déjenmelo a mí"  
  
_ Ahhh, mi cocinerito ideal_ Dijo Ginny, empalagosamente y besando a Harry en los labios  
  
_ Basta que me dan asco_ Dijeron Hermione y Ron a la vez  
  
_ Ay!, la parejita ideal esta celosa porque no se anima a hacer eso_ Se burlo Fred  
  
_ ¡ Callate!  
  
_ Bien_ Siguio George_ Pero acuerdense, mama NO debe enterarse, o se enojara con nosotros  
  
_ Bien _ Dijeron todos, y fueron a hacer sus tareas  
  
*************************Receso del Flah Back***************************  
  
La cara de Harry ahora parecia angustiada. Cuando recordo el beso en los labios de Ginny, su cara cambio totalmente  
  
_ Harry, ¿ que sucede?  
  
_ Extraño a Ginny  
  
_ Ginny dijo que tu ni siquiera le habias pedido perdon, que era por eso principalmente que no te habia perdonado  
  
_ Aunque le regalara todo mi oro de Gringotts, Ginny no me perdonaria.  
  
_ Si, pero...¿ Le has pedido perdon?  
  
_ ¿ Para que?, solo me rechazaria  
  
_ Deberias intentarlo  
  
_ Bueno, sigue con tu historia  
  
*********************** Flash Back Weasley´s PP*****************************  
  
Ginny estaba tirada en el piso, durmiendo al lado de Harry, que estaba en un colchon , hablando en voz baja con Ron y Hermione. Fred y George habian caido dormidos a las cuatro de la mañana, aclarando que tenian que fabricar mas productos por la mañana.  
  
_ ¿ Y despues te dijo eso?_ Decia alarmado Ron, despues de que Harry les conto lo que le habia dicho Cho, su novia anterior, el año pasado, declarandose._ Harry, ¿ como pudiste salir con tal mounstro?  
  
_ Callate Ron, que en cuarto año me dijiste que saldrias con cualquier persona linda, aunque fuera un asco por dentro  
  
_ Ahora ya no pienso eso, la gente MADURA Hermione_Aclaro Ron, ofendido  
  
_ Pues no parece  
  
_ No parece que hayan madurado ninguno de los dos si se siguen peleando_Declaro Harry irritado_ Vamos a dormir, mañana nosotros tambien tenemos que levantarnos temprano  
  
Harry abrazo a Ginny y se quedo dormido segundos despues. Ron se acosto en su cama, y en un colchon al lado de esta dormia Hermione.  
En la noche Ron no paraba de moverse, y en un moviemiento brusco cayo al colchon de Hermione y quedo dormido junto a ella . En la mañana Hermione desperto y sorprendida, observo que Ron dormia tranquilamante al lado de ella, sintiendo su respiracion pegar en su boca. Hermione penso que Ron de verdad la queria y feliz, lo abrazo.  
  
Cuando todos despertaron esa mañana, al ver la esena no pudieron contener la risa, y Fred, todavia riendose, saco una foto magica. Ron y Hermione seguian durmiendo abrazados, cada uno con una sonrisa en la cara. Todos dejaron a la "pareja" dormir.  
Unas horas despues Ron desperto sobresaltado, algo se movia a su lado. Movio la cabeza y observo que era, al verla casi se cae del colchon de la impresión. " Tan dulce, tan inteligente", esas palabras resonaban en su mente mientras veia como Hermione dormia tan serenamente abrazandolo, "¿ como habia llegado ahí?", pensaba. Observo a Hermione una vez mas, " si tan solo fuera mia", pensaba, y olvidandose de todo y mirando fijamente a Hermione la beso suavemente en los labios.  
Hermione desperto justo en ese momento, y casi se desmaya al ver la cara de Ron tan cerca, levemente bajo la mirada y noto que la estaba besando. Se separo bruscamente, sin pensarlo, por la impresión. Ron parecia tratar de buscar las palabras para disculparse.  
  
_ Hermione, lo siento, no se que me paso..._ Ron trataba de disculparse  
  
Hermione lo miraba muda, no enojada ni nada de eso, sino con una cara de impresión. Paso un tiempo y nadie dijo nada.  
  
_ ¿ Hermione?_ Pregunto Ron al ver que la chica no hablaba  
  
Hermione solo tomo su ropa y corrio fuera de la habitacion. Despues de ese día, ninguno de los dos hablo del tema de nuevo, y todo volvio a la normalidad entre ellos.  
  
************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK************************  
  
_ Ahh, entonces, no duemieron juntos desde un principio_ Dijo Harry  
  
_ No, todo paso por accidente. ¿ Crees que se haya enojado por lo del beso?_ Pregunto Ron  
  
_ No, seguramente le gusto, solo fue la imprecion  
  
_ ¿Eso crees?, yo creo que le dio asco...  
  
_ No, Ron, le encanto...  
  
_ Lo que tu digas, amigo, ¿ vamos a dormir?, mañana tenemos transfiguraciones, me cansan tanto las clases de Mc Gonnagal...  
  
_ Enseguida voy Ron, despues que termine esto para pociones  
  
_ Buenas noches  
  
_ Que duermas bien, amigo  
  
_¿ Y porque no le correspondiste el beso?_ Preguntaba Ginny como si la historia que le acababa de relatar Hermione fuera una de sus muchas novelas de amor  
  
_ Porque me sorprendi, es que no esperaba una cosa asi. Seguro_ Dijo Hermione, confesando lo que la preocupaba desde hacia mucho_ piensa que no me gusto y que solo lo veo a el como un amigo  
  
_ Pues, si el piensa eso, se comprueba mi teoria de que mi hermano no tiene cerebro  
  
_ Callate  
  
_ Ohh... ¿ ahora defenderas a mi hermano?, mira que ya estas hablando como el...  
  
_ Nunca hablaria como Ron. Vete a la mierda, Ginny...  
  
_ Si, como tu digas  
  
Un silencio retumbo en la habitacion, Ginny parecia estar pensando algo y Hermione recordando.  
  
_ Pero, si a la noche lo abrazaste, significa que ya te gustaba desde verano, ¡Y no me contaste nada!._ Dijo Ginny de repente  
  
_ Es que eres su hermana  
  
_ Y tu mejor amiga  
  
_ Y no estaba segura todavia  
  
_ Si, si lo abrazaste si estabas segura. Que quede esto en tu conciencia cuando no te cuente algo importante que sienta o que me pase_ Dijo Ginny molesta  
  
_ Bueno, reconosco que es justo, pero ahora me tienes que contar lo que paso entre Harry y tu esa noche  
  
_ Es que me da vergüenza_ Dijo Ginny ya sonrojandose  
  
_ ¿ Y porque te tendria que dar vergüenza?  
  
_ Es que tu no sabes lo que paso, como fue...  
  
_ Cuentamelo, soy tu amiga  
  
_ Bueno, esta bien. Dos semanas antes de el comienzo de clases, en la noche...  
  
******************** Flash Back*******************************************  
  
Ginny estaba acostada en su recamara, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Su ventana golpeaba fuertemente contra la pared, pero estaba tan cansada que no tenia ni fuerza para levantarse y cerrarla. Una sombra aparecio en medio de la oscuridad, cerrando sordamente la puerta para no producir ruido.  
  
Ginny estaba aterrorizada, ¿ que hacia una sombra oscura en su habitacion a esas horas de la noche?, ¿ No seria Ya-... Pero sus miedos se tranquilizaron al ver a Harry al lado de su cama, mirandola dulcemente.  
  
_ Harry, ¿ que costumbre es esa de venir a visitarme siempre a cualquier hora de la noche?_ Lo reprocho Ginny, divertida  
  
_ Es que es la unica hora en la que nadie puede escucharnos, ni siquiera los gemelos_ Ellos habian salido hacia una semana, a hospedarse en la casa de Angelina.  
  
_ ¿ Y que querias decirme esta vez?  
  
_ Queria... esta vez solo queria verte  
  
_ Harry...  
  
Harry comenzo a besar a Ginny apacionadamente y Ginny correspondio el beso, dejando a Harry meterse en su cama. Harry acariciaba el cuerpo de Ginny por debajo de las sabanas, sin pasarse ni exederse ( N/A: quiero decir que solo la acariciaba, no la tocaba). Despues de estar un tiempo asi, Ginny se separo de Harry y lo miro dulcemente. Harry no queria que eso parara, asi que volvio a besarla descontroladamente, pero esta vez desabrochandole la camisa que usaba para dormir  
Ginny trataba de resistirse, sabia lo que Harry deseaba hacer, pero ella sentia que no estaba preparada para eso. Golpeaba a Harry en el pecho, tratando de que el chico se diera cuenta de que no queria. Finalmente, logro separar sus labios de los del chico.  
  
_ Harry, ¿ que haces?, yo no quiero hacerlo_ Decia Ginny en susurros bajos para no despertar a la casa entera. Pero Harry hacia caso omiso a sus quejas y seguia desabrochandole su pijama, como si Ginny siguiera su juego tranquilamente. Ginny ya no sabia que hacer para librarse del chico.  
  
_ Basta, Harry, yo no quiero_ Decia mas fuerte empujandolo para que la soltara. Pero la fuerza de Harry era diez veces mas fuerte que la de Ginny, y el parecia que ni la sentia. Ginny estaba desconsolada, " ¿ como me puede hacer esto?, solo salio conmigo para hacerlo, solo lo hizo para eso, ¿ como pude ser tan tonta?, ¿ como pude caer en su trampa?", y en eso, con esa tristeza, unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y esas lagrimas se convirtieron en un llanto, no podia dejar de llorar, y Harry, inevitablemente, noto esto.  
  
_ ¿ Que te sucede?_ Pregunto Harry, saliendo se su tranze.  
  
_Y tu me lo preguntas _ Dijo ya gritando en llantos Ginny_ VETE, HARRY, NO TE QUIERO VER MAS EN MI VIDA...  
  
_Pero, yo pense que tu tambien lo querias...  
  
_ Si, Harry, y por eso gritaba para que pararas. No te quiero ver mas , Harry, lo nuestro se termina aca  
  
_ ¿ QUE?_ Pregunto Harry sin poder creer lo que decia Ginny_ Pero yo te amo...  
  
_ No me mientas mas Harry, desde un principio lo unico que quisiste fue... fue... acostarte conmigo  
  
_ SABES QUE NO ES ASI GINNY_ Dijo ya gritando Harry, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba  
  
_ Vete, Harry, no quiero escuchar tus razones  
  
_ ¿ Que razones?, si tu tambien lo querias...  
  
_ ¡VETE!_ Grito Ginny, seguramente despertando a toda la casa y lanzandose hacia su cama a llorar dsconsoladamente, sin poder aguantar mas.  
  
Harry observo un rato desde la puerta llorar a Ginny, quizo consolarla, quizo gritar que lo sentia, pero esas palabras no salieron de su boca y se fue a dormir a la recamara de Ron, pensando que despues de un verano tan feliz, ¿ porque todo habia terminado tan mal?  
  
Harry y Ginny no se hablaron en todo el verano. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de explicarle a nadie el porque de su pelea y al comenzar las clases, todo siguio igual, ni una palabra se dirijieron desde esa noche, esa terrible noche para los dos.  
  
************************ Fin del Flash Back***************************  
  
Al terminar la historia, Ginny cayo sobre la falda de Hermione y lloro peor que antes, Hermione, quien estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, nunca la habia escuchado tan triste. Ella solo la abrazo y por un momento la entendio a su amiga.  
  
" Ella penso que Harry solo la habia usado, que desde un principio solo la habia usado para hacerlo con ella, que nunca la habia amado. Pero si miles de veces a dicho que estaba segura de que el la habia amado de verdad_ pensaba_¿ Entonces fue todo un error del momento?, ¿ o seguia pensando eso?"  
  
_ ¿Ginny?, ¿ estas bien?  
  
_ Cre... creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco, Hermione  
  
_ Pero Ginny, son las diez de la noche, si un prefecto o profesor te atrapa...  
  
Pero Ginny ya habia cruzado la puerta. No le importaba la hora, no le importaban los castigos, solo queria estar sola, olvidar por fin esos tristes recuerdos. Bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala comun, donde vio a Harry observando el fuego y solo hizo que sus llantos se hicieran mas fuertes e inevitables que Harry oyera. Ella corrio, llorando, a la salida de la sala comun, Harry la siguio con la mirada y se pregunto a si mismo que cosa tan grave le habia pasado. La unica vez que la habia visto llorar asi fue la vez que... bueno, que se acababan de haber peleado.  
  
Ginny tomo, sin saberlo, un camino directo a las mazamorras, lo unico que queria era alejarse de Harry, alejarse de su tristeza, pero esta la seguia persiguiendo. Corrio, corrio por todo ese camino, sin saber a donde se dirijia ni en donde estaba. " ¿ porque no puedo librarme de este dolor, despues de todo?"_ Pensaba_ ¿ ¡¡¡¡ PORQUE NO PUEDO OLVIDARLO!!!? _ Grito con toda su furia en sus pulmones, sin importarle si la habian escuchado y cayo al piso todavia llorando... Ginny sintio una mano en su hombro que la apretaba con fuerza, al principio creyo que la mano era de Hermione y ella, con su mano, la tomo con mas fuerza todavia. Pero la solto al notar que el que hablaba tenia una voz masculina, irreconocible.  
  
_ ¿Todavia lloras por ese imbesil, Weasley?_ Dijo la voz con un aire furioso.  
  
Ginny se dio vuelta lentamente, observando hasta donde habia llegado. Estaba en lo mas profundo de las mazamorras, donde solo los Slytherin podian llegar, y el no podia ser otro que...  
  
_ ¡ Malfoy!_ Se sorprendio Ginny, dandose vuelta completamente.  
  
*********************** Y... Finuli*****************************************  
  
Gracias a Todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los quiero un monton, AGUANTE HARRY ARGENTINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Camila Gimenez Zapiola Cmi Weasley Mail: cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com  
  
Este cap. Va dedicado a mis abuelos por darme tanto apoyo. 


	4. De nuevo amigos

"Amores en Guerra"  
  
Capitulo cuatro: De nuevo amigos  
  
_ Con razon Harry no le queria contar nada a Ron_ Pensaba Hermione, ya en su habitacion, escuchando los ronquidos de Parvati_ Nunca lo hubiese pensado de el, siempre crei que era uno de esos hombres al que solo les importaba vivir la vida como pudiese._ Pero su tono cambio a un tono de preocupacion_ ¿ Donde esta Ginny?, ¿ que hago?_ Se preguntaba mirando hacia la puerta de su habitacion_ Ya se, debo hablar con Ron, si, el sabra que hacer, o con Harry...  
  
Y salio corriendo de la habitacion hacia el cuarto de chicos de sexto año, como habia hecho ya tantas veces. Sin pensar en el ridiculo que habia hecho ese día frente a el ni en la pelea que habian tenido. Ron estaba durmiendo en la cama mas cercana a la puerta y la cama de Harry estaba vacia. Hermione se acerco a la cama de Ron y lo contemplo dormir, "¿ porque tenia que ser tan tierno"_ Se preguntaba a si misma, mordiendose el dedo y mirandolo dulcemente. Pero tenia que salir de esa tranze, Ginny podia estar en cualquier lado. Asi que sacudio la cabeza y fue hacia la cama de Ron, preguntandose al mismo tiempo donde se podia haber metido Harry.  
  
_ Ron_ Dijo, sacudiendolo levemente_ Ron!_ Ron solo se revolcaba en la cama y decia palabras incoherentes, dandole la espalda a Hermione. _ Ron_ Dijo ya sacudiendolo fuertemente de los hombros y revoleandolo.  
Ron abrio los ojos, con una mirada furiosa, preguntanose quien demonios lo habia despertado tan salvajemente, pero al observar a Hermione a su lado, su exprecion cambio totalmente con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  
  
_ ¿ Hermione?  
  
_ Ron, hasta que por fin te levantas. Ven, tenemos que buscar a Ginny..._ Dijo Hermione sacando de la cama a Ron y empujandolo hacia la puerta.  
  
_ ¿ Ginny?, ¿ que sucedió con ella?  
  
_ En el camino te cuento  
  
Hermione tomo el brazo de Ron y lo dirijio hacia la salida de la sala comun, que estaba vacia. Ron la miraba confundido, pero la seguia, despues de todo ella habia dicho que se trataba de su hermana. Hermione y el cruzaron el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y salieron de la torre de Griffindor.  
  
_ ¿ Ya me vas a decir que sucedió con Ginny?_ Pregunto Ron, un rato despues de salir de la torre, ahora cruzando el tercer piso.  
  
_ Ginny... Me conto porque habian cortado ella y Harry  
  
_ Y...  
  
_ Y despues se marcho de la habitacion corriendo, y realmente no se donde pudo haber ido, y se fue hace una hora, pero cuando se fue estaba realmente triste, nunca la habia visto llorar asi y me qude preocupada  
  
_ ¿ ESTABA LLORANDO?, ¿ PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES ?, podria estar suicidandose o ahogandose... Vamos a buscarla al lago_ Grito Ron completamente blanco  
  
_ Ron, no seas paranoico, no esta suicidandose. Mi preocupacion es que la haya agarrado un profesor o algo asi  
  
_ Pero quizas si esta suicidandose...  
  
_ Ron, Ginny no haria una cosa asi, solo queria un poco de aire  
  
_ Quizas quiso decir "sacarse el aire"  
  
_ Ron...  
  
_ Vamos, debe estar cerca de aquí_ Dijo Ron llendose para la direccion contraria de las mazamorras. Hermione lo siguio pensando " ¿ Quien entiende a los hombres?"  
  
_ ¿ Donde esta Harry?  
  
_ ¿ No estaba durmiendo?  
  
_ No, su cama estaba vacia  
  
_ El me dijo que se qudaria en la sala comun para terminar la tarea  
  
_ Pero si en la sala comun no habia nadie cuando pasamos, quizas Harry habra visto a Ginny llorando cuando salia de la torre y la acompaño  
  
_ Si, debio haber hecho eso, sabes, con lo que se preocupa por Ginny...  
  
_ ¿ Se preocupa por ella?  
  
_ Hermione, ¿ estas bien?, ¿ recuerdas que salieron?  
  
_ Si, pero no pense que Harry la queria como para preocuparse por ella...  
  
_ ¿ De que hablas Hermione?, si Harry vive diciendo que ama a Ginny  
  
_ Es por lo que me conto Ginny, no se si en verdad la quiso, o quizas fu todo una confucion, no lo se...  
  
_ ¿ Que?, ¿ porque rompieron Harry y mi hermana?, dijiste que me lo contarias  
  
_ No lo se, Ron, quisa mas adelante...  
  
Hermione no creia comveniente contarle a Ron que Harry habia querido acostarse con su hermana. Ron se pondria furioso si lo supiera y se enojaria con Harry, y eso complicaria mas las cosas entre Ginny y Harry, y , al vez, Ginny se enojaria con ella por haberle contado eso a su hermano.  
  
_ Pero lo dijiste_ Insistio Ron  
  
_ Lo se... pero...  
  
Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar la frase, una sombra se aparecio en la mitad del corredor, parecia un profesor...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mientras tanto Ginny acababa de encontarse con Malfoy, en lo mas profundo de las mazamorras del colegio. Malfoy sonreia burlonamente.  
  
_ Weasley, ¿ porque la tristeza?, ¿ porque llorar por un estupido con la cabeza rajada?  
  
_Dejame en paz, Malfoy _ Contesto Ginny, friamente, todavia llorando en el piso frio y ocultando su cara. Malfoy rio con una risa aguda y fria  
  
_ Eres bonita, Ginny_ Ginny lo miro, era la primera vez que la llamaba pordu nombre_ Pero pierdes tu tiempo con Potter, deberias salir con alguien mejor...  
  
_ ¿ Como con alguien como tu?_ Pregunto Ginny burlonamente, secandose las lagrimas y parandose del suelo_ No gracias, prefiero salir con un hipogrifo  
  
_ No me insultes, Ginny, porque yo no tengo nada en contra tuyo. Eres la chica mas linda que haya visto_ Observo Draco mirandola de arriba abajo_ Si tan solo fueras mia...  
  
Draco se iba acercando a medida que hablaba con un paso sensual. Ginny se alejaba, mirando una salida posible, pero la unica manera de salir era pasando por arriba de Malfoy.  
  
_ Malfoy, alejate_ Dijo Ginny sin evitar que Malfoy escuchara una nota de miedo en su voz.  
  
" Bien, cayo" Pensaba Malfoy a medida que se acercaba " Esta vez te hare mia, Weasley"  
  
Malfoy se acerco hasta que Ginny quedo pegada a la pared y a dos centimetros de su boca.  
  
_ Siempre ma has atraido, Ginny, nada mas que nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar contigo_ Dijo Draco, con un mechon salvaje de su pelo patinado en la cara, y besando levemente a Ginny en la mejilla.  
  
Ginny reacciono en el momento justo. Malfoy estaba acercando su mano al cuerpo de esta, cuando ella le pego una cachetada fuerte al chico. Malfoy se llevo una mano a donde la chica le habia pegado y sonrio satifactoriamente.  
  
_ ¿ A que crees que estoy jugando, Weasley?_ Dijo con una nota de voz que hizo temblar a Ginny_ ¿ Crees que un estupido golpe en la mejilla me va a detener?  
  
_ Pues no creas que me tocaras tan facil, Malfoy_ Dijo Ginny, amenazadoramente_ Solo un chico me puede tocar, y bien sabes quien es, asi que, dejame en paz.  
Ginny trato de librarse de Malfoy y marcharse hacia su habitacion, pero Malfoy la tomo por la muñeca y la pego nuevamente contra la pared.  
  
_ Sueltame, me haces daño_Grito Ginny, tratando de soltarse de Draco, pero este la sostenia fuertemente.  
  
_ No, no antes de que haya terminado contigo_ Dijo con una sonrisa, y acercando su cara a la de Ginny, la beso salvajemente. Ginny no sabia como librarse de el, no llevaba su varita consigo y la fuerza de Malfoy era muy fuerte, tanto que le hacia daño.  
  
Draco comenzo a desabrocharle la pollera a Ginny y a sacarle la remera. Esta al notarlo grito, pidiendo ayuda, pero Draco solo sonrio mas.  
  
_ Grita cuanto quieras, preciosa, nadie te escuchara aquí.  
  
Pero cuando dijo esto, una sombra aparecio detrás suyo, una sombre que Ginny reconoceria a kilomtros, y este, parecia furioso.  
  
_ ¡Harry, ayudame!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
La sombra que claramente se parecia a un profesor parecia no haberlos notado. Ron y Hermione se estaban alejando cuando la sombra volteo y se acerco corriendo hacia ellos  
  
_ Oh... no  
  
_ ¿ Alumnos?, ¿ Ron?, ¿ Hermione?_ Dijo una voz irreconocible, y Remus Lupin aparecio de en medio de la oscuridad._ ¿qué hacen en mitad de la noche fuera de su torre?  
  
_ Profesor Lupin_ Suspiro aliviada Hermione_ Ginny y Harry desaparecieron hace un tiempo y , estabamos buscandolos ya que hace un tiempo que no vuelven..._ Trataba de explicarse Hermione  
  
_ Y mi hermana antes de irse estaba llorando y estamos muy preocupados por ella_ Termino Ron  
  
_ ¿ Harry y Ginny solos fuera de su torre?, y ustedes los dejaron, ¡ con todo el peligro que hay en este momento por Ya- Sabes- Quien!. Bien, yo los buscare luego, ahora los acompañare a ustedes a su torre y no quiero que se muevan de alli, ¿ entendieron?  
  
Hermione y Ron asintieron y caminaron hacia su torre, Lupin los acompañaba, vijilandolos por atrás. En el camino Lupin les dio una mala noticia.  
  
_Temo decirles que mañana en la mañana anunciare mi retiro como profesor de este año_ Dijo Remus, mirando para todos lados y caminando atrás de ellos. Lupin habia comenzado a trabajar ahí desde principios de ese año en la materia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
_ ¿ QUE?_ Grito Ron desaforado_ ¿ y quien nos enseñara entonces? _ Un recien egresado alumno de Durmstrang, se llama Alex Mustrang, enseñara hasta lo que quede de este año.  
  
_ ¿ Y porque te tienes que ir?_ Pregunto Ron  
  
_ Asuntos de la Orden del Fenix, ya sabes, me necesitan ahí ahora que Sirius no esta  
  
_ ¿ Algun ataque o alguna noticia de Ya- Sabes- Quien?_ Pregunto Hermione  
  
_ No, por ahora el ministerio se esta encargando de todo, este año nosotros ni ustedes se veran involucrados en nada_ Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_ Por fin tendran un año tranquilo, ya atrapamos a la mayoria de los mortifagos.  
  
_ ¿ Encontraron a Lucius Malfoy?_Pregunto Ron, malisiosamente  
  
_ No, el pillo se nos sigue escapando. Creemos que ahora esta en Rumania, pero no estamos seguros  
  
_ Ya lo encontraran_ Dijo Hermione, despreocupada_ Ahora lo importante es encontrar a Ginny, podria estar en cualquier lado... _ De eso me ocupare yo_ Dijo Remus cuando llegaron a la Sala Comun_ Ahora quiero que duerman o que me esperen en la Sala Comun, no tardare, pero ahora no salgan, ¿ esta bien?  
  
_Si_ Asintieron Ron y Hermione y entraron a la Sala Comun. Estos tomaron los sillones mas cercanos al fuego y se sentaron, preocupados.  
  
_ ¿ Crees que les haya pasado algo?  
  
_ ¿ Que le hizo Harry a Ginny para que cortaran?_ Pregunto Ron con su costumbre de preguntar cosas de repente, asi el otro se las contaba sin querer.  
  
_ Te lo contare Ron, te lo prometo_ Dijo Hermione_ Pero mas adelante...  
  
Hermione pensaba contarselo en cuanto Harry y Ginny se amigaran, eso si se animaban. Asi, si Ron se enojaba, por lo menos no arruinaria la relacion entre ellos.  
  
_ Bien, pero al menos dame una pista_ Insistio Ron con su linda carita de bebe  
  
" Ayy!!!, si sera lindo..."_ Pensaba Hermione, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que Ron ponia esa cara.  
  
_ Bueno, esta bien_ Dijo Hermione y Ron sonrio satisfactoriamente_ Cortaron porque... porque... Harry intento hacer algo que Ginny no queria  
  
_ ¿ QUE HIZO?_ Grito Ron, ya con su tonito protector que usaba con Ginny  
  
_ Shh!!!, sabia que te pondrias asi. Ademas, ya te dije que no te diria nada hasta dentro de un tiempo  
  
_ Esta bien, pero si no me lo cuentas...  
  
_ Te lo contare_ Dijo Hermione tranquilamente y Ron se calmo. Los dos se quedaron mirando el fuego. Ron se preguntaba que le habia hecho Harry a su hermana, mientras que Hermione se preguntaba porque Ron no le preguntaba nada de lo que habia hecho ese día, con Hannah, pero lo que ella no sabia era que Ron ya tenia claro lo que habia pasado; Hermione lo habia hecho porque estaba celosa y el no necesitaba ninguna explicacion de ella.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*----*-*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*--  
  
Harry ( N/A: si, era el la sombra que habia aparecido atrás de Ginny y Draco) antes de que Draco pudiera darse la vuelta para observar quien habia llegado, ya habia empujado a Malfoy para que soltara a Ginny y le habia pegado con el puño en la cara. Malfoy cayo al piso y se llevo las manos a la cara aon ungesto de dolor. Harry estaba furioso, su cara estaba mas roja que el cabello de Ginny y en su mirada se mostraba un odio que Ginny nunca habia visto en el.  
Malfoy levanto la mirada, y Ginny pudo observar que le sangraba el labio, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Harry saco su varita.  
  
_ IMPEDIMENTA_ Grito Harry con su voz temblando por la furia y Malfoy volo tres metros, golpeando contra la pared.  
  
Harry estaba furioso. En cuanto vio que Ginny salia del cuarto llorando, la habia seguido, pero en un momento la perdio. Hasta que escucho un grito de ella, y logro encontrarla. En cuanto la vio hablando con Malfoy se altero mas, pero no salio para escuchar lo que este kle decia a esta. Hasta ese momento, hasta el momento en el que estaba tratando de tocar a SU novia, eso no iba a permitirlo. ¿ Como se atrevia Malfoy a hacer eso?, Esa rata habia llegado a tocar a su Ginny, iba a pagar las concecuencias.  
  
_ La proxima vez que tocas a Ginny, Malfoy, juro que... que hare lo que sea para que eso sea lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida  
  
Pero Malfoy habia sacado su varita tambien, y ahora apuntaba a Harry con una exprecion de triunfo.  
  
_ EXPELLIARMUS!_ Grito Malfoy, y Harry cayo, golpeandose la cabeza contra la fria pared del pasillo.  
  
_ No, Harry_ Grito Ginny preocupada, atrapando la varita de Harry antes que Malfoy y corriendo a ver como estaba Harry.  
  
_ Harry, ¿ estas bien?_ Pregunto Ginny preocupada, mientras Harry estaba viendo todo borroso por el golpe en la cabeza y no podia divisar nada bien.  
  
_Weasley, ¿ en que estabamos? _ Pregunto Draco acercandose a Ginny. Pero antes de que se acercara lo sufieciente, Ginny miro furiosa hacia atrás y con la varita de Harry apunto a Malfoy.  
  
_ PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ Grito Ginny y Malfoy se quedo con su sonrisa de idiota, petrificado en el medio del pasillo, sin poder moverse. Luego se volvio a Harry.  
  
_ ¿Harry?, ¿ estas bien?_ Decia preocupada Ginny, mientras que a Harry se paraba lentamente, tomndose del hombro de esta.  
  
_ Si, creo que si_ Dijo tocandose la cabeza y mirando su mano, que ahora estaba llena de sangre que salia de su cabeza  
  
_ Pero, Harry, `¡ ESTAS SANGRANDO!_ Grito Ginny ahora muy preocupada, sosteniendo a Harry_ Ven, vamos a la enfermeria  
  
_ No, no quiero, estoy bien asi  
  
_ Por favor, Harry, puedes tener una hemorragia, hazlo por mi, ve a la enfermeria  
  
_ Esta bien, lo hare por ti_ Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, " Por fin se hablaban"  
  
Ginny tambien le sonrio, " ese es el Harry del que me enamore", y tomo a Harry por la cintura para que el se apoyara en su hombro y lo llevo la enfermeria.  
  
Madame Pomfrey estaba dormida en una camilla en cuanto llegaron. Ginny tuvo que sacudirla para despertarla, mientras que Harry se sentaba en una camilla, ya que estaba mareado.  
Ginny estaba tan preocupada por Harry de que ni se percato de que Madame Pomfrey le dirijio una mirada de odio intenso, despues de que Ginny logro despertarla. Pero al ver a Harry, su rostro cambio de exprecion totalmente.  
  
_ Oh, eres tu_ Dijo la señora Pomfrey, ain hacer caso a lo que Ginny le decia e inclinandose para mirarlo de cerca_ Supongo que has estado otra vez metiendote en algo peligroso.  
  
_ No enfermera_ Explico Ginny_ Ha sido...  
  
_ Si, de hecho, me cai de la cama y me golpee con la mesita de luz en la cabeza_ Interrumpio Harry. Si Ginny le contaba lo que habia pasado, ella se meteria en lios, y eso era lo que Harry no queria.  
  
_ Pues te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza_ Dijo la enfermera inspeccionando la herida_ Tendras que pasar la noche aquí, te dare una pocion para los mareos, mañana estaras como nuevo.  
  
_ ¿ No es nada grave?_ Pregunto Ginny, muy preocupada.  
  
_ No, ya lo he dicho...  
  
_ ¿ Puedo pasar la noche con el?  
  
_ No, por supesto que no  
  
_ Por favor, no podre dormir si no estoy con el_ Dijo suplicandole con los ojos llorosos. Parecio darle al puno, pues la enfermera aflojo su mirada estricta y sonrio.  
  
_ Bueno, supongo que puedes dormir en la cama de al lado, pero solo esta noche.  
  
_ Gracias Profesora, mil gracias  
Ginny se sento a los pies de la cama de Harry y lo miro con cariño.  
  
_ Gracias Harry  
  
_ ¿ Porque?_ Pregunto el chico confundido  
  
_ Gracias por defenderme de Malfoy  
  
_ De nada, lo hice por ti  
  
Ginny sonrio y se pregunto para si misma cuanto mas aguantaria en estar enojada. Definitivamente ya no estaba enojada con el, pero no creia que estuviera preparada para empezar nuevamente la relacion. Al principio, era cierto, penso que Harry solo habia salido con ella para acostarse, pero recordando todos los tiempos que pasaron juntos, decubrio que el amor no se puede simular y que la habia querido de verdad.  
  
Remus entro minutos despues, y enterandose de lo ocurrido se tranquilizo y fue a la torre de Gryffindor a avisarles a Ron y Hermione que todo estaba bien, pero no pudo. Al llegar los encontro a los dos dormidos, cada uno en su sillon, durmiendo profundamente.  
  
" Se ven tan lindos_ Pensaba_ No puedo despertarlos", y se fue,dejandolos dormir en mitad de la sala comun de Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny quedo dormida unos minutos despues de que entro Lupin, despues de que Harry se quedo dormido profundamente, pensando que nunca habia tenido un día en el que hubiesen pasado tantas cosas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry desperto antes que Ginny, con su herida ya completamente curada. La observo a traves de las cortinas transparentes que los separaban, viendola dormir tan serenamente. La seguia amando, mas profundamente que antes, pero sabia que a ella le costaria perdonarlo.  
  
" ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan idiota?_ Pensaba Harry, todavia observando a Ginny_¿ porque no le consulte antes o pare cuando ella me lo dijo?. Yo pense que eso seria como una prueba de amor, algo que probaria que la amaba mas que a nadie. Nunca quizo abusar de ella, ni tuvo la vision de que eso le doleria. Penso que despues de eso ella lo amaria mas que antes, nunca quiso hacer mal las cosas. Pero, ¿ porque nunca le explicaba esto a ella?, ¿ que estaba esperando, si sabia que si el no se disculpaba ella nunca volveria?"  
  
Ginny se movio y abrio los ojos. Despues movio su cabeza hacia la cama de Harry, y al observar que estaba despierto, salto de su cama y se fue a la de el.  
  
_ Harry, ¿ estas bien?_ Pregunto Ginny, preocupada_ ¿ Como esta tu cabeza?  
  
_ Bien, gracias Ginny, ¿ pasaste bien la noche?  
  
_ Si _ Ginny lo miro extrañada_ ¿ quieres bajar a desayunar? _ Si,claro, muero de hambre  
  
_ Yo tambien, vamos.  
  
Ginny tomo la mano de Harry, y este se sonrojo totalmente, ese cosquilleo que hacia tanto que no sentia volvia, y Ginny no pudo evitar notarlo. Mientras se conducian al Gran Salon, Harry, de repente, se paro en seco.  
  
_ ¿Harry? _ Pregunto Ginny extrañada, mirando al chico  
  
_ ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo, Ginny?  
  
_ Claro que si  
  
_ ¿ Desearias... desearias que volvieramos a ser amigos?_ Pregunto Harry, preocupandose por la respuesta  
  
Ginny parecio estar meditando la respuesta. " Despues de lo que hizo anoche por mi, demostro que me queria, y ademas no me esta pidiendo ser novios, solo amigos, y como añoro eso..."  
  
_ Claro que si, Harry_ Le contesto Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry se puso tan contento que abrazo a Ginny y penso que por nada del mundo lo hecharia a perder todo de nuevo.  
  
Harry y Ginny entraron juntos al Salon, y Ron y Hermione, que no sabian nada de lo que habia pasado esa noche, se preguntaron si se habian reconciliado. Al pasar por las mesas muchas admiradorasde Harry miraron a Ginny con odio intenso, pero Ginny ni se dio cuenta, ¡ Se sentia tan feliz de ser amiga de Harry de nuevo!  
  
Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor los dos juntos, y nadie hablo hasta que Ron rompio el silencio.  
  
_ ¿ Y donde estuviste anoche?_ Le pregunto a Ginny_ Te buscamos por todas partes...  
  
_ Despues te cuento Ron_ Le contesto Harry  
  
_ ¿ Que paso?_ Le pregunto Hermione en voz baja a Ginny  
  
_ Luego te cuento, Hermi  
  
_ ¿ Ya son novios de vuelta?_ Pregunto Ron con una risita en sus labios  
  
_ Claro que no_ Repondio Ginny tranquilamente_ Solo somos amigos_ Miro a Harry_ Por ahora  
  
Harry noto que el "por ahora" de Ginny significaba que todavia tenia oportunidad con ella, y su sonrisa crecio mas todavia. Ron y Hermione, que tambien lo notaron, sonrieron.  
  
_ ¿ Se enteraron?_ Pregunto Hermione ansiosa  
  
_ ¿ De que?_ Preguntaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo  
  
_ Baile de navidad dentro de dos semanas, amigo_ Exclamo Ron como desesperado_ Y hay que llevar pareja!  
  
_ ¿ Que? , ¿ Otra vez?_ Pregunto Harry, igual de asustado que Ron  
  
_ Otra vez la tortura de conseguir alguna chica  
  
Hermione y Ginny, sin que los chicos lo notaran, se miraron y se rieron con una risita tonta, les encantaban esas cosas.  
  
_ Y lo peor_ Siguio Ron como si se acercara el fin del mundo_ La profesora Sprout como castigo nos mando a limpiar por una semana los baños del colegio!!!, ¡¡¡Los baños!!!  
  
_ Ron, no tendras que tocar los retretes...  
  
_ Pero, mira si una noche vamos, y alguien no tiro la cadena..._ Dijo Ron temblando  
  
_ Ron...  
  
**************************-* Finuli *************************************  
  
N/A: que les parecio??? Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!, estoy re animada con esto de escribir y pueden creer que escribi todo esto en una noche???, me encanta hacerlo!!! Me encanta escribir Harry Potter!!!!!!  
Que les parecio la amistad entre Harry y Ginny??? Piensan que Ginny debio haber dicho que no???. Y .... Plis, no me maten las fans de Draco, a mi tambien me encanta!!!, pero no mas que Ronnie ^_^.  
  
En el prox. Cap: Baile de navidad!!!, a quien habran invitado???( ya se que ya se lo imaginan). Tambien, alguien besa a Ron y Harry y Ginny hablan de lo que paso la noche en la que se pelearon.  
  
Todo esto y + en el prox. Cap.!!!!!!( re publicidad)  
  
Los quiero mucho, Cmi Weasley  
  
Este cap. va dedicado especialmente a Danyliz, Lean sus ficts!!!!!!!!!!! Y tambien los de Snape´s Mystic Angel, que los pueden encontrar en Crossroads!!!!!!  
  
Si quieren contactarse conmigo y saber que va a pasar en los prox cap., mandenme un Mail a : cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	5. Perdidos en el tiempo

" Amores en Guerra"  
  
Capitulo cinco: Perdidos en el tiempo  
  
El colegio se sumió en una emoción general a medida que se acercaba el veinticuatro de diciembre, el día del baile. Las chicas se pasaban arreglándose los peinados y la cara, coqueteando a todo chico que pasaba. Hermione estaba furiosa, no podía tolerar ese comportamiento.  
  
_ Y se ponen a pintarse cuando pasa un chico_ Gritaba furiosa cada vez que alguna se le acercaba a Ron_ Pareciera que todas las chicas fueran tontas...  
  
_ A mí me agrada_ Repuso Ron y Hermione lo miro con un odio intenso  
  
_ ¿ Y porque no vas con alguna de ellas al baile?  
  
_ Porque invitare yo a la persona que yo quiera, no dejare que me invite una mujer  
  
_ Ron... eres un machista  
  
_ Claro que no, los hombres tienen que decidir en estas cosas  
  
_ Las mujeres no tienen que esperar a que un chico las invite, ellas pueden invitarlos  
  
_ Así no es... Los hombres siempre tienen que empezar  
  
_ Claro que no  
  
_ Que sí  
  
_ Que no  
  
_ Que s...  
  
Hermione y Ron se la pasaron peleándose toda esa mañana. La noticia el baile les había caído como una bomba para los dos.  
  
" No quiero ir con otra chica que no sea Hermione"_ Pensaba Ron cada vez que la veía y pensaba en el baile_ " Pero...¿ Cómo se lo pediré?, ¿ Y si me rechaza y va con otro?"  
  
" Y si no me invita...¿ qué hago?"_ Pensaba Hermione al imaginarse a Ron yendo con otra_ " No iré al baile, no podría soportarlo..."  
  
El clima cada vez se volvía mas frió, y los pocos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. El castillo comenzaba ser mas frió y en al aire del castillo circulaba un ambiente navideño propio de diciembre. En el castillo, tal como había pasado en cuarto año, casi todos se quedaban, ninguno se iba a su casa a pasar las vacaciones por el baile  
Ya a las seis de la tarde oscurecía, y a pesar de que a los de sexto año les permitían quedarse hasta las diez fuera de su Sala Común, a la mayoría le gustaba estar en ella, cerca del fuego. Por eso era que casi en ningún momento la Sala Común estaba vacía, y por tanto alboroto nadie podía estudiar o hacer la tarea en otro lugar que no sea la habitación.  
  
Mientras tanto Ginny y Harry comenzaban a llevarse como siempre, sin tocar el tema de lo que había pasado esa noche, la noche en que rompieron.  
Cada vez que Harry hablaba o observaba a Ginny sentía como si siguieran siendo pareja, como si todo siguiera como antes entre ellos y eso provocaba que a veces sintiera unas ganas tremendas de acariciarla o besarla, y muchas veces había estado a punto de hacerlo  
  
_ ...Y entonces bajamos a las cocinas porque estábamos tan hambrientas por no haber comido nada la noche anterior..._ Contaba Ginny animadamente a Harry de lo que una vez había hecho con sus amigas en el tercer curso_ que despertamos y amenazamos a los elfos para que nos dieran comida, creo que ya te lo había contado Harry, y los elfos se asustaron tanto que...  
  
Ginny se detuvo. Harry, atontado viéndola, sin querer la había tomado de la cintura y la había apoyado en su pecho, los dos recostados en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. Hacia rato que estaban así y Ginny tampoco se había percatado, también para ella algunas veces eran pareja de vuelta, pero en momentos volvía en si y lo recordaba todo.  
  
_ Harry, no creo que..._ Decía alejándolo_ Si somos amigos no debemos...  
  
_ Lo siento Ginny, es que a veces siento como si de nuevo fuéramos..._ Harry, muy sorprendido por lo que hacia, trataba de expresarse.  
  
_ ¿ Como si de nuevo salieramos juntos?_ Pregunto Ginny leyéndole la mente, ya que a esta le pasaba lo mismo.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
  
_ A mí me pasa lo mismo, Harry_ Confeso Ginny, para sorpresa de Harry_ Pero no creo que todavía sea el momento  
  
_ Esta bien, Ginny, no importa_ Termino diciendo Harry medio afligido.  
  
Ginny se quedo también deprimida. Se sentía culpable de la depresión que notaba en Harry cada vez que él la veía, y ella sabia que era por que, aunque eran amigos, todo no podía ser como antes. Su mirada melancólica y al mismo tiempo alegre hacían que Ginny sintiera que quería perdonarlo, quería que todo fuera como antes, pero aun pensaba que debía pedirle perdón, debía sentirse arrepentido por lo que había hecho, y aun ella no veía eso en Harry.  
  
_ Oye_ Dijo Ginny tratando de cambiar de tema_ ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?  
  
_ No_ Dijo Harry mas afligido aun, haciendo que Ginny se sorprendiera " Con todas las chicas que se lo pidieron..."  
  
_ ¿ Y tienes alguien pensado con el que ir?  
  
_ No_ Dijo Harry pensando que con la única persona que iría seria con Ginny, pero a ella seguramente le gustaría ir con otro.  
  
_ ¿ Te gustaría ir conmigo?_ Pregunto cautelosamente Ginny, temiendo a la respuesta  
  
_ Tu no quieres ir conmigo_ Repuso Harry renunciando a algo que le gustaría_ Lo haces por lastima  
  
_ No, me encantaría ir con un amigo al baile. Sinceramente, no me gustaría ir con otra persona que no fuera contigo_ Dijo Ginny sensatamente  
  
Harry la miro incrédulo, después de todo lo que él le había hecho deseaba hasta ir con él al baile... ¿ Y si Ginny de veras quería volver con él?, ¿ y si quería perdonarlo?... ¿Porque no podía decirle en la cara porque había hecho eso?, ¿Por qué no podía pedirle perdón?  
  
_ A mí también me encantaría ir contigo al baile, Ginny_ Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ginny también sonrió, por fin lo había hecho sonreír... La mirada melancólica desapareció de la cara de Harry y ahora sus ojos expresaban alegría. Se abrazaron por un momento, pero un grito los saco de ese trance tan pasivo.  
  
_ Ronald Weasley_ Gritaba Hermione desaforada y totalmente roja haciendo que toda la Sala Común centrara su atención en ellos, mientras que Ron, parado a su lado, también estaba rojo por la furia_ ¿ Cómo puedes pensar en obligarme a que no vaya al baile?  
  
_ No quiero que no vayas al baile. Ve al baile si quieres, pero no iras McMillan  
  
_ Yo ire con el chico que se me de la gana  
  
_ No, no iras ...  
  
_ Si, lo hare, y ya mismo le dire a Ernie que ire con el_ Grito Hermione tratando de salir por el retrato  
  
_ No, no te dejare salir..._ Dijo Ron tomendola de el brazo e impidiendole salir por el retrato  
  
_ Sueltame Ron  
  
_ Te soltare si no vas con ese chico, ¿ de veras quieres pasar todo el baile con el?_ Dijo Ron un poco mas calmado, bajando la voz y haciendo que los demas chicos dejaran de prestarles atencion  
  
_ No, pero no creo que me invite otro..._Confeso Hermione mirando al suelo, y fue cuando Ron la solto, y los dos se sentaron en los sillones mas apartados de todos de la Sala Comun.  
  
_ Yo preferiria ir solo antes de ir con una persona que no quiero_ Dijo Ron, tratando de hacer razonar a Hermione  
  
_ Si, la verdad es que no aguanto ni quince minutos con ese chico...  
  
_ No, ¿ te acuerdas de cuando nos conto en segundo curso lo fabuloso que era Lockhart?  
  
_ Si, la sorpresa que se debe de haber llevado cuando descubrieron que era un inutil  
  
_ Calla, que tu estabas enamorada de el_ Dijo Ron con una risita  
  
_ Si, aun no entiendo como me pudo gustar ese hombre  
  
_ ...Y tenias todas sus clases rodeadas con corazoncitos_ Seguia burlandose Ron  
  
_ Ya Ron, yo no te burlo porque te gusto Fleur Delacour  
  
_ Es que era una Veela, no puedes comparar eso con Lockhart  
  
_Ademas era una niña, solo tenia doce años..._ Siguio defendiendose Hermione, ya harta por la pelea  
  
_Oh, si, porque ahora eres tan madura...  
  
_ Basta, Ron, eso paso hace cuatro años...  
  
_ Es que..._ Decia Ron riendose_ Lockhart, Ja ja ja ja. Hermione lo miro furiosa, y Ron, por fin, se callo.  
  
_ ¿ Y tu ya tienes pensado ir con alguien al baile?_ Pregunto Hermione timidamente  
  
_ No_ Respondio Ron poniendose un poco rojo_ No se como invitar a la chica con la que quiero ir...  
  
_ Ahh, yo no se si el chico con el que tenia pensado ir me invitara_ Confeso Hermione sonrojandose  
  
_ ¿Y quien es ese chico?_ Pregunto Ron con su tonito " Estoy celoso"  
  
_ No te lo dire_ Dijo Hermione tranquilamente  
  
_ Pues_ Dijo Ron como haciendo un esfuerzo para ayudar a su amiga_ Invitalo tu  
  
_ Es que a este chico no le gusta que las chicas lo inviten. Ademas me daria vergüenza...  
  
_ Ese chico debe ser un idiota..._ Dijo Ron de mal humor y Hermione se rio por lo bajo  
  
_ A veces si lo es_ Dijo riendose discretamente_ Ay!!, pero mira la hora que es, llegare tarde a mi clase de Artimancia. Me tengo que ir, hasta luego, Ron  
  
_ Hasta Luego  
  
Hermione ya estaba cruzando el retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando Ron se decidio. El no iba a permitir que ese idiota con el que Hermione pensaba ir le ganara, el lo haria primero, al menos lo intentaria. No podia perder tiempo, el chico o Hermione podrian arreglar ir al baile en cualquier momento y el no lo permitiria.  
  
_ HERMIONE!_ Grito Ron tan fuerte que la mitad de la Sala Comun quedo en silencio. Hermione volteo para ver a Ron, y este sonrio tratando de apartar la atencion de los demas, pero estos no dejaban de observarlos. Ginny y Harry se reian por lo bajo, ¡Era tan obvio que se gustaban!. Ron camino, seguido por las miradas de todos a donde estaba Hermione que lo miraba interrogante. Todos estaban pendientes de lo que hacian.  
  
_ ¿ Que?_ Dijo Hermione, omitiendo las miradas.  
  
Era ahora o nunca, ese chico se la podia sacar en esos diez minutos.  
  
_ Queria preguntarte_ Dijo Ron muy bajito para que nadie mas aparte que Hermione lo escuchara, cosa que se hacia muy dificil ya que todos estaban mirando y pendients de cada una de sus palabras_ si... si..._ Era ahora o nunca_ Si quisieras ir al baile conmigo  
  
_ ¿ Que?_ Dijo Hermione en voz alta, sin entenderle nada a Ron por lo bajito que hablaba. Ron suspiro, esto iba a ser mas dificil de lo que el habia pensado...  
  
_ Que si querias ir al baile conmigo_ Dijo Ron otra vez en voz baja, ya que toda la Sala Comun seguia pendiente de ellos como si fuera una obra de teatro y ellos fueran los actores. Pero Hermione seguia sin entender.  
  
_ ¿ QUE, QUE?_ Grito Hermione apurada por su clase. Ron, que ya habia empezado a ponerse furioso desde antes, estallo.  
  
_ QUE SI QUERIAS IR AL BAILE CONMIGO_ Grito harto y la Sala Comun estallo en risas. Hermione se sonrojo, mas que el mismo pelo que Ron era el color de sus mejillas, Ron palidecio, ¿ cual seria su respuesta ahora?. La gente ahora miraba a Hermione, esperaban su respuesta en silencio. Solo dos personas no hacian silencio y ahora estaban destornillandose se de la risa, esas dos personas eran Harry y Ginny los dos tirados en el piso, empujandose y bromeando. Es que solo ellos sabian bien lo que pasaba entre Ron y Hermione, porque por supuesto, despues de haberse hecho amigos, estos se contaron que los dos se gustaban, quiero decir, que Ginny le conto a Harry que Hermione gustaba de Ron y Harry le conto a ella que Ron gustaba de Hermione, tenian pensado hacer un plan para unirlos pero por ahora no se les ocurria nada.  
  
Pero el publico espero solo para perder el tiempo, ya que despues de que Ron le grito eso a Hermione esta lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo fuera de la sala comun, mientras que la gente que habia en ella gritaba un tipo de " Epa...".  
  
Hermione, ademas de estar totalmente sonrojada, parecia furiosa. Apenas salieron de la Sala Comun Hermione lo arrastro por los pasillos, no precisamente hacia el aula de Artimancia.  
  
_ Ron_ Dijo Hermione completamente furiosa_ ¿ Porque tuviste que preguntar eso tan fuerte?  
  
_ Pero tu eras la que no escuchaba cuando yo te lo decia en voz baja  
  
_ Pero es que tu hablabas con una voz tan baja que ni con microfono se te escucharia  
  
_ ¿ Microfono?  
  
_ Aparato muggle, es un tipo de Sonorus  
  
_ Ahhh  
  
_ Igual, Ron, ¿ porque tuviste que decirlo en un momento tan inoportuno delante de todos?_ Seguia Hermione mientras que caminaban por los terrenos del castillo.  
  
_Es que se me ocurrio en ese momento _Mintio Ron  
  
_ Esta bien Ron, pero podria haber esperado, ¿ no?  
  
_ ¿ Y?  
  
_ ¿ Y, que?  
  
_ Y... ¿ aceptas?_ Pregunto Ron dudosamente, temiendo la respuesta. Hermione se sonrojo, en su enojo con Ron no habia pensado todavia en eso,! Pero claro que deseaba ir con el!, era con la persona que habia esperado ir desde un principio...  
  
_ Si, claro que acepto Ron, pero ese no es el punto..._ Continuo Hermione como si nada_ El punto es...  
  
Pero Ron nunca se entero de cual fue el punto. Sumido en la emocion en que Hermione le haya dicho que si, Ron la habia abrazado y Hermione quedo muda, sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
_ Que bien huele, que lindo momento, ojala se quede asi por siempre_ Y se quedo asi un buen rato, quietita, por miedo a que si se moviera Ron se daria cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltara.  
Ron, simplemente, no pensaba nada. Solo estaba tan feliz de que Hermione le habia dicho que si que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione puso sus manos en la espalda de Ron y lo acerco mas a ella, mas juntos, mas cerca...Fue entonces cuando Ron sintio la respiracion de Hermione sobre su pecho cuando se dio cuenta, pero al hacerlo en vez de asustarse puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione.  
  
Se quedaron asi por varios minutos, suponiendo que el otro no se habia dado cuenta, suponiendo que ese seria el momento mas feliz de su vida, sin saber que en la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, en ese momento, habia un festejo.  
  
Sumidos en la emocion que les causo la esena de que Ron le pida a Hermione ir al baile delante de todos, los Gryffindor quedaron muy desepciónados al ver que Hermione contestaria a solas con Ron. Pero su emocion volvio cuando Seamus ( que hacia dos dias que estaba conciente) grito  
  
_ Estan en los terrenos_ Señalando los terrenos. Toda la Sala Comun se asomo a las ventanas que daban al terreno y vio ( claro que no la oyo) como hablaban Ron y Hermione, pero al ver que se abrazaban dieron un grito de alegria. No habia duda, Hermione le habia dicho que si...  
  
Ron y Hermione al fin se separaron cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que ya hacia media hora habia empezado su clase de Artimancia. Ron se quejo y dijo que no le importaba faltar a Adivinacion, pero Hermione se nego a faltar a una clase de su materia favorita.  
  
_ Lo que expliquen en esta clase puede entrar en los finales_ Insistia Hermione mientras ella y Ron corrian por los pasillos. Ron se habia resignado a quedarse solo en la Sala Comun, asi que decidio ir a su clase de adivinacion.  
  
Ron acompaño a Hermione hasta el aula de Artimancia, que quedaba para el otro lado de la de Adivinacion.  
  
_ Ron, no debiste molestarte_ Decia Hermione con una sonrisa en la puerta del aula por donde se escuchaba la estridente voz de la profesora Vector quien impartia clases.  
  
_ Entra ya que llegaras tarde_ Dijo Ron dandole un beso en la mejilla  
  
Hermione entro al aula mientras que Ron caminaba muy tranquilamente hacia el aula de adivinacion, sin imaginar lo que le estaba pasando a Hermione en ese momento en el aula, sin imaginar las burlas que le esperaban en el aula de Adivinacion...  
  
Esa noche Hermione y Ron estaban furiosos uno con el otro y los dos por la misma razon. Hermione pensaba que apenas ella se habia separado de Ron, este le habia contado a medio colegio que ella le habia dicho que si para ir con el al baile. Ron pensaba lo mismo pero al reves. Pensaba que ella era una chismosa, que habia anunciado en la clase de Vector con la verdad, con que habia llegado tarde porque el le habia pedido ir al baile con ella y ella habia aceptado caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Que equivocados estaban los dos...  
  
En la cena ninguno de lo dos hablaba, solo se lanzaban miradas fulminantes y seguian comiendo. Harry y Ginny hablaban normalmente, lanzandose pedacitos de pan, molestando...  
  
_Eso no fue una casualidad, Potter_ Dijo Ginny divertida, despues de que un pedasito de pan le cayo en un seno.  
  
_ ¿ Y tu que creias que era?, ¿ casualidad?_ Pregunto Harry poniendo un tono de abusador de mujeres  
  
_ Esto es la guerra, Potter_ Anuncio Ginny tomando su vaso de jugo y mojando a Harry con pequeñas gotas de jugo de zanahoria en la cara. En esta situacion, normalmente, Ron y Hermione se hubieran unido a la guerra, pero estaban tan enojados y ocupados mirandose furiosamente que ni siquiera notaron que Ginny estaba gritando ya que Harry le hacia cosquillas.  
  
_ Ayy... no.. BASTA HARRY...JAJAJAJAJAJ...BASTA_ Gritaba mientras que la mitad del salon habian dejado de comer para ver quien se reia asi.  
  
_ PUES QUIZAS YO NO QUIERO IR AL BAILE CONTIGO, WEASLEY_ Grito Hermione de repente haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran y Harry dejara de hacerle cosquillas a Ginny.  
  
_PUES QUIZAS FUE UN ERROR EL INVITARTE, GRANGER _Grito Ron, mas furioso que Hermione y rojo que nunca.  
  
_ Eres un estupido, Ron, no se como pude caer en tu juego...  
  
_ ¿ De que hablas? _ Pregunto Ron ahora confundido  
  
_ Tu sabes muy bien, Ron, nunca pense que al decirte que si se lo contarias a todo el colegio...  
  
_Tu se lo contaste a todo el colegio, Hermione, yo no se lo dije ni a Harry. Ya cuando se lo quise contar lo sabia...  
  
_ Ehh... chicos..._ Interrumpio Harry tratando de explicarles que todos sabian porque los habian visto por la ventana de la Sala Comun.  
  
_ CALLATE HARRY_ Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. La gente que habia estado en la Sala Comun comenzaba a reirse ya que comenzaban a entender el porque estaban peleando.  
  
_ Ahhh, si, ¿ y quien se lo conto a Harry?, ¿ Magoya?  
  
_ No, yo pense que habias sido tu...  
  
_ ¿ Yo?, si no lo vi en todo el día hasta ahora y todavia no le diriji la palaba...  
  
_ Mentira_ Grito Ron mas furioso  
  
_ Tu se lo contaste a todos los de la Sala Comun apenas me dejaste en la clase de Artimancia...  
  
_ No, tu se lo contaste a la profesora Vector al llegar tarde y a todos los que cursan Artimancia cuando te preguntaron porque habias llegado tarde...  
  
_ No dije la verdad cuando me lo preguntaron Ron, deja de inventar...  
  
_BASTA_ Grito Ginny totalmente sacada y enojada mirando a los dos con odio, y estos pararon_ Me tienen harta ustedes dos, se pelean y dicen cualquier cosa en vez de aceptar que se aman. Y ninguno de ustedes dos conto a NADIE lo que paso en los terrenos, lo sabemos porque toda la Sala Comun los espio por la ventana.  
  
Ron y Hermione quedaron con la boca ligeramnte abierta. Glyffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws se paraban de sus asientos para aplaudir a Ginny que por fin los habia callado. Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron.  
  
_ Ya no tengo hambre_ Susurro Hermione y salio corriendo fuera del Gran Salon  
  
_Si, yo tampoco_ Dijo Ron y se levanto de su siento para seguir a Hermione mientras que el Gran Salon se llenaba de risas.  
  
_ Esos dos terminaran juntos_ Dijo Albus Dumbledore para si mismo, que desde la mesa principal habia oido todo  
  
Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la Sala Comun, que estaba vacia, no daban en si toda la vergüenza que tenian, habian hecho el ridiculo delante de todo el colegio y lo peor, se habian peleado sin razon, no es que eso no lo hubieran hecho mil veces antes...  
  
Ron miro a Hermione, quien ahora estaba muy roja, se habia sentada en el sillon mas cercano al fuego. " Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja" _ Pensaba Ron mientras veia como Hermione se arreglaba la tunica y seguia observando el fuego en ese silencio incomodo entre ellos. Ron se sento en el sillon que habia al lado de Hermione y rompio el silencio.  
  
_ Lo siento_ Se disculpo Ron, sorprendiendo a Hermione  
  
_ No tienes que disculparte Ron, los dos nos confundimos, yo tambien siento haberme peleado contigo_ Dijo tambien Hermione mirando el suelo  
  
_ Entonces, ¿ vendras conmigo al baile?_ Pregunto algo preocupado_ No creo que haya sido un error invitarte  
  
_Claro que ire contigo, Ron_ Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa_ Nada me gustaria mas que ir contigo  
  
Y Ron la abrazo de nuevo, y los dos se perdieron en el tiempo...  
  
************************ Fin del quinto capitulo******************************  
  
N/A : En este cap. me motive un poco. Planeaba hacer todo esto + el baile, pero supongo que lo quiero dejar para el prox. Cap... Aunque el final de este estuvo muy bueno. Dentro de poco, algo va a pasar entre ellos, pero no les voy a decir QUE. Y no imaginen porque va a ser muy inesperado.  
  
En el prox. Cap: peleas, Hermione le cuenta algo muy importante a Ron, alguien besa a Ron, Harry y Ginny hablan sobre lo que paso ESA noche y un grito interrumpe el baile. Esto y + en el prox. Cap.  
  
Dejen reviews que me animan mucho y este cap. se lo dedico a Ana ( icaper) LEAN SUS FICTS!!, a Ginny Potter Weasley, que me ENCANTAN sus ficts y a Snape´s Mystic Angel, encontraran sus ficts en Crossover, NO CROSSROADS!!, perdon porque en el ultimo cap. lo haya puesto asi es que me quede muy traumada con la pelicula, hagan lo que hagan NO LA VEAN!!! BRITNEY SPEARS DA MIEDO!!!!!  
  
LOS QUIERO MUCHO, DEJEN REVIEWS O MANDENME UN MAIL A chami_gz@hotmail.com ( chequen el cambio de mail). El otro mail lo voy a revisar por un tiempo pero despues lo voy a cerrar. Chauchis, Cmi Weasley, Camila Gimenez Zapiola 


	6. Daria cualquier cosa por la persona que ...

" Amores en Guerra"  
  
Capitulo seis: Daria cualquier cosa por la persona que amo  
  
Hermione y Ron estuvieron cariñosos toda la semana. Cualquiera que no los conociera diria que eran pareja, pero todos sabian que los dos eran tan orgullosos de si mismos que nunca aceptarian su amor a menos que el otro lo diga primero.  
Harry y Ginny se reunian de vez en cuando para tratar de planear algo para unirlos, pero con todo el tema del baile y la navidad nunca se podia estar solo, y no tenian tiempo para planear nada.  
  
El colegio estaba expuesto a una emocion general. Chicas que corrian por todos lados buscando que ponerse en el baile ( claro esta, solo podian ir con tunica de gala). Pero por todos lados el tema era el color de la tunica, el maquillaje, los accesorios y ya los chicos estaban mas que hartos. Ellos solo se pensaban poner lo que tenian y nada mas, sus temas seguian siendo los mismos: Quiddiuich, la tarea, quiddiuch, los amigos, quiddiuch, el verano, quiddiuch y mas quiddich, quiddiuch, quiddiuch. Nada mas que ahora se les habia agregado un tema: mujeres.  
  
_ Y esta tan buena, con ese cuerpo y esa sonrisa..._ Decia Dean a la una de la mañana, en el cuarto de los chicos, hablando de Parvati_ Ojala fuera con ella, pero no, maldito Seamus, eso es traicion...  
  
Seamus solo sonrio y susurro levemente: " Gano el mejor". Dean, lamentablemente, lo oyo y, furioso, tomo su almohada y golpeo a Seamus en la nuca. Esa noche seria una larga noche para todo el colegio... al otro día seria el baile.  
  
_ Basta, Dean, que lo vas a dejar inconciente_ Dijo preocupado Neville, ya que Dean seguia golpeando a Seamus y este ya se habia arrinconado en su cama con las manos en su cabeza.  
  
_ Ya, Dean, duele_ Gritaba Seamus. Dean por fin paro y se tranquilizo al decir " Por lo menos voy con su mejor amiga, eso es algo..."  
  
_ ¿Vas con Lavander?_ Pregunto Ron que habia estado mas o menos atento a la conversacion mientras que arreglaba la tunica de gala que los gemelos le habian regalado el año anterior.  
  
_ Si_ Contesto Dean_ Pero como quisiera ir con Parvati...  
  
_ Parvati no esta tan buena_ Repuso Ron_ Yo preferiria a Lavander...  
  
_ Ohh, si, lo dice el que gusta de Hermione_ Dijo Seamus en tono de burla mientras Ron se sonrojaba  
  
_ Callate Seamus, que Hermione este año esta buena, ya has notado como le crecieron los pech...  
  
Dean no pudo continuar, Ron se habia lanzado sobre el y lo habia tomado del cuello.  
  
_ No hables asi de Hermione_ Dijo mientras Dean se ponia algo morado  
  
_ ¿ Que haces Ron?_ Dijo Harry que acababa de salir de la ducha  
  
_ Arreglaba unas cuentas con Dean_ Dijo Ron tranquilamente, soltando a Dean, quien se acariciaba el cuello  
  
_ Ron, ¿ cuando vas a aceptar que te gusta Hermione?, ya no nos puedes mentir a nosotros..._ Dijo Neville  
  
_ Es cierto, Ron_ Acoto Harry_ Diles...  
  
Ron miro con furia a Harry. Era cierto que le gustaba Hermione y ya lo habia aceptado, pero eso solo se lo habia contado a Harry. Lo que sentia por Hermione era fuerte, no era cualquier cosa como cuando le habia gustado Fleur Delacour, y por eso no queria que se supiera, era algo para mantener en secreto, en intimidad, para el... No para ir contandolo por todos lados, si hiciera eso no seria verdadero amor... y ademas, alguien de seguro le contaria a Hermione... y ahí si, le partiria la cara a Harry  
  
_ No, no se de que hablan_ Dijo molesto y cerro su cortina.  
  
_Pues yo voy con Luna , es una gran chica, no se que le ven de raro a mi me parece completamente normal ( -_- ) ¿ y tu, Harry? _Pregunto Neville  
  
_Con Ginny  
  
_ ¿ Se reconciliaron?_ Pregunto Neville sorprendido. Todo Gryffindor sabia que Ginny y Harry habian estado saliendo y que habian roto su relacion y su amistad, pero nadie sabia el porque de su rompimiento, ademas de tres personas: Ginny, Harry y Hermione.  
  
_No, solo vamos como amigos_ Dijo Harry malhumorado  
  
_ ¿Y porque no estas contento?_ Lo reconforto Neville_ Antes ni se hablaban y ahora son amigos, es un paso Harry, quizas... Quizas con el tiempo vuelvan a salir otra vez, ¿No crees?  
  
Harry lo medito un tiempo. Aunque lo que decia Neville era algo inconcluso, era cierto, quizas volvieran a ser pareja de vuelta, el sabia que Ginny no lo habia olvidado, ella misma lo dijo... ¡ Y el baile seria una oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar!  
  
_ Si, gracias Neville_ Dijo Harry con una sonrisa pensando como se arreglaria, iria como el chico mas sexy, luciendo la tunica... Lo que habia sido una sorpresa para Ginny.  
  
******* En el cuarto de las chicas**********************  
  
_ Ay, pero Parvati, esa tunica tiene una manchita de dos milimetros en la parte de la espalda que tapa tu pelo_ Grito Lavander asustadisima, señalando una mancha que Hermione ni podia ver  
  
_ Ohh, ¿ de veras?, ¡Que horror!, ¡ Quitamela, quitamela!, ¿ que hare?, es la unica tunica de la " Best Mark" que tengo. No me digas que tendre que usar la... Segunda clase!!!_ Lloro Parvati con su tonito " Yo soy la chica guau y tengo mente de moco".  
  
_ No llores gordi , Hermione que es super ` good´ en hechizos va ayudarte seguro, esa mancha la saca en ` two minutes´_ Dijo Lavander con el mismo tono de Parvati_ ¡ Hermi!, ¡Hermi!  
  
Hermione, quien odiaba que le dijeran Hermi, y ademas se estaba probando su tunica nueva que habia comprado en Hogsmade para que Ron cayera a sus pies, salio de mal humor del baño.  
  
_ ¿ Que?_ Dijo de mal modo. Lavander que habia estado todo ese tiempo sostiniendo la tunica de Parvati la dejo caer y miraba a Hermione con la boca totalmente abierta.  
  
_ ¡ Que... Que tunica!_ Dijo con envidia mirando la tunica azul que Hermione llevaba puesta. Y es que Hermione para elegir, tal como en los examenes, nunca elegia mal... Solo tenia que hacerla lucir demaciado bien para comprarsela porque sino no se la compraba. Su tunica, translucida por la luz, le hacia un cuerpo perfecto, el de una diosa, remarcando las partes que le gustaban a los hombr... a Ron. Ella sabia que Ron iba caer a sus pies en cuanto la viera... esperaba eso...  
  
_ Parvati tiene una emergencia_ Dijo volviendo al tema de su mejor amiga mientras que esta habia dejado de llorar, mientras miraba su tunica y la de ella, y despues a Hermione con envidia.  
  
_ ¿ Que paso? _ Dijo Hermione sabiendo para que Lavander y Parvati usaban la palabra " emergencia".  
  
_ Parvati tiene una mancha en la espalda_ Dijo señalando Lavander a Hermione  
  
_ ¿ Donde?_Dijo Hermione que no veia la mancha, probablemente de lo chiquita que era.  
  
_ Ahí_ Dijo Lavander señalando lo que parecia una pelusa muy muyyyyyyyy pequeña cerca de la nuca de Parvati  
  
" Pero es que estas chicas tienen verdaderamente moquito en el cerebro" Penso Hermione sacando la pelusa y mostrandosela a Lavander y a Parvati que habia empezado a llorar nuevamente  
  
_ Ohh, Hermi, eres mi heroe_ Dijo Parvati en un modo muy cursi, abrazandola a Hermione.  
  
_ De nada, Parvati_ Dijo justo cuando alguien toco la puerta.  
  
Lavander fue a abrir, y apenas abrio la puerta entro una chica empujandola y haciendola caer al piso.  
  
_ Idiota_Susurro Lavander mientras que Ginny, la chica que habia entrado, hablaba con Hermione.  
  
_ Hermione, necesito... Ayy!!!, pero que cuerpazo te hace esa tunica, esta barbara, mi hemano babeara al verte._ Dijo observando la tunica que Hermione llevaba puesta. Hermione sonrio, algo avergonzada.  
  
_ Gracias_ Dijo Hermione_ Eso espero, la compre especialmente para el baile.  
  
Parvati y Lavander se marcharon de la habitacion. Odiaban a Ginny, no porque ella hubiera hecho algo malo, sino porque se habia puesto de novia con Harry el verano pasado y claro, ese era el chico que les gustaba. Desde que se enteraron de lo de Ginny y Harry, no pararon de mirar a Ginny con odio y hablarle a Harry mal de ella, desde ese momento una pelea eterna se hizo entre ellas.  
  
_ Necesito tu opinion_ Dijo Ginny sacando lo que parecia una tunica moderna roja, algo corta, con franjas que subian y bajaban magicamente en forma de fuego.  
  
_ Ginny, es preciosa, ¿ donde la conseguiste?  
  
_ Use el dinero de mi cumpleaños y me la compre en el calljon Diagon... Fui con Harry, recuerdo que el me la eligio...  
  
************************Flash Back**********************************  
  
_ Harry, debemos comprar los materiales del colegio, no otra escoba, ya tienes la mejor escoba del mundo...  
  
_ Pero me gusta mucho esta casa_ Insistio Harry tirando de Ginny al local " Articulos de Calidad para el juego del Quiddiuch"  
  
_Harry, a mi tambien me encanta, pero mi madre nos matara si no...  
  
_Anda, es solo un minuto..._ Dijo poniendo esa sonrisa sensual que hacia que a Ginny le temblaran las piernas. _ Bueno..._ Dijo Ginny sin poder dejar de obsevar la sonrisa de Harry y con una voz temblorosa_ Bueno... esta bien, pero solo un minuto  
  
Harry, dandose cuenta de que el punto debil de Ginny de el era esa sonrisa, sonrio mas apliamente, luciendose el chico mas sexy de todos, lo que provoco que a Ginny le temblaran mas las piernas y ahora se mordiera el labio.  
  
_ Ya me di cuenta cuanto te gusta esa sonrisa_ Dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreir y besando a Ginny en los labios. Ginny solo rio.  
  
_Yo tambien se su punto debil, señor Potter, pero lastima que no pueda demostrarselo entre tanto publico  
  
Harry se sonrojo y los dos rieron, entrando a el local.  
  
Después de estar UNA HORA en esa casa, ya que tanto Harry como Ginny quedaban hipnotizados con todos los articulos, especialmente con una Snitch, que lanzaba un liquido verde y dorado cuando se la atrapaba, Ginny por fin vio su reloj y salieron los dos corriendo de el local para seguir con las compras.  
  
_ Entonces solo falta_ Decia Ginny guardando todos los materiales que habian comprado en su mochila_ La tunica de gala... ¿tu necesitas una?  
  
_Si, la ultima vez que trate de probarme la tunica de cuarto no me pasaba por la cabeza_ Dijo Harry frustado  
  
_ A mi me quedaba muy apretada al cuerpo, casi se me ve todo...  
  
_Entonces estare encantado de que vayas con esa_ Bromeo Harry  
  
_Tu siempre pervertido, ¿eh Potter?, y en el colegio te haces el santito...  
  
_Es que tu me pones malito...  
  
_ Quien lo creeria_ Suspiro Ginny entrando al local de "Moda para magos" para comprarse las tunicas  
  
Harry y Ginny revolvieron el local en busca de algo especial, algo para los dos. Cuando Harry saco una tunica de el fondo de un canasto.  
  
_ Me parece que esta te quedaria genial_Dijo Harry tirandole a Ginny la tunica roja con franjas de fuego. Ginny la atajo y la examino  
  
_ No lo se, Harry, a mi me parece muy normal...  
  
_¿Normal?, ¿pero es que no ves el fuego?  
  
Ginny acerco mas su cara a la tunica, ahora que la veia de cerca, llamas de fuego aparecian al moverla, haciendo que la tunica emitiera una luz.  
  
_ Harry, es preciosa. Seguro que en la obscuridad brillara mas que ninguna_ Dijo Ginny corriendo al vestidor a probarsela. Harry espero sentado frente al vestidor, deciendo que tunica elegir hasta que la vio. Una tunica de hombre, verde botella, parecida a la que habia usado en cuarto año, asomaba por encima de una pila de tunicas viejas. Harry la tomo y la observo, pequeños destellos de chispas de fuego aparecian al moverla, parecia la hermana de la tunica de Ginny. Se decidio y la compro, seria como una muestra de que eran pareja.  
  
_Listo, me la llevo_ Salio Ginny contenta, pero con la tunica en la mano. Harry suspiro aliviado, tenia miedo de que Ginny elijiera otra y el ya habia comprado la otra.  
  
_¿Por qué no me dejaste ver como te quedaba?_ Replico Harry desilucionado  
  
_Porque eso sera la sorpresa, Potter _ Dijo Ginny guineando un ojo y haciendo que Harry se sonrojara, ¡Como le gustaba que hiciera eso!.  
  
_Pues yo tambien tengo una sorpresa, Weasley_ Dijo Harry señalando la bolsa con la tunica y haciendo que Ginny se muriera de la curiosidad.  
  
_Lo descubrire en navidad  
  
_Yo tambien  
  
_ Claro que irmos juntos, ¿no Harry?  
  
_Es obvio que si, no iria al baile si no fuera contigo...  
  
Y asi se marcharon del negocio, besandose cada algunos cuantos pasos, de la mano, abrazados, algo que a Ginny le gustaba tanto...  
  
********************** Fin del Flash Back******************************  
  
Ginny se llevo una mano a sus labios. Extrañaba tanto los besos de Harry, los abrazos, su mano en su cintura, acariciandole el pelo. Sus fraces pervertidas, que siempre las hacia para molestarla, todo...Todo... Si tan solo el se disculpara...Si tan solo no volviera ese triste recuerdo cada vez que lo veia...  
  
_ Ginny..._ Dijo Hermione sacandola de sus pensamientos_ Llevas minutos callada, ¿qué suecede?, ¿por qué lloras?  
  
_Nada, Herm, nada. Solo extraño a Harry..._ Sollozo Ginny y sus gritos se hicieron mas fuertes y con mas lagrimas_ Lo extraño mucho!!!, Extraño mucho a Harry...  
  
Ginny cayo sobre los brazos de Hermione, sollozando mas fuerte. Le dolia tanto el no poder perdonar a Harry, el no poder volver con el. Pero alguien subitamente toco la puerta. Hermione dio el permiso para abrir y al ver quien entraba Ginny casi se cae de la cama.  
Harry estaba a un lado de la puerta, lanzandole una triste mirada a Ginny. Ginny comprendio enseguida que habia escuchado sus gritos, que sabia que ella lo extrañaba.  
  
_Harry..._Susurro levemente con una voz quebrada, mientras que mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, mirandolo...recordandolo...  
  
Harry bajo la mirada de Ginny y la poso en la tunica que ella estaba sosteniendo. La reconocio inmediatamente...Era la tunica, la tunica especial para el baile de navidad que habian elegido...los dos. Harry sonrio, recordando tal como habia hecho Ginny al mirar esa tunica..los besos... los abrazos.  
  
_ Ginny_ Dijo Harry sentandose en la cama y abrazandola, mientras que Hermione se marchaba del cuarto, mientras que con un hechizo se sacaba la tunica de gala y se ponia el pijama, dirijiendose al cuarto de los chicos, por una parte para dejarlos solos y por otra para ver a Ron otra vez.  
  
_Harry... yo, es que todavia no puedo perdonarte..._ Sollozo Ginny mientras que gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos y mojaban la tunica de Harry.  
  
_ Ya Ginny, te entiendo_ Dijo Harry consolandola, cuando realmente no entendia que si lo amaba como no podia perdonarlo  
  
_Por eso estoy enamorada de ti Harry, porque siempre me entendiste...Porque se que siempre me quisiste  
  
_No te entendi ESA noche, Ginny, no debes pensar asi de mi...  
  
_ Lo se, y eso es lo que mas duele_ Confeso Ginny_ El mirarte y no poder ver el hombre que yo amo y que aparesca ese triste recuerdo...  
  
Y Ginny cayo sobre Harry, sollozando todavia mas fuerte y Harry, al mismo tiempo sintiendose un idiota, enojado con si mismo, con el corazon destrozado por lo que acababa de decir Ginny... Sientiendose tan culpable  
  
_Ginny, las heridas curan, ya veras... Yo te las curare, lo prometo, yo te las curare...  
  
Y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, en el que Ginny deseaba mas que nada besarlo, pero no podia... Aun no podia...  
  
_ Eyy, la tunica que compramos_ Dijo Harry observando la tunica, una vez que los dos se separaron y Ginny paro de llorar  
  
_Si, aun te tengo la sorpresa de que veas como me queda  
  
_¿Lo recordaste?  
  
_Claro que si, Harry, esas cosas no se olvidan. Aun me muero de curiosidad por ver que tunica compraste ese día... La sorpresa que tenias...  
  
_ Estaba pensando y... Esa tunica era como que simbolizaba que eramos pareja, entiendes, y... pense que... como ya no eramos pareja...yo...  
  
_ Quiero que vayas con esa tunica, Harry, quiero que la uses, fue como un pacto... Ademas, somos pareja para el baile, ¿cierto?_ Insistio Ginny levantandose y guineando un ojo. A Harry le temblaron las rodillas... Igual que como hacia tanto tiempo...  
  
_ Si, Ginny_ Dijo Harry abrazandola y los dos se recostaron en la cama_ Es cierto, vamos juntos al baile... ¿ Recuerdas?"no ire al baile si no fuera contigo"...  
  
_ Yo tampoco hubiese ido si no hubiese sido contigo, Harry  
  
Hermione abrio la puerta del cuarto de los chicos. Ron dormia en su cama, la luz de la luna pegaba en su cara, que extrañamente estaba dibujada con una sonrisa. Hermione se acerco cuidadosamente, mientras que los ronquidos de Neville irrumpian en la habitacion.  
  
_ Ron_ Susurro levemente, poniendole su dedo indice en la mejilla y acariciandolo, sentandose en la cama_ Ron, despierta  
  
_Herm..._ Susurro Ron en sueños, sin saber que la misma Hermione estaba alli.  
  
_Si, Ron, soy yo, despierta..._ Dijo Hermione tomandolo como que se dio cuenta de que era ella, y ahora sacudiendolo por los hombros. Ron ahora abrio un ojo, molesto, pero otra vez ( como la noche en la que Ginny huyo de su habitacion y Harry la rescato) su exprecion cambio al ver a Hermione en su cama... Tan bella... Tan cerca...  
  
_ Hermione..._ Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca  
  
_Si, Ron, tengo algo que contarte_ Dijo Hermione mientras Ron se sentaba y cerraba las cortinas de su cama para que los compañeros de cuarto no se dieran cuenta, encerrandolos a los dos en su cama, mientras que Hermione metia sus pies sobre la cama de Ron y los dos quedaban a obscuras.  
  
_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunto Ron con un tonito que solo usaba con Hermione, un tono cariñoso...  
  
Y Hermione le conto todo lo que habia pasado en el cuarto recien y que por eso habia venido a el cuarto de Ron.  
  
_ ¿Y los dejaste solos en tu cama?, ¿ SOLOS?_ Grito Ron, haciendo amago para irse a buscar a Ginny _ Shh, Ron, vas a despertar a alguien_ Dijo Hermione, divertida, mientras tomaba a Ron del brazo_ Y a Ginny no le va a pasar nada... Sabe cuidarse...  
  
_ ¿Por qué cortaron en el verano?_ Pregunto Ron subitamente, como hacia a menudo_ Anda, dimelo, dijiste que lo harias...  
  
_Pero no querras saberlo  
  
_No me importa dimelo, lo prometiste  
  
_Pero Ron, no... No_ Se repuso Hermione, pero al poco tiempo se rindio. Ron habia puesto la carita de bebe que a ella tanto le gustaba, que hacia que se rindiera a sus pies  
  
_ ¿Me lo diras, verdad?, Recuerda que lo prometiste...  
  
_Esta bien, Ron te lo contare. Pero con una condicion  
  
_ ¿Cuál?  
  
_Que no te enfades con Harry. Promete que no le diras que lo sabes...  
  
_ ¿Por qué deberia enfadarme con el?  
  
_Prometelo_ Insistio Hermione  
  
_Esta bien, lo prometo... _Dijo Ron harto  
  
_Esta bien, aquí voy... Harry y Ginny rompieron porque _Hermione tomo aire_ Harry intento acostarse con Ginny y ella no queria, entonces se enfado y... Cortaron.  
  
_ ¿QUÉ QUE?_ Grito Ron rojo de la ira, saltando de la cama completamente furioso  
  
_Ron, lo promtiste... shhh!!, despertaras a todo el mundo...  
  
_Lo matare, ya mismo voy y lo mato... Y era mi mejor amigo, yo confiaba...  
  
_ Ron..._ Dijo Hermione tomandole la mano y haciendo que se calmara un poco, mientras que Ron se sonrojaba_ Ron... Por favor... Lo prometiste  
  
_Pero es mi hermana, Hermione, yo debo cuidarla...  
  
_Sabes que Harry nunca intentaria dañar a tu hermana... Ademas es normal, las parejas hacen eso, cuando se esta de novio las parejas se acuestan. Es totalmente normal para la edad de Harry querer hacer eso con su novia, con la persona que ama, ya esta mas alla de si es tu hermana o no...  
  
_Pero..._ Protesto Ron _ ¿No me diras que si no tuvieras novia y la amaras no quisieras acostarte con ella?, ¿O no que lo harias?, Dime la verdad, Ron...  
  
_Si, claro que si_ Dijo Ron, sonrojandose, pero entendiendo lo que ella acababa de decir. Si el estuviera de pareja con Hermione, era claro que tendria ganas de acostarse con ella, no cabia duda, ahora entendia a Harry...  
  
_ ¿Ahora estas enfadado con Harry?_ Pregunto Hermione  
  
_No, lo entiendo... Dejare mis celos de hermano por otro lado_ Dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Hermione lo mirara con una sonrisa, pensando lo lindo que era, lo dulce...  
  
_ Tu siempre me haces comprender, Hermione..._ Dijo Ron devolviendole la mirada  
  
_ Y eso que eres terco, cuesta mucho convenserte_ Dijo Hermione, haciendole cosquillas a Ron, cayendo sobre el, ¡Sobre el en la cama! ( N/A: O no que se puede mal pensar esto???)mientras que Ron reia.  
  
_ JA JAJAJA, NO HERMIONE, BASTA... JAJAJA_ Gritaba Ron riendo, quizas despertando a todo el castillo. Hermione estaba sobre el, haciendole cosquillas, los dos sin notar en la posicion en la que estaban. Ron subitamente se levanta, cambiando de lugares, ahora el para hacerle cosquillas a Hermione, para vengarse. Cuando Ron se puso sobre ella, Hermione al fin noto en la posicion y en la situacion que estaban: En la cama de Ron, Ron arriba de ella... y se sonrojo notablemente, tanto que no pudo reirse cuando Ron comenzo a hacerle cosquillas, bueno, casi...  
  
_ JAJAJ, RON, NO... ALGUIEN PODRIA VERNOS... JAJAJA, RON,NO..._ Gritaba tambien desaforada, con Ron todavia arriba de ella. Ron por fin paro y los dos se miraron a los ojos. Hermione se sonrojo de nuevo al ver la situacion, Ron tan cerca... Tan lindo... A Ron le extraño ver a Hermione tan sonrojada... Tan linda, Tan cerca... Y al fin se dio cuenta, al mirar donde estaba, porque Hermione estaba tan sonrojada... Pero no se movio  
  
_ Hermione_ Dijo mientras que sus respiraciones se chocaban, mientras sus bocas estaban tan cerca  
  
_ ¿Qué Ron?_ Dijo Hermione sonrojandose mas  
  
_ ¿ Tu... tu te... acostarias con tu novio al que realmente amas a esta edad ?_ Dijo cautelosamente, pensando en la pregunta que le habia hecho Hermione minutos atrás  
  
_Si de verdad lo amo, daria cualquier cosa por el_ Contesto Hermione mas sonrojada que nunca, mientras que sus rostros se acercaban.  
  
Ron enrredo su pierna con la de ella, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara de sobremanera, mientras que sus bocas se acercaban y los dos cerraban los ojos. Ron podia sentir el aliento agitado de Hermione, de verdad queria que la besara, de verdad la iba a besar... Rozo los labios de Hermione y...  
  
_ Ron, ¿ no piensas que a las cuatro de la mañana hay chicos que quieren dor...mir?_ Dijo Dean abriendo las cortinas de la cama de Ron y descubriendo a Hermione y Ron en esa... ejem... Situacion. _ Ahhh_ Dijo ahora sonriendo picaramente y mirando a Ron_ ¿Con que no te gusaba, ehh?, ¿ como no te va a gustar si casi me matas cuando dije que los pechos de Hermione estaban mas grand...?  
  
_ Callate Dean_ Dijo Ron mas que sonrojado, separandose de Hermione, desenrredando su pierna de la de ella, mientras que Hermione se paraba subitamente de la cama y susurraba un bajo " Me voy a dormir" y se marchaba de la habitacion corriendo. Ron miro con odio a Dean, quien ahora estaba medio arrepentido, pero les contaba a sus compañeros de habitacion, que habian despertado por los gritos de Ron y Hermione, como los habia encontrado...En que situacion...  
  
Pero antes de dormir los dos pensaron lo mismo. Se llevaron la mano a los labios y pensaron que al menos se habian rozado, y con una sonrisa se fueron a dormir...  
  
Ginny desperto de repente. ¡Ya debia ser el mediodia y todavia no sabia que iba a ponerse sobre la tunica!. Pero...¿Qué hacia en esa habitacion? ¿Por qué estaba en la habitacion de Hermione? Y... Ginny miro para abajo, ¿qué hacia Harry abrazandola?. Y entonces lo adivino: Se habian quedado dormidos a la noche hablando. Miro a Harry, tan lindo, tan bueno, tan cariñoso. Le habia cantado a la noche para que se durmiera... ¿Cómo no lo podia perdonar?, ¿Por qué, si lo amaba con locura, no podia hacer que volvieran juntos?. Harry desperto y parecio igual que confundido que Ginny, entonces la miro y descubrio que esta lo estaba mirando con dulzura.  
  
_ Harry, despertaste _Se sorprendio Ginny, destapandose y saliendo de la cama_ ¿Puedes creer que anoche nos quedamos dormidos en la cama de Hermione?  
  
_ ¿Dormi contigo?_ Dijo Harry sonrojandose_ Lo...Siento, Ginny  
  
_No importa Harry, fue un error de los dos. Y no puedes negar que te gusto haberte despertado conmigo_Dijo Ginny riendo y haciendo que Harry sonriera  
  
_Crei que te ibas a molestar  
  
_No, me gusta despertarme contigo, a decir verdad_ Confeso Ginny sonriendo a Harry y saliendo a su habitacion.  
  
_ Si, a mi tambien me gusto _ Dijo Harry, medio confundido, pero con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, levantandose de la cama  
  
La mañana del sabado, del baile, de navidad fue una bomba de noticias y emociones. Chicas corriendo por todos lados pidiendo cosas para llevar sobre la tunica y contando los chismes de ultimo momento: Ron y Hermione se habian acostado.  
  
Hermione estaba desayunando, furiosa. Ron todavia no se habia levantado, bien por el, porque sino hubiese estado igual de furioso que ella y ademas... Se sonrojaria tanto al verlo, recordando lo que casi habia pasado la noche anterior... Pensar que si Dean no hubiese interrumpido, se hubiesen besado, quizas acostado...Pero al menos sus labios se rozaron...  
  
Una chica pelirroja la saco de sus pensamientos, mirandola con una sonrisita.  
  
_ Asi que... ¿Cómo es eso de que te acostaste con mi hermano?, con razon no llegaste a tu cama_ Dijo riendo y mirandola muy picaramente  
  
Hermione estallo.  
  
_NO ME ACOSTE CON TU HERMANO_Grito, haciendo que el Gran Salon estallara en risas. Toda la mañana la habian estado burlando y preguntandole. Algunos chicos zafandose, y haciendo unas bromitas pervertidas, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara en sobremanera  
  
_ Ey, Granger_ Grito un chico de Slytherin_ Esta noche en mi cama. Y todo el Gran Salon rio mas fuerte, haciendo que Hermione se levantara de su asiento y saliera del Gran Salon furiosa. Ginny la siguio, mientras que Hermione se dirijia a los terrenos.  
  
_¿Qué paso anoche?_Pregunto, tratando de alcanzar a Hermione_No volviste a tu cama...  
  
_ Si volvi, pero al ver a Harry y a ti abrazados, los dos en mi cama, no pude despertarlos y me dormi en tu cama_ Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, la primera que habia tenido en la mañana_ ¿Se reconciliaron?  
  
_ No_ Dijo Ginny, algo triste_ Pero tengo el precentimiento de que pronto... Pronto vamos a volver a estar juntos. Fue hermoso, la pasamos tan bien anoche, me reconforto tanto  
  
_ Yo sabia que Harry era una buena persona, solo se confundio en esa ocasión, ya veras  
  
_Lo que mas me tranquilizo anoche, lo que me enamora mas de el es que me dijo " La heridas curan... Yo te las curare", eso me dejo tranquila, eso me da mas ganas de reconciliarme con el  
  
_ ¿De veras dijo eso?, yo que vos esperaria algo. Seguro va a hacer algo para que lo perdones...  
  
_No quiero eso, se que con el tiempo ya lo voy a perdonar...¿Qué paso entre tu y mi hermano anoche?, ¿De veras se acostaron?_ Dijo Ginny sentandose en el pie de un arbol, continuada por Hermione  
  
_ No, pues... Casi. Si Dean no hubiese interrumpido, probablemente si.  
  
_ No_ Dijo Ginny, muy asombrada_ Pero, ¿ Tu querias acostarte con mi hermano?  
  
_Si_ Dijo Hermione sonrojandose_ Lo amo tanto que si, queria hacerlo con el, si el queria claro  
  
_ Y, ¿paso algo?, digo, no se acostaron, pero...  
  
_ Bueno..._ Confeso Hermione, sonrojada_ Nuestros labios se rozaron  
  
_ Ja!, ¿De veras?  
  
_ Si, estoy muy contenta, creo que algo va a pasar...  
  
_ Que bueno, lastima que no se hayan acostado...  
  
_ ¿Por qué?  
  
_ Porque queria que tu fueras la primera  
  
_ Todavia hay tiempo_ Dijo Hermione riendo, llendo al castillo, seguida por Ginny  
  
Ron desperto despues del mediodia, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Habia besado a Hermione, rozado sus labios, era un paso, un gran paso. Y pensar que si el maldito Dean no los hubiese interrumpido, el hubiese besado a Hermione, quizas... se hubiese acostado con ella, mostrandole todo lo que la amaba, mostrandole que haria todo por ella.  
Se vistio rapidamente y bajo por las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala Comun. Esperaba no encontrarse a Hermione alli, no sabia que iba a decirle sobre lo que habia pasado esa noche, no sabia como actuaria cuando la viera. Para alivio de el, Hermione no se encontraba en la Sala Comun.  
  
" Seguramente ya se esta arreglando para el baile"_ Penso Ron. Estaba por cruzar el retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando una mano rodeo su cintura_ " Hermione"_ Penso dandose vuelta  
  
_ Hermione, te estaba..._ Dijo Ron dandose vuelta. Pero la persona que lo habia agarrado no era Hermione, era una chica de quinto año. Le sonrio provocatiamente, mordiendose el labio y susurro.  
  
_ Asi que los rumores son ciertos, te acostaste con Granger_ Dijo con una voz atractiva, a su oido_Mereces algo mejor, ven conmigo a media noche...  
  
_ No, no lo creo_ Dijo Ron con sorpresa, alejandola de el_ Y no me acoste con Hermione  
  
_Si, eso mismo dice Granger, pero se que se acostaron, todo el mundo lo sabe_ Dijo la chica acercandose peligrosamente_Igual, te espero a media noche, buscame en el baile.  
La chica se fue, moviendose provocativamente, mirando a todos los hombres que pasaban. Ron, quien estaba mas confundido que otra cosa, penso que antes de acostarse con esa chica, preferia morirse virgen. Pero, ¿por qué insistio que el y Hermione se habian acostado?. Era cierto, habian estado a punto, pero no lo habian hecho, ¿cómo se habia enterado?  
  
Lo que Hermione ni Ron sabian es que Dean no solo les habia contado a sus compañeros de cuarto, sino a cada persona que pasaba,y entre persona y persona la historia se convirtio en un que se acostaron, no que estaban en la cama de Ron.  
  
Bastantes bromas se tuvieron que aguantar Ron y Hermione ese día, aunque por alguna extraña razon, no se vieron en todo el día, lo que fue un alivio para los dos. Ginny y Hermione decidieron ir a cambiarse cerca de las tres de la tarde. Ginny todavia tenia que buscar algo para ponerse sobre la tunica, un abrigo, y Hermione tenia que alisarse el cabello, las dos querian estar mas lindas que nunca, por supuesto, porque cada una tenia una pareja especial. Esas horas fueron un desastre para todo el colegio. Chicas y chicos bajaban para agarrar y prestarse las ultimas cosas. Incluso hubo algunas peleas sangrientas entre chicas sobre quien usaria la ducha primero.  
  
Como sea, a las ocho todo el mundo ya estaba listo, Ron y Harry esperaban a Hermione y Ginny en la Sala Comun. Harry se habia puesto la tunica que habia comprado aquella vez con Ginny, le quedaba muy bien, haciendolo parecer un chico mas grande y mas sexy. Ron, en cambio, tenia la tunica que habia comprado el año anterior con el dinero de los gemelos. Como no era de segunda mano, la tunica le quedaba muy bien, una azul marina, que hacian juego con sus ojos y resaltaban el color de su cabello.  
  
_ ¿Entonces no te acostaste con Hermione?_ Pregunto Harry mientras esperaban a las chicas, que le habia contado algo pero no todo por los nervios del baile.  
  
_No, quizas hubiese... Ya sabes, pasado, si Dean no hubiese interrumpido  
  
_ Creeme, amigo,tuviste suerte de que los hayan interrumpido. Las mujeres con ese tema son algo delicadas, ni siquiera estaban de novios, si hubiese sucedido, Hermione quizas ahora pensaria que tu no te tomabas su relacion en serio.  
  
_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ Pregunto Ron a proposito, sabiando que Harry se referia a lo que habia pasado entre el y Ginny la noche en que rompieron.  
  
_ Por experiencia_ Respondio Harry cortante, dejando en claro que no queria hablar  
  
_ Igual_ Siguio Ron_ Fue como si ella me hubiese dado permiso, ¿entiendes?, porque dijo que si realmente amaba a esa persona, haria lo que sea por el. No se si ella me ama, pero parecia como que me habia dado permiso...  
  
_ ¿De veras?_Pregunto Harry sorprendido_ ¿Hermione, HERMIONE, te dio permiso para eso?  
  
_Parecio que si  
  
_Tienes suerte  
  
_¿De que?  
  
_ De que sea menos histerica que otras_ Dijo Harry riendo  
  
_ ¿ Acaso me esta llamando histerica, Sr. Potter?_ Dijo alguien con una voz sensual bajando por las escaleras  
  
_¡Ginny!_ Se sorprendio dandose vuelta, pero al mirar la tunica quedandose con la boca abierta  
  
_ Sorpresa, Harry_ Dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando su tunica. La tunica le quedaba tan bien que Harry tardo en reaccionar. La tunica roja era apretadaen la parte de arriba, figurando su cintura y la silueta, sin mangas, haciendo que parte de su pecho se viera por arriba, y la parte de abajo era larga y amplia, con pequeños trozos de seda caidos, mientras que el fuego hacia que, en la obscuridad del castillo, su piel brillara de una forma especial.  
  
_ Sorpresa, Ginny_ Dijo Harry, cuando reacciono, mostrando su tunica y poniendo la sonrisa sensual que tanto le gustaba a Ginny, y haciando que a esta le temblaran las rodillas y mirara cariñosamente a Harry, pensando que no habia chico mas bueno ni lindo.  
  
_ Merecio haber esperado tanto tiempo para verte con la tunica_Dijo Harry, otra vez ampliando su sonrisa mientras Ginny respiraba nerviosa._Estas preciosa Ginny  
  
Ginny bajo corriendo las escaleras y se abalanzo a los brazos de Harry.  
  
_ Eres preciosa_ Dijo Harry al oido de Ginny y esta se sonrojo  
  
_Gracias Harry, ¿sabes?, nunca espere que pudieras elegir tan bien una tunica_Dijo sensualmente, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Harry. Harry se estremecio y miro a Ginny dulzemente  
  
_¿ Bajamos?_Pregunto Harry, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Ginny. Ginny asintio con la cabeza y poso su mano en el hombro de Harry, luego se volvio hacia Ron, que los estaba mirando cautelosamente.  
  
_ Ron, Hermione ya baja. Te esperamos abajo._ Y volviendose hacia Harry los dos salieron de la Sala Comun conversando y coqueteando.  
  
Ron se quedo solo, pocos chicos esperaban su pareja en la Sala Comun, aunque eran todos mas pequeños, de cuarto año. "¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto?" se preguntaba Ron, ya casi completamente solo, a excepción de un chico de quinto, que estaba jugando al solitario.  
  
Ya habian pasado quince minutos cuando Hermione bajo. Al verla lo primero que Ron penso fue "No puede ser mi Hermione". Hasta que Hermione bajo sonriendo y se le acerco.  
  
_Hermione_ Dijo Ron, todo sonrojado y embobado mirandola directamente a los ojos_ Estas... Eres una diosa  
  
_ Ja, Gracias Ron, tu tambien te ves muy... sexy_ Dijo Hermione mas que sonrojada, acariciandole la cara con un dedo. Ron se sonrojo, Hermione mostraba, a través de la tunica, un cuerpo perfecto, con la tunica cayendole sobre los brazos de una forma provocadora, con el cabello liso hasta la cintura y de un tono rubio brillante, y los ojos y los labios pintados sensualmente.  
  
_ Bueno...ehh, valio la pena esperar tanto tiempo_ Dijo sonriendo de la forma que a Hermione tanto le gustaba, mientras que la tomaba de la cintura y la atraia hacia el.  
  
_Lo siento, es que... Queria que esta fuera una noche especial _Dijo, ahora pasando su dedo por los labios de Ron y haciendo que este temblara ligeramente.  
  
_ Si, yo tambien_ Dijo Ron, sonriendo mas y pegandose a Hermione, que la tenia tomada por la cintura. Quedaron unos segundos mirandose directo a los ojos, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se miraban sonrojados, mientras que Ron bajaba su mano y acariciaba la pierna de Hermione.  
  
_ ¿Bajamos?_ Pregunto la chica sensualmente al oido de Ron, haciendo que su calido aliento chocara en la oreja de Ron y este sintiera un ligero temblor en su estomago  
  
_Si, vamos  
  
Y asi bajaron, los dos bastantes juntitos, provocando que cuando entraran al Gran Salon lo rumores se confirmaran: Ron y Hermione se habian acostado. Desde un rincon, Harry y Ginny los llamaban, riendo. Era tan obvio que iban a terminar juntos, que se amaban...  
Harry y Ginny se encontraban en un sillon apartado de las demas mesas. Habia dos sillones grandes, en uno estaban ellos y el otro lo habian reservado para Ron y Hermione. Mientras los esperaban habian coqueteado tanto, que todo el mundo ya los miraba raro.  
  
_ Ron, Hermione_ Gritaba Ginny para llamar su atencion, pero ninguno de lo dos respondian, estaban muy ocupados mirandose. Hannah Abbot, quien estaba cerca, miraba a Hermione con odio, si Harry y Ginny no hubiesen estado mirando solo a Ron y Hermione, se habrian dado cuenta de que Hannah estaba planeando algo, algo que olia muy mal.  
  
Despues de varios minutos de tratar de llamarles la atencion, Harry se paro y fue a buscarlos. Ron y Hermione ni se dieron cuanta hacia donde se dirijian, solo se miraban y de vez en cuando hacian un comentario tonto (Hasta Hermione!!!). Harry y Ginny, en cambio, platicaban muy sensualmente, Harry poniendo todo el tiempo esa sonrisa y Ginny guineando el ojo todo el tiempo, y por debajo de la mesa, apretandole el muslo de la pierna, lo que hacia que Harry temblara ligeramente todo el tiempo. Tambien, Ginny, como venganza, se levantaba la tunica hasta el comienzo de la pierna, haciendo inevitable el que Harry se sonrojara y Ginny sonriera con satifaccion.  
Si no fuera porque Ron solo miraba a Hermione, Harry ya estaria muerto.  
  
La comida ya estaba servida en cuanto llegaron, pero pocos comieron. Al poco tiempo la comida desaparecio, junto a esto las mesas se arrinconaron , dejando una pista amplia. Un esenario salio de la nada, dando a un grupo que solo Ron y Ginny conocian, un grupo llamado "Ondas de parejas". En opinion de Ron ese grupo era muy cursi, en opinion de Ginny, tocaba muy bonito, pero pocas parejas se pusieron a bailar.  
  
_ ¿Quieres bailar?_ Pregunto Ginny, mirando a Harry  
  
_Contigo estare encantado _Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y , tomando de la cintura a Ginny, se alejaron hasta lo mas profundo de la pista de baile.  
  
_ ¿Tu no quieres bailar, Ron?, si no quieres, esta bien, no tengo problema_ Dijo Hermione mientras que los dos estaban tomados de la mano, mirandose.  
  
_ No, es que..._ Dijo Ron avergonzado_ Yo no se bailar  
  
_ No hay problema Ron, ¿crees que esos chicos saben bailar?, no, las chicas los guian. Ven dejame mostrarte...  
  
Y llevando de la mano a Ron, los dos se dirijieron tambien en lo mas profundo de la pista, bastante lejos de Harry y Ginny, aunque Ron queria vijilarla...  
  
_ Ron, anoche dijiste que confiabas en Harry_ Dijo Hermione, mientras ponia la mano de Ron en su cintura y lo pegaba a ella, quizas mas de lo que hacian otras parejas. Ron, aunque estaba medio sonrojado, sonrio.  
  
_Dije que lo entendia, no que confiaba en el..._ Repuso Ron, guiado por Hermione y bailando, ehh... mas o menos.  
  
_ Ron_ Dijo Hermione sonriendo_ Tu siempe celoso, ¿no?. Ya veras que Harry cuidara muy bien a Ginny. Ademas no pues decir eso cuando tu casi haces lo mismo anoche...  
  
Hermione se puso toda roja. Habia hablado de mas, lo sabia. Ron parecio notarlo, porque en cuanto Hermione dijo esto, perdio el equilibrio, cayendo sobre Hermione y cayendo los dos al suelo.  
  
_Lo siento_ Dijo Ron, que habia caido encima de Hermione, mientras que algunas personas los miraban y se reian.  
  
_ Otra vez en una situacion algo compremetedora_ Rio Hermione, mientras que Ron se levantaba todo rojo, y comenzaban a bailar otra vez.  
  
_ No puedes comparar eso con lo que le paso a Harry y Ginny. Harry no le pregunto antes a Ginny, simplemente un día tuvo ganas de tener sexo y supuso que Ginny tambien queria hacerlo. No es lo mismo, tu... Tu me diste permiso_ Dijo Ron, todo rojo  
  
_ Lo se Ron, lo se, yo te di permiso_ Confeso Hermione, mirando el suelo_ Pero...¿ Es que tu querias hacerlo conmigo?  
  
_ Ehhh... Voy por unos refrescos_ Dijo Ron, separandose de Hermione y dejandola sola en mitad de la pista de baile. Dejandola pensando, sintiendose una idiota...  
  
_ Harry, nunca me contaste que bailabas tan bien_ Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa, mientras que los dos bailaban muy juntos  
  
_ Tu me guias_ Dijo Harry, suevemente,y fue cuando paso. Sin prestar atencion, sin pensar, beso suavemente a Ginny en los labios. Ginny al princiipio no parecio darse cuenta y le correspondio, devolviendole el beso, y luego se dio cuenta.  
  
_ Harry_ Dijo con los ojos llorosos, mirandolo tristemente  
  
_ Ginny, yo no quise... Lo siento, lo olvide...  
  
_Esta bien, Harry, a mi me paso lo mismo_ Dijo mientras gruesas gotas de lagrimas caian sobre su tunica nueva, sientiendo que una vieja herida se abria, un viejo sentimiento  
  
_ Ginny, no llores,por favor...  
  
_ Esta bien, Harry_ Dijo Ginny, secandose las lagrimas_Solo me tomaste por sorpresa  
  
Y siguieron bailando, ya sin reir, ya sin estar juntos, bailaban sin gracia... Harry se sentia culpable, lo habia hecho otra vez... Tenia que hacer algo, debia disculparse  
  
_ Lo siento_ Dijo Harry, levantando el manton de Ginny y mirandola a los ojos  
  
_ ¿Por qué? _ Pregunto Ginny confundida, sin saber porque se estaba disculpando Harry  
  
_Siento haber tratado de tener sexo contigo esa noche, siento no haberte escuchado cuando me dijistes que parara , siento haber sido tan idiota como para no habertelo preguntado, y siento... Siento haber tardado tanto en disculparme y que hayas sufrido todo esto por mi culpa  
  
_Harry, no, no fue por tu culpa_ Dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, y sintiendo ese amor de nuevo, ese amor por Harry que hacia tanto que no podia sentir libremente a causa del doloroso recuerdo.  
  
_ Si, si fue mi culpa. Pero quiero que entiendas que nunca quise lastimarte, Ginny, que lo hize porque pense que seria una prueba de amor, de lo mucho que te queria, demostrarte cuanto te amo... Pense... Pense que me amarias mas despues de eso...  
  
Harry miro a Ginny tristemente, arrepentido. Ginny lloraba, estaba feliz, ese doloroso recuerdo habia curado... Y si, Harry lo habia hecho...  
  
_ Harry, yo te amo_ Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry a los ojos, acariciando su cara y acercando su cara a la de el_ Te sigo amando quizas mas de lo que te amaba antes de que rompieramos, te amo tanto Harry, te necesito, no se como pude aguantar tanto tiempo sin ti...  
  
_ Yo tambien te amo, Ginny_ Dijo Harry, tambien acercando su cara a la de ella_ Te amo tanto como el primer día en el que llegue a tu casa  
  
Y sus rostros se acercaron, sintiendo la espiracion agitada del uno del otro, Harry tomando su cintura, Ginny poniendo las manos en el pecho de Harry, sus labios a escasos centimetros...  
  
Mientras tanto Ron buscaba las bebidas.  
  
" ¿Dónde rayos pusieron las malditas bebidas?_ Se preguntaba furioso, al no encontrarlas_ ¿ Y porque me fui como un idiota?, debi haberle contestado la pregunta, claro que queria acostarme con ella, ella lo acepto y tu no... Eres un idiota, ya mismo ve y dile..."  
  
Y dando media vuelta, Ron fue en busca de Hermione. Estaba ya cerca de la mesa en la que ella lo estaba esperando, claro que ella no lo veia, cuando una chica rubia se le cruzo y lo tomo por la cintura.  
  
_ Ey!, Ronnie_ Dijo Hannah, acariciandole el trasero y pegandolo a ella, mucho mas de lo que se pegaba con Hermione_ Se que te acostaste con Granger, pero... ¿por qué no pasas una noche de pasion conmigo?. Tengo un cuarto reservado, podrias venir conmigo...  
  
_No, Hannah_ Dijo Ron, poniendose rojo, mientras Hannah tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a su pecho_A mi me gusta otra chica, quisiera pasar esta noche con ella...  
  
_ Pero, Ronnie_ Dijo Hannah, apretando mas la mano de Ron contra su pecho, haciendo que Ron, aunque no le gustara, se exitara_ Es que no quiero que te lo pierdas, me han dicho que soy muy... Muy buena en la cama...  
  
Y con esto poso su mano peligrosamente en el miembro de Ron, haciendo que este saltara  
  
_Ha... Hannah, n.. no, no qui...quiero..._ Dijo empujandola y corriendo para otro lado, pero Hannah lo tomo del brazo y lo dio vuelta  
  
_ ¿ Que?_ Pregunto Ron, pero Hannah no contesto. Acerco su cara a la de el y lo beso salvajemente, Ron queria liberarse, pero Hannah lo tenia sujeto fuertemente, y no es que el beso no le gustara...jeje... Pero fue entonces cuando abrio los ojos y la vio : Hermione lo miraba desde un rincon del Gran Salon, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, con los ojos fijos en el...  
  
Hermione, quien ya se estaba preocupando de porque Ron tardaba tanto, salio a buscarlo. Fue hacia el lugar de bebidas pero no lo encontro. Busco un rato mas hasta que lo diviso: En el fondo del salon, Ron estaba de espaldas, pero ella podia reconocer su cabello a metros de distancia. Corrio hacia donde estaba y fue ahí cuando lo vio: Ron se estaba besando con esa trepadora de Abott, la estaba besando... Despues de que la noche anterior se habian " Besado", despues de que por poco se acuesta con el... No podia soportarlo, Maldito Weasley, no queria verlo, no queria sufrir, cuando...  
  
Harry y Ginny se estaban a punto de besar cuando un grito de dolor desgarro el salon, se oyo salvajemente, por encima de la musica, por encima de el murmullo, se pudo escuchar el grito de dolor de una chica. Esto hizo que los dos se separaran, habian reconocido el grito...  
  
******************** Fin del sexto capitulo********************************** N/A: Este cap. me tomo bastante tiempo, pero logre terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado, compense lo corto que fue el quinto cap. con este... 20 HOJAS!!!, Nunca habia hecho tanto. Se que es cruel dejarlo aca, pero prometo que me voy a apurar con el septimo. Quizas en tres dias lo mande, asi que no se aflijan!!!  
  
El fict " Besarte es un Arte", no se si seguirlo... La verdad tengo ideas, pero no se....¿ ustedes que me recomiendan?. Ahora estoy muy pegada con este fict, es el que mas me gusta, se esta volviendo cada vez mas zafado, ¿se dieron cuenta?, no se si les guste esta clase de fict, pero creo que asi se vuelve mas interesante...  
  
Estoy pensando en hacer un fict de sexo con todos los detalles, ¿uds. Que opinan?, algo como el fict " El mejor San Valentin" de Draco y Hermione, lo encontraran en Parejas Principales. Diganme que opinan de esta idea, por favor... No se, lo hago porque me parecen algo... Divertidos estos ficts, no se... Ademas, me gustaria escribir muchos ficts que engan todos los temas, "Amor", "Odio", " Amistad","Sexo", " Humor"... Los que mas me gustan escribir son los de amor.  
  
Este cap. va dedicado a Ginny Potter W. , a Icaper2000, Jessica Weasly y Snape´s Mystic Angel. ¡Lean sus ficts que son todos muy buenos!, y a mis amigas Steffi y Gaby (Pussycat)  
  
Mi mail es el mismo de antes: cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com , no me manden al otro y si quieren saber adelantos de los proximos cap. mandenme un mail o un review y yo con gusto les contestare!!!  
  
Dejen Reviews que me hacen sentir muy bien!!!!!!!!!. Cmi Weasley Camila Gimenez Zapiola 


	7. La reconciliación y una charla algo perv...

" Amores en Guerra"  
  
Capitulo siete: La reconciliación y una charla algo pervertida  
  
_ HERMIONE!!!_ Gritaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo, reconociendo el grito y separándose repentinamente.  
  
Todo el gran salón había quedado en silencio, el grupo "Ondas de Pareja", dejo de tocar como si alguien se lo hubiera ordenado, todos lo alumnos y profesores buscaban la causante del grito y al fin apareció : Hermione corría fuera del Gran Salón, hacia la torre de Glyffindor, gruesas lagrimas caían sobre su rostro, parecía más triste que nunca. Una sombra cruzo el Gran Salón, persiguiendo a Hermione, corriendo, tratando de alcanzarla.  
  
_ Hermione_ Grito Ron, una vez que salió del Gran Salón y haciendo que Hermione volteara  
  
_ Ron_ Dijo, llorando mas fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo furiosa_ ¿ Porque saliste del Gran Salón si te la estabas pasando tan bien con Bato?, ¿Por qué no vuelves?  
  
_ No, Hermione, no paso así... Tu no entiendes...  
  
_ ¿Qué tengo que entender?, Ron, no me tienes que explicar , ¿quién soy yo para reclamarte algo?... Entra y juega con Abbot  
  
_ Si, si puedes reclamarme después de lo que paso anoche, Hermione  
  
_ ¿Anoche?, ¿qué paso anoche? , NADA, NO PASO NADA...  
  
_ Hermione, ella me beso, yo no fui...  
  
_ No me mientas, vi como la besabas_ Dijo, amagando como para irse, mientras más lagrimas caían mas gruesas sobre su rostro_ Lo único que quiero y te pido, Ron, es que no me hables nunca mas, no quiero verte, no...  
  
Hermione dio un sollozo y corrió hacia la Sala Común de Glyffindor, mientras que Ron no podía creer sus oídos. Hermione había estado dispuesta a que él la besase, a que se acostaran, mientras que el se había dejado llevar por la trepadora de Hannah, que estúpido había sido, que idiota, había perdido a Hermione para siempre...  
  
_Ron, ¿dónde esta Hermione?_ Pregunto Harry, preocupado, seguido por Ginny. Y fue entonces cuando vio el rostro de su amigo, pocas veces lo había visto así. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de llorar, y su cara estaba muy pálida_ ¿ Qué te sucede?  
  
Ron no hablo, seguía con la mirada perdida, en sus propios pensamientos. Pensando en lo estúpido que había sido, en que podría haber tenido a Hermione y como la había perdido, en que no solo había perdido esa posibilidad, sino la de, también, seguir siendo amigos.  
  
_Ginny, busca a Hermione, debe estar en su dormitorio_ Dijo Harry, mientras que Ginny asentía y subía las escaleras a la torre de Glyffindor_Yo me quedare con mi amigo  
  
Ginny buscaba a Hermione por todas partes. Había buscado en el dormitorio de ella, en el suyo, en los baños de la Sala Común, ¿dónde podría estar ¿, ¿estaría suicidándose en el lago?, claramente, los pensamientos de familia Weasley en ese momento no ayudaban...  
  
Un sollozo se escucho al final de ese piso. Ginny lo ignoro, en ese momento Hermione era más importante. Pero el sollozo se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, tanto que Ginny se harto de no saber a donde ir a buscar a su amiga, y recorrió a ese sollozo, que se había convertido en llanto. Una estatua cubría el final del corredor, la entrada al baño de los prefectos, el llanto provenía de ahí. Y Ginny, que estaba muy estúpida en ese momento, embriagada por el cercano aroma a Harry que quedaba en su túnica y la fría situación en la que se encontraban su hermano y su mejor amiga, por fin reconoció de quien era: de la misma Hermione  
  
_Hermione _Grito Ginny, golpeando la estatua y haciendo que los llantos parasen por la sorpresa... _ Ábreme, por favor, Hemione, soy yo, Ginny  
  
La estatua se corrió, dejando un angosto hueco por el que Ginny pudo pasar fácilmente, preguntándose decididamente si Millicent Bulstrode hubiese podido pasar por ahí ( Definitivamente ese no era su día de pensamientos inteligentes). Cuando entro pudo divisar que la piscina enorme en el centro del baño tenia todos los grifos abiertos, y el agua, espuma, etc., iba subiendo hasta casi desbordar la piscina. A un costado, en un rincón del baño, Hermione estaba acurrucada en el suelo, sollozando descontroladamente.  
  
_ Hermione_ Suspiro Ginny, acercándose a su amiga y sentándose a su lado. Hermione solo sollozaba, aunque ahora sus llantos eran mas leves._ ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera?  
  
Hermione no contesto, solo miro angustiada al suelo. Se sentía una estúpida, había pensado que Ron en verdad la quería, había pensado que de verdad iba por fin estar con Ron y que la amase, que la haga sentir amada, que la proteja... Pero no, todo había sido un juego, solo se había calentado con ella, para después tirarla con Abbot.  
  
_ ¿ Es por el estúpido de mi hermano?_ Insistió Ginny y Hermione asintió levemente_¿qué hizo esta vez?  
  
_ El..._ La voz de Hermione parecía angustiada, pero igual se le entendía claramente_ Lo vi besándose con Abbot  
  
_ ¿QUÉ?_Ginny lucia sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo_¿MI HERMANO BESO A ABBOT?  
  
Hermione asintió nuevamente  
  
_ Esa perra, ya vera, algo le haré_ Dijo Ginny malisiosamente_ No puedo creer que Ron te haya hecho eso, Hermione, de veras, conozco a mi hermano, no te haría una cosa así  
  
_No hizo nada malo, Ginny, yo soy la estúpida que esta aquí llorando, yo soy la estúpida que se hizo ilusiones falsas, yo soy la estúpida que creo en el amor... Pero me di cuenta de que no existe, no existe el amor en los hombres, no hay amor, solo esperamos, Gin, solo esperamos  
  
_Hermione, no digas eso, estoy segura de que mi hermano te ama, solo que el muy estúpido metió la pata, pero si hay amor, yo sé... Yo sé por ejemplo, que Harry me ama, lo sé, él me ama, y ahí tienes que existe el amor  
  
_Lo único que prometo, Ginny, es no volver a enamorarme mas, no quiero amar mas  
  
_Hermione, tu no puedes pensar eso y hacer que tus sentimientos obedezcan, ya veras que aunque tu prometas eso, en cuanto veas a Ron notaras que lo sigues amando.  
  
_No lo creo  
  
_De veras, Hermione, yo intente olvidar a Harry, ni te imaginas lo que lo intente, pero ya ves... No pude, aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de amarle  
  
_ Es que no quiero seguir amándole, Ginny_Sollozo Hermione, muy fuerte, abrazandola_No quiero seguir sintiendo esto..., no quiero sufrir mas...  
  
_Ya Hermione, todo se arreglara  
  
_¿Quién lo creería?_ Suspiro Hermione, secándose las lagrimas y con una sonrisa  
  
_¿Qué cosa?  
  
_ Que cambiaríamos de lugares tan pronto_ Dijo Hermione refiriéndose a como antes Ginny estaba por Harry.  
  
_Si, como pasa el tiempo_ Suspiro también Ginny, parándose y tomando la mano de Hermione para jalarla y salir del baño  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry había llevado a Ron a la Sala Comun de Glyffindor. Ron parecía estar muy mal, y aunque RAI había intentado que su amigo hablara algo, preguntándole cosas, Ron no contesto.  
  
_Ron, pero, ¿por qué estas así?, y Hermione, ¿por qué grito?  
  
No hubo respuesta  
  
_¿Ron?  
  
_Mhnnn..._ Ron gruño enojado  
  
_Upss... Esta bien  
  
Los dos se sentaron en los sillones más cercanos al fuego, Ron aun estaba molesto, pero más que eso triste. Lo sabia, lo presentía: Hermione no volveria, no volveria a ser amigos nunca. Aunque también, aun estando triste, estaba furioso con ella, era una exagerada, ni siquiera lo había dejado hablar, no era para tanto, ni siquiera salían... Claro, era Hermione, la niña que creía que se podría llevar el mundo por delante, la niña que creía que se tenia que hacer todo lo que ella hacia, ¿por qué debía pedirle disculpas?,¿Por qué debía sentirse culpable?... Hermione debería haber pedido disculpas, por todo ese escándalo que le había hecho, no él... Las mujeres eran todas iguales, creen que pueden controlar la vida de todo hombre...  
  
Un ruido en la entrada los saco de sus pensamientos, alguien había entrado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. El destello de fuego de una túnica le informo que era Ginny la que había entrado. Se incorporo rápidamente del sillón, aunque estaba enojado con ella, le preocupaba, le preocupaba lo que le hubiese pasado, la seguía amando...  
  
_ Ginny, ¿la encontras...?_ Pero el rostro de Hermione asomo al tiempo que preguntaba esto, con sus ojos rojizos de tanto llorar, con ese túnica que le hacia tan hermoso su cuerpo, con ese maquillaje que aunque era muy leve, hacia que su piel pareciera hermosa, estirada y brillante. " Es la chica más asombrosa que hubiera conocido"_ Pensó Ron ( N/A: ahhh... así pasa cuando sé esta enamorado... Tomy...) , pero al mismo tiempo, luchando contra lanzarle una mirada dulce y reconfortante, le dio la espalda sentándose en un sillón, al tiempo que los ojos de Hermione se colmaban de lagrimas y corría hacia el cuarto de chicas de sexto curso. Ron dio un suspiro, y evitando las miradas de Harry y Ginny, subió las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos.  
  
_ Bueno... Será mejor que me vaya_ Susurro Harry incomodo, al estar solo con Ginny, recordando la situación en el baile y subiendo las escaleras de su habitación.  
  
_ No... Harry_ Grito Ginny, cuando ya Harry había subido la mitad de las escaleras_ No... No quiero que te vayas  
  
Harry bajo las escaleras, sabiendo de que quería hablar Ginny, percibiendo que no lo iba a perdonar, reprochándole que ya no le amaba, que le había hecho tanto daño  
  
_ Ginny, tu no necesitas explicarme nada. Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme_ Susurraba Harry mirando al piso incomodo, y pateando el suelo suavemente_ Entiendo que ya hayas perdido ese sentimiento, entiendo que ya no quieras estar conmigo...  
  
Ginny lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa, levanto la cabeza del chico que miraba al suelo triste, y se sorprendió al notar que sus ojos estaban brillosos, luchando contra las lagrimas y con una mirada de tristeza infinita.  
  
_ Pero quiero que sepas, Ginny_ Dijo Harry, tomándole las manos a Ginny y mirándola a los ojos_ Que nunca deje de amarte, que siempre te quise, y no te olvide... Que si te hice doler es lo que mas me duele ahora, no el que ya no me ames, sino el haberte hecho daño, y nunca te olvidare, que aunque no sea correspondido siempre estar...  
  
Pero fue callado, Ginny lo había callado con un pequeño beso en los labios, abrazándolo, y queriéndolo mas que antes, pensando que afortunada había sido...  
  
_ A veces eres tan ingenuo, Harry_ Dijo dulcemente Ginny, acariciando su mejilla_ ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no te amaba si viví cada día de mi vida pensando en ti?, obsesionada por tu amor, amándote y atándome cada vez mas a tu corazón... Queriéndote con tanta pasión...  
  
Ginny acerco su rostro al de Harry, quien respiraba con dificultad y sonreía dulcemente, con los ojos aguados por la emoción ... Lo amaba, podría expresarle su amor a la persona por la que vivía... En la quien pensaba cada día... La persona a la que más quería...  
  
Ginny choco sus labios con los de Harry, besándolo apasionadamente. Ese lejano sentimiento volvió a ellos, esa extraña sensación de que no hay nadie a su alrededor, solo ellos dos, demostrando su amor, expresándolo, demostrando lo que con palabras no se puede, Amor  
  
Harry empujo a Ginny levemente hacia el colchón, muy conciente de lo que hacia. Ginny le siguió, confiaba en él. Mientras tanto sus lenguas se entrechocaban ansiosamente, extrañando ese sabor, ese sentimiento de amar tanto a alguien... Todo ese amor. Ginny cayo sobre el sillón con un suave golpe, haciendo que su cabello, iluminado con la túnica de fuego que combinaba perfectamente con él, se dispersara entre los cómodos almohadones, haciéndola a la vez una mujer sexy y bonita. Esas ganas, ese revoltijo en él estomago, esa sonrisa incapaz de borrar, todo se sentía mientras que se seguían besando, ansiando conocerse mas, recobrar lo que hacia tanto tiempo que extrañaban...  
  
Harry cayo encima de Ginny, acostado a un lado de ella, y se separo lentamente, al tiempo que Ginny aun mantenia los ojos cerrados, tratando de que ese momento quedara marcado para siempre, de lleno en sus recuerdos, ese sabor que tanto deseaba. Paso sus manos por el cabello de la chica y lo acaricio, rascándole la cabeza y mirándola dulcemente. Ginny abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con esa persona que tanto amaba, que hacia que su corazón temblara con tan solo pensar en perderlo algún día, que la hiciera querer ser una persona mejor, que le hiciera sentir que vale la pena vivir.  
  
_ Entonces, ¿si me perdonas?_ Pregunto Harry dudoso, dándole un tierno beso en los labios y haciendo que Ginny temblara ligeramente.  
  
_ ¿Usted que cree, Amo Potter?_ Respondió sarcásticamente y sonriendo seductoramente, mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de este, haciendo que Harry se excitara aun más. "No debo perder el control"_ Se decía a sí mismo, mientras inconscientemente observaba el escote de la túnica de Ginny, que había quedado un poco mas debajo de lo normal por la caída " No debo hacerlo o la perderé de nuevo, debería hablarlo con ella..."  
  
_Hacia mucho que no me llamabas así_ Respondió Harry, siguiéndole el juego, y pasándole las manos por las piernas, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara ligeramente y riera_ Pensé que lo habías olvidado  
  
_ Claro que no, Sr. Potter, aun recuerdo como te ponías cuando le llamaba así. Pero déjeme decirle_ Sonreía divertida señalando sus piernas_ Que si quiere guerra, seré un obstáculo imposible de vencer  
  
_Se rendirá a mis pies_ Gruño Harry mientras que Ginny lo provocaba, besándole el cuello, mientras que el no se quedaba atrás, y la tomaba de la cintura, haciéndole caricias en las piernas. Ginny acerco su rostro al de Harry, subiendo por su cuello, mientras Harry la sostenía por los hombros y bajaba con las dos manos a su pecho, Ginny lo dejo, ahora ya pensaba diferente. En el tiempo que había pasado alejada de Harry, comprendió que este era su novio y que tenia derecho a tocarla, a besarla, a sentirla, pues los hombres son así... Y a ella ya no le molestaba en absoluto. Harry bajo una mano a la cintura de ella y la apretó mas fuerte contra él, le deseaba mas que nunca, extrañaba tanto él poder besarla... Él poder sentir su rico aroma, el tocar su perfecto cuerpo, el bromear pervertidamente con ella, el sentir el sabor de su boca.  
  
Harry se acostó sobre Ginny, mientras que ahora se besaban calurosamente, deseándose, amándose, los dos queriendo explorar más. Deslizo su mano a la pierna de Ginny, que subía cada vez mas, hasta traspasar él limite de la túnica y seguir de largo. Ginny solo lo disfrutaba, si sabia que Harry la amaba, ¿Para qué preocuparse?,¿para que no dejar que la toque si sabia que no le haría daño?, así que, con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Ginny metió las manos dentro de la túnica de Harry, por el cuello, acariciando su pecho, sorprendiendo a Harry, pero animándolo a seguir mas... Harry siguió con su mano hasta llegar a las bragas de Ginny, levantándole levemente la túnica, sintiendo una rara sensación dentro suyo, como si ardiera de pasión, mientras que sus lenguas se entrechocaban, mientras que sus cuerpos solo se exploraban cada vez mas. Se separo de la boca de Ginny y se detuvo a observar las piernas de Ginny, sus finas bragas azules que recordaba habérselas visto puestas en alguna ocasión del verano, seguramente una noche...Ginny se agacho a su pecho y comenzó a darle pequeños y suaves besos mientras más subía a la cara de Harry y los dos se miraban con una ternura inmensa, agradeciéndose, pensando que el otro era el mas perfecto ser que conociera, que existiera y besándose apasionadamente de nuevo. Harry siguió de largo de las bragas y , pasando por el vientre y el abdomen de la chica, llego a sus senos, cubiertos por el sujetador. Ginny gimió, Harry nunca había llegado tan lejos, igual lo siguió besando, ignorando, mientras que Harry deslizaba las manos por debajo del sujetador, y disfrutaba por completo el pecho de la chica. Ginny gimió mas fuerte, intentando que Harry parara, y este inmediatamente, aunque algo atontado por el dulce aroma de Ginny, paro repentinamente, quitando sus manos del pecho de su chica y mirándola ansiosamente  
  
_¿Qué sucede, Gin?_ Pregunto cariñosamente, besándole en el cuelloa la chica.  
  
_Es que... ¿Mira si alguien entra o algo así, y nos encuentra?..., además, deberíamos hablar de esto antes de hacerlo, no es que tenga algo en contra, pero habría que hablarlo, ¿no crees, Harry?... _Si, tienes razón, mejor vayamos a la cama y hablemos mañana  
  
_Sí, Buenas Noches, Harry  
  
_ Ginny_ Susurro Harry cuando ya Ginny le dio la espalda para subir a las escaleras  
  
_ ¿Qué, Harry?_ Se dio vuelta Ginny  
  
_ Solo... Solo quería decirte que te extrañe mucho el tiempo en el que no estuvimos juntos  
  
_ Harry... Yo te extrañe mas que nadie, no pasaba un día sin el que pensara en el olvidar todo y perdonarte, y volver a estar contigo_ Contesto Ginny acercándose a Harry, mientras que el la tomaba por la cintura_ Tus besos, tus caricias... Hasta extrañaba esos estúpidos chistes pervertidos que siempre hacías  
  
_¿Gin?  
  
_¿qué sucede Harry?  
  
_En este tiempo me di cuenta de que no solo me gustas... Yo te amo, Ginny  
  
_Aww, Harry, yo también te amo_Suspiro Ginny, besándolo mas apasionadamente, y luego se separo del y le susurro_ Voy a la cama, tengo que ver como esta Hermione  
  
_Esta bien, sueña conmigo Gin  
  
_Sueña conmigo Harry_ Sonrió Ginny, mientras que subía las escaleras de la habitación y recordaba que era así como se decían las buenas noches en el tiempo en el que habían salido. Pero al llegar a la habitación de Hermione, encontró a esta completamente dormida, así que se marcho feliz a su habitación, pensando y soñando con RAI y en que maravillosa que es la vida (N/A: hoy si que estoy dormida, y bue... Sorry por lo cursi, yo sé que no soy así...)  
  
Sin embargo, Hermione estaba despierta, solo se había hecho la dormida porque no tenia ganas de hablar con Ginny, y es que le dolía tanto lo que había sucedido... Y es que había caído como una tonta, ¿pensar que Ron la quería?, Seguro que se había reído de ella apenas ella dejaba la habitación en la que se encontraban, seguro que había estado burlándose de ella todo ese tiempo y ella había caído como la estúpida que era. Y es que todos los hombres eran iguales, solo quería, ya saben,... ESO, y Ron la había usado, seis años de amistad y los había tirado a la basura, ¿y pensaba que Hermione volvería a caer en su jueguito?, no, esta vez no seria estúpida, no se acercaría Ron Weasley, odiaría, si era necesario, a Ronald Weasley. Y con esos pensamientos furiosos en la cabeza, quedo dormida, tratando de odiar a Ron.  
  
En la mañana siguiente Harry despertó más rápido que de costumbre, algo grande había pasado el día anterior, se sentía así cuando estaba feliz, y entonces lo recordó todo: Los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, su cuerpo... Sé había reconciliado con Ginny.  
Así que se levanto de su cama con un salto y corrió pisos abajo, pensando en darle una sorpresita a Ginny esa mañana.  
  
Ron despertó sobresaltado, no había podido dormir nada en al noche anterior pensando en Hermione, en lo exagerada que había sido, en lo estúpido que había sido pensando que él había sido el culpable, Hermione era la estúpida que le había hecho escandalito, no él. Se vistió, tomo sus cosas, y bajo a desayunar al Gran Salón. Al llegar allí, busco lugar, y ahí estaba, Hermione comiendo unos cereales y leyendo un grueso libro en el lugar en el que siempre los cuatro desayunaban, justo Ron al lado de ella. Ron pensó, ¿debería sentarse en su lugar de siempre?, decidió que Hermione era la estúpida así que el no debería molestarse en eso, así que, tomando aire, se acerco a Hermione y se sentó a su lado, sin dirigirle ni la mirada. Hermione alzo la vista con una sonrisa, para saludar a la persona que se había sentado a su lado, pero su sonrisa se congelo al ver a Ron untando su manteca así que inmediatamente volvió a su libro, ignorándolo.  
  
Harry llego a la habitación de chicas de cuarto curso con una gran bandeja entre manos y un desayuno delicioso para Ginny, y, sin golpear, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, que, por alguna extraña razón, era la única chica de Glyffindor de cuarto curso. Había habido otra chica mas, pero esta abandono el colegio en su segundo curso porque ya no podía pagarlo y además estaba asustada por todo lo que había pasado con la Cámara de los Secretos, así que Ginny quedo sola entre casi ocho varones de Glyffindor, pero no le importo, estaba acostumbrada por sus hermanos, además se llevaba muy bien con Hermione y no necesitaba mas amigas. La habitación de Ginny era más pequeña que las demás, pero bastante grande para una sola chica, en la habitación solo había una cama adoselada en el medio, y un gran ropero gigante a un costado, del otro lado una puerta pequeña llevaba al baño de las chicas de esa habitación, ósea, el propio baño de Ginny.  
  
_ "Que suerte tiene"_ Pensó Harry, recordando que casi siempre no podía dormir por los estúpidos ronquidos de Neville y además que siempre tenia que esperar para ducharse. Aunque en ese momento recordó lo que siempre decía Ginny cuando le decían eso " ¿Suerte?, no sabes lo aburrido que es estar sola de noche, a veces no puedo conciliar el sueño y no se que hacer, ojala en esos momentos tuviera a Hermione para hablar", entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo, Hermione si podía pasarse al cuarto de Ginny, después de todo, si hablaban con Dumbledore quizás las dejaría, si, eso si seria una buena idea para que Ginny no se sintiera sola, claro que con gusto se hubiese pasado el a la habitación, pero eso Dumbledore seguro que no lo permitiría. Sacando esos pensamientos pervertidos de su cabeza, se sentó en los pies de la cama de Ginny, esta seguía dormida, con un camisón azul, algo levantado por encima de sus rodillas, y con el escote medio bajo, haciendo que los pensamientos pervertidos volvieran a Harry. Harry la contemplo con una sonrisa cariñosa, que calmada y bella se veía cuando dormía, dejo la bandeja en la mesa de luz, al lado de la cama, y se acerco a Ginny y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, Ginny sonrió dormida, Harry bajo un poco y la beso en los labios, se separo de ella y le acaricio el cabello, mirándola dulcemente. Entonces Ginny se sacudió y, aun con los ojos cerrados, susurro:  
  
_Sé que eres tu, Harry_ Y con eso abrió los ojos, sonriendo, Harry también sonrió, y se acerco a ella y la beso de nuevo, Ginny correspondió el beso.  
  
_ Te traje algo_ Dijo Harry, después del beso, señalando la bandeja con el desayuno_ Se cuan hambrienta te pones en la mañana_ Sonrió burlón  
  
_¿Me esta insultando señor Potter?_ Rio Ginny, pero rápidamente tomo la bandeja y se puso a comer, hambrienta_ Aww!!, Harry, hasta me pusiste mis cereales favoritos, no sabia que me conocieras tanto_ Se asombro Ginny señalando sus cereales y abrazando a Harry, quien se sentó a un lado de esta, se saco los zapatos y se metió en la cama con ella. Ginny le dio ya- perdí-la-cuenta de besos, diciéndole gracias en cada beso y acariciándolo cariñosamente, mientras que Harry sonreía feliz, contento porque se hubieran reconciliado y todo fuera como antes.  
  
_Harry, ¿no deberíamos estar en clase?_ Pregunto Ginny, despues de un rato que estuvieran hablando, preocupada.  
  
_Ginny... Hoy es domingo_ Suspiro Harry, mientras que los dos reian  
  
_Que bueno, así tendremos todo el tiempo para estar juntos_ Sonrió Ginny, abrazando cariñosamente_ Y también tenemos que hablar_ Y con eso Ginny se puso seria, mirando a Harry a los ojos  
  
_¿Hablar?_ Pregunto Harry asustado, quitando la mano de las piernas de Ginny  
  
_Si, Harry, hablar sobre..._ A Ginny le costaba expresarse, y además se ponía toda roja al hablar de eso_ESO, sobre...  
  
_¿Sexo?_ Pregunto Harry, dudosamente mientras que Ginny asentía con la cabeza_ Si, yo también creo que deberíamos hablar de eso. Ginny, yo te respeto si no quieres hacerlo ahora, te entiendo, solo tienes quince años y...  
  
_ Catorce_ Corrigió Ginny, sorprendiendo a Harry_ Cumpliré quince dentro de un mes  
  
_Sa... Sabia la fecha de tu cumpleaños, pero creí que cumplías dieciséis  
  
_No, sino estaría en sexto curso. Lo que pasa es que a mí me dieron a elegir si quería ir con los de cuarto año o los de quinto, y como yo cuando era pequeña quería entrar lo más rápido posible, entre medio año adelantada_ Explico Ginny, con una sonrisa_ Pero no importa la edad para eso Harry, importa con quien lo hagas, y la verdad es que me gustaría hacer... Hacerlo contigo, ¿entiendes?  
  
_ S..Si_ Tartamudeo Harry, todavía sorprendido por la edad de su novia, parecía tan grande, todo el mundo pensaba que estaba en sexto curso cuando la veían, y pensar que solo tenia catorce años... Y luego cayo en lo que Ginny acababa de decir_ ¿De veras quieres hacerlo conmigo?  
  
_ Si, en esa ocasión me tomaste por sorpresa, pero quizás, si hubiéramos hablado, te hubiera dicho que si _ dijo Ginny, toda sonrojada_ Pero, también... Ehh...  
  
_Dímelo Ginny  
  
_Es que me da miedo Harry_ Confeso Ginny, mientras que Harry la abrazaba_ Me da mucho miedo  
  
_Lo haremos cuando estés lista_ La tranquilizo Harry, dándole suaves besos en la frente_ No te preocupes, yo te espero  
  
_Pero es que estoy lista_ Afirmo Ginny, mirando a su novio a los ojos_ Solo tenemos que analizar lo que haremos y no hacerlo precipitadamente, tomando tantos riesgos de que me quede embarazada..  
  
_Claro_ Suspiro Harry_ Hablaremos con Madame Pomfrey  
  
_Si, pero además he oído que vendrá una Guía Sexual a hablarnos  
  
_¿Guía sexual?  
  
_Si, es una maestra que nos enseñara a como prevenirnos y hacerlo  
  
_¿Tendremos clases de sexo?_ Pregunto Harry confundido, divertido y excitado_¿de veras?  
  
_Si_ Afirmo Ginny, mirando media enojada a su novio quien sonreía pervertidamente  
  
_ Ginny, de veras, si no estas lista yo te espero_ Volvió a la realidad Harry, mirando significativamente a su novia  
  
_ De veras te lo agradezco, Harry, pero bien sabemos tú y yo que no podrás con eso. Noto como te descontrolas cuando estas conmigo, Harry, como anoche, y no te culpo, quiero decir, ya tienes edad para pensar en eso y tus instintos son más fuertes que tu mente_ Rió Ginny, mientras que Harry se sonrojaba  
  
_ No es motivo de burla_ Se enojo Harry, mientras que Ginny, todavía riendo se levantaba de la cama y se iba al ropero a elegí su ropa, y él la seguía por atrás_ ¿Pero tu también quieres hacerlo, Ginny?  
  
_Potter, yo también tengo instintos, ¿sabe?_ Rió Ginny, pero sonrojándose, mientras que Harry miraba el interior del ropero de Ginny  
  
_Quién esperaría eso de ti_ Rió Harry, sujetando a Ginny por la cintura pervertidamente y besándola_ A ver, a ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí?_ Harry metió la cabeza en el ropero y saco un sujetador negro armado y con relleno, riendo y poniéndoselo. Ginny también reía_ ¿Es esto de mi novia?, Ginny, yo pensé que las tuyas eran naturales, no un puro sujetador  
  
_Es que ese lo guardo para las noches de pasión, Potter_ Rió Ginny, acercando a Harry contra ella, y poniendo una sonrisa sensual_ Y las mías si son naturales, y más grandes que muchas otras  
  
_¿Y como puede probarme eso, Weasley?_ Sonrió burlón Harry, todavía con el sujetador de Ginny puesto  
  
_¿No las toco anoche, Potter?, porque yo creo que sentí su mano ahí, ¿o habrá sido la de otro?_ Sonrió Ginny burlona, acercándose cada vez mas y más a Harry, y metiendo sus manos por la remera de este, acariciando su abdomen  
  
_ No, estoy seguro de que otro no hubiese llegado tan lejos, y además, lastima, pero no pude comprobarlo lo suficientemente bien_ Sonrió MUY pervertidamente Harry, mientras que volcaba a Ginny a su cama, y él caía encima_ Quizás, si me dejara repetirlo...  
  
_Con gusto_ Suspiro Ginny, antes de rendirse a besarlo nuevamente, mientras que Harry metía la mano por debajo de su camisón.  
  
**************************Fin del Cáp. 7***********************************  
  
N/A: Este cap. me costo mucho escribirlo, no lo se, creo que me cope mucho escribiendo Besarte es un Arte... Queria aclarar que debido a las nuevas reglas de HA, este fict no sera mas zarpado ni nada de eso, se descirbiran algunas esenas pero que muestren amor, no tengan algo erotico o algo parecido...Bueno¿qué le vamos a hacer?, reglas son reglas y la verdad es que respeto mucho a la pag. HA y a los que trabajan en ella, y tienen razon, aunque el amor tambien pasa un poco por ahí, ¿no?  
  
En el prox. Cap: Dos profesores nuevos entran a Hogwarts, ¿quiénes seran?, el primero ,si, l prof de sexo, y el segundo???, la respuesta la encontraran en el cuarto cap., revisenlo bien y veran!!!.... Lo unico que aviso es que alguien nota algo raro en el ultio prof. Y Dumbledore actua como un gran hijo de ****. Tambien, ya lo empece, muchas peleas entre Ron y Hermione, y Harry y Ginny se cuestionan, con las clases, sobre hacerlo  
  
Este cap. se lo dedico a Diana, Madam Pince, que creo que sin su ayuda no se publicarian estos ficts y no nos dejarian expresarnos, ademas me comporte algo mal mandandole un mail de enojo con ella y no saben cuanto lo siento, debo reparar mi error...  
  
Dejenme Reviews!!!!!!!!!!Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los quiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cmi Weasley  
  
Cami 


	8. En contra de Ron

"Amores en Guerra"  
  
Capitulo ocho: En contra de Ron  
  
" Maldito Weasley"_ Pensaba Hermione mientras Ron desbordaba su quinta tostada de manteca, mientras que las otras cuatro, tambien rebalsadas de manteca esperaban ansiosamente ser comidas_ "Lo esta haciendo a propósito, sabe que quiero la MANTECA"  
  
"Je, je,je, sé esta molestando"_ Pensaba Ron mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Hermione maldecía para adentro_ " Y lo mejor es que se ve tan bonita cuando lo hace...¿Pero que estas pensando?, ella es tu enemiga, estas FURIOSO con ella, es una histérica, mujer hipócrita, llorona, escandaliza por todo...  
  
_ Ehh...¿Ron?_ Susurro Neville, quien lo observaba cautelosamente desde dos asientos a la derecha_ Estas rompiendo tu tostada_ Aclaro, señalando la totalmente agujereada tostada, desbordada de manteca hasta decir basta, que Ron había roto en su enojo _Me gustan así_ Respondió a es Ron malhumorado, dejando esa tostada y tomando otra  
  
_ Neville_ Llamo Hermione, para asombro de todos ya que esa mañana ella estaba muy callada, y nadie se animaba a hablarle por el grito que había pegado la noche anterior_ ¿Hay alguna mantequera por ahí?  
  
_No, la única que hay es la que esta usando Ron, pídesela a el_ Contesto, y luego se dio vuelta para hablar con Dean. Hermione suspiro, no le hablaría a Ron ni aunque lo que tuviera fuera el remedio para su angustia, sabia que él estaba molesto con ella, pero no tenia ninguna razón, la que debería estar enojada con él era ella, pero no podía lo suficiente, lo amaba demasiado...  
  
_Mnnn...¿ Harry?_ Susurro Ginny mientras que Harry la besaba apasionadamente  
  
_¿mmnn?_Gruñó Harry, todavía besándola  
  
_Creo que deberíamos parar  
  
_¿Por qué?_Pregunto Harry, alzando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos, disgustado  
  
_Porque antes deberíamos hablar con Pomfrey, además este no es un lugar seguro, llega a entrar mi hermano y nos ve, te puedo jurar que té quedas sin mejor amigo_Rio Ginny, con una expresión de "Que exagerado" en los ojos. Harry también rió y se separo de ella.  
  
_Pero, ¿sabes? Me gustaría haberme quedado mas tiempo aquí_ Rió Harry, tomándola a propósito pervertidamente y riendo  
  
_Ya, Potter, no seas tan pesado y baboso_ Rió Ginny, soltándose de Harry_ ¿No querrías que yo fuera así, no?  
  
_Ojala fueras así, estaría contigo todo el tiempo_Respondio dulcemente, besándola en los labios  
  
_Ese es el Harry que tanto extrañaba_ Susurro Ginny, mientras salían de la habitación en la que se encontraban  
  
_WEASLEY_ Grito Hermione eufórica, mientras el rostro de Ron se llenaba de furia_ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TIRARME LA MANTECA EN LA CARA?¿ASI COMO ASI?  
  
_CALLA GRANGER, QUE LO HIZE PORQUE YA ME ESTABAS MOLESTANDO_ Grito Ron, levantándose de su asiento, sin darse cuenta, y mientras se derretía por dentro observando el rostro enojado de Hermione con pedacitos de manteca en la cara_ ADEMAS TU TAMBIEN ME TIRASTE MANTECA  
  
_Yo te tire las tostadas, que hacia veinte minutos estabas untando, ¡TE ESTABAS ACABANDO LA UNICA MANTECA QUE HABIA!_Grito Hermione, sabiendo desde ya que no había hecho eso por enojada, sino para tener un motivo por el cual pelearse con Ron  
  
_A la manteca, manteca, manteca _ cantaban unas chicas de tercer año, riendo, con una canción brasilera  
  
_CALLENSE_ gritaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo a las estúpidas niñas de tercer año, quienes los observaron un poco molestas y dejaron de cantar bruscamente, mientras que una se ponía a llorar  
  
_Cállate Hermione, ¿sabes?, no si ni para que me gasto en hablarme, si eres una niña mimada a la que nunca le falto nada, ¿cómo vas a entender algo de lo que te digo?_Dijo Ron, harto y haciendo que el rostro de Hermione se sonrojara y se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas  
  
_¿Así que así es como me viste siempre, Ron?, ¿Cómo una persona malcriada, como una niña a la que nunca le falto nada?_ "Imbesil, que imbesil soy, la hiciste llorar"Pensaba Ron mientras que Hermione seguía hablando con la voz temblorosa_ Ya entiendo, Ron, ya entiendo que siempre me usaste, que nunca llegue a ser tu mejor amiga... _ Yo solo estaba cantando... Solo quería jugar... BUA!!!!_ lloriqueaba la niña de tercer año mientras que las otras las consolaban y miraban con furia a Ron y Hermione  
  
_ No, Hermione, yo no quise decir eso _ susurro Ron, mirando el piso, arrepentido  
  
_Ohh, Ron, no necesitas explicarme nada, ahora entiendo, ahora todo encaja. El hecho de que me pelearas, el hecho de que nunca me contaras lo que te pasaba...  
  
_Pero soy así, no le cuento nada a nadie, siempre fue así, y no me peleaba contigo solo para hacerte enojar...  
  
_ ¿A, no?, ¿Y que otra razón habría?, ahh, ya, claro, te pelabas conmigo para que te prestara la tarea, me sintiera culpable, te...  
  
_No, Hermione, no era por eso  
  
_¿Entonces porque Ron?, ¿ Porque siempre me lastimas?_Sollozo Hermione, con lagrimas escurriéndoles por la mejilla  
  
_ ... Y ni siquiera soy feliz en este colegio... El Prof. De Pociones me odia... Y me gritan y me... BUA!!, mami, extraño a mi mami_ Se escuchaban los alaridos de la chica mientras que todos la miraban escandalizados y sus amigas la consolaban mas y miraban con mas y más furia a Ron, que, según ella, un hombre no podía gritarle a una mujer.  
  
_No puedo decirlo_ Sentencio Ron, mirando el piso sonrojado  
  
_Muy bien, Ron ya entendí, ya no te molestare, no me haré mas ilusiones de que alguna vez fuimos amigos_ Dijo Hermione, totalmente destrozada_ Pero quiero que sepas Ron, que yo si te considere un amigo, mi mejor amigo, y fuiste una persona a la que aprecie mucho...  
  
_Hermione, yo también te quiero, te quiero como amiga, siempre te considere mi mejor amiga  
  
_No mientas Ron, se nota cuando uno es amigo de otra persona...  
  
_Pero...  
  
_Adiós_ Susurro Hermione, saliendo del Gran Salón, con lagrimas escurriéndoles por las mejillas.  
  
Y antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar, que se había peleado con Hermione, que seguía ahí parado como un idiota con la boca abierta, una niña de tercer año se le acerco y le pego una cachetada.  
  
_Pervertido, ¡Mira que manera de tratar a las mujeres!, ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no gritarle a las mujeres?, mira como dejaste a mi amiga y a la otra pobre chica, eres un idiota, estúpido..._ Y con eso le pego nuevamente y se acerco, mientras que muchos en el Gran Salón que habían estado viendo la situación aplaudían, haciendo que Ron se sintiera mal, como un estúpido, como una bestia...  
  
_Te pasaste con Hermione_ Susurro preocupado Neville, quien había oído toda la conversación, y miraba con disgusto a Ron  
  
_ ¿Qué, Neville?, tu también piensas que soy un idiota?, ¿qué trato mal a las mujeres?_ Y con eso se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se tiro del pelo, tapándose la cara._ Me siento una bestia, me siento un idota  
  
_ La usaste, Ron, y Hermione es la persona mas buena que conozco, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?_ Pregunto, aun furioso Neville  
  
_Es que yo si la quiero Neville_ Susurro disgustado Ron, sentándose en su asiento y revolviendo su avena_ Lo que pasa es que no como amiga... No podía decirle eso...  
  
_ Ahh..._Suspiro Neville, comprendiendo_ pero entonces ve y pídele una disculpa, demuéstrale que la quieres  
  
_No es tan fácil  
  
_¿No es tan fácil?, Ron, si lo sientes entonces si es fácil  
  
_No...Es que no puedo confesarle que la quiero, no hay manera otra que demostrarle todo lo que siento por ella, ni con un regalo, ni con nada. Solo podría, tal vez, con un...  
  
_Beso_ Finalizo Neville que en esos días andaba muy bueno aconsejando emocionalmente_ Dale un beso, eso es lo que ella espera que le demuestres  
  
_No puedo, Neville, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo?, ¿Y si ella no quiere perdonarme?  
  
_Lo hará, ya veras, lo hará... Y, si no te animas, bueno, solo ten la idea y en una ocasión se dará  
  
_¿Así lo crees?  
  
_Así lo creo_ Dijo Neville con una gran sonrisa y calmándole un poco la angustia a Ron  
  
_ Aunque ella también tiene la culpa de que estemos peleados  
  
_ Ahh...¿sí?  
  
_Si, es una exagerada, si no seria tan malcriada probablemente ahora no estuviéremos peleados. Además ella es la idiota que no me cree que yo NO bese a Hannah, fue ella quien lo hizo  
  
_Y te dejaste llevar  
  
_Es que era un beso muy caluroso_ Confeso Ron, sonrojándose y recordando el beso  
  
_Aja!, típico de las mujeres hacer escándalo por eso, es la edad, seguramente esta en ESOS días  
  
_¿Esos días?_ Pregunto Ron confundido ¿ A que se refería Neville con ese apodo tan extraño y escalofriante?, el solo escucharlo le hacia pensar en algo terrible, algo como el cruciatus, uhh!!, ¿no tendría nada que ver con Ya- Sa...  
  
_Si, tu sabes, ese periodo de las mujeres  
  
_¿Periodo?  
  
_Pero Ron, ¿es que tu mama nunca habla de eso contigo?_ Pregunto Neville, sorprendido y con un suspiro comenzó a relatarle a Ron de que se trataba, las pocas personas que vieron a Ron mientras Neville le contaba esto pudieron apreciar que en su rostro cada vez se hacia mas grande una gran mueca de horror  
  
Hermione se marcho a su habitación, necesitaba pensar en lo que recién había discutido con Ron. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera caído en una trampa como esa?, era por eso que Ron y ella siempre peleaban, que él la trataba como si fuera una niña chiquita, porque nunca en realidad le había caído bien... Siempre la había usado para las tareas escolares y los trabajos difíciles, pero eso había acabado, Hermione por fin había descubierto su juego, y pensar que un día hasta había pensado que el la quería, que el se sentía atraído a ella, solo lo había hecho por compromiso, solo porque no le quedaba otra que parecerse el bueno con ella para que no sospechara nada... Pero no, no iba a caer en su juguito, en sus redes... Venganza, así se vengaría de todas las que le había hecho, le haría el mismo jueguito, le daría las tareas falsas, las respuestas incorrectas y le haría pensar que lo amaba, le haría pensar que eran mas que amigos...  
  
Llego a su cuarto y se tumbo en su cama, no, no le podía hacer eso a Ron, no podía lastimar a la persona que amaba, podía pelarse, si, pero no engañaría su mente, no lo haría sufrir como ahora estaba sufriendo ella, aunque quizás alguna trampilla, pequeña, alguna bromita, algo que lo haría avergonzarse, quedar mal frente a todos... Je je, eso si era un buen plan...  
  
Harry y Ginny hicieron su gloriosa entrada al Gran Salón, abrazados y pegados, dándose un dulce beso justo en la entrada, sin notar que Ron los miraba mas que molesto. Muchas chicas lanzaron unos bufidos de furia y destrozaron a Ginny con la mirada, incluso una o dos se taparon la cara con las manos y salieron llorando del Gran Salón, pegando grititos de horror " Oh, Harry, mi amado Harry en brazos de otra...", pero Ginny no notaba esto solo tenia ojos para SU Harry, el chico del que había estado enamorada por casi seis años, el chico del cual había estado pendiente cada segundo de su vida, el chico que hacia que le temblara el alma con una simple palabra, si, ese chico...  
  
Ron los miraba mas que disgustado, había confiado en su mejor amigo, había creído que era el mejor candidato para su hermana, pero no, ya no pensaba igual desde que sabia lo que había pasado desde el verano, no podía dejar que la lastimara, no, no a su hermanita, no ahora que solo el quedaba para protegerla y vigilarla, para que no la lastimaran... Maldito Potter, le sonreía pervertidamente y la besaba, los dos calenturitos, Potter, lo mataría, le arrancaría cada cabello de su estúpida y gran cabeza, lo mataría, lo enfrentaría, solo le admiraba el físico a su hermana, maldito pervertido, ya lo agarraría, ya intercambiaría unas palabras con el...  
  
_¿Te enteraste la buena noticia, Ron? _ Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a Harry  
  
_Me doy cuenta _Respondió con disgusto, volviendo a su plato de avena y gruñendo de vez en cuando  
  
_ ¿y Hermione?_ Pregunto Harry mientras que Ron se sonrojaba  
  
_Ohh, Ron ¿qué le hiciste esta vez?_ Pregunto Ginny, notando el color en su hermano  
  
_Na... Nada...  
  
_Solo espero que le pidas disculpas después de lo de anoche  
  
_¿Disculpas?, ¿qué le hice yo para que tenga que ir y le pida disculpas?, la que debería disculparse es ella, con el escándalo que hizo ayer...  
  
_Ron, no empieces, quiero tomar mi desayuno tranquilo_ Lo corto Harry, tomando sus cereales_ ¿Ya viste lo bonita que esta Ginny en esta mañana?  
  
Ron recordó el verano, maldito verano, Harry estaba todo el tiempo con Ginny, y si no lo estaba, hablaba de ella, era insoportable... Y ahora, además, desconfiaba de el, después de lo que le había contado Hermione... Pero quería Harry, lo queria como a un hermano, quizás mas que eso (N/A: no sean mal pensados!!!) pues lo quería mas que Percy, Bill y Charlie, por ejemplo, pero ya no, ya no podia tener confianza en el, no después de lo que había pasado.  
Harry abrazó a Ginny y la apoyo en su pecho. Ginny se sentía tan feliz, esa sensación, su olor, sus besos, las caricias, esa sensación de protección y de amar tanto a la persona que tienes al lado que se te ahoga el pecho, quieres hacer algo por el, gritarle cuanto lo aprecias, cuanto lo deseas. Y entonces rodeo a Harry con sus brazos y acerco sus labios a su oído  
  
_Te amo_ Susurro, mientras que le daba un pequeño baso a Harry en el cuello_ Te necesito tanto  
  
_ Yo también te amo_ La beso Harry, poniendo sus manos en la mejilla de Ginny, y entrelazando sus labios con los de Ginny, mientras que ella se sentaba sobre el, con las dos piernas hacia un costado  
  
_Ejem_ Interrumpía Ron, pero ninguno de los dos le hacia caso_ EJEM  
  
Ginny sonreía embobada, Harry era tan cariñoso con ella, se sentía tan especial a su lado y pensaba: ¿de todas las que tiene, como me pudo elegir a mí?, ¿Por qué lo que siento tiene que ser tan profundo?, y sonreía todavía mas, deseando a Harry mas, aprovechando el momento, amándolo con tanta pasión. Harry se encontraba excitado, sabia que no debía hacer eso en el Gran Salón, y menos delante de Ron, pero no podía, como deseaba mostrar su amor, como la quería, su voz, su forma de ser, sus bromas, cuando se enojaba, como se le hacían dos hoyitos a los costados de la boca cuando reía, como no podía dejar de mover las manos cuando dormía, como no podía sentarse sin ponerse algo en la cintura porque le daba escalofríos tener la parte de atrás de su cintura al aire, como siempre que terminaban de besarse le mordía el labio, cómo siempre, luego de que estornudaba, se tomaba el pelo, como siempre que la abrazaba ella ponía una mano en su pecho, como siempre que la tomaba de la mano, ella le clavaba la uña del medio en la palma suavemente, como cerraba y abría los ojos cuando él le decía algo cariñoso... Y es que todo esto recién lo notaba, antes no lo había hecho, pero es que ya no la sentía como la sentía en el verano, la amaba mas, la había extrañado demasiado y en ese tiempo en el que solo eran amigos la había llegado a conocer mas, a notar todas esas cosas, y es que la amaba tanto que al estar con ella no podía dejar de notar cada cosa que hacia, cada movimiento, cada respiración, y es que estaba enamorado, si, lo había enamorado una niña, la niña que en primer año solo la vio como una pequeñita hermana de su mejor amigo, como alguien mucho más chiquito, y ahora estaba con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.  
  
Harry y Ginny fueron separados muy bruscamente con Ron, que con otro " Ejem" se sentó en la mesa furioso, haciendo que Harry cayera de espaldas y Ginny sobre Ron.  
  
_ Harry!_ Grito Ginny mientras que Harry se frotaba el trasero por la caída_ ¿Estas bien?  
  
_Si, solo me golpee un poco el trasero pero no es nada  
  
_Ohh, Harry, ven aquí, déjame verte_ Decia cariñosamente Ginny mientras que examinaba a Harry y le daba un beso en la espalda_ No es nada, ven_ Y luego, bruscamente, giro furiosa a Ron  
  
_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, estúpido?, ¿cómo puedes arrojar a Harry de esa manera?, estas estúpido o que?  
  
_No sé de que hablas_ Se hizo el estúpido Ron, mientras miraba para el otro lado_ Yo solo me senté aquí  
  
_ No mientas Ron, estabas muy cómodo del otro lado  
  
_Ya no tengo hambre_ Gruño Ron, mientras que se levantaba de la mesa, pero no iba a dejar a Harry con Ginny solos, ese estúpido le podía hacer de todo_ Y tu, Potter, estúpido cabeza-rajada ven aquí  
  
Harry se miro confundido con Ginny, quien lucia furiosa, pero no mas que Ron, así que para no causar problemas siguió a Ron quien no dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común  
  
_¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?_ Pregunto Harry furioso, una vez que cerro la puerta del cuarto de chicos de sexto año detrás de el  
  
_ Nada Potter_ Contesto Ron, tirandose a su cama  
  
_¿Y porque me tiraste al piso, me sacaste del Gran Salón y ahora me insultas?_ Pregunto mas furioso todavía, mirando incrédulo a su amigo  
  
_ No puedo creer que me lo preguntes Potter, Ginny es mi hermana y tú la acosas así, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle eso?, ¿cómo te atreves a babosearte así con ella?, después dé todo, eres casi de la familia Harry, y no puedes así como así tratar a MI hermanita Harry, Mi hermanita que recién ahora va a cumplir quince años  
  
_ Ron, ¿pero acaso no confías en mi?, amo a tu hermana, nunca le haría daño...  
  
_Pero si algo que ella no quisiera_ Interrumpió Ron, y Harry ahí cayo en cuenta de la indirecta  
  
_Espera un momento, ¿sabes lo que pas...?  
  
_ Claro que lo sé,Potter, y nunca creí eso, yo confiaba en ti, ¡No tiene ni quince años, maldito!, ¡y tu piensas quitarle la virginidad así como así?, aun no esta lista, no hasta que tenga veinte años, no hasta que sepa bien lo que esta haciendo, y yo soy ahora el único que estoy aquí, no mas gemelos, de eso tienes suerte de que no lo saben, no mas hermanos mas grandes, ¿y si yo no la protejo, entonces quien la protegerá y decidirá que es lo mejor para ella?  
  
_Ron, ella sabe cuidarse...  
  
_ Y así fue como casi la violas, ¿verdad?  
  
_Fue un accidente, Ron, debes entenderme_ Harry no podía caer en cuenta de que su amigo lo sabia, ahora entendía a Ron, se había quedado sin mejor amigo, lo había arruinado por completo  
  
_¿Qué TENGO QUE ENTENDER, POTTER?, ¡QUE CASI VIOLAS A MI HERMANITA?, ¿QUÉ DESPUES DE SEIS AÑOS DE AMISTAD TU ME LO PAGAS ASI, ARRUINANDO LA VIDA DE UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE MÁS QUIERO, DE MI FAMILIA?_ Ron gritaba furioso, Harry pocas veces lo había visto así, pero era tan injusto...  
  
_ NO, NO DEBES ENTENDER ESO, DEBES SABER QUE YO TAMBIEN SOY UN HOMBRE Y SEA O NO SEA TU HERMANA YO LA AMO, Y NECESITO DE ELLO, PORQUE SOY UN HOMBRE, TENGO INSTINTOS, TENG...  
  
Pero no pudo terminar, cayo tendido al suelo por un golpe de Ron que le había dado en el labio. Ron permanecía inmóvil, furioso, mientras pensaba " Mi hermanita, mi hermanita..." y respiraba agitado, sabiendo que años de amistad se estaban yendo por la borda.  
  
************************* Fin del cap. ocho***********************  
  
N/A: ¿qué les parecio?, la verdad este cap. fue bastante corto y facil de escribir, lo que pasa es que quiero dejar mas para los iguientes cap., pero prometo que el prox. Sera mas interesante, ya que alli entraran los dos nuevos profesores, y en el cap. 10... Bueno, estoy segura de que es encantara ese cap., lo unico que les puedo adelantar es que se llamara " La verdad de Ron", y lo tengo planeado desde que comence el fict  
  
Tambien les queria contar que estoy haciendo un fict nuevo, se llamara " En cada fuego de la noche", un Draco y Ginny, que despues de Hogwarts un secreto oculto por parte de Ginny los seguira uniendo, su hijo muerto... Leanlo, el primer cap. no se si estara muy bueno, saldra como saldra.  
  
Tambien que con Snape´s Mistic Angel estamos escribiendo un fict, tambien Draco y Ginny, de que Draco abandona una noche a Ginny, ya que, por ordenes de su madre que escapo de su casa, debera cambiarse de colegio e ir a Durmstrang donde conocera a nueva gente, pero siempre estara pendiente de Ginny, porque la seguia amando y ya veran como queda... Les gustara, dentro de poco lo mandaremos  
  
Este cap. se lo dedico a Icaper : Jaja, ahora la rompe sere yo, a Ginny Potter W: me encantaron tus reviews y el ultimo cap. de hice bien?, a Marta Weasley, a Kmi y a todas aquellas personitas que e acercaron a leer mi pobre fict  
  
Con respecto a Besarte es un Arte, no se pongan impacientes, lo que pasa es qe estoy escribindo mucho este, si desean que siga mas Besarte... que Amores en Guerra, solo diganmelo en un review y yo comenzare en ese mismo instante con el cap. tres, que por cierto, con lo que tengo en mente, sera muy bueno.  
  
Bueno, besos, DEJENME REVIEWS que me dan tantas ganas de escribir  
  
Cami Cmi Weasley 


	9. El banquete de bienvenida a los nuevos p...

"Amores en guerra"  
  
Capitulo nueve : El banquete de bienvenida a los  
nuevos profesores  
  
******************* EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR************************  
  
_Espera un momento, ¿sabes lo que pas...? _ Claro que lo sé,Potter, y nunca creí eso, yo confiaba en ti, ¡No tiene ni quince años, maldito!, ¡y tu piensas quitarle la virginidad así como así?, aun no esta lista, no hasta que tenga veinte años, no hasta que sepa bien lo que esta haciendo, y yo soy ahora el único que estoy aquí, no mas gemelos, de eso tienes suerte de que no lo saben, no mas hermanos mas grandes, ¿y si yo no la protejo, entonces quien la protegerá y decidirá que es lo mejor para ella? _Ron, ella sabe cuidarse... _ Y así fue como casi la violas, ¿verdad? _Fue un accidente, Ron, debes entenderme_ Harry no podía caer en cuenta de que su amigo lo sabia, ahora entendía a Ron, se había quedado sin mejor amigo, lo había arruinado por completo _¿Qué TENGO QUE ENTENDER, POTTER?, ¡QUE CASI VIOLAS A MI HERMANITA?, ¿QUÉ DESPUES DE SEIS AÑOS DE AMISTAD TU ME LO PAGAS ASI, ARRUINANDO LA VIDA DE UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE MÁS QUIERO, DE MI FAMILIA?_ Ron gritaba furioso, Harry pocas veces lo había visto así, pero era tan injusto... _ NO, NO DEBES ENTENDER ESO, DEBES SABER QUE YO TAMBIEN SOY UN HOMBRE Y SEA O NO SEA TU HERMANA YO LA AMO, Y NECESITO DE ELLO, PORQUE SOY UN HOMBRE, TENGO INSTINTOS, TENG...  
Pero no pudo terminar, cayo tendido al suelo por un golpe de Ron que le había dado en el labio. Ron permanecía inmóvil, furioso, mientras pensaba " Mi hermanita, mi hermanita..." y respiraba agitado, sabiendo que años de amistad se estaban yendo por la borda.  
  
**************************Fin del Cap. Anterior****************************  
  
Hermione, luego de haber retirado cinco libros de la biblioteca para distraer su mente de lo que había dicho Ron, suspiro angustiada al llegar a la Sala Común. Se había pasado con Ron, sabia que había exagerado, pero es que si tan solo él fuera más sensible, si tan solo demostrara sus sentimientos... Pero sabia como era Ron, lo tenia advertido desde que lo había visto por primera vez: "Aquel idiota de la nariz sucia, hipócrita, que más que un humano parece rata..." Había pensado una vez que salió de ese vagón en el que conoció por primera vez a Ron y a Harry, refiriendose a el. Y es que desde ese momento supo que sentía algo por él, quizás no amor, pero algo, como furia, demostrarle que ella si podía, que ella iba a lograr caerle bien a aquel pelirrojo y poco a poco descubrió que era mas difícil de lo que se imaginaba. ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce, quiere parecer tan agrio y hacerse el malo? Pensaba, enojada, buscando una forma de llamarle la atención a aquel chico que la ignoraba y la trataba de cerebrito entrometida y a su mejor amigo con una cicatriz con forma de rayo. Pero lo logro, analizándolo, tal vez, a veces, actuando sin pensar, logro que ese chico que se mostraba tan macho y amargo, abriera su alma para alguien y dejara ver lo que en pocos hombre a veces se puede ver: Sangre, cuerpo y debilidad. Y en alguna ocasiones, solo algunas, dejara mostrar quien en verdad era, alguien que apreciaba tanto su amistad que arriesgaba su vida por ello, alguien sensible, quien de verdad quería lo mejor para todos; " Ronald Weasley", esa palabra, desde la primera vez que la escucho, supo que tendria alguna sentido en su vida.  
  
_ Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_Pregunto un chico de piel negra, bastante alto y guapo y con una mirada traviesa.  
  
_Ehh... Claro Dean_ Respondió extrañada Hermione mientras corría sus cosas para que Dean se sentara en el sillón a su lado.  
  
_Hermione... _ Comenzó Dean, tomándole la mano mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba y miraba extrañada a Dean_ No sé si ya te lo han dicho, pero es que este año has estado muy cambiada  
  
_Ehh... no, no me lo habían dicho, jeje, gracias_ Respondio nerviosa y algo extrañada_ Dean, ¿te sientes bien?  
  
_Si, claro, mas ahora que estoy contigo...  
  
_Ahh...o _0 ... Ehh...  
  
_Lo que te quería decir, Hermione, es que últimamente te he estado observando y he notado lo linda que te haz puesto y..._Decía Dean mientras claramente se notaba que le miraba el busto a Hermione_ y quería preguntarte si... si...¿ Querrías salir conmigo?  
  
_ ¿Qué QUE?_ Grito Hermione sorprendida mientras se soltaba de la mano del chico_ Este... No Dean, la verdad es que siempre te he considerado un amigo...  
  
_No quiero que me lo digas ahora, esto puede esperar, solo piénsalo y quiero que sepas_ Y en eso apoya una mano sobre la pierna de Hermione_ Que yo de verdad te quiero...  
  
"Si, tocarme, jeje, piensa que seré una de esas chicas bobitas que caeré con un te quiero"_ Pensó Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Dean con astucia.  
  
_¬¬... Ohh, Dean_ Suspiro Hermione poniendo un acentito que solían poner Parvati y Lavander_ Eso es tan dulce!_Dio un gritito, llevándose una mano al pecho, la cual Dean siguió._ Pero sabes, últimamente he estado pensan...  
  
Pero no pudo seguir, un grito irrumpió toda la Sala Común, haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban ahí callaran. Hermione palideció, era la voz de Ron la que estaba gritando, y aunque se notaba que era de enfado y no de miedo, estaba preocupada, ¡ Y pensar que había estado peleada con Ron hacia unos instantes!. Un grito de Harry siguió a los gritos de Ron, y fue ahí cuando Hermione de veras se preocupo y corrió escaleras arriba, al cuarto de chicos de sexto curso, seguida bien de cerca por Dean.  
  
Harry se llevo una mano al labio, tumbado en el suelo de su recamara, acabado de ser golpeado por su mejor amigo quien no dejaba de respirar agitadamente, llevándose las manos al cabello: Era la primera vez que peleaban así entre ellos, tras seis años de amigos inseparables, solo una vez sé habían peleado pero no de esa manera, no a aquella brutalidad. Y ahí, cuando se toco el labio, noto que le chorreaba sangre y una punzada de dolor fue lo que le devolvió debido a haberse tocado. Escupió sangre.  
  
_Maldito estúpido_ Susurro, mientras que se arrodillaba y escupía mas sangre.  
  
Ron estaba allí, sentado en su cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y revolviéndose el cabello, respirando agitado, conteniéndose por no lanzarle otro puñetazo a Harry. La puerta se abrió súbitamente, mostrando una mujer de cabello castaño con algunas ondas, seguida por un chico que no dejaba de observarle fascinado el trasero.  
  
_RON, RON_ Grito apenas entro y observo al chico en la cama, desesperado, que le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, aun con el rostro rojo por la furia_ RON, ¿ESTAS BIEN?, DEJAME VERTE...  
  
_Estoy bien Hermione_ le respondió, y aun mirando todo angustiado, se metió en su cama y cerro las cortinas para que nadie lo viera. Hermione se volvió, su peor temor ya se había calmado: Ron, aunque algo nervioso, estaba bien. Al volverse busco a Harry, no había señal de el, solo la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta.  
  
_¿Harry?, ¿Harry, estas bien?_ Pregunto preocupada, mientras abría la puerta y un chico con el labio del tamaño de una mano le devolvió la mirada.  
  
_Eghstoy bieghn_ Respondió, ( N/A: Por si alguien no lo entendio, dijo " estoy bien")  
  
_Ohh, Harry_ Suspiro preocupada, acercándose a su mejor amigo y tomándole la barbilla para verlo de cerca_ Esto no esta bien, ¿qué te paso?  
  
Harry no respondió, pero Hermione ato cabos.  
  
_No me digas, ¿Ron te pego?_ Pregunto en un tono enojado, mientras buscaba el alcohol para limpiarle el labio al chico. Harry asintió con una mirada de culpa_ Algo esta mal con ese chico, no aprecia a sus amigos, se besa con cualquiera, y ahora te pega... Algo le esta pasando  
  
Harry quiso reprochar lo que Hermione estaba diciendo, pero Hermione en ese momento le coloco el algodón con alcohol que solo le hizo gritar de dolor.  
  
_ Auch!_ Protesto, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió mejor, la herida no le dolía tanto_ No fue del todo su culpa, yo lo provoque  
  
_¿Lo provocaste?_ Pregunto Hermione, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cintura y lo miraba molesta_ ¿Qué le hiciste?  
  
_ Volví con Ginny...y...Él sabe algo que sucedió entre nosotros que lo hizo enfadar...  
  
_¿Lo de que casi se acuestan?  
  
Harry la miro incrédulo_ ¿ Tu también lo sabes?_ Pregunto con frustración_ ¿Cómo es que lo sabe todo el mundo?  
  
_En realidad, se supone que solo yo y ustedes dos deberían saberlo, pero a mi se me "escapo" delante de Ron_ Mintió Hermione, con una mirada de culpabilidad_ No debí habérselo contado...  
  
_Esta bien, de algún modo se iba a enterar..._ Y así Harry le contó todo lo que había sucedido a Hermione dejándola boquiabierta  
  
_ Igual, eso no le da el derecho a Ron de haberte pegado así_ Reprocho Hermione, lanzándole una mirada de cariño a Harry después de que él le contó todo lo que se habían dicho_ Mira como te ha dejado, nunca creí que se pelearían Ron y tu...  
  
_Fue mi culpa, mira si decirle a Ron que aunque fuera su hermana ella me excitaba... Digo, ¿no?, en una parte tiene razón, solo tiene catorce años  
  
_ Bueno, en una parte no debiste de haberle dicho eso a SU hermano, pero, por otro lado, Ginny ahora va a cumplir quince y conociéndola, parece de una mentalidad incluso de una chica de séptimo curso, es muy madura, y sé que ella sabe lo que hace_ Hermione le lanzo una cálida sonrisa a Harry_ Anda, no te sientas culpable, creo que con todos estos líos estuve alejada de ti bastante tiempo, cualquier cosa cuéntame, tu sabes que te diré la verdad de todo lo que me parece. Y ahora iré a regañar a Ron, mira el daño que te hizo  
  
_ No te pelees mas que Ron, Hermione, tu sabes que el te quiere  
  
_No lo sé, Harry, en este momento estoy muy confundida con todo lo que esta sucediendo  
  
_Si, y además no puedes estar peleada con la persona que amas, ¿cierto?  
  
_¬¬....¿ Y tu que te entrometes en mi vida, Potter?_ Pregunto Hermione, divertida mientras que salía del baño  
  
_Porque tu te metes en la mía _ Esta bien, si lo amo, creo que ya es demasiado evidente. ¿Quieres que te traiga a Ginny?  
  
_Por favor, pero que no te vea Ron_ Rogó Harry, casi suplicando.  
  
_Claro que no, pero con ese labio no podrás besarla mucho que digamos, ¿no?  
  
_ No, pero podemos hacer otras cositas, jeje _ Respondió Harry, poniendo cara de pervertido  
  
_¬¬.... Harry....  
  
_Lo siento, tu sabes, las hormonas_ Respondió Harry, hundiendo los hombros  
  
_Si, como sea  
  
Hermione salió del baño, miro hacia la cama de Ron, que ahora estaba vacía. Bajo a la Sala Común, donde encontró a Ginny muy entusiasmada, hablando con Colin. Se acerco y le susurro en el oído.  
  
_ Harry te espera en el baño de su cuarto, cuidado con tu hermano_ Ginny la miro con curiosidad, y poniéndole cualquier excusa tonta a Colin, subió hacia la recamara de los chicos de sexto año.  
  
Hermione se volvió y busco por toda la Sala Común a aquel chico de pelo color rojo. Lo vio sentado en un sillón, él mas apartado de todos, recordó que ahí había sido donde habían platicado antes de que Ron le pidiera ir al baile con ella. Camino hacia él, pensando que seria lo que le diría, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, sintió como una mano rodeaba su cintura y la jalaba hacia el rincón más oscuro de la sala.  
  
_Dean_ Exclamo, medio enfadada, mientras el chico la miraba con una sonrisa burlona  
  
_Si, sé que soy yo_ Respondió el chico, mientras que se acercaba con cara de pervertido a Hermione y le daba un muy caluroso beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios_ Me parece que no hemos dejado en claro la charla de hoy  
  
_Ehh.. Dean_ Dijo Hermione, en un tono molesto_ Primero, aléjate porque me parece que ya té estas pasando, y, segundo, no me gustas, no necesito tiempo para decidirlo  
  
_Tan solo un besito_ Pidió, mientras que tomaba mas fuerte a Hermione y trataba de besarla. Eso a Hermione le colmo, no iba a dejar que cualquier chico la besara ni la obligara a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, así que mientras sentía como Dean se acercaba cada vez mas a sus labios, junto toda su fuerza en su pie y le pateo la ingle al chico, haciendo que este gritara muy fuerte de dolor y los murmullos en la Sala Común se apagaran.  
  
_JAMAS VUELVAS A INTENTAR BESARME, IDIOTA_ Gritaba Hermione, acercándose furiosa a Dean quien se llevaba las manos a su " paquete" con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, pero antes de que pudiera pegarle nuevamente, unas manos la agarraron para que no pudiera acercarse mas_ Y MENOS SI NO ME GUSTAS, YA TÉ LO HABIA DICHO, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ME MIRAS ASI O INTENTAS TOCARME JURO QUE TE QUEDAS SIN HIJOS POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA  
  
La Sala Común estallo en risas, mientras que Hermione, furiosa, se daba vuelta a observar quien había sido el idota que la había detenido, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con...  
  
_ Ron_ ( N/A: ya se lo esperaban!!!, era obvio, no??) Exclamo sorprendida Hermione, observando a este que observaba a Dean con una mueca de furia en los ojos_ Déjalo, ya le di su merecido, aunque si me sueltas le doy mas_ Hermione intento pegarle nuevamente, pero Ron la sostenía demasiado fuerte  
  
_ Mejor vamos a almorzar_ Propuso con una voz apagada, era obvio que algo malo le estaba sucediendo, parecía muy molesto y triste  
  
_¿A ALMORZAR???, ¿PERO QUE HORA ES??_ Exclamo Hermione alterada, después de desayunar, había ido a la biblioteca y luego a esperar a que fueran las once para ir a clases, como el baile había sido la noche anterior les habían dado permiso de levantarse mas tarde,(N/A: Creo que en el septimo puse que tenian el día libre, no, aca lo cambie, cachen eso, porque ese 25 de diciembre había caido miercoles, así que por eso el jueves tenian clases) pero entre todo el barullo de la pelea de Ron y Harry lo había olvidado por completo. Hermione palideció, ya estaban a mitad de año, en dos meses ya tendría que comenzar a estudiar para los finales, ¿qué sucedería si no llegaba?, y es que ese año estaba siendo completamente diferente a los anteriores, fuera de los problemas de Ya-Saben-Quien ( por ahora) ya que el ministerio se estaba encargando de ello y alguna que otra parte de la Orden del Fénix, además desde que el Ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge, se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado a fines de ese quinto año, por el cual todavía tenia pesadillas, no permitió que ni Ron ni ella se enteraran mas sobre los movimientos que estaba haciendo Ya- Saben-Quien, solo a Harry de vez en cuando le pasaban alguna que otra información, pero igual el no había hablado con Dumbledore desde lo que hacia el año pasado, debía estar enojado por lo que le había dicho Dumbledore el año pasado, la profecía se cumpliría y el seguía furioso con Dumbledore por habérselo estado ocultado todo ese tiempo ( N/A: Para los que no leyeron el quinto libro, a fines de quinto año los chicos se enfrentan a una cantidad de mortifagos( a eso era a lo que se refería Hermione con que seguía teniendo pesadillas de ello) y además, Dumbledore le cuenta a Harry que hacia años había encontrado una profecía que decía que, quisiera o no, Harry tendría que enfrentarse con Voldemort, y que uno se convertiría en un asesino y otro seria asesinado, así que o moriría en manos de Voldemort o el lo mataría. Dumbledore lo sabia desde hacia años y no se lo había dicho a Harry, y por eso él estaba furioso con el director y ni siquiera lo había saludado en todo el largo de ese año)  
  
_Son las doce y media_ Respondió Ron, todavía enojado y triste, mientras que Hermione se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se ponía más pálida  
  
_Transformaciones!!!, Nos perdimos transformaciones Ron, y es una de las materias más difíciles, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?  
  
_Hermione, no te pasara nada por una clase, además a veces hay cosas más importantes que el estudio_ Ron hablaba con tranquilidad, mientras caminaba fuera de la Sala Común  
  
_Lo sé, Ron, lo sé_ Respondió Hermione, alcanzándolo_ pero es que tu no entiendes_ Hermione, lo recordó lo recordó todo, no quería volver...Brian, si se iba, volvería a su vida anterior, si era muy mala alumna y la echaban de Hogwarts, debería ir a ese maldito pueblo muggle de nuevo, y no quería, ya tenia suficiente con el poco tiempo que estaba en verano sin ir a la casa de Ron, no quería que la lastimara de vuelta, no, Brian no la vería mas, no, no quería sufrir de nuevo...  
  
_¿A que te refieres, Hermione?, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?  
  
_Nada, Ron, que me importa mucho mi estudio y no puedo perderme una clase tan importante_ Mintió Hermione. La verdad es que si le importaba su estudio, pero no era a sacarse un nueve a lo que tenia miedo, sino a volver al pueblo muggle, volver a ver al chico que había destruido su vida esos once años antes de Hogwarts, ese muggle que hacia que frecuentemente tuviera pesadillas, ese chico que aun la torturaba en verano... Brian, y sus padres no le ayudaban en nada, es mas, creían que era un buen chico. Y por alguna razón, Hermione no podía contarles a sus amigos lo que ese chico le hacia, no, no debía, Brian ya se lo había dicho, lo tomarían en burla, la burlarían por ello, temía que cierran eso, que se alejaran de ella.  
  
_A veces te preocupas mucho por estudio Hermione_ Respondió Ron, mientras abría las puertas del Gran Salón. Hermione rió  
  
_Si, puede que tengas razon_ Dijo sentándose, y Ron se sentó frente a ella  
  
_¿Aun estas enfadada conmigo?  
  
_Ehh... Bueno... _Balbuceo Hermione, sin pensarlo  
  
_Pues yo te quería decir que si te considero una amiga, por supuesto que lo hago, eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione, sabes que jamás te usaría  
  
_Ehhh...._ Hermione aun estaba pensando, recordando a Ron con los ojos cerrados, besando a Hannah, y frunció los labios  
  
_Tu sabes que lo de hoy fue toda una confusión, no creo que seas una niña malcriada, por supuesto que no lo hago..._ Ron tomo la mano de Hermione, mientras que ella se estaba poniendo mas y más roja y apretando mas fuerte los labios, y no precisamente porque se estuviera sonrojando, justamente las imágenes de el y ella rozando sus labios se intercambiaban con las de Ron besando a Hannah, y ella no podía evitar sentir un gran ardor en la garganta  
  
_SUELTA MI MANO, RON _ Dijo entre dientes, mientras que Ron, sorprendido, la soltaba_ Aprecio mucho lo que me estas diciendo, quizás lo de hoy si fue una confusión, aunque me enoje un poco contigo y aun no consigo la respuesta coherente de porque siempre me tratas mal...Uff!!, pero por si no lo recuerdas, yo estoy, no enfadada, sino dolida sentimentalmente contigo por otra cosa, así que no me cambies de tema para que te perdone...  
  
_¿Te refieres a lo de Hannah?, solo fue un beso  
  
_Ron_ Dijo Hermione furiosa, en voz muy baja para que solo Ron la escuchara_ la noche anterior me habías besado a mí y no me mientas, vi como le correspondías, y es hora de que hablemos de eso...¿ Acaso que, me usaste?, ¿se te dio la ocasión y lo hiciste porque tenias ganas?  
  
_Por supuesto que no, Hermione_ Respondió Ron, indignado_ Claro que no te use, ¿pero que estupideces estas diciendo?  
  
_Solo digo la verdad, Ron, si hubiese significado algo no la hubieras besado, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?, que me hiciste sentir una estúpida, porque yo si te bese con un propósito, y tu, ahí, burlándote de mí, dejándome en la mitad de la pista de baile con las palabras en la boca, sin contestarme la estúpida pregunta que te había hecho  
  
_Pero..._ Protesto Ron  
  
_ Esta bien, Ron, CAI_ Grito Hermione_ CAI, LO SE, ES MI CULPA, PERO NO TE ATREVAS A PENSAR QUE TODO VOLVERA A SER COMO ANTES_ y con eso se dio media vuelta, intentando salir del Gran Salón, mientras que muy pocos chicos la observaban, preguntándose que le sucedería ahora  
  
_Todas las mujeres son iguales_ Susurro Ron, suficientemente alto como para que Hermione lo escuchara_ Siempre histéricas porque están es en "Esos Días" Hermione no podía creer a sus oídos  
  
_¿ QUE QUE? _Grito sorprendida, dándose vuelta y encarando a Ron. No, no podía ser, Ron no podía estar hablando de eso  
  
_Tu sabes, esos días, lo que les sucede a las mujeres una vez por mes, lo que las pone histéricas, la menstruac...  
  
_Si, ya sé lo que es Ron_ Lo interrumpió Hermione, secamente_ No necesitas repetírmelo, ¿cómo puedes pensar así?, sabia que vivir con cinco hermanos té hacia machista, pero nunca creí que tanto...  
  
_¿ A que te refieres?, Es la verdad, las mujeres están todo el día histeriquitas por eso, ¿qué mas puedo decir?, si estas de mal humor por eso, no te la agarres conmigo...  
  
Hermione parecía a punto de explotar, entre dientes, esbozo una sonrisa hipócrita, mirando a Ron con recelo  
  
_¿Así que piensas que las mujeres podemos estar enojadas SOLO por eso?, ¿crees que me las estoy agarrando contigo por eso?  
  
_ Claramente, sí_ Respondió Ron con calma  
  
_Ron, eres un cerdo machista, nunca en mi vida creí que oiría tales estupideces... Cuando pienses en lo que estas diciendo y te des cuanta de que eres un estúpido, llámame, aunque no lo esperare en mi vida_ Y con eso se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ron, cuando apenas había almorzado algo de puré de batatas y se dirigió a la Prof. Mc Gonnagal: tenia que hablar urgente con ella, no podia perderse nada, no podia correr el riesgo de tener que volver al infierno con Brian.  
  
Ron se quedo pasmado, ¿qué quiso insinuarle Hermione con eso?, ¿Qué si no reconsideraba lo que había dicho no le volvería a hablar?, pero es que no lo entendía, era verdad, ¿o no?, al menos eso era lo que había insinuado Neville, y Neville no podía estar mal, ¿o sí?... Claro que sí!!!, Era Neville, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, era mas que obvio que estaba mal, aunque creía que la parte natural que le había contado era cierto. " No lo sé, pero antes de pedirle disculpas a Hermione hablare con mi hermana" Pensó Ron, aunque después se le apareció el rostro de Hermione molesta con el " No, tengo razón, Hermione es una histeriquita, como todas las mujeres, sea por eso o por cualquier otra cosa, yo tengo razón : las mujeres son histericas."  
  
_Srta. Granger, ¿esa es la forma de caminar por el pasillo?, casi me derrumba a mí y a otro niño de primero _Regaño la Prof. Mc Gonnagal, con sus manos en la cintura  
  
_Lo siento, profesora, es que me pelee con Ron y no vengo demasiado bien _ explico Hermione con la cabeza agachada, ¿por qué nunca le podía mentir a la profesora y no meter su vida personal en ella?  
  
_Si, se la ve algo alterada esta mañana, y me extraño el hecho de que no fuera a clases esta mañana...  
  
_Lo siento, es que tuve un problema personal esta mañana y no pude asistir a clases_ Hermione levanto la cabeza_ Es por eso que vine a hablar con usted, profesora  
  
_Pase a mi despacho Granger, igual, los estaba buscando a usted y al señor Weasley para que comunicaran un mensaje del director a la casa _Dijo la profesora y entrando a su despacho, refiriéndose al hecho de que Ron y Hermione son prefectos (los hacen en el quinto libro)_ Ahora que estamos aquí tranquilas, puede hablarme del tema que le preocupa  
  
_ Bueno_ Comenzó Hermione, sentándose_ La verdad es que del tema del que venia a hablarle era que me preocupaba mucho haberme perdido toda una mañana de clases, imagínese, ya estamos a mitad de año, los finales cerca y yo como una tonta perdiéndome clases, quería preguntarle si habían hecho algo importante  
  
_Nada que usted no sepa ya que leyó todo el libro, Srta. Granger_ La profesora Mc Gonnagal esbozo una sonrisa_ Así que no tiene porque preocuparse, sigue siendo una de las mejores alumnas que Hogwarts a tenido  
  
_Ahh, bien, gracias profesora_ El rostro de Hermione ahora parecía más calmado  
  
_Bueno, yendo al tema por el que la buscaba, espero que esto se lo comunique también al señor Weasley, deben anunciar hoy a todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor que deben bajar hoy con sus túnicas de gala y muy bien arreglados, si es posible, las chicas mayores de cuarto año con maquillaje muy bien arreglado: abra un banquete esta noche, a las ocho PM., Debido dos nuevos profesores llegaran: El profesor Alex Mustrang para Defensa contra las Artes oscuras y , debido a que recientemente hubo un problema personal entre dos alumnos que no necesitamos nombrar, se ha solicitado una maestra por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts, Sexóloga, la Profesora Bunny Isex  
  
Hermione se ahogo un poco, ¿Bunny?( N/A: significa "Conejita") ¿Isex?( Yo sexo), trato de contener la risa delante de la profesora, quien esperaba impaciente su respuesta.  
  
_Esta bien profesora, le informare a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor  
  
_Espero que usted comprenda la importancia que tiene esta noche, es mas, Albus quería hacer un baile, pero al final no lo consideramos apropiado para los alumnos dos bailes seguidos  
  
_Entiendo profesora  
  
_Muy bien, puede retirarse, pero le advierto que insista en la importancia de que deben ir todos muy bien arreglados y guapos.  
  
_Entiendo_ Y con eso salió, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, era la hora de antes de las clases de la tarde , probablemente estaba llena. Además, tenia entendido que ese día se organizaría como seria el quiddiuch ese año, así que lo más probable es que estuvieran todos allí esperando la respuesta de cuando se iban a hacer las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes del equipo... La verdad era que a ella le gustaba ver el quiddiuch, pero odiaba jugarlo, le daban miedo las alturas.  
  
Cuando llego, se dio cuenta que sus expectativas se realizaron: la Sala Común estaba repleta de gente, que hablaban en voz alta y hacian mucho barullo y lio. Hermione busco a Ron con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, así que se paro en uno de los bancos que había en uno de los rincones de la Sala Común y pidió silencio  
  
_Shh!!!, Si me escuchan!!!, Tengo un mensaje del Prof. Dumbledore, si me escuchan!!!_ Un silencio fue apareciendo poco a poco y al fin Hermione pudo hablar_ Como algunos de ustedes sabrán, hoy llegaran esta noche dos profesores nuevos, el profesor de DCAO y una nueva que es para sexología_ Un murmullo cubrió la Sala Común, en la que los chicos ponían cara de pervertidos y las chicas sonreían picaras y comentaban algo con su compañera_ Silencio, por favor!, La Prof.. Mc Gonnagal acaba de informarme que esta noche se hará un muy importante banquete de bienvenida, al ser la primera vez en Hogwarts que se tiene una profesora así. Por eso, la profesora a insistido en que hoy en la noche, todos los alumnos tendrán que bajar al Gran Salón a las ocho PM. En túnicas de gala_ Un murmullo le siguió a eso_ Y la Prof. Ha insistido mucho en que todos vayan muy guapos y que las chicas de cuarto para arriba se arreglen muy bien con maquillaje. Bien, eso es todo, insisto en que deberán ir muy bien arreglados.  
  
Un barullo general se hizo pensando en que túnicas se pondrían y como se arreglarían para recibir al nuevo "profesor". Hermione no tuvo mucha opción, subió a su recamara y cogió la túnica que se había puesto la noche anterior: no tenia otra, aunque estaba muy conforme con esa. Después de que Hermione hablo, chicos emocionados por conocer ya a la nueva profesora y chicas Después bajo y se la paso el resto del día dando instrucciones a los demás alumnos y asistiendo a clases, a las seis subió de nuevo junto a todas las chicas de Gryffindor, tenian que bajar bien arregladas o no podrían asistir al banquete, se los había advertido ya la profesora Mc Gonnagal.  
  
_Hermione, ¿ya has visto lo que le hizo el estúpido de mi hermano a Harry?_ Pregunto Ginny, mientras las dos estaban frente al espejo, con ya las túnicas puestas de la noche anterior, maquillándose.  
  
_Si, yo fui la que le curo la herida, aunque no le eches la culpa así a tu hermano_ Contesto Hermione_ Es cierto, es un idiota, pero estaba realmente mal, eres su hermana Ginny, te quiere demasiado, además Harry se paso un poco con lo que le dijo antes de que recibiera el golpe, ¿te contó eso?  
  
_Si, me lo contó, y se siente tan culpable, yo trate de consolarlo, pero no llegue a hacerlo del todo, espero que ya hayan solucionado las cosas  
  
_Si, y si no lo hicieron ya, ya veras que lo harán en menos de una semana, esos dos no pueden estar separados ni dos días.  
  
_Si, jeje, oye, ya son las ocho menos diez, ¿vamos bajando?  
  
_¿Ocho menos diez?, tendríamos que haber bajado y media  
  
_Hey, no te apresures, recién había que bajar a las ocho, además, ¿ qué no esta de moda llegar tarde^-^ ?  
  
_Ginny, no me vengas con otro de tus estúpidos dilemas de la moda, porque tu sabes mas de quiddiuch que de eso  
  
_Por supuesto, ¿viviendo con siete hermanos crees que organizo desfiles y juego a disfrazarme con lo que esta de moda?, No, yo llevo el quiddiuch en la sangre, adoro al quiddiuch!!!  
  
_Si ya lo dijiste, mejor bajemos ya  
  
_Sí  
  
Harry estaba esperando a Ginny, igual que la noche anterior, en los pies de las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas. No había intentado hablar con Ron en todo el día, era mejor que se calmara un poco antes de volver a hablarle. Ron ya había bajado hacia media hora al Gran Salón, algo despeinado y con la túnica arrugada, no creía que la profesora Mc Gonnagal lo dejara entrar.  
  
_¿Cuánto mas tardara Ginny?_ Se pregunto, mientras miraba su reloj y descubría que faltaban menos de quince minutos para que comenzara el banquete  
  
_ Harry_ Lo llamo la chica pelirroja, bajando por las escaleras y lanzándose a los brazos del chico. Estaba igual que el día anterior, aunque quizás con el pelo no tan liso como antes, ahora lo tenia mas bien algo ondulado en las puntas_ Te he extrañado tanto, ¿dos horas sin verte y puedes creer que casi me muero?  
  
_Estas preciosa Ginny_ Le susurro Harry al oído, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara_ Siempre lo eres  
  
_¿No me extrañaste?_ Respondió Ginny, haciendo pucherito y poniendo ojos de cachorrito  
  
_Claro que si_ Respondió Harry besándola en los labios_ Vamos, o si no la profesora Mc Gonnagal nos matara  
  
_Tu también estas muy guapo Harry_ Oía Hermione que le decía Ginny, mientras bajaba_ ¿TE PUSISTE GEL EN EL CABELLO?  
  
_NO, Ginny, ya déjalo, solo esta mojado...  
  
_No me engañas, soy chica, esto es gel, lo hiciste para coquetear a la sexóloga  
  
_Que no, solo me lo moje... Además solo me interesas tu, no me importa esa sexóloga, lo único que va a hacer va a ser a ayudarnos  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza y los siguió por atrás. En el camino se cruzaron con los chicos de Hufflepuff, Hannah entre ellos, Hermione volteo a verla, Hannah iba con una túnica negra, apretada al cuerpo y un escote que dejaba ver su chato pecho. Sintió un rencor que nunca había sentido y miro a Hannah con odio, la chica debió haberlo sentido, porque se dio vuelta y al ver a Hermione le hizo una mueca burlona.  
  
" A no, Abbot, esto es la guerra"_ Pensó Hermione, con los puños apretados.  
  
Llegaron al Gran Salón, pero en la puerta encontraron a cierto pelirrojo que trataba de convencer a la profesora Mc Gonnagal que lo dejara entra, y ella se negaba rotundamente.  
  
_Eres prefecto, Weasley, ¿cómo pudiste haber venido así?, y no me digas que no lo sabias, porque el señor Thomas me dijo que el ya te lo había dicho  
  
_Eso es mentira, profesora, Dean le dijo eso solo porque esta enfadado porque cerca de las cinco de la tarde peleamos, pero no lo sabia, de veras  
  
Hermione se acerco a solucionar la situación, aunque estaba enfadada con Ron, había recordado que había olvidado advertirle que debía ir arreglado, seguramente Ron solo pensó que debía de ir con la túnica de gala.  
  
_Profesora, es mi culpa_ Comenzó, metiéndose entre Ron y la profesora y hablándole_ Olvide decirle a Ron que debía ir arreglado, lo dije en general a la Sala Común y en ese momento Ron no estaba, solo logro enterarse que había que ir con túnica de gala  
  
_Muy bien, señorita Granger, le ordene que le advirtiera al señor Weasley, pero bueno... Weasley, ve a aplastarte el cabello y después puedes ir al banquete, Granger, entra al Gran Salón y organiza que los alumnos estén bien sentados  
  
_Si profesora _ contesto Hermione, mientras caminaba hacia dentro del Gran Salón, vista por Ron detrás que no dejaba de pensar en lo bonita que era su mejor amiga.  
  
_Señor Weasley, he dicho AHORA_ Grito la profesora, señalando el baño  
  
_Ya voy, ya voy_ Contesto Ron, haciendo un gesto con los brazos  
  
Ginny y Harry seguían peleándose por si el gel que Harry se había puesto en la cabeza (N/A: si, era gel!!!) Se lo había puesto por la profesora o porque solo quería estar arreglado, Hermione suspiro, esos dos le habían traído mas trabajo que los ocho de primer año. Se sentó, cansada, al poco tiempo apareció Ron con el cabello algo húmedo pero arreglado  
  
_Tuve que volver al baño tres veces_ Comento, mientras se sentaba_ La profesora Mc Gonnagal insistía en que no estaba lo suficientemente arreglado...  
  
El barullo era infernal, el profesor Dumbledore todavía no aparecía y los alumnos ya comenzaban a tener hambre y a estar aburridos. Un repentino silencio se hizo entre todos, cuando entro Dumbledore sonriente al Gran Salón seguido por los demás profesores(N/A: sin los nuevos).  
  
_ Alumnos _Llamo, una vez que todos se hubieran sentado _ Hoy, un día histórico en Hogwarts, debemos celebrarlo como pocas veces lo habíamos hecho, ya que este año en Hogwarts por primera vez habrá una profesora Sexóloga_ Un barullo interrumpió por unos segundos las palabras del director_ Y también debemos darle un caluroso aplauso a el nuevo profesor de DCAO, Alex Mustrang, quien se acaba de egresar del colegio Durmstrang, con un promedio en Artes Oscuras de diez_ Un murmullo mas fuerte se escucho, ¿un diez en artes oscuras?, ¿Qué la materia no era defensa_ Así que, por que no los presentamos: Denle un fuerte aplauso a la nueva Sexóloga, la maestra Bunny Isex.  
  
Entre risas de los alumnos por el nombre de la profesora, una mujer de no más de treinta años entro al Salon, estaba vestida de negro, con una pollera minifalda de cuero, botas altas, medias largas de red y una remera escotada, por la que unos grandes pechos se asomaban. Las risas se acabaron enseguida, los chicos quedaron embobados viendo el cuerpo de esa mujer, de arriba abajo, hipnotizados, mientras que varias chicas las miraban con odio y disgusto. Ginny le tuvo que pegar en la cabeza a Harry, quien le estaba mirando los pechos, con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
_Lo ves, te dije que te pusiste el gel para la profesora_ Dijo Ginny mirándolo con odio, mientras que Harry miraba los pechos de la profesora y miraba los de Ginny, como comprobándolos  
  
_¿Pero es que tu viste lo que es esa mujer?_ Pregunto Harry, como respuesta, a Ginny que todavía se molesto más. Harry pareció reaccionar  
  
_No, amor, tu sabes que te amo a ti_ Le susurro, abrazándola y dándole un suave beso en los labios  
  
_Entonces deja de mirar a esa mujer...  
  
_Solo te mirare a ti ^_^_ Contesto, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con cara de embobado  
  
_Eyy!!, eso es molesto...  
  
_Lo sé, por eso lo hago^-^  
  
_¬¬...  
  
La nueva maestra camino con un paso sensual, mirando a los alumnos y guindándole el ojo a algunos. El profesor Dumbledore la miraba sorprendido, y algo embobado (N/A: El también es un hombre, ¿no?), La vio caminar, " En las cartas parecía tan normal" pensó, mientras veía como la profesora Mc Gonnagal lo miraba con reproche y él le decía que o sabia nada con la mirada. La profesora llego a la mesa principal, ningún aplauso se escucho mientras ella caminaba.  
  
_Esta profesora esta para tirarsela en la cama_ Grito Draco Malfoy, y el Gran Salón estallo en risas, mientras que algunos profesores trataban de disimularla, ni la profesora Mc Gonnagal se inmuto en reprocharle. Pero para sorpresa de todos, la profesora de cabellos rubios (teñido notablemente, según las alumnas que la miraban con odio) y ojos celestes ( Son lentes de contacto!!!) sonrió sensualmente y se dio vuelta y le guineo un ojo a Malfoy, quien parecía estar a punto de estallar por dentro. Se acerco al profesor Dumbledore y le dio un caluroso beso en la mejilla, camino hacia su silla, y en vez de sentarse en ella comenzó a dar un discurso a todos los alumnos.  
  
_Chicos y chicas_ Sonrió sensualmente al decir chicos con un tono de voz provocativo_ él estoy aquí para enseñarles como protegerse y disfrutar plenamente de lo que se dice " Sexo" y hoy, en esta noche tan especial solo quiero transmitirles un mensaje: " El sexo es vida". Gracias  
  
Un silencio retumbo en el Gran Salón, eso ya era demasiado... Aunque los chicos, calurosos, se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir efusivamente a la profesora, mientras que las chicas permanecían en sus asientos, mirando a la profesora con odio. Ginny, en ese momento, se levanto de su asiento, miro a Harry con odio, que no dejaba de mirar a la profesora, y le pego una cachetada  
  
_AUCH... Ginny!, ¿qué diablos haces?  
  
_Perdóname, Potter, pero tenia que hacerte reaccionar _ Dijo enojada, y se sentó de vuelta enojada con los brazos cruzados  
  
_Ohh, Ginny, lo siento..._ Dijo, abrazándola y poniendo carita de bebe_ ¿Me perdonas?  
  
_Bueno...Si, pero deja de mirar a esa mujer...  
  
_Sabes que solo té amo a ti..._ Dijo Harry, tomándole por la mejilla y dándole un beso apasionado, mientras que Ron, sin poder evitarlo, los miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
_ El siguiente profesor es un, como ya dije, recién egresado del instituto Durmstrang, de mi y hechicería especializada en Artes Oscuras, denle un fuerte aplauso al profesor Alex Mustrang  
  
Un chico de no mas de dieciocho años entro a través de las puertas del Gran Salón, morocho, ojos miel y con una sonrisa encantadora hizo que varias chicas de otras casas suspiraran. Camino lentamente hacia la masa principal, vestía una túnica verde claro que le daba una cara todavía más angelical. Los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir, algunos con mas entusiasmo que otros. Ginny observo al profesor " ¿Por qué los alumnos de Hogwarts no pueden ser tan guapos?" Pensó, mientras se mordía el labio. Harry pareció notarlo, porque frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de odio al nuevo profesor, que al pasar no podía evitar que las chica suspiraran. Ginny se volvió hacia Harry y lo vio medio molesto, "¿Pero que estoy pensando?, si el chico más guapo esta en Glyffindor y justo conmigo..." y así, tomo de la barbilla a Harry, quien todavía se miraba algo molesto y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Harry sonrió y la abrazo de nuevo, sin notar ninguno de los dos que el nuevo profesor los estaba observando.  
  
************* Fin del noveno cap.********************************************  
  
N/A: Bueno, no pueden quejarse, este cap. si que estuvo largo, Dieciseis hojas!!!, y pensaba seguirlo... Puff!!!, pero el prox. Cap prometo que les va a encantar, no tendran la primera clase con los dos profesores y sera algo corto, si, pero sera uno de los mas especiales cap. ai que... ¡ Esperenlo ansiosos!!!  
  
En el prox cap: La verdad es que no quiero contar nada, solo que tendran una dificil clase de pociones... Y ademas , ¿quién sera Brian?, el chico que atormenta a Hermione, descubranlo, en el prox. Cap. pondre algo referente a el, como un recuerdo...  
  
Bueno, DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! , que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y ademas dejanme algunas ideas, las que sean con tal de que me ayuden, aunque ya tengo verias. Tambien quiero avisar que este fict se continuara hasta despues de Hogwarts.  
  
Chauchis, los quiero,  
  
Cami  
  
Pd: este fict se lo dedico a Icaper y a mis amigas Cande y Gaby, ¡ Feliz cumple, Gab! Y gracias Cande por leerlo!! 


	10. La verdad de Ron

"Amores en Guerra"  
  
Capitulo diez: La verdad de Ron  
  
Una niña de tan solo nueve años apareció en el jardín de su casa, vestida con un vestido azul, algo corto, y con una trenza larga de color castaño que le llegaba mas allá de la cintura y los ojos de un color miel claro, estaba acostada en su vecindario de Rolan Street, en la que solo clases medias económicamente podían vivir. Un casa amarilla, igual que todas las de esa calle, se alzaba detrás de ella mientras que se recostaba sobre la hierba y leía fascinada un libro de al menos quinientas paginas. Un chico de al parecer de doce años la observaba con admiración, alto pero algo debilucho, con el pelo color rubio que le llegaba hasta después de las orejas y los ojos verdes brillantes lo hacían parecer muy guapo, pero la sonrisa malévola que se asomaba en su rostro quitaba todo encanto. Un cartel enorme frente al chico, quien estaba sentado sobre un auto, frente a su nueva casa, decía: " Vendido", y al parecer acababa de llegar al barrio.  
  
Tan entusiasmada estaba la niña con su libro, que ni siquiera noto que el chico iba acercándose cada vez mas a ella, con una sonrisa burlona. Se oculto detrás de un árbol para observarla mejor: Parecia tan bella, su vista sé dirijio inmediatamente a las largas piernas de la niña, que , acostada con ese vestido, se dejaba ver mas de lo normal, siguió su camino hasta el rostro calmado de la muchacha, esos ojos tan entusiasmados y con un brillo especial lo hipnotizaba, no queria que fuera así, ¿porque esa niña debía parecer tan feliz?. Un gran buzón aparecía al frente de la casa, el niño de cabello rubio se fijo en ello, se podía leer claramente: " Flia. Granger".  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco a la niña, haciendo ruido con la garganta para que la niña centrara su atención en él. La chica levanto lntamente la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos de aquel muchacho que la miraban fría y burlonamente.  
  
_Oh, perdona, tu debes ser el chico nuevo_Saludo la niña, tratando de parecer amable y extendiendo su mano_ Soy Hermione  
  
_ No te pedí tu nombre, ¿cómo dices?,¿ Himoni?_ Dijo con un tono burlón, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se pusieran coloradas por el coraje de que alguien se burlara de su nombre_ Que nombre mas extraño, tus padres deben de odiarte para ponerte así, cosa que no me extrañaría_ Soltó el chico, mirándola de arriba a bajo con desprecio  
  
_Es Hermione, no Himoni_ Respondió Hermione, lo mas calmada que pudo_ Y deja de mirarme así  
  
_Es que, aunque seas rara, no puedo evitar el pensar como me gustaría tocar tus piernas_ Dijo el chico, con una media sonrisa burlona y haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara_ ¿Qué lees?, ¿ El señ..ñorrrrr de lo..los Ani..anillos?_ Leyó con dificultad la tapa del libro, parecía no muy inteligente_ ¿Qué eres?, ¿fenómeno?, además dé tener nombre raro, eres extraña, que desperdicio...  
  
Hermione perdió la paciencia  
  
_¿Puedes devolverme mi libro?_Pregunto Hermione, extendiendo su mano  
  
_La verdad que no Himoni_ Respondió con sorna el chico mientras que los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lagrimas_ Estoy aburrido y tu serás mi pasatiempo favorito, así que, solo porque tienes nombre raro, tirare tu libro  
  
_No... Me costo meses conseguirlo, por favor.. No _ suplico Hermione, mientras que el chico comenzaba a abrir el libro y a tomar hojas  
  
_Jeje_ Rió el chico con una sonrisa malvada_ Esta solo por tener nombre raro_ Y con eso arranco un pilón de hojas del libro, rompiéndolas a todas por la mitad  
  
_ No..._ Sollozo Hermione, mientras trataba de agarrar el libro, y el chico lo revoleaba en el aire y ella no podía alcanzarlo_ Desde el año pasado que lo quiero, no... Mis padres no me compraran otro nunca mas...  
  
_Esto_Seguia sonriendo el chico ya arrancando mas hojas_ Por ser tan rara y, ¿cuánto tienes?, ¿diez años?, leer este librote  
  
_No..._ Seguía sollozando Hermione  
  
_Y esto, solo porque tengo ganas y estoy aburrido_ Dijo, arrancando la ultima parte del libro y haciéndola pedacitos, mientras que Hermione se tiraba al piso, junto al libro que hacia años que había deseado leer y no había podido y comenzaba a sollozar_ Piérdete, niña estúpida  
  
La voz de la madre de Hermione, interrumpió la escena.  
  
_Hermione, linda, ¿qué te sucede?_ Le pregunto preocupada, sin ver todas las hojas. Hermione quiso contarle, pero por detrás de su madre vio como el chico le dirigía una mirada amenazadora  
  
_Solo me caí, mami_ Respondió, mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente  
  
_Ahh, veo que has conocido a Brian_ Dijo señalando al chico malvado_ Sus padres son amigos nuestros, ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre los Mc Yorcsky?_Hermione asintió_ Bueno, se mudaron aquí, enfrente y este es su único hijo, ¿qué tal ha estado el viaje?  
  
_Nada mal, señora Granger_ Respondió educado, poniendo una cara angelical y besando la mano de la señora Granger_ Solo estaba viendo que le había sucedido a su hija  
  
_Ahh, que caballero_ Suspiro la Sra. Granger_ Hermione necesita alguien que la cuide, será un gusto tenerte entre nosotros  
  
_Claro, señora Granger_ Respondió el chico y en cuanto ella se fue, le hizo una mueca de burla a sus espaldas. Hermione lo miro con furia e incrédula  
  
_¿Qué me miras así?, ¿tan bueno crees que soy?, y aun no has visto lo peor_ Respondió de mal modo a Hermione, y luego se acerco lentamente a ella y le tomo la barbilla_ será un gusto cuidarte, Himoni  
  
Y con eso se marcho, dejando a Hermione sola, con su libro destrozado y con lagrimas en los ojos, con miedo por la amenaza de Brian, de contarles a sus padres lo sucedió.  
  
Mas tarde, la misma niña, nada mas que un poco más grande, apareció, su larga cabellera estaba aun más larga que antes, y su rostro tenia la piel un poco estirada y linda. Su cuerpo estaba un poco mas formado, digno de una niña de once años, pero en ese momento protestaba con sus padres.  
  
_ No pueden llevarme con él, no quiero..._ Protestaba, mirando a sus padres con reproche, mientras que estos la arrastraban a la casa de enfrente  
  
_Pero debemos salir con los Mc Yorcsky, nos han invitado a una cena, y Brian, que caballerito que es, ya tiene casi catorce y se ofreció a cuidarte..  
  
_ Pero, mama...  
  
_Nada de peros, hija, harás lo que nosotros digamos _ finalizo su padre, enojado  
  
Y con eso arrastro a su hija a la casa de enfrente, llevándola de la muñeca. Brian abrió la puerta con una sonrisa  
  
_Hola muchacho_ Saludo el señor Granger  
  
_Hola Señor, no se preocupe, su hija queda en buenas manos... Ah, y mis padres ya salieron, dicen que se encuentran allí  
  
_Ahh, bueno, gracias Brian, cuídala bien_ Dijo el padre de Hermione, mientras que ella saludaba al chico con una mirada rencorosa y entraba dentro de la casa_ Nos vemos  
  
Brian saludo al padre de Hermione, y en cuanto se fue, cerro la puerta de un golpe  
  
_Uff!!, que padre pesado tienes, además de tener que mirarte tengo que aguantar a tus estúpidos padres..._Dijo burlándose_ ¿Qué acaso esto es el infierno?, ahh, no, es cierto, infierno es lo que voy a hacer con tu vida  
  
Hermione no contesto, solo miro rencorosa al chico, le caía tan mal, le odiaba, los últimos meses que se había encontrado con el simplemente trataba de esquivarlo, y casi siempre lo lograba, pero a veces, cuando debía hablarle, solo se quedaba callada y lo miraba con repugnancia mientras que el la insultaba y arruinaba sus cosas.  
  
_¿Qué?, ¿otra vez vas a ignorarme?_Respondió de mala manera el chico, furioso, al silencio_ Bien, ya me tienes harto, intente ser bueno contigo, pero no me queda mas opción, haré que se te caigan las lagrimas  
  
_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ Pregunto Hermione, agitando su larga trenza, asustada pues sabia muy bien de lo que era capaz de hacer Brian  
  
_Nada, tu solo ve a ver televisión_ Dijo este con malicia en los ojos, señalándole un sofá y la televisión enfrente. Hermione lo miro insegura, pero luego hizo caso al chico y se fue a ver televisión.  
  
Tan entretenida estaba con la televisión, viendo el programa "Friends" (N/A: Dedicado a ti, Laura GP) que no se dio cuenta de que el chico la observaba por atrás con una mirada de malicia en los ojos y unas tijeras en la mano. Hermione seguía entretenida con la televisión, aunque opinaba que con un libro podría estar todavía mas, tan entretenida que no sintió que alguien tironeaba de su larga trenza, solo se dio cuenta de lo sucedido cuando largos mechones de cabello le cayeron por los hombros.  
  
_¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?_ Grito, mientras que se empezaba a agarrar el cabello desesperada y miraba como se le caía continuamente y escuchaba la fría risa de Brian, una risa que hacia que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y comenzara a temblar  
  
_Mi cabello, mi cabello..._ Lloraba mientras corría a un espejo y observaba que tan corto lo tenia_ Mi cabello, no, lo que más me gustaba...  
  
Hermione despertó sobresaltada  
  
_Brian_ Susurro, temblaba de pies a cabeza y podía notar que tenia las mejillas húmedas. Otra vez había soñado con él, recordando todo el mal que le había hecho. El solo nombrarlo hacia que temblaba ligeramente, ese chico si que había hecho de su vida miserable.  
  
Hermione salió de las cobijas, y se puso las pantuflas de puntitas de pie para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, aunque poco le importaría. Bajo a la Sala Común y se sentó en el sillón más cercano al fuego, aun helaba en Hogwarts... Ya hacia una semana que se habían presentado los profesores, aunque todavía no habían tenido ninguna clase con ellos. El profesor de DCAO parecía alguien simpático y muy guapo, en opinión de las chicas, Hermione solo había hablado con el una vez y le había caído simpático, aunque algo raro. La sexóloga se pasaba horas y horas entre los chicos, vistiéndose de una manera que no dejaba mucho que imaginar, con sus polleras cortas y sus escotes pronunciados. Se rumoreaba que Dumbledore había intentado obligarla a que se vistiera de una forma mas adecuada, pero que ella había intentado seducirlo y Dumbledore, impactado, no había insistido más. Todos los chicos, opinaban lo mismo, que la nueva profesora era una BA ( Bomba de Sexo) y que como les gustaba tenerle a su lado y que ella les hablara, las chicas estaban ISC (Impactadas Sin Comentarios), aunque a la mayoría les desagradaba bastante, en especial a Ginny  
  
_Estúpida prostituta, hueca_ Susurraba Ginny cada vez que veía a la nueva profesora, y también controlaba que la vista de Harry no se fuera hacia ella. Pero, igual, Harry amaba a Ginny, y ni siquiera miraba a la nueva profesora ni a ninguna otra chica que Ginny, "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bella?, ¿Por qué la amo tanto?"Pensaba con una sonrisa y la abrazaba mas fuerte contra él.  
  
Sumida en sus pensamientos, Hermione cayo en un sueño profundo de nuevo, intentando no pensar en Brian y teniéndole envidia a porque Ginny podía ser tan feliz con la persona que amaba, ¿por qué Ron no podía ser así?  
  
Ya había vuelto de su segundo año en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. Sus padres habían mentido a los Mc Yorcky diciéndoles que había ido a un internado en Londres, cuando en realidad había estado haciéndose nuevos amigos y aprendiendo magia. Hacia ya casi un año que no veía a Brian, y estaba muy contenta por ello, su pelo ya volvía a estar normal y estaba muy feliz en Hogwarts, y más porque en menos de dos semanas iría a pasar el resto del verano en casa de Ron.  
  
_Ahh, por fin vuelves_ Dijo una voz mientras abría la puerta, y la cara de Hermione se puso pálida al descubrir que Brian estaba en su habitación  
  
_¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunto Hermione asustada y pálida, mirándolo con terror  
  
_Veo que no me has extrañado mucho_ Susurro el chico, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella_ Mira, ya ha pasado menos de un año y mira como has cambiado_ Y con eso puso una mano en su rodilla, haciendo que Hermione temblara ligeramente (N/A: el chico tenia ya quince años), sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por la furia y el rencor, y le solto un manotazo al chico en la mejilla, quien no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y gritara por el dolor.  
  
_¿A QUE CREES QUE ESTAMOS JUGANDO, EH?, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES SIQUIERA A HABLARME, ASQUEROSA RATA, FENOMENO?_ Y eso golpeo con el puño a Hermione en la cara, haciendo que ella cayera al piso de la habitación y se llevara la mano a la cara, solo cuando hizo eso pudo notar que sangraba.  
  
_No_ Grito Hermione sobresaltada y despertando, se había quedado dormida de nuevo en la Sala Comun_No, por favor, no...Brian..._Sollozo desesperada, mientras gruesas lagrimas le caían por los ojos y, respirando agitada, las manos le temblaban. Se abrazo a sí misma mirando el fuego y se acurruco en su sillón, tratando de protegerse _ no, Brian, por favor...Brian...  
  
Una mano se apoyo lentamente en su hombro, dándole calor y apoyo, Hermione la tomo y siguió sollozando, apoyo nuevamente la cabeza al sillón y abrió, entre sollozos, lentamente los ojos y contemplo ese rostro, esos ojos que la hacían sentir segura, que la miraban con tanto cariño, que sabia que estaba ahí para apoyarla siempre.  
  
_Ron..._Susurro Hermione, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras que el chico le devolvía el abrazo, sosteniéndola, y se sentaba al lado de ella, y ella lo sostenía con mas fuerza_ Ron, no sabes la falta que me haces en este momento  
  
_ Tu sabes que siempre estaré para ti_Respondio el chico, metiendo su cara en el cabello de ella_Y, ¿sabes lo que me haría más feliz?  
  
Hermione se separo lentamente de el, con aun lagrimas en los ojos, y observo como él la miraba tiernamente. Negó con la cabeza  
  
_Que lo que té esta haciendo daño en este momento dejara de importante, que pienses que todo tiene solución y en las cosas lindas que te pasaron, que dejes de llorar y sonrías  
  
_Es que tu no entiendes, lo mío no tiene solución, tendré que vivir con esto toda mi vida_A Hermione se le quebro la voz_ Y... y no sabes el dolor que me produce el saber eso  
  
_Todo tiene solucion Hermione_Respondio secamente Ron y se separo de ella , pero aun le apretaba fuerte la mano  
  
Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, en el que los dos pensaban en diferentes cosas: Hermione seguia preocupada, de vez en cuando soltaba algunas lagrimas y apretaba mas fuerte la mano de Ron; Ron en que rayos estaria haciendo daño a Hermione y quien seria Brian, pues había escuchado su nombre entre los sollozos de la chica, y que, fuera quien fuera, leiba a dar un buen puñetazo si lo veia.  
  
_¿Por qué bajaste?_Pregunto Hermione con la voz ronca por el llanto  
  
_No podia dormir y escuche que alguien bajaba por las escaleras del cuarto de chicas a la Sala Comun, baje para ver quien era y te escuche llorando, reconoceria tu llanto a un kilometro de distancia, Hermione  
  
_Ah..._Hermione no supo que contestar, apreciaba todo lo que le decia Ron, el era un gran apoyo, pero no entendia, además, no debía saberlo, Brian ya se lo había advertido, ¿quién sabria que le haria Brian si se enterara que se lo conto a su mejor amigo?  
  
_¿Quién es Brian?_ Pregunto Ron, despues de un incomodo silencio  
  
_¿Cómo dices?_Pregunto Hermione, sin creer lo que escuchaban sus oidos  
  
_¿Qué quien es Brian?_Repitio Ron_ Lo mensionaste mientras llorabas  
  
_Ah, yo, no me di cuenta... No es nadie, solo dije un nombre, nada mas_ Dijo Hermione poniendo una excusa verdaderamente tonta. Ron parecio no replicarle nada, entendio que su amiga no queria hablar de eso.  
  
_¿ Quieres que hablemos de ello?_Pregunto Ron y recibio como respuesta el silencio, así que decidio cambiar de tema_ Bien... ¿qué te parecen las pruebas de quiddiuch?, son pasado mañana, ¿quién crees que se presente?, con Harry debemos elegir a los nuevos, ya que casi todos se han marchado este año: Angelina, Kattie Bell, Alicia y los gemelos se han ido (N/A:Ron es guardian desde el quinto curso), así que... ¿Quién crees que entre?  
  
_No lo se Ron, tu hermana parece muy entusiasmada con el Quiddiuch_Hermione parecia muy contenta con el cambio de tema y Ron sonreia, notandolo_Lo que si se es que yo ni lo probare, le temo a las alturas  
  
_Nah...¿Tu?, ¿temerle a las alturas?, yo te quitare ese miedo  
  
_No creo que puedas Ron, desde pequeña lo tengo  
  
_Bueno, al menos lo intentare_Sonrio Ron_ ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?  
  
_Sip_ Mantuvo firmemente Hermione, desviando un poco la mirada para no tener que ver a los ojos a Ron y así tener que perdonarle todo_Lo que dijiste la semana pasada fue sumamente machista  
  
_ No voy a negar eso, pero al menos admite que todas las mujeres son histericas_ Dijo Ron, con una sonrisa y alzando las cejas  
  
_No todas Ron, siempre tienen sus momentos, así como los hombres, para estar enfadadas o histericas, pero no es por esos dias...  
  
_Bueno, quizas todo eso no tuvo nada que ver_ Confeso Ron_ Neville me lleno la cabeza  
  
_¿Neville?, ¿Neville Longbottom te lo dijo?, ya entiendo porque estabas tan confundido, Ron, no le tienes que hacer caso a las cosas que los CHICOS te dicen sobre mujeres, nunca nos entenderan, aunque aun esperamos el principe azul que sea el hombre que mejor nos entienda  
  
_¿Qué sabes si no esta tu principe azul en esta misma habitación?_ Bromeo Ron, alzando las cejas en señal de interesante, lo cual hizo reir a Hermione y los dos terminaron riendo a carcajadas  
  
_Shh!, Ron, vas a despertar a todo el mundo_ Advirtio Hermione mientras escuchaba como arriba se movian algunas personas y alguien parecia bajar por las escaleras_Alguien baja, Ron  
  
_Ven, rapido_ Dijo Ron alarmado, tomando de la mano a Hermione, si alguien los encontrara alli alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, Gryffindor perderia el primer puesto para la Copa de las Casas, así que la llevo hacia el sillón mas alejado de la Sala Comun, y los dos se escondieron tras el angosto respaldo del sillón. Ron tomo de la cintura a Hermione y la apreto mas hacia el, ya que todavia se le podian ver los pies. Hermione se sonrojo bastante, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Tras las escaleras bajo una chica con un camison de seda rojo y sexy,muy corto y erotico, al poco tiempo bajo un chico por las escaleras de los chicos.  
  
_¿Quiénes son?_Pregunto Hermione por lo bajo a Ron, pero el pelirrojo le puso su dedo en los labios en señal de que mantuviera silencio.  
  
_ Te estaba esperando_ Oian decir Ron y Hermione, la chica era la que hablaba  
  
_Es que tuve que esperar a que Dean se durmiera _Repondio el chico, cogiendola por la cintura y acercandose mas a ella_ Que sexy que te has venido, me encanta tu camison, lastima que solo vaya a combinar tirado en el piso...  
  
_ Besame_ Susurro al oido del chico la mujer de camison rojo, mientras que el chico colocaba sus manos en el trasero de esta, y la abrazaba con ansia y la besaba de forma apasionada  
  
Hermione y Ron miraban la escena sonrojados, asomandose por detrás del sillón, y con una risita en los labios.  
  
_¿Qué no son Parvati y...¿Seamus?_( N/A:¿a que creian que eran Harry y Ginny?)_ Susurro Ron al oido de Hermione, y los dos soltaron una risita.  
  
_ Ahh, Seamus_ Gimio Parvati, mientras que Seamus, que ya le había sacado el camison, le besaba el cuerpo, y Ron y Hermione debian ponerse el puño en la boca para no reirse, aunque estaban los dos completamente sonrojados, Hermione casi encima de el.  
  
_Si, sin duda son ellos_ Dijo Hermione, al oido de Ron, riendose por lo bajo y haciendo que Ron tambien riera, " Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veia así conmigo" Pensaban los dos mirando como el otro reia. Pronto Ron dejo de reirse y observo como Hermione estaba tan cerca de el, con los ojos lagrimosos pero brillantes, riendo de una forma que la hacia tan bonita, con el pelo todo alborotado que le daban un toque travieso. Hermione parecio notarlo, pues, ella al notar que Ron ya no reia lo observo y lo sorprendio mirándola en una forma cariñosa, acerco su rostro al de el, todavia sin tener en claro que queria hacer, Ron la tomo por la barbilla, mirando su boca ansiosamente y tornando a sus ojos sucesivamente, Hermione separo sus labios uno de otro, respirando muy agitadamente y notando como sus dos respiraciones se entrechocaban, Ron se acerco un poco mas, Hermione puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ron y se sento sobre las rodillas de el, ya faltaba poco, escasos centimentros, Hermione acariciaba la mejilla de Ron con su dedo, cuando...  
  
_Ah!!, Seamus, no pares, no pares...  
  
Ron y Hermione se separaron sobresaltados, y se sonrojaron ferozmente al darse cuenta de lo que habian estado a punto de hacer. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, muy sonrojados y respirando agitadamente, un gemido producido esta vez por Seamus hizo que los dos dejaran de mirarse sonrojados y estallaran en risas por lo bajo. Ron le tapo la boca a Hermione porque comenzaba a dar tales alaridos que Seamus y Parvati se darian cuenta de que no estaban solos, pero parecia que estaban muy entretenidos en lo suyo, pues ni se inmutaron y comenzaron a gemir mas fuerte  
  
_¿Les faltara mucho?_ Pregunto Ron con cara de cansansio pero divertida  
  
_ Ahí esta.. si.. si.. siiiii!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Al parecer no_ Contesto Hermione, y espio una vez mas por encima del sofa_ Mira, se estan llendo  
  
_Si_ Dijo Ron una vez que la pareja se fue cada cual a su dormitorio_ será mejor que te vayas a dormir, nadie quiere que mañana estes dormida, además tenemos con el soquete de Snape  
  
_Ron!_ Reprocho Hermione_Es un profesor, por el amor de Dios, ¿cuándo aprenderas que debes respetarlos?  
  
_Lo siento_ Dijo Ron agachando su cabeza, y una vez que Hermione estuvo bien arriba, grito para que ella lo oyera pero no pudiera reprocharle nada_ Pero debes admitir que es un soquete  
  
Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano de " Hombres" y entro al cuarto de las chicas de sexto curso, pero antes miro la puerta de Ginny: deberia hacerle caso a Harry y pedirle a Dumbledore dormir con ella.  
  
Ron se quedo un rato mas en la Sala Comun y se sento en el sillón mas cercano al fuego, todo estaba marchando en buen camino: casi había solucionado las cosas con Hermione, Voldemort no daba señales de estar vivo, en el colegio le andaba bien y ya había solucionado sus cosas con Harry, lo cual era una suerte, pues se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo apreciaba como amigo.  
  
Sonrio al recordar como se habian arreglado, al final no podian estar separados  
  
******************Flash Back***************************************  
  
El día siguiente a su pelea, Ron ya no parecia tan enojado pero seguia con una mueca de disgusto cada vez que aparecia Harry con Ginny. Harry ya se había curado en la enfermeria el labio roto, y Ginny parecia furiosa con Ron y le decia constantemente que ya no era una niña y que el no tenia derecho a pelearse con su novio. Hermione parecia no hablarle a nadie, exepto a Ginny, ya que estaba enojada con Ron y a Harry no se le podia acercar porque el siempre estaba con Ginny, y cuando estaban juntos no se les podia ni hablar, es mas, daban ganas de vomitar. Bueno, en ese momento Harry estaba sentado en un sillón de la Sala Comun y Ginny estaba sobre el (N/A: no sean mal pensados), Ron miraba disgustado desde el otro extremo de la Sala como Harry le acariciaba cariñosamente a Ginny el cabello, y su hermana ponia carita de bebe y bromeaba con Harry sobre no se que, en fin, la misma pareja que había visto en el verano, nada mas que ahora parecian quererse mas que nunca. Harry, de repente, se percato de la mirada de Ron y separo un poco a Ginny de el  
  
_Ginny, no creo que sea conveniente estar así ante la mirada de tu hermano_ Le susurro en voz baja, Ginny parecio comprender  
  
_Me parece que deberias hablar con el_ Le susurro, antes de marcharse a la bibloteca para terminr un trabajo  
  
_Si, tienes razon_ Y con eso Harry se levanto y se fue hacia donde estaba Ron, que simulaba leer un libro_ Ron, ¿podemos hablar?  
  
Ron emitio un gruñido  
  
_¬¬... Ron...  
  
_Sientate_ Se rindio Ron, señalando el sillón que había al lado de el y dejando el libro de quiddiuch que simulaba leer  
  
_¿De que trata?_ Pregunto Harry, señalando el libro interesado para aflojar la tension_ ¿de arbitraje?, ¿de guardianes?  
  
_Ehh..._ Ron no sabia que contestar, ni siquiera había comenzado a leerlo_ No lo se  
  
_Ah..._ Harry parecio comprender_ Lo siento  
  
_ ¿ Que sientes?  
  
_Siento haber tratado de acostarme con tu hermana cuando ella no queria, y tambien siento haberte dicho esas cosas  
  
_Hmm..._ Ron emitio algo así como otro gruñido, y Harry suspiro aliviado: el que no hubiera comenzado a gritarle era un paso muy grande.  
  
_Y ahora me siento un estupido, porque creo que no tome en cuenta que ella era la hermana de mi mejor amigo y que, aun así, la estaba latimando y no sabes como me duele eso ahora, tu hermana ya me perdono poe eso, le explique como fueron las cosas, y tu eres mi mejor amigo, eres como un hermano, hace seis años que te conosco y no hay nadie a la que aprecie tanto como a ti, bueno, quizas a tu hermana, pero ese es un sentimiento diferente, siento que quiero pasar mi vida entera con ella, pero contigo tambien, tu hermana ya me entendio y perdono ¿tu me perdonas?_Harry dijo esto todo muy rapido, desde la noche anterior había estado pensando en todo esto, y realmente no queria perder a Ron, sin el sentia que ya todo no seria lo mismo, que su vida cambiaria totalmente  
  
_Claro que te perdono amigo_ Ron sonrio y abrazo a Harry, dándole palmadas en la espalda_ Eso es lo que queria escuchar, aunque debes prometerme algo_ Ron se separo de Harry y le mostro el puño frente a su cara_ Prometeme que la respetaras, Potter, que no harás nada en contra de lo que ella no quiera  
  
_Lo prometo_ Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, aunque algo serio_ además aunque no te lo prometiera, ya la respetaria, amo a tu hermana y jamas volveria a lastimarla, no, es lo ultimo que yo quiero  
  
_ Te creo, amigo_ Dijo Ron, palmeandole la espalda otra vez_ Al final no podemos estar ni dos dias separados  
  
******************* Fin del Flash Back*************************************  
  
Ron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar todas sus peleas, las peleas de todos mejores amigos. Ese día no se separaron ni un segundo, Harry apenas estuvo con Ginny, que parecio entender que debía dejarlos solos y solo apareció para felicitarlos y decir que al fin se habian arreglado y que ella y Hermione habian hecho apuestas sobre que no pasaban mas de tres dias peleados. Hermione aun seguio ese día sin hablarles, aunque apareció para murmurar algo como " Tipico, no se para que se hacen los ofendidos si al final siempre se arreglan"... Hermione, Ron no pudo impedir sonojarse con tan solo pensar en ella, pensar que casi la había besado de nuevo esa noche, y que además ella había comenzado, pero, ¿Hermione gustaría de el?, ¿se daria cuenta de todo lo que el sentia por ella?, ¿lo habria hecho en venganza?, no lo sabia, pero es que era tan raro lo que sentia por ella, como si quisiera reir y llorar al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera hacerla feliz, acariciarla, decirle todo con una palabra, y despues de todo comprendio, ella era la unica chica que hacia que su corazon latiera mas lento y fuerte al mismo tiempo.  
  
Hermione desperto sobresaltada y miro el reloj que había al lado de su cama.  
  
_ LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA_Grito sobresaltada y llevandose las manos a la cabeza: faltaban menos de diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Se levanto rapidamente, las concecuencias que le habian quedado por haberse quedado despierta con Ron la noche anterior afectaban ya su vida academica... Pero que lindo había sido, Hermione no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, pensar que había estado tan cerca de el, que por sin se habian reconciliado y hablaban normalmente... Y es que extrañaba tanto el estar con Ron, toda la semana anterior que no había estado con el se había sido tan mal y triste, no tanto como en tercer año, ahí si que había sufrido mucho, ahora solo se sentia sola y había un hueco en su pecho, como si a donde fuera siempre faltaba algo, que confortable se sintio esa mañana que al despertar no había derramado ni una lagrima, como hacia cada vez que estaba peleada con Ron, ni que sintiera siempre que le faltaba algo.  
  
_ " Malditas compañeras de cuarto.. ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de despertarme, capas se les rompia una uña si lo hacían..."_ Pensaba mientras se vestia muy rapidamente, sin prestar atencion, y salio a clases enseguida, con cinco minutos de retraso.  
  
La imagen era sorprendente, la clase estallo en risas cuando vieron llegar a Hermione a su clase de Historia de la Magia muy agitada, vistiendo su camisa con todos los botones mal abrochados y la panza al aire ya que no había llegado a abrochar estos, la pollera completamente alreves, su tunica negra en la mano y con las medias y zapatos azules, que no tenian nada que ver con los prolijos calzados negro de su uniforme usual. El pelo todo despeinado y enrredado y el maquillaje corrido del día anterior. Hermione se sonrojo vorazmente al darse cuenta de su aspecto.  
  
_Lo siento_Se disculpo con el Prof. Binns quien la miraba con reproche ya que había interrumpido su discurso de los ataques de Gnomos diabolicos en la Revolucion Francesa a los Burgueses.  
  
_Sientese, Señorita Granger y por favor, arregle su aspecto_Le reprocho, mirándola de arriba abajo y haciendo una mueca de disgusto  
  
_ " ¿Qué?, ¿Tan fea soy?"_Pensaba Hermione mientras caminaba a su lugar y se ponia la larga tunica negra sobre su camisa mal puesta y colocaba bien la pollera. Se sento y no participo en ningun momento de la clase, su mente vagaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Observo a Parvati y a Dean desde su asiento, quienes tenian dibujadas grandes orjeras en el rostro, pero una sonrisa picara que les alegraba el rostro, y, si los mirabas con atencion, podias notar como se coqueteaban entre ellos y se lanzaban miradas complices cuando el profesor se daba vuelta para anotar alguna fecha. Ron tambien tenia algunas orejeras y todo el cabello mas que despeinado.  
  
_ ¿Cómo se pudo haber quedado dormida?_Reia Ron, contemplando a Hermione desde dos asientos al lado de ella_ Se ve tan linda con ese aspecto desordenado... Jeje, no, no se ve linda, mas que eso, se ve muy graciosa y linda a la vez,ah... Yo tambien me hubiera quedado dormido si no fuera porque Harry me desperto sacudiendome, fue tan lindo lo que sucedió anoche...  
  
El timbre sobresalto a todos los de la clase quienes se echaban su usual siestecita de la hora del viernes, uno de los peores dias de todos ya que tambien tenian pociones, y, aunque nadie quisiera decirselo a Hagrid para no latimarlo, la insoportable clase de CCM, que ese día fue mas que insoportable  
  
Los alumnos salieron lentamente de esas mortales horas despues de CCM y se dirjieron al Gran Salon a almorzar.  
  
_Ginny_Grito Harry cuando entro y vio a Ginny, quien conversaba animadamente con Colin_ Te extrañe mucho  
  
_Ya Harry, nos vimos esta mañana..._Repuso Ginny,mientras que el chico se sentaba al lado de ella y la abrazaba  
  
_¿No me extrañaste?, lo se, lo se, no me quieres mas..._Dijo Harry, poniendo cara de enojado y mirando al otro lado con una mueca de dolor  
  
_ 0_0 ¿QUÉ??_Pregunto Ginny, tomandolo enserio  
  
_Si, vete con Colin, descubri que me engañas con otro...  
  
_No Harry, si te extrañe, yo te quiero a ti..._Dijo la chica abrazándolo_ ¿Harry?, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿de que te estas riendo?  
  
_Jajaja... Caiste_Reia, señalandola con el dedo  
  
_¬¬.... Te odio, no te extrañe nada...  
  
_Gin...Era una broma...  
  
Hermione y Ron se acercaron a ellos agitados, parecia que habian estado corriendo  
  
_¿Y donde estaban ustedes?_Pregunto Ginny, cuando los vio llegar  
  
_McGonnagal...horarios..._Logro decir, mientras se apoyaba en Hermione para no caerse muerto al piso  
  
_Ya Ron, ¿dices que haces Quiddiuch?, solo fueron unos pasillos... y deja de aplastarme, estas todo sudoroso_ Hermione saco el brazo de Ron de su hombro y este cayo al piso_ Mc Gonnagal nos llamo, ya saben, somos prefectos, para darnos los nuevos horarios, empezamos la semana que viene con los nuevos profesores  
  
_ Aquí estan_Dijo Ron, levantandose y sacudiendo una pila de papeles_¿Nos ayudan a repartirlos?  
  
_Dejame pensarlo..._Bromeo Ginny, poniendose un dedo en la boca y poniendo cara de concentrada_ ¿No?  
  
_Ya te acusare con mama_ Dijo Ron, señalandola con el dedo y con cara de niño chiquito: siempre hacia eso cuando se referia con Ginny_ ¿Y tu, Harry?  
  
_Ehh...No_Respodio Harry y le saco un papel_ Vaya, vaya, el lunes tenemos con la sexóloga...  
  
_Y mañana hay excursion a Hogsmade_dijo Ginny, dando saltitos de alegria  
  
_ Si_ Harry tambien saltaba y se unia a Ginny_ Vamos a ir a Honeydunkes, Las tres escobas, cervezas de mantequilla...  
  
_Plumas de azucar, pimentitos picantes..._ siguió Ginny, mientras los dos se iban dando saltitos hacia los terrenos, esperando a que Ron y Hermione terminaran de repartir los horarios y se sentaran a almorzar todos juntos  
  
_Que par esos dos..._ Dijo Hermone mirandolos_El amor si que pone tontos a las personas  
  
_Oui, C' Est le Amore_Dijo Ron en frances y riendo y dejando a Hermione impresionada  
  
_Repite eso..._ Dijo, con una risita  
  
_¿Qué cosa?_ Respondió Ron, poniendose colorado  
  
_Lo que dijiste en Frances  
  
_Ehh...nn... Mejor voy a terminar de repartir esto, no quiero llegar tarde a pociones_ Se excuso Ron todo sonrojado y repartiendo los nuevos horarios  
  
_C' est le amore_ Repitio Hermione para si, mirando a Ron con ternura mientras que este repartia los horarios  
  
_POTTER!, DEJA DE BESAR A MI HERMANITA ASI_Grito Ron una vez que todos se sentaron a almorzar y Harry y Ginny estaban muy melosos en sus asientos, abrazados y besandose apasionadamente, Ginny con sus rodillas sobre las piernas de Harry  
  
_Gron, nog molegstez_Chillo Ginny, entre los besos que se daba con Harry, quien no reaccionaba y seguia besando a la chica  
  
_ Basta, calla Ginny, harás lo que yo diga_ Dijo Ron, tratando de separarlos sin existo, y fue entonces cuando se harto y tomo su tenedor y pincho a Harry en el trasero  
  
_AUCH_Aullo Harry, separandose de Ginny y frotandose el trasero_ Esta bien, esta bien... Pero esta es la guerra, Weasley  
  
Y con eso tomo su propio tenedor, y Harry y Ron no dejaron de pincharse en todo el almuerzo y camino al salon de pociones  
  
_Peleas como mariquita, Potter_ Se burlaba Ron, mientras el y Harry jugaban con los tenedores como si fueran espaditas y se retaban a mas  
  
_Ya veras, Weasley, el corazón de tu hermana será mio, pasare por rios, montañas y trolls como tu para ganarmelo_ Le seguia el juego Harry, mientras que lograba pincharle a Ron en la pierna  
  
_Ya, niños, si no se portan bien se quedaran sin ir al parque_ Bromeo Hermione, mientras se ponia entre ellos y los separaba un poco ya que a Ron si le había dolido el pinchazo de Harry  
  
_Si que seran crios_Susurro Ginny mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio_Bueno Hermione, cuidalos bien, tengo que irme a mi clase de Artimancia  
  
_Adios Gin_ Se despidio Hermione, dandose media vuelta y bajando hacia las masamorras  
  
_¿ Y mi beso?  
  
_Ayy, Harry_ Suspiro Ginny, dándole un dulce beso a Harry en los labios_ Te quiero mucho, y ya tienes mi corazon...  
  
_ Tu tienes el mio atado a ti desde hace años_ Le susurro Harry en el oido a Ginny_ AUCH!, Ron, me estaba despidiendo de Ginny...  
  
_Lo se_ Sonrio Ron, alzando las cejas, con el tenedor en una de sus manos y poniendo una finjida cara de culpa_ Siento haber interrumpido un momento de tan romantico, pero te debía una, Potter  
  
_Ya, chicos, vamos que llegaremos tarde y no quiero darle una razon a Snape para que nos baje mas puntos  
  
_ Esta bien, pero en el momento mas inoportuno... Sufriras mi temible venganza, Ronald_ Amenazo Harry, apuntando a Ron con el tenedor ( si, los habian robado del Gran Salon, esos chicos incorrejibles...)  
  
_ Oh, pero miren quien llega a aquí_ Dijo una voz fria que arrastraba las palabras_ Pero si son el pobreton, la sangre sucia y el cara rajada  
  
_Calla Malfoy, no quieres que venga Ginny y te gane como en la otra noche, ¿no?_ Se burlo Harry, recordando la noche en la que el y su novia se habian reconciliado como amigos y Ginny había inmovilizado a Draco  
  
_Si, pero ante semejante belleza, ¿quién no se hubiese dejado ganar?_ Contesto Draco, antes sorpresa de todos los Slytherin, que los miraban extrañados a que hablara así de una Weasley_ ¿QUÉ?, no me miren así, ya vieron lo grandes que son sus pechos...  
  
_Ahh... , o si_ Los Slytherin parecieron comprender y asintieron con su cabeza: Era una con las que Draco deseaba mas acostarse  
  
_Pues semejante belleza es mia, Malfoy, y vuelves a hablar así de ella y te partire la cara_ Amenazo Harry, mientras que su rostro se ponia rojo debido al rencor  
  
_Y además es mi hermana, así que no solo tendras un lindo golpe que decoren tu cara de rata, sino dos  
  
_A mi no me amenaza nadie,Weasley... Potter..., y si, ya se que andas saliendo con la pobretona, pero te lo advieto desde ahora Potter, para que la vigiles bien_ Y con eso acerco su cara a la de Harry_ Quieras o no quieras, me acostare con esa chica  
  
_Nunca Malfoy...  
  
_además, apuesto_ Susurro en voz alta, hablando con sus compañeros Slytherin_Que tan idiota es Potter, que todavia ni siquiera se acosto con su novia, pobrecito, de seguro piensa en respetarla, etc, etc, etc... Idiota  
  
El rostro de Harry se sonrojo  
  
_El hecho de que Harry no se haya acostado con Ginny no significa que sea un idiota Malfoy, significa que no se anda regalando a las chicas como otros_ Hermione puso una mueca de desprecio_ Significa que el no le cobra a las chicas por estar con ellas...  
  
Todo Glyffindor rio por el comentario de Hermione, algunas chicas de Slytherin no pudieron evitar que una sonrisita se les cruzara por los labios: Era bien sabido en el colegio que Malfoy andaba con cualquier chica que se le cruzara, aunque siempre tenia sus sueños eroticos, uno de ellos era Ginny  
  
_ Nadie te pidio tu opinión, asquerosa Sangre Sucia, vuelve con los muggles que aquí no entras ni sirves para nada_ En la voz temblorosa de Malfoy se pudo apreciar un temblor de rencor debido a la furia por el comentario de Hermione  
  
_A Hermione no le hablas así, asquerosa rata inmunda_Ron salto sobre Draco y le encajo un golpe en la ceja. Los dos comenzaron a pelear, mientras que todos hacían un circulo alrededor de ellos y gritaban al unsonio : Pelea, pelea, pelea!. Harry y Blaise Zabini ( quien se había hecho muy amigo de Draco en los últimos años) trataban de separarlos y Hermione gritaba preocupada por Ron que pararan y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza  
  
_ ¿¿¿¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?????_ Grito una voz fria que hizo que todos pararan de gritar y que Draco y Ron dejaran de pelear: Era Snape (N/A: Si, Icaper y Snape Mistic Angel, esta va para ustedes)_ ¿¿ALGUIEN PODRIA EXPLICARME QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO??  
  
Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, pero el profesor de pociones ordeno silencio  
  
_Tu_ Dijo, señalando a Draco_ Dime que paso  
  
_Weasley se abalanzo sobre mi y me pego sin razon profesor, yo solo trataba de protejerme_ Draco puso cara de niño indefenso (N/A: Ahh,... No quiero, Draquito, pero en este fict no te toco uno de los papeles principales, bua!!, por ahora...jeje....) mientras que por su ceja choreaba sangre  
  
_ Eso es mentira, profesor, el insulto a Hermione_ Protesto Ron, con un ojo ya negro  
  
_No veo en eso razon para quitarle puntos a Slytherin, Señor Weasley_ Sonrio Snape a Draco_ cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
_No, pero...  
  
_Nada de peros, Weasley, o sino seran cientocincuenta_ Finalizo Snape. Ron parecio querer protestar otra vez, pero Hermione lo tomo del brazo y le dio a entender que no valia la pena.Todos entraron a clase.  
  
_No creo que ninguno de los dos deba ir a la enfermeria por eso_ Dijo Snape una vez que todos se hubieran sentado_ Aunque Señor Malfoy, si usted lo desea...  
  
_No gracias profesor, despues de clases ire_ Contesto Draco, haciendo un gesto de valiente  
  
_Hizo bien en quedarse, Señor Malfoy, ya que hoy tendremos una de las clases mas interesantes del año y que entrara en los EXTASIS el proximo curso_ La clase entera temblo cuando el profesor dijo esto_ Hoy veremos en clase la pocion de la verdad, mas conocida como el " Veritaserum"_Su fria voz retumbo en las masamorras, y Harry recordo la vez en la que Snape lo había amenazado con ello en cuarto curso, pero no dijo nada_ Esta es una pocion tan poderosa que con tan solo tres gotas podrian hacer que el que la bebiera contara aunque no quisiera sus mas intimos secretos, ¿alguien conoce las regulaciones que tiene el ministerio y porque?  
  
Hermione levanto la mano.  
  
_¿Alguien mas?_ Pregunto esperanzado y fastidiado el profesor_ Bien , Señorita Granger  
  
_ El ministerio controla severamente esta pocion y la tiene prohibida para todos aquellos que no tengan permiso, tal como en el mismo ministerio esta prohibida aquí tambien, en Hogwarts. Esta prohibida desde en la epoca en la que Ya-Saben-Quien era el mas poderoso, ya que en este tiempo los mortifagos envenenaban a los Aurores con ella para que ellos les dijeran la ubicación de sus victimas  
  
_así es, esta pocion, lamentablemente, solo se puede aprender poniendo a prueba a alguien ya que sin esto no podran apreciar las reacciones del que toma la pocion. Por suerte el Director Dumbledore me autorizo a que pudiera probar con uno de mis alumnos para demostrar a la clase las reacciones, así tendran mas puntajes en los EXTASIS describiendo las reacciones, cosa que es imposible de hacer si no se ve a alguien bajo el efecto de la pocion_ Snape hizo una pausa y miro a todos con los ojos entrecerrados_ ¿Hay alguien que se ofresca para demostrar los efectos de la pocion o tendre que elegir yo?_ Sus ojos rapidamente se dirijieon a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quien estaban sentados en la misma hilera  
  
Nadie parecia querer tomar esa pocion y que todos se enteraran de sus secretos, algunas chicas dudaban en hacerlo y todos los chicos miraban con miedo a Snape.  
  
_Bien, no tendre mas opción que eleg...  
  
__AUCH!_Un chillido interrumpió la fria voz de Snape_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Harry?  
  
_Te dije que me vengaria en el momento menos inesperado_ Se oyo susurrar a cierto chico, con un tenedor en la mano, aunque solo los alumnos escucharon esto, Snape solo había escuchado el chillido  
  
_ ¿Señor Weasley?, ¿quiere compartir algo con la clase?_ Pregunto el profesor con una sonrisa maquiavelica mientras pensaba " Averiguare cosas de Potter, jajaja"  
  
_N-no...  
  
_Pues lamentablemente tendra que hacerlo, ya que lo elegi para que tome la pocion de la verdad... Y le haremos algunas preguntas para ver sus efectos_ Los ojos de Snape brillaron malisiosamente_ A menos, claro, que desee perder quinientos puntos de Glyffindor por no obedecer la orden de un profesor, sin contar ya los cincuenta que le quite por haber estado peleando con el señor Malfoy  
  
Ron estaba entre la espada y la pared, si perdia los quinientos puntos, los demas de Glyffindor jamas lo perdonarian, y su reputacion quedaria arruinada de por vida, no era que le importara mucho, pero los ataques de parte de ellos que sufriria... Por otro lado estaba el hecho de aceptar la proposicion de su profesor, pero entonces sus mas intimos secretos quedarin al descubierto  
  
_Esta bien profesor..._ Dijo Ron con una voz temblorosa_ Tomare la pocion  
  
_Bien_ El profesor Snape parecia decepcionado, le hubiese gustado haber sacado todos esos puntos a Glyffindor_ Sientese en este banco de aquí, frente a la clase para que todos puedan ver como trabaja esta pocion  
  
El profesor Snapy (N/A: jejeje) señalo un banco alto, que estaba al lado del escritorio donde el profesor siempre se sentaba. Ron se paro de su asiento y Harry y Hermione lo miraron con compasion, dándole fuerzas, entonces camino hacia el frente y se sento en el banco, poniendo cara de valiente. El profesor extrajo de su armario un frasquito con un liquido blanco transparente, casi no se podia ver de lo claro que era, puso un poco de su contenido en un vaso de agua y se lo dio a Ron con perversidad para que se lo tomara. Ron dirigio una ultima mirada de compasion a toda la clase, excepto en la de Malfoy que lo miraba burlon, y tomo de golpe todo el vaso de agua con la pocion. Quedo un poco aturdido despues de eso, dio una sacudida y reacciono, parpadeo varias veces y miro a Snape expectante.  
  
_ Bien, ahora que la pocion ya tomo efecto en el señor Weasley podran notar que si se acercan un poco y miran con atencion podran notar el brillo en sus ojos, solo así podran notar si una persona esta envenenada con la pocion de la verdad o no_ El profesor Snape hablaba señalando a Ron y mostrando todo a la clase_ Ahora, quiero aclarar antes de todo, que aunque la persona esta bajo el efecto de la pocion, no significa que no pueda realmente darse cuenta de lo que dice, si le hacen una pregunta que lo pueda hacerlo enfadar o lo alegre se notaran las expreciones en su rostro, aunque no pueda el evitar decir todo si se lo preguntan. Bien, espero que hayan anotado todo lo que les estoy diciendo porque no pienso repetirlo. Ahora hare unas preguntas al Señor Weasley para ver si la pocion le hizo un efecto verdadero, despues se les permitira a ustedes hacerle preguntas...  
  
_Ehh...¿Profesor?_ El que hablaba ahora, para sorpresa de todos era Ron, que aunque estaba bajo el efecto de la pocion, podia pensar claramente en lo que hacia_¿ Podria no dejar a los alumnos que hagan preguntas personales?, pues la verdad es que no quisiera que mi vida quedara al descubierto  
  
_Por supuesto que es verdad lo que dice, Señor Weasley, esta bajo el efecto de la pocion de la verdad... Pero lamentablemente_ Y los ojos de Snape brillaron con locura y como si se acercara la navidad (no es que le gustara mucho, ¿no?, todos felices y el siempre amargado...)_ No se podra ver el efecto real si no se le hacen preguntas que solo bajo el efecto de esta pocion se anime a responder, así que no se si pueda cumplir con lo que me pide, quedara en la conciencia de sus compañeros el hecho de que clase de pregunta le hagan_ Se pudo ver claramente que el profesor sonrio complice a los de Slytherin_ Bien, probemos, ¿Qué edad tiene, Señor Weasley?  
  
_Dieciseis_ Respondió mecanicamente Ron, mientras el pensaba que rayos pasaba que no podia controlar su boca y contstaba todo sin pensarlo  
  
_¿ Como se siente bajo el efecto de esta pocion, Weasley?  
  
_Es extraño, no puedo controlar lo que digo, sin embargo estoy conciente de que lo hago, y algo mareado, a decir verdad  
  
_Claro que es verdad, Señor Weasley, ya se lo dije. Ahora bien, vayamos a lo interesante, _ Los ojos de Snape brillaron con entusiasmo_¿tiene idea de si alguno de sus compañeros robo algo de mi armario privado en alguno de los cursos anteriores?, ¿Acaso, tal vez, Potter?  
  
_ Si y no_ Ron trago con dificultad, no podia controlar lo que decia y estaba a punto de echarle la culpa a Hermione por lo de la piel de serpiente en segundo curso  
  
_¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿quién fue?_ Pregunto Snape frenetico, había estado tan seguro de que el arrogante de Potter no era mas que un ladron  
  
_En segundo curso Harry no robo la piel de serpiente, fue... Fue... Hermione  
  
La clase estallo en comentarios, ¿HERMIONE GRANGER ROBANDO ALGO???¿¿¿A UN PROFESOR???. Ron se puso todo rojo y le susurro solo con los labios a Hermione un " Lo siento", ella estaba incluso mas roja que Ron y respirando agitadamente, mientras que todos la miraban interrogantes. Snape sonrio con algo de malicia y se acerco a Hermione, quien se encojio debajo de su asiento y sentia unas ganas tremendas de vomitar  
  
_así que, la perfecta y además, prefecta alumna modelo Hermione Granger no es quien parece, no es mas que una sabelotdo ladrona  
  
_Yo, profesor...  
  
_Yo nada, señorita Granger, el señor Weasley es imposible que me haya mentido, crei que era Potter pero veo que las apariencias engañan, cinco dias de detencion, señorita Granger, la veo mañana en mi despacho  
  
_Si profesor  
  
_Profesor Snape, personalmente creo que no deberia aprovecharse la stuacion de que este bajo el efecto de la pocion de la verdad para averiguar que paso y castigar a los demas alumnos_ Ron hablo con una voz grave, sin saber que rayos le estaba pasando, ya que todo lo que pensaba lo decia aunque no quisiera  
  
_Como pueden notar alumnos, el efecto de la pocion hace que el que esta debajo de ella diga todo lo que piensa, sin importar la situacion en la que este, pero yo le diria, Señor Weasley, que aunque no pueda porque es debido a la pocion, cierre la boca si no quiere que Glyffindor pierda puntos  
  
_Pero no puedo controlarme  
  
_Cinco puntos menos para Glyffindor  
  
_Eso es injusto_ Ron decia todo sin pensarlo  
  
_Bien, diez mas_ En el rostro de Snape se dibujo una sonrisa, " Como me gusta bajarle puntos a Glyffindor injustamente"_Ahora, continuemos, ¿cuántos hermanos tiene, Señor Weasley?  
  
_Siete  
  
_¿A cual de ellos quiere mas?  
  
_Quiero a casi todos por igual, pero quiero mas a mi hermanita Ginny, ya que paso mas tiempo con ella y ahora soy el único que la puede proteger en Hogwarts  
  
_Bien, me parece que eso ya es suficiente prueba, ahora alumnos, ustedes pueden hacerle preguntas a Weasley para comprobar por ustedes mismos el efecto de esta pocion, ¿alguien quiere ser el primero en preguntar algo?_ La clase quedo en silencio, algunos pensaban que le querian preguntar, nadie dijo nada hasta que Malfoy levanto su mano, con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro  
  
_Yo tengo una profesor_Dijo Draco, con la mano levantada y una cara de niño travieso que esta a punto de cometer algo malo (N/A: ahh...)_ Weasley, ¿es verdad que una vez tuviste que vender tu casa para comprar los utiles para el colegio?  
  
_Por supuesto que no, idiota_ El rostro de Ron se puso rojo por la ira  
  
_Pueden notar que aunque Weasley respondio sinceramente, ya que no pudo evitar contestarle, se puso furioso por la pregunta del Señor Malfoy, excelente demostracion Draco, cinco puntos a Slytherin  
  
La clase comenzo a hacer cualquier tipo de preguntas a Ron, desde a que edad había dejado de usar pañales ( por cierto, la respuesta fue a los cuatro y la clase estallo en risas) hasta que marca de shampoo usaba (Pantene Pro-color), todo marchaba bien, excepto para Ron que se moria de la vergüenza cada vez que contestaba alguna pregunta, hasta que Malfoy levanto la mano nuevamente con una sonrisa todavia mas burlona que la anterior  
  
_ Dinos a todos Weasley, ¿cuánto miden los pechos de tu hermana?_ El rostro de Malfoy se ilumino con una gran sonrisa burlona, los Slytherin rieron abiertamente a la pregunta de Draco, mientras que esta vez el profesor Snape tuvo que sostener a Ron para que no le partiera la cara a Malfoy, pero no había nadie mas enojado que Harry  
  
_Si serás Malfoy_ Dijo Harry, levantandose de su asiento furioso y tomando un libro titulado " Las pociones de la ambicion" y tirandoselo a Malfoy en la cara, el cual, aun con la sonrisaburlona en su cara, cayo desmayado al suelo de la clase  
  
_SILENCIO_ Grito Snape y toda la clase le hizo caso de inmediato. Ron se calmo un poco al ver que Malfoy había recibido su merecido y se sento calmadamente en su banco_Potter, veinticinco puntos menos para Glyffindor por haber agredido a su compañero_ Seguido esto hechizo a Malfoy para que despertara, y en cuanto este se recupero y le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Harry que decia claramente " Me las pagaras, Potter", la clase entera fijo nuevamente su vista en Ron.  
  
_Noventaicinco_ Dijo Ron de repente, ante la sorpresa de todos  
  
_¿Qué, señor Weasley?_ Pregunto Snape confundido  
  
_Que los pechos de mi hermana creo que miden noventaicinco_ Respondió Ron, aun rojo por el coraje  
  
Despues de eso la clase entera quedo en silencio hasta que Hermione levanto timidamente la mano y miro a Ron con una sonrisa burlona " Me las pagaras, Weasley, esta es mi venganza" Penso, mirandolo divertida con los ojos entrecerrados  
  
_Cuentanos, Weasley, ¿qué paso entre Abbot y tu en el baile de navidad?_ El rostro de Ron se puso rojo de la vergüenza, y toda la clase rio un poco y miro a Ron expectante, y cuando el profesor Snape no la vio, Hermione le saco la lengua a Ron y le sonrio burlonamente  
  
_Hermione!_ Ron la regaño con la mirada_ Bien... ehh... , estaba buscando a Hermione_ Y en ese momento Hermione se sorprendio ya que creia que se las había pasado todo el baile con Abbot_ Cuando llego Hannah diciendo que no se que sabia que yo y Hermione nos habiamos acostado, lo cual es mentira_ La clase entera se sorprendio_ Luego comenzo a provocarme y a ofrecerme que me acostara con ella, cuando yo me negue y le di la espalda, ella me dio vuelta y comenzo a besarme... Y..., realmente era un beso muy bueno, así que le correspondi un poco...  
  
Cuando Ron termino de relatar esto, su rostro se puso mas rojo que las cintas que decoran el arbolito en navidad, y miro al suelo, esperando la proxima tortura china  
  
_¿Entonces yo... No te gusto?_ Pregunto escandalizada Lavander, mientras miraba a Ron como si hubiesen cancelado las vacaciones y su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas_ Te gusta Abbot, y yo pense que estabas loco por mi...  
  
_Por supuesto que no me gustas Lavander_ Ron puso una mueca de incredulidad_ Y tampoco me gusta Abbot  
  
_¿ Pero entonces _ En el rostro de Harry, que era quien estaba haciendo la pregunta, se dibujo una sonrisa de satifaccion, mientras pensaba " Ya es hora de que le digas lo que sientes a Hermione", y entonces pregunto lo que dejo duros a todos_ Cual es la chica que te vuelve loco?  
  
_Yo... Yo..._ " Maldito Potter, si sabia que le gustaba Hermione, ¿por qué tuvo que haber hecho esa pregunta?". Ron dirigio una ultima mirada a Hermione, quien esperaba su respuesta respirando agitadamente, sabiendo que despues de la respuesta que iba a dar, seria la ultima vez que la podria mirar de esa forma_ Yo, desde hace tiempo hay una chica con la que sueño cada noche, hay una chica que me hizo sentir lo que nunca crei que sentiria, por esa chica yo daria mi vida, yo, Hermione, te amo  
  
La clase entera se quedo en silencio despues de esto, Snape miraba a escena con repugnancia, " Maldito amor, lo detesto..." Pensaba, pero en su muy interior sabia que había un hombre que lo volvia loco, ese licantropo.(N/A:jeje, esa va para vos, Angie). Ron miro con los ojos aguados por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir a Hermione, ni siquiera a Malfoy se le ocurrio decir algun comentario para lastimarlos. Harry miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo a los dos, sabia que había hecho bien. Y Hermione aun no cabia en lo que había dicho Ron, " ¿Me ama?, a mi... Todas esas cosas me las dijo a mi" Pensaba, mientras su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas por la emocion y miraba con ternura a Ron mientras que el estaba todo sonrojado pero mirándola con cariño a los ojos  
  
_Yo... Ron, yo..._ Hermione titubeo mientras buscaba las palabras perfectas para describirle a Ron lo que sentia_ Yo,te queria decir que yo... t..  
  
El timbre de fin de clases rompio las palabras de Hermione y la tension en la clase, todos los alumnos corrieron hacia fuera del salon mientras que Hermione daba una rapida mirada a todas sus cosas y pensaba bien lo que queria decirle a Ron, demostrarle todo lo que le queria, hacerle notar como ella sentia lo mismo por el.  
  
_ Para la proxima clase deberan hacer un ensayo de tres pergaminos sobre las caracteristicas de esta pocion y descrbir algun caso en el que se haya efectuado cuando el Innombrable era el que mas poder tenia_ Luego de esto todos abandonaron la clase, Snape dirijio una ultima mirada a los unicos cuatro chicos que habian quedado en la clase y se marcho a su despacho  
  
_ El pobreton y la sangre sucia, sabia que eran la pareja perfecta_ Murmuro Malfoy antes de irse  
  
_ Mejor los dejo solos_ Susurro Harry a sus amigos, que no dejaban de mirarse sonrojados, y dejandolos solos en esa masamorra, cerro la puerta y corrio a contarle lo que había sucedido a Ginny  
  
Una gran tension se produjo entre los dos mientras se miraban a los ojos, con un cariño inmenso.  
  
_Yo te entendere si no sientes lo mismo_ Susurro Ron, estando todavia bajo los efectos de la pocion, bajo de su asiento y camino hasta quedar al lado de Hermione y la tomo por la muñeca_ Pero quiero que sepas que nunca senti esto por ninguna otra persona, y te amo tanto, Hermione, tanto, que daria mi vida por ti, daria lo que sea para que fueras feliz, y aunque se que no soy perfecto, y no te puedo dar cada cosa que te merescas, quiero que sepas que se que nadie te amara como yo, que pienso cada día en ti, que haces que sienta que vale la pena vivir, yo que..._ Su voz se quebraba un poco_ Que tu, tonta, haces que me quede sin palabras de lo mucho que te amo..  
  
Hermione le sonrio cariñosamente, era tan lindo lo que decia Ron, lo amaba, lo amaba mas que nadie en el mundo. Se acerco mas a el y le acaricio con su dedo la mejilla al chico, por la que resbalaba una lagrima  
  
_ Y, Ron, se que no soy perfecta, y que peleamos siempre por estupideces y que no somos la pareja perfecta, pero, ¿sabes?, es ridiculo pensar que gracias a esas peleas me termine enamorando de ti, y que, despues de todo, eres la persona que mas amo, y mira_ Tomo la mano de Ron y la llevo al medio de su pecho, para que el sintiera el latir de su corazon_ Eres el único chico que hace que mi corazon lata mas fuerte y lento al mismo tiempo  
  
Ron le sonrio cariñosamente y ella se la devolvio, el le acomodo unmechonrebelde a la chica y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, se miraron emocionados a los ojos varios instantes, y luego Ron llevo su mano a la barbilla de Hermione y la levanto mirándola con terura, como si fuera lo mas delicado y maravilloso que existiera, y con delicadeza, se acerco a ella mientras ella cruzaba sus manos detrás de la nuca de Ron, para que luego chocaran sus labios afectuosamente, sonriendo en cada instante que sus labios se cruzaban, mientras que el beso se hacia cada vez mas intenso y sus lenguas ansiaban lo que en tantas noches habian soñado, en esa mazamorra, en esa tarde...  
  
************************ Fin del cap. 10***************************** Hola a todos!!, gracias por leer mi fict, y se va poniendo interesante, ehh?... si, yo tambien queria que ya solucionaran sus cosas, me tenian harta peleandose a cada rato, jeje, pero que digo??, yo soy la escritora!!. Bueno, antes que nada le queria pedir perdon a todas las fanaticas de Snape, sorry si las ofendo, pero las unicas qu quiero ofender son a mis amigas Angie e Icaper, asi que no lo tomen personal, jeje. E este cap. tarde un poco, y no prometo nada para el prox., pero ya saben q a mi no me gusta tardar mucho asi q no se preocupen.  
  
Lis Jade Black: Que bueno que te gusto mi fict!,a mi me encantan los tuyos, y no se si son tan profundos los mios, va, los de Drakito si, lo q pasa es q el me inspira, pero no tanto como mi Ronnie.  
  
Henar o Hermione Weasley 86: me encantan tus ficts!!, y que bueno que te hayan gustado los mios, se q en esta parte no hay nada zarpado pero ya va llegando, ademas mucho o puedo por la nueva regla, pero que bueno que te guste!. A mi me encantan los merodeadores y sobre todo tu fict!!  
  
Emily Wolen y Jacky: Gracias por leerlo!!, a mi tambien me encantan tus ficts, Emily  
  
Ginny Potter Weasley o Black, no se como queres que te diga, jeje: Me encanta tu fict!!, aunq no puedo creer todavia que Snape este con Hermione!!, q esa chica esta ciega?? Con ese ganchudo...iakk!!, segui escribiendo, loka, y decime que te parecio este cap. te quiero muchio!!  
  
Arlet: me gusta mucho que te guste mi fict y cmo escribes me encanta!!, uno de los mejores ficts H/her, el tuyo me ha gustado mucho porq escrbes muy bien, pero sinceramente, detesto la pareja H/H asi q no creo q haga nunca ninguno de ellos, aunq me encanta tu fict!! SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO!!  
  
Davina: que bueno que estuvo la continuacion de entre odios!!, ya me habia qudado con la curiosidad... Que bueno que te gusten mis ficts!! Sigue escribiendo y leyendo  
  
Laraisabel: Que bueno que te gusten mis ficts, y yote recomendaria q le des una buena patada a tu novio si piensa asi, aunq de verdad, todos los hombres son iguales, y si te gustan, ¿qué le vas a hacer?  
  
Josu Granger: Me encantan tus fict y que te gusten los mios!!!, dale una buena ptada a esa tal Regina que dejo un mensaje tan desagradable en tu libro de visitas, no escribimos!!  
  
Amaia Potter: Y aquí esta la continuacion, espero q te guste, y concordamos plenamente en que la pareja H/Her no va a funcionar!!, ni siquiera tienen oportunidad (perdon para los que les guste esa pareja"!!!)  
  
Mya Malfoy: Tu fict de rebelde virginia es uno de los majores q he leido de D/G, sigo tu fict expectante y me encanta, sobre todo draquito, que bueno quete guste mi FF, porq a mi me encanta el tuyo, porfa, manda el prox. Cap. pronto. Te quiero!!ç  
  
Anita Potter: ya lei la continuacion de la fundacion de las merodeadoreas y merodeadores pero no tuve tiempo de dejarte un review, ME ENCANTO!!, sigue escribiendo y manda la continuacion pronto. Espero q te guste este cap. te quiero!!  
  
Annie: lo continue, asi q no me mates, espero q te haya gustado, y si, ya tengo todo planeado para despues de Hogwarts pero no voy a decir nada, JAJAJA. Besos.  
  
Marta Weasley: a que ya te extrañabas que no te escribiera a vos???, me encanto tu fict de Confusiones, ya te lo dije 1000 veces, ¿cuándo mandaras la continuacion'??, bueno , espero q te guste este cap. te quiero!!!!!!!!aguante tu fict!!!!!!!!  
  
Pollyjuicepoison: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto mi fict!!!, yo la verdad es q encantada escribiendo. Con respeco a tu pregunta, voy a incluir cosas del seto libro de muy poca importancia asi que no preocupes por ello, y Besarte es un Arte, paciencia que ya lo voy a continuar, solo espero un poco de tiempo. Nos escribimos  
  
Clavesol: Me encanta que te guste mi fict, a mi me facina el tuyo, Sigue escribiendo  
  
Icaper 2000: ¿¿¿A QUE YATE ESTABAS PONIENDO CELOSA, EHHH????, bueno, aquí te escribo, y sos una de las ultimas a proposito, jeje, seguro q me matas con todo lo que puse de tu papi, pero es que solo lo hice para molestarte, jeje, bueno, acabo de ver que por sin mandaste tus dos ficts nuevos, ahora justo iba a leerlos despues de escribirte esto, ya sabes que me encantan tus ficts y que te QUIERO HASTA EL CIELO!!! Y LAS NUEBES, ETC ETC  
  
Clavel: que bueno que te guste mi fict!!!  
  
Snape Mistic Angel: Vos tambien te estabas poniendo celosita, jeje, bueno ya sabes que te quiero un monton aunque seas una pajera de mierda que no quiere ni pasar sus ficts y ya tiene como 25 cap. y solo paso tres, pero igual te quiero un monton, y espero que te haya gustado lo que puse de tu Snapy..jeje...  
  
Laura GP: Hace mucho que no nos escribimos!!!, ya sabes que me encanta tu fict, ya leiste en este cap que hay una parte dedicado a el???, espero q te guste mucho este cap. como a mi me gusta muco tu fict y lo sigoa todas partes!! Jeje, tengo sueño...ehh... que colgado  
  
Patty: ya sabes que me encanta tu fict con icaper, es tan bueno, ¿¿cuándo van a mandar la continuacion????, bueno, espero que te guste este cap.!!! te quiero!!  
  
Maximiliano: Que bueno que mi historia te hizo refexionar sobre la pareja H/G, porque yo creo que es perfecta, aunq no se si terminaran juntos en el libro. Me encanta que te encante mi fict!!!besos!!  
  
Nath, Paula, Andrea: Que bueno que les guste mi fict!! Sigan leyendo. Ahh, y nath, cuidadito con las partes eroticas, ehh??  
  
Psiquica: hace mucho que no te escribo!!!, or que no escribis mas ficts???, y si, ves, se amigaron estos tortolitos en este cap!!  
  
Kioko´s, Lizvette, Gika_ Gio, Isadora Potter: De veras trate de dejarle mensajes a todos, pero ya son las tres de la mañana y no puedo mas, en fin, me encanta que a todos ustedes les guste mi fict, y Gika Gio: ya habra muchas mas partes eroticas, a mi tambien me encanta escribirlas. Lo quiero a todos!!  
  
EN FIN!!, ESTO ES DEDICADO A CADA PERSONA QUE LEYO MI FICT, SEA Q LO HAYA PUESTO O NO AQUÍ, A TODOS ESTOY IGUAL DE AGRADECIDA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO.  
  
Me pueden escribir a mi mail, si quieren saber lo que pasara en los prox. Cap o quieren hablar conmigo, es: cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com, anotenlo bien!!!  
  
Chauchis  
  
Cami 


	11. Dos amores, una clase y la dulce venganz...

"Amores en Guerra"  
  
Capitulo once: Dos amores, una clase y la dulce venganza  
  
_ ¿Por qué se debe de sentir tan mal el no tener a alguien a quien amar?_ Se preguntaba Snape, ya en su despacho, mientras sacaba los ingredientes de un armario para preparar una pocion que le habia mandado la enfermera Pomfrey_ ¿Por qué me da tanta vergüenza el aceptar de una vez por todas que soy homosexual?, ¿por qué no acepto de una vez por todas que odio a Potter por ese envidiable culo que tiene?  
  
Snape sacudió la cabeza, intentando esfumar aquellos pensamientos que cada vez que estaba solo lo atormentaban  
  
_Debería de buscar a alguien de una buena vez por todas, ya no quiero seguir así, haciendo el frió pero sintiéndome tan vació por dentro, necesito a alguien, a esa persona que yo ame y el me quiera con locura_ Murmuro para si, siempre estas cosas románticas lo ponían tristes. Reviso todos los ingrdientes, tenia casi todos, solo le faltaba...  
  
_El bezoar, maldicion, lo deje en el aula...._ Se maldijo Snape, antes de salir de su despacho secandose una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y con un fru-fru de su tunica negra y dirijirse al aula en la que habia tenido tan intereasante y triste clase para Snape, ¡Ni siquiera habia llegado a quitarle quinientos puntos a Glyffindor!, ademas, lo que habia sucedido habia sido tan romantico, especialmente para el que tenia esos sueños pero con Potter y con Lupin  
  
Ron y Hermione se besaban con pasion en aquella fria aula de pociones, Ron habia alzado a Hermione por los muslos y la habia sentado en una mesa mientras que ella revolvia su cabello con las manos y centraba todo en que ese beso fuera inolvidable para los dos. Ron respiraba agitadamente, intentando que todo el aire de Hermione no se le escapara, mientras que apretaba mas y mas a la chica contra el. El chico comenzo a besarle el cuello y a ir subiendo hacia su oreja, ahí fue cuando Hermione perdio todo contacto a tierra firme o realidad, sin tener en cuenta que estaban en el aula de pociones o que alguien podia llegar en cualquier momento, y metio las manos debajo de la camisa de Ron y comenzo a acariciarle los musculos y rozarle, le desabrocho la camisa salvajemente y lo atrajo mas a ella, sorprendiendo a Ron por completo. El acerco sus manos a la tunica de la chica, estaba por hacer lo mismo que ella le habia hecho cuando...  
  
_WEASLEY, GRANGER_ La voz grave del profesor Snape hizo que se separaran como si un latigo los hubiera obligado_ ME ALEGRO QUE SE HAYAN ARREGLADO  
  
Ron y Hermione enmudecieron al ver como Snape se acercaba a ellos, con lagrimas en los ojos y los abrazaba felicitandolos  
  
_Ahh... Es tan bonito el amor_ Exclamo mientras los abrazaba mas y mas fuerte contra el ( incluyendo a Ron que estaba con el torso desnudo) y se secaba una lagrima. Luego se separo de ellos y su mirada cambio de repente, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo_ Bien, ahora, ¿quién me contara que hacian en mi aula despues de clases besandose y a medios vestir?  
  
_Este..ehh..._ Hermione trato de explicarse totalmente avergonzada y con la cara como un tomate por la vergüenza_ Es que, vera, profesor, nosotros...  
  
_Ya, no tienen que explicarme nada... veinte puntos seran restados a cada uno por esto, ahora vayan a su habitacion o mejor a un hotel, si quieren_ Susurro friamente, le habia quitado ya varios puntos a Glyffindor, eso lo dejaba de mejor humor, aunque estaba algo arrepentido por la emocion que le habia surgido al verlos juntos, era tan sentimental con esas cosas que a veces olvidaba donde estaba y a quien le estaba hablando  
  
_Bien, ehh... Mejor nos vamos Herm  
  
_Si, vamos_ Susurro Hermione mientras lo tomaba de la mano y salian de la masamorra todavia confundidos  
  
_¿Qué rayos fue eso?_ Pregunto Ron, despues de que hubieran abandonado el aula  
  
_No lo se, supongo que es el aspecto escondido de Snapy_ Los dos rieron despues de esto, Ron se quedo mirando a Hermione cariñosamente  
  
_¿De veras me quieres?_ Pregunto, despues de estar un rato mirandose  
  
_Por supuesto que si, Ron_ La chica se acerco a el y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios_ ¿Lo dudas?  
  
_No. ¿Sabes que yo te amo?  
  
_Si, yo tambien Ron, pero ponte la camisa que te va a dar un refrio_ Hermione le saco la camisa de los brazos y se la puso, rozando su cuello y haciendo que Ron se estremeciera por el contacto_ Lo siento  
  
_No hay porque_ Respondio Ron, mientras se recuperaba y miraba como Hermione estaba tan creca de el y repiraba agitadamente abrochandole los ultimos botones de la camisa. Y sin pensarlo, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, y murmurando un " Venga" la beso salvajemente, algo que los dos ya necesitaban desesperadamente y no aguantaban mas_ ¿Sabes?_ Susurro despues de que termino de besarla y los dos se apoyaron uno sobre otro cariñosamente_ Quiero que cuando pasen esas cosas entre nosotros las digamos, tu sabes, si queremos hacer algo lo hagamos, que no tengamos vergüenza por el otro, sabes que yo siempre te respetare  
  
_Yo tambien, Ron_ Contesto Hermione en brazos de este_ Pero eso significa que.. que... ¿estamos saliendo?  
  
_Claro que si, ¿tu quieres?  
  
_Te quiero Ron, claro que pretendo que salgamos_ Contesto Hermione como diciendo dos mas dos es cuatro  
  
_Bueno, Mony, mejor vamos a la Sala Comun_ Exlamo Ron despues de darle otro beso a Hermione y separandose un poco de ella  
  
_¿Mony?  
  
_Si, te va bien, ademas tienes cara de mono..._ Ron rio mientras esquivaba el puño de Hermione, quien ya se estaba enfadando_ Un mono muy guapo  
  
_Mas te vale Weasley, aunque me gusta el sobrenombre ^-^!_ Hermione le sonrio mientras los dos caminaban a la torre de Glyffindor abrazados_ Pero si tu me dices asi yo te tendre que decir de alguna manera  
  
_Ron_ Dijo este cortante imaginando las clases de sobrenombres que le pondria Hermione  
  
_No, Ron no, Ron..nie_ Finalizo Hermione con una mirada divertida_ Tu madre me dio la idea  
  
_Si, me di cuenta ¬¬..._ Ron le dirijio una mirada de alto disgusto, mientras que Hermione le ignoraba y entraba a la Sala Comun, pero antes de que lo hiciera Ron la dio vuelta, haciendo que quedaran los dos frente a frente, entrechocando sus respiraciones  
  
_¿Desde cuando estas enamorada de mi?_ Pregunto Ron hacercandose a ella mas de lo que usualmente hacia  
  
_ Desde la primera vez que te vi_ Respondio Hermione, mirando los labios de Ron que estaban a la altura de sus ojos y mordiendose el labio conteniendo las ganas de besarle_ Solo que me di cuenta este verano, cuando me besaste en tu recamara, en tu pijama party, ¿recuerdas?  
  
_Si_ Ron tambien miraba a Hermione con anhelo  
  
_¿Ron?  
  
_¿Si, Mony?  
  
_Besame_ Susurro Hermione, antes de que Ron cayera sobre ella y comenzaran a besarse apacionadamente delante de la entrada de la Sala Comun, que aun estaba abierta. Ron empujo a Hermione un poco mas para adelante, para apegarse mas a ella, pero Hermione al notar que solo habia un hueco detrás suyo perdio el equilibrio y cayo dentro de la Sala, con Ron arriba de ellos  
  
_JAJAJA_ Ron reia mientras señalaba a Hermion en el suelo con una mirada cariñosa y el arriba de ella, acariciandole el cabello_ Lo siento, no sabia que no habia nada, pense que habia una pared  
  
_Ya, Ron, pero apartate_ Decia Hermione roja, tambien sonriendo pero tratando de apartarlo  
  
_¿Por qué?, ¿Te da vergüenza?_ Pregunto divertido  
  
_No, Ronnie... Me estas afixiando_ Susurro con la voz cortada mientras pasaba de rojo a azul  
  
_Auch... Bueno, me voy_ Ron se levanto y le tendio la mano a Hermione, pero cuando la chica la agarro el la solto y Hermione cayo de nuevo_ Jajaja, tonta...  
  
_No me gusta que me llamen asi_ Respondio la chica agriamente de repente y Ron supo que lo decia en serio. La miro extrañado, el solo estaba bromeando, no queria que se enfadara  
  
_Ey... Era un chiste, estaba jugando...  
  
_Ya, Ron, lo que pasa es que me trae malos recuerdos_ Hermione desvio la mirada de la de Ron al piso, recordando que Braian la llamaba asi, quizas si se habia pasado con Ron. Asi que le tendio la mano amigablemente para que la levantara, pero en vez de hacer fuerza para arriba cuando Ron la ayudo, tiro de la mano de Ron para abajo a proposito y el chico cayo sobre ella, asustado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le habia pasado, comenzo a reir junto a Hermione, quien daba vueltas en el piso y se sostenia el estomago mientras reia.  
  
_Era obvio que terminarian juntos, ¿se los habia dicho?_ En ese momento Ginny y Harry aparecieron por el retrato y observaron extrañados a sus dos amigos riendo de forma extraña_ ¿estan bien o quieren que llame a Pomfrey?  
  
_No, Gin..jajaja, Ron basta, estamos perfectamente bien_ Hermione le contesto entre risas  
  
_¿Y?,¿Ya salen juntos?_ Pregunto apresuradamente Harry, mirandolos ansiosos mientras que los otros dos se levantaban, los dos tomados de la mano  
  
_¿Y que te dice esto amigo?_ Pregunto sarcasticamente Ron tomando a Hermione por la cintura y dandole un suave beso en los labios  
  
_Sip, ya salen_ Confirmo Ginny mirando a Harry como si dijera el cielo es azul _ Bue... Sere sincero con ustedes chicos_Harry se puso serio_ a mi no me alegra, yo en realidad... queria romper con Ginny y robarte a Ron, Herm, supongo que me encerrare en mi cuarto a llorar  
  
_¿QUÉ?_ Preguntaron Hermione y Ron shockeados, el ultimo alejandose un metro de su amigo  
  
_No le hagan caso, hoy esta en "Graciosin"_ Dijo Ginny mirano a Harry con reproche quien se estaba secando las lagrimas por la risa de los ojos_ Ey, basta, no te pongas pesado  
  
_Lo siento, Gin_ Dijo Harry dejando de reir y mirando al suelo apenado  
  
_Jaja, como te manipula mi hermana Harry...  
  
_Ron, deja de burlarte de Harry_ Exclamo Hermione molesta  
  
_Lo siento, Mony_ Respondio, agachando la cabeza como habia hecho Harry  
  
_¿¿Mony???  
  
_Ehh... si_ Ron se puso colorado_ Es el sobrenombre de Herm  
  
_Jajaja, se pusieron sobrenombres_ Ginny y Harry comenzaron a reir señalandolos_ ¿ y a ti como te dicen?¿ Ronnie?  
  
_Pues..._ Hermione se puso mas roja todavia_ Si  
  
_ Oye, para de reirte Harry, es romantico, yo quiero un sobrenombre asi...  
  
_A mi me gusta llamarte Gin, lo que pasa es que el nombre de Hermione es muy largo, por eso Ron le puso asi  
  
_Bueno, pero a ti te voy a decir otra cosa..hmmm....¿Harricito?_ Los cuatro rieron al comentario de Ginny_ No, en serio chicos, me alegra que por fin esten juntos, ya me estaban hartando  
  
_Si, Herm, no sabias lo insoportable que era tener que escuchar hablar a Ron dormido sobre ti  
  
_¿Hablas dormido??, ¿¿sobre mi??_Pregunto Hermione volviendose a Ron divertida  
  
_Ehh.. si  
  
_Y no eran muy santas las cosas que decia_ Harry hizo una mueca como que de que no queria la cosa. Ron, antes de ponerse tojo como un tomate, miro a Harry con una mirada que decia claramente " En el cuarto te enteras"  
  
Hermione tambien se puso roja, pero despues miro a Ron y le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que este estuviera mas tranquilo. Ginny miro a Harry con reproche, haciendo que este bajara la cabeza como cachorro arrepentido, pero luego se acerco a el divertida, lo tomo por la barbilla y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios, que Harry devolvio haciendolo un beso apacionado.  
  
_Bueno.. Mejor nos vamos_ Hermione tomo de la mano a Ron, que miraba con algo de furia como Harry y Ginny se besaban  
  
Ron y Hermione estuvieron toda la tarde juntos, la noticia de que se habian hecho pareja y la de la clase de pociones se fue corriendo como una bola por todo el colegio, la mayoria los felicitaba con abrazos, excepto algunas chicas y Dean, quien miro celoso a Ron, pero los Slytherins los miraban con muy mala cara, y hasta Draco Malfoy, que pudo contener su orgurllo, los felicito, claro esta que insultandolos.  
  
La luz se filtraba por los huecos de la persiana dando de lleno en la cara del nuevo capitan de Quiddiuch. Harry se desperto sobresaltado, aquel seria el día de las pruebas de Quiddiuch para ver quien entraba en el equipo, despues de estar casi dos años sin jugarlo, sin contar el pequeño partido que habia tenido el año anterior antes de ser suspendido del juego por todo el año. Se levanto y sacudio a Ron ya que con el era el unico que quedaba en el equipo, lo habian hecho guardian el año anterior despues de que Wood se habia ido del equipo, tres años atrás. Ron se levanto a regadientes y despues de ponerse el uniforme de Quiddiuch salieron a la campo. En opinion de Harry, estaban empezando demasiado tarde, en poco tiempo tendrian el primer partido de Quiddiuch, y despues de ese muy pronto el siguiente, este año todos los partidos serian seguidos y no habian entrenado nada ni tenian los nuevos jugadores que serian muchos y habia que entrenarlos a todos.  
  
Las horas se hicieron largas a medida que llegaban los chicos de Glyffindor para las pruebas, muchos se habian presentado pero muy pocos valian la pena  
  
_Ginny, viniste_ Harry recibio con una sonrisa a Ginny, que venia a hacer las pruebas de Quiddiuch ya que Harry habia insistido mucho en que probara, la habia visto y era una excelente cazadora. Hermione la seguia por detrás, con un paso inseguro y una cara de terror al ver a todos esos chicos tan alto.  
  
_No les pasara nada, Herm, las escobas son seguras_ Ron bajo de su escoba para saludar a su novia quien lo miraba preocupada  
  
_¿No es muy alto para aquel niño de primero?, ¿y si se cae de la escoba?_ Hermione miro a Ron que la miraba burlona_ ¿Qué?, no me mires asi, sabes que no me gustan las alturas  
  
_Si, pero a veces te preocupas demasiado, ese niño esta bien_ Ron lo miro con una sonrisa_ y juega demasiado bien para su edad, es un excelente cazador, creo que quedara en el equipo  
  
_Eh... si_ Hermione no parecia muy interesada en como jugara_ Y tu, no quiero que vueles muy alto, mira si te pasa algo...  
  
_Hablas como mi madre_ Ron la tomo por la cintura y la beso_No tienes que proecuparte por mi  
  
_Lo se, has lo que quieras, se que te cuidas. Aunque alguien llega a tirarte una bludger y...._ Hermione alzo el puño con un aire molesto  
  
_Te creo, Mony_Ron la llevo a su escoba_ Anda, subete  
  
_¿QUÉ?_ Hermione miro incredula como Ron le ofrecia que se sentara frente a el en su escoba_ No, no... Tuve suficiente en tercer curso, cuando me subi al hipogrifo  
  
_Vamos Hermione, no seas gallina_ Ron la miro burlonamente mientras que la chica lo miraba ofendida  
  
_¿Yo?, ¿gallina?, eso quisieras Weasley, temblaras de miedo_ Y con esto se subio delante de Ron a la escoba mientras que el cruzaba sus manos delante de su cintura y se aferraba a ella con una sonrisa burlona  
  
_¿Lista?  
  
_Lista_ Susurro Hermione al tiempo que Ron pegaba una patada al piso y despegaba a toda velocidad hacia arriba  
  
Hermione lanzo un gritito mientras cerraba los ojos y sentia esa sensacion de vertigo, pero a la vez extraña ya que no tenia tanto miedo con Ron a su lado  
  
_No mires abajo_ Ron le susurro al oido al tiempo que ella abria los ojos y justamente miraba abajo_ Te dije que no miraras abajo  
  
_Ron, qu- qui- quiero ba- jar_ Hermione respiraba dificultosamente y se tomaba mas fuerte de Ron al ver que estaban sobre los aros de Quidduich  
  
_Confia en mi_ Ron la tomo por la cintura y la sostuvo mas fuerte, al tiempo que ella sentia una calida sensacion adentro suyo y sonreia nerviosamente_ ¿No es tan malo, verdad?  
  
_N- no_ Hermione abrazo a Ron, al tiempo que se acomodaba a su lado  
  
_No, Hermione, no hagas eso..._Ron grito cuando el palo de la escoba fue doblandose hacia un lado y perdia el equilibrio_ Hermione, no...  
  
El palo se inclino totalmente en vertical, haciendo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran uno sobre el otro de la escoba. La distancia no era mucha ya que habian bajado bastante cuando perdieron el equilibrio y los dos cayeron con un ruido sordo sobre la arena _Te dije que no te movieras tanto a la punta_ Ron susurro esto dificultosamente, habia amortiguado la caida de Hermione, quien estaba sobre el con una gran sonrisa divertida  
  
_Fue genial_ Hermione abrio los ojos con emocion_ ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?  
  
_Jeje, me alegro que se te haya ido el miedo  
  
_¿Miedo?, ¿Yo?, ¿cuándo?, siempre fui valiente, nunca tuve miedo_ Hermione se levanto de sobre Ron y lo miro ofendida, pero no se resistio y lo miro con mirada de cachorrito_ ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?  
  
_Ehh.. Creo que no, Mony, le prometi a Harry que lo ayudaria a elegir... _Ron miro a Harry molesto, pero pronto se volvio una sonrisa_Aunque creo que ya encontro a una nueva cazadora  
  
Ron señalo a Harry con el dedo, quien estaba besando a Ginny contento, los dos montados en sus escobas y ella con el sweter del equipo de Quiddiuch de Harry  
  
_¿Ya te dije que te ves muy sexy con mi sweter?_ Harry miro a Ginny, que se le caia el sweter por las muñecas y le llegaba hasta las rodillas de largo  
  
_Si, unas cuantas veces_ Ginny le dio un pequeño beso de nuevo  
  
_¿Y ya te dije que definitivamente eres la mejor cazadora que he visto y entraste al equipo?  
  
_¿DE VERDAD?_ Ginny se separo de el y lo miro incredula, el solo la miro feliz y asintio con la cabeza_ ¿No lo dices solo porque soy tu novia, no?  
  
_Por supuesto que no, no mezclo el amor con el trabajo_ Ginny lo miro extrañada_ Lo saque de un programa muggle   
  


* * *

  
_ENTRE AL EQUIPO DE QUIDDIUCH_ Ginny grito euforica en un ataque convulsivo y dio una vuelta entusiasmada_ Y ME VOY A TIRAR A MI CAPITAN  
  
Todos los chicos que la escucharon desde abajo la miraron extraños, mientras que Ron la miraba desaprobadamente y Harry divertido. Ginny se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho y bajo donde estaban su hermano y su mejor amiga para darles la noticia  
  
_¿Lo dije en voz alta?_ Pregunto avergonzada mientras que Hermione se partia de la risa y Ron la miraba enojado_ Vaya, creo que si... Fue solo un ataque, no lo pienso hacer... Por ahora...  
  
_¬¬..._ Ron la observo de arriba abajo  
  
_Ey, Ron, ven aqui_ Harry lo llamo desde arriba_ Estoy entre dos golpeadores, ¿quién te parece mejor?  
  
Ron subio hacia donde estaba Harry dejando a Ginny y Hermione solas.  
  
_Asi que... ¿para cuando la noche especial?  
  
_Hermione, no se preguntan esas cosas_ Ginny miro al suelo nerviosa_ Todavia no lo se, queremos hablar con la sexologa primero  
  
_Pero te mueres de ganas_ Hermione podia notar como Ginny miraba a Harry con deseo y a veces se pasaba mucho cuando lo besaba  
  
_ Bueeeeeenoooooooo.... puede ser, si_ Ginny levanto la cabeza_ No aguanto mas, ay, que chico  
  
_Jeje, si, a mi tambien me pone los pelos de punta tu hermano_ Ginny la miro sorprendida_ Si, lo se, tengo que mantener mi perfil de chica buena...  
  
La semana paso de largo, no hubo nada interesante en ella, solo que se corrio la bola de que Neville se habia tirado a una chica de cuarto y el mismo se sonrojaba cada vez que la nombraban. Tambien de que ya habian arreglado los puestos para el campeonato de Quiddiuch de ese año y quedaron asi: los nuevos cazadores serian Ginny, Malcom O´ Connor , un chico de cuarto de aspecto osco pero que superaba a los otros pedantes que se habian presentado para ese puesto, y finalmente el pequeño de primero, Joe Morgan, por el que Hermione se habia preocupado en el entrenamiento diciendo que volaba muy alto. Para los golpeadores habian quedado los hermanos Creevey, que aunque no eran muy buenos, ponian tanto entusiasmo que Harry creyo que podrian tirar de la escoba a cualquiera que viera su cara.  
  
Día: Lunes, 29 de Enero  
  
Finalmente, ese día, tan esperado por tantos alumnos, llego: la sexologa daria clases... Aunque no como normalmente, ya que no podian perder tanto tiempo, los cursos de dividieron en dos: primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto por un lado y quinto, sexto y septimo por el otro. Las clases se darian en el aula de astronomia, que era la mas grande del castillo y todos los alumnos entrarian comodamente. Harry y Ginny se tomaron de las manos y entraron al aula, seguidos por Ron y Hermione, el primero no dejaba de mirarlos con precaucion. Se sentaron los cuatro en la primera hilera de la sala, bastante divertidos por unos alumnos de septimo que no dejaban de hacer bromas sobre tirarse a la nueva maestra (N/A: quiero recalcar los cursos en los que iban: el trio de siempre a sexto año, y Ginny a quinto). El salon callo de golpe cuando por la entrada entro la profesora con una aspecto simpatico y sensual  
  
_Mas que vestida, parece disfrazada de ramera_ gruño Ginny enojada observando la corta minifalda de la profesora y las orejas de conejo que se habia puesto sobre su pelo negro  
  
_No, Ginny, creo que de veras va disfrazada_ Hermione gruño con ella cuando Ron se quedo embobado viendola_ de conejita de Play Boy _ Si, la verdad es que una vez vi a Bill con una de esas revistas_ Ginny miro a la profesora de arriba abajo y abrio mucho los ojos_ Me parece que es ella la mujer que vi en la portada...  
  
Mientras las chicas trataban de analisar si era o no era la chica que habia salido en la revista, todos los chicos del aula estaban observando que hacia la profesora. La mujer habia llegado al aula con tres grandes cajas y abria el contenido de la primera, todos los alumnos se sorprendieron al ver que eran revistas porno. La segunda caja contenia unas bananas ( si, fruta) y la ultima libros titulados "Mil formas para hacer que su pareja declare que es el mejor compañero/era que haya tenido en la cama"  
  
_Emm... Harry, nene, no creo que esto nos sirva para nada..._Ginny susurro a Harry mientras observaba como a todos se le iban los ojos cuando la maestra se agachaba porque "accidentalmente" se le habia caido el boligrafo del escritorio, aunque todos sabian que Draco Malfoy se habia deslizado hasta el frente de la clase para arrojarla.  
  
_Eh... No, yo tampoco lo creo_ A Harry le costo sacar la mirada del trasero de la profesora para observar a Ginny  
  
_Mnn...¬¬...  
  
_Bien alumnos_ La profesora sobresalto a todos cuando se levanto y comenzo a hablar sensualmente_ En esta clase esplicare las diferentes formas de tener sexo y de que estan hechos todos los organos sexuales de ambos sexos, tambien les dare estos libros para que lean para la proxima clase, les dara una idea mas clara sobre todo. Las bananas las usaremos la proxima clase... ¿Qué esperan?, tomen cada uno un ejemplar  
  
Ginny arranco una hoja del libro que la profesora habia repartido sin remordimiento alguno, mientras que la profesora explicaba como estaban compuestos los organos de la mujer, escribia algo y se lo pasaba a Hermione, quien leyo  
  
G: Esa estupida maestra me las va a pagar por sacarle atencion a mi Harry...  
  
H: Ya, Ginny, yo tambien la detesto, Ron no le saca los ojos de encima... Pero no nos venguemos, la odiamos y todo eso, pero es una maestra. De quien yo me quiero vengar es de Hannah Soy Una Rapidita Abott  
  
G: Y lo haremos, yo te ayudo pero con una condicion  
  
H: cuenta... cuenta...  
  
Hermione paso el papel por debajo del banco ya que la profesora se habia acercado demasiado a ellas y se lo entrego a Ginny .  
  
G: bien, lo hare si..._los ojos de Ginny brillaron con maldad a medida que escribia_ Me ayudas a hacerle la vida imposible a esta puta hasta que ella misma ruege por irse  
  
H: Ginny!, es una profesora..._Herm la reprendio con la mirada_ Pero , si es por vengarme de Abbot, lo hare  
  
G: tienes que odiar a esa chica de veras si estas dispuesta a hacer eso  
  
H: todo sea por tu hermano, linda... Eh, que pesada es esta mina!,_La profesora comenzo a mostrar fotos de la revista porno a los alumnos para que vieran los cuerpos y como estaban hechos_ Yak!, saca un tema que no pienso escuchar una palabra de ella  
  
G: bien...eh, ¿sabes que cumplo quince dentro de tres semanas?  
  
H: si, claro, todavia estoy pensando en que regalarte  
  
G: y mas te vale que sea algo bueno... ¿Recuerdas la fiesta que hizo Parvati cuando cumplio quince años aquí, en Hogwarts, porque decia que era un numero muy especial?  
  
H: si, fue la fiesta mas grasa a la que fui en mi vida, ella... con un vestido blanco y largo bailando con su papi, que habia venido especialmente, el balls  
  
G: si, se que fue un asco, pero me dio la idea de hacer una fiesta_ Ginny le paso el papelito a Hermione, quien despues de leerlo la miro con horror imaginandosela con un vestido azul cielo y una rosa en la cabeza sonriendo como una tonta, Ginny le saco el papelito al notar su mirada_ No como la de Parvati, tonta, una bien genial en los terrenos de Hogwarts, con todo el colegio, excepto los profesores, claro  
  
H: ahh, que alivio, ya te imaginaba bailando el balls con tu hermano. Si quieres hacer una fiesta, tendrias que hablar con Dumbledore de eso, le preguntamos hoy despues de esta clase, y de paso tambien le podemos pedir que me pasen a tu cuarto  
  
G: Dale, bueno, despues si Dumbly nos deja planeamos todo y hacemos juegos, pero ahora presta atencion porque la puta me parece que vio el papelito  
  
H: Ginny!  
  
G: ¿Qué?, bue.. fue, la profesora NOS esta viendo el papelito  
  
Hermione al leer la ultima frase se sobresalto de repente, guardo el papelito debajo de su banco y alzo la mirada lentamente encontrandose con.... La misma profesora que la miraba con las manos en la cintura y mirandola con reprensión.  
  
_Ehh...¿Qué tal?_ Hermione trato de sonar casual esbozando una sonrisa simpatica, mientras que la clase no podia creer que Hermione no estuviera prestando atencion en una clase, y menos tan "interesante" como esa  
  
_Señorita, supongo que tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer en mi clase_ La profesora la miro a de arriba abajo con indignacion_ Veinte puntos menos para Glyffindor, ah... Y agradeceria que no pusiera en accion su vida sexual en mi clase  
  
Hermione, que habia estado asintiendo arrepentida a todo lo que decia la profesora , alzo la cabeza  
  
_¿QUÉ?  
  
_Pues si, se que las fotos son bastantes fuertes pero no es para que este masturbandose en mi clase  
  
La clase quedo muda del asombro y miro a Hermione interrogativamente, mientras que esta se ponia como un tomate de la vergüenza y la furia  
  
_NO estaba masturbandome  
  
_No sea ridicula, no se gaste en mentir, la vi con las manos debajo del banco... Igual, no se aflija, sabia que alguien terminaria haciendolo  
  
Hermione y Ginny miraron a la profesora como si estuviera loca, pero solo ellas sabian la verdad porque el resto de la clase la miraba con asombro y burla.  
  
_Porque tuviera las manos abajo del banco no significa que me estuviera masturbando..._ Susurro Hermione totalmente avergonzada y en voz baja, ni siquiera la profesora la escucho  
  
El resto de la clase paso tan despacio que las chicas quierian sacar un cuchillo y clavarselo a la profesora para que dejara de hablar. Cuando finalmente el timbre sono, casi todos se levantaron rapidamente y salieron de la clase corriendo, pero nadie tan rapido como Hermione y Ginny  
  
_Hoy comenzamos el plan contra esa puta_ Susurro Hermione furiosa a Ginny  
  
_Hermione!  
  
_¿Qué?_ Hermione la miro amenazante  
  
_Que es una profesora, no puedes llamarla asi...  
  
_¬¬...  
  
_Mony, linda_ Ron la llamo una vez que el salio. Hermione se acerco disgustada, conocia ese tono_ No sabia que me desearas tanto como para estar haciendo eso  
  
_QUE NO ME ESTABA MASTURBANDO_ casi grito Hermione muy enojada  
  
_Si, si, tu sigue negando que me deseas_ Ron alzo las cejas, se notaba que estaba jugando  
  
_Ronald Weasley, eres un idiota_ Hermione le pego una fuerte bofetada en la cara y salio con un paso firme hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, Ginny la siguio con un aspecto hosco dedicado a su hermano por detrás  
  
_Pero...¿qué hice?, estaba bromeando..._ Ron se llevo la mano a la mejilla donde Hermione le habia pegado, se hundio de hombros y giro hacia la Sala Comun, susurrando algo como " mujeres"  
  
Hermione caminaba furiosa hacia el despacho del director, ese estupido de su novio... Aunque sabia que estaba bromeando no deberia haberle dicho nada  
  
_Mi hermano es un idiota_ Susurro Ginny, tambien enojada  
  
_Solo estaba bromeando_ Lo defendio Hermione, solo ella podia decir que el era un idiota. Ginny la miro con una risita_ ¿De que te ries?  
  
_De nada_ Las dos llegaron a la gargola_¿sabes la contraseña?  
  
_Si, nos la dijeron por ser prefectos_ Hermione saco pecho mostrando su insigna, Ginny la miro burlona_ es Durazno acaramelado  
  
La gargola se movio y las dos entraron al vestibulo, subieron por las escaleras hasta la puerta de roble del director donde la golpearon suavemente, Hermione un poco fuerte debido a que seguia enojada con esa puta, perdon, profesora...  
  
_Adelante_ La voz del profesor Dumbledore se escucho desde adentro de su oficina. Las dos chicas entraron timidamente y se sentaron en las dos butacas que habia frente al director  
  
_Bien, señoritas, ¿por qué estan aquí?, ¿el señor Potter esta haciendo alguna otra locura?  
  
_No profesor, yo solo vine a consultarle si me dejaba hacer algo  
  
_Y eso es...?  
  
_Bien, pues, vera... Mi cumplaños es dentro de tres semanas y me gustaria poder celebrarlo con una fiesta  
  
_¿Cómo la fiesta que hizo la señorita Patil el año pasado?_ En el rostro del profesor de pudo notar una mueca de disgusto  
  
_No, claro que no profesor, en mi vida haria una fiesta asi_ Ginny hablo tan rapido que apenas se le entendio_ Sin ofender a Parvati, claro. Yo queria hacer una normal en los terrenos de Hogwarts, un poco de musica y bebidas, nada fuera de lo normal  
  
_Bueeeeeenooooooo.... Si es asi, no veo el problema_ El director Dumbledore sonrio_ Pero habria que conseguir la musica...  
  
_Oh, profesor, por eso no se moleste, yo me encargo  
  
_No, es que el hijo de mi amigo Alfred tiene unos discos que le encantara pasar en tu fiesta, no hay problema, y no se asuste, es bien genial como ustedes dicen_ Ginny le sonrio satisfactoriamente y con un ataque de locura le planto un beso en la mejilla  
  
_Gracias profesor, no sabe lo contenta que me pone_ El profesor Dumbledore se sonrojo un poco, pero sonrio con amabilidad_Ah, y...¿podriamos pedirle otra cosa?  
  
_¿Otra cosa?, bueno, si, depende..._ El rostro de Dumbledore se convulsiono nerviosamente  
  
_ Si Hermione podria pasarse a mi habiatacion  
  
_A, srta. Granger, no la habia notado... Espero que ahora su vida sexual vaya bien  
  
_¿Qué?, ¿usted lo sabe?  
  
_Claro, la prof. Bunny se lo conto a todo el Gran Salon hace apenas unos minutos, apenas salio de clases, dijo que usted era un ejemplo a...  
  
_Espere, espere_ Hermione parecia a punto de desmayarse_ Solo quiero acalarar antes de morirme de un infarto que yo NO me estaba masturbando, nos estabamos pasando papelitos con Ginny en clases  
  
_Si, si_ El profesor Dumbledore hizo un gesto como si le diera la razon a los locos_ Ahora que lo menciona, ¿cuál es su relacion con la srta. Weasley?, ¿por qué quieren dormir juntas?  
  
_No se que esta insinuando, profesor, pero yo estoy de novia con el hermano de Ginny_ Hermione lo miro raro, con la ceja alzada_ y Ginny es mi mejor amiga  
  
_Oh, si, si, creo que estar tanto con Bunny me afecta un poco, anoche...  
  
_¿ANOCHE?_ Ginny y Hermione se miraron con cara de entenderlo todo  
  
_Eh.. si, bueno, como sea_ Dumbledore se sonrojo_ Puedes mudarte, srta. Granger, a la habitacion de quinto año de chicas.Ah.. y una cosa antes de que te vayas, ya que eres con el sr. Weasley, claro, la prefecta de Glyffindor te pido por favor que comuniques a todos que tendran sus clases de aparicion este jueves por la tarde, despues de sus horas de DCAO  
  
_Bueno,lo comunicare, gracias profesor, nos vemos  
  
_Adios chicas, visitenme mas seguido, me siento muy solo en esta oficina... Aunque ahora que Bunny esta aquí...  
  
_¿O_o?  
  
_Bien, chicas, a su Sala Comun  
  
_Si, adios  
  
Cuando Ginny y Hermione salieron del despacho del profesor, no pudieron evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada por las nuevas noticias del director y la profesora, aunque Herm estaba algo impresionada por lo que le acababa de contar el profesor, ¿todo el colegio pensaba que ella se masturbaba?,se quiera morir, suicidarse en ese mismo instante... Pero no era el momento, en ese instante se tenia que concentrar en mudarse de cuarto, y con su mejor amiga.  
  
_Nos mudamos juntas_ Ginny abrazo a Hermione sonriendo_ Siempre quise hablar con alguien antes de dormirme, me sentia muy sola  
  
_Pues, antes de escuchar los comentarios de Parvati y Lavander yo hubiese preferido estar sola, realmente son las personas mas superficiales que conosco... Quiero decir, me fijo en mi aspecto pero no estoy las veinticuatro horas del día fijandome como esta mi cabello, no me pongo a llorar si me sale un grano y tampoco si engorde un gramo, me preocupa la salud mental de esas chicas..._ Hermione dijo todo esto rapidamente, mientras cruzaban la estatua de gargola que llevaba a la oficina de Dumbledore y caminaban hacia la Sala Comun  
  
_¿Pero... es normal estar siempre una hora delante del espejo antes de bajar a desayunar?_ Ginny pregunto esto a Hermione entre preocupada y avergonzada  
  
_Depende_ Hermione miro a su amiga con misterio_ ¿Por qué?  
  
_Por.. nada, nada...  
  
_Ginny, eres completamente normal, si eso me preguntas, no creo que seas superficial  
  
_Yo no quise decir eso..._ Ginny la miro ofendida, pero se notaba que estaba aliviada  
  
_Si, si_ Hermione la miro incredula mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio_ Ey, ¿cuándo quieres que nos venguemos de esa profesora?, yo creo que lo mejor seria... AUCH, ¿QUIÉN HIZO ESO?  
  
Hermione habia caido al piso de repente, debido a la sancadilla que le habian hecho. Levanto la cabeza lentamente, se sintio fatal, despues de todo, Brian solia hacer esas cosas. Observo unas sandalias rojas y suspiro aliviada, levanto lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con la segunda persona que menos deseaba en ese momento  
  
_Abbot_ Hermione se levanto rapidamente y se puso a la altura de la chica, bah... a la altura no, ya que le llevaba mas de media cabeza a esa rubia de coletas que la miraba burlona_ La proxima vez que me haces caer te juro que me la pagas caro _No te tengo miedo, Granger, y aunque te hayas ganado a Ronnie_ Hannah la miro de arriba abajo_ Por lo visto a ti no te satisface del todo  
  
_ Mira, si lo dices por lo que dijo la sexologa, dejame decirte que eso es un error, yo no estaba masturbandome  
  
_Eso parecia, bue... Solo queria avisarte que la guerra aun no la ganas, y que si a ti todo un hombre como Ron no llega a satifaserte_ Hannah esbozo una mueca de disgusto_ Pues el se buscara a otra que aprecia lo que tiene, y tu sabes, hare lo imposible para que sea la elejida  
  
_ Hija de puta_ Escupio Hermione mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella dispuesta a partirle la cara, pero Ginny y Luna, que pasaba por ahí, fueron mas rapidas y tomaron a Hermione por los brazos, deteniendola_ Sabes bien que Ron me ama, deja de hacerte ilusiones falsas  
  
_Tu eres la que se hace ilusiones, Sangre Sucia, el solo te esta usando_ Y con esto se dio vuelta, golpeando con sus dos coletas la cara de Hermione y moviendo su trasero a medida que caminaba a la Sala Comun de Hufflepuff  
  
_LA MATO_ Grito Hermione tratando de safarse de las dos chicas que la sostenian  
  
_Dejalo, es solo una zorra, sabes que Ron jamas se fijara en ella_ Le susurro Luna mientras aflojaba la fuerza con la que sostenia a Hermione  
  
_La beso una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo_ Hermione miro al suelo disgustada  
  
_Ron no haria una cosa asi, tu eres su Mony_ Hermione sonrio timidamente_Ademas la sonrisa no le durara mucho, recuerda, Hermione, la venganza es dulce como la miel  
  
_Pero primero esta el de la profesora_ Hermione la miro con duda mientras que la pelirroja negaba con la cabeza  
  
_Ya se me ocurrio el de la rubia teñida_ Ginny sonrio malisiosamente_ Ven, te cuento el plan en NUESTRO cuarto  
  
_Bueno, chau chicas, dulce venganza_ Se despidio Luna marchandose por el camino contrario  
  
_Dulce venganza_ Respondieron las dos amigas mientras sonreian malisiosamente  
  
_Oye, no es teñida..._ Hermione la miro raro mientras caminaban a la Sala Comun_ Lo tiene asi desde primer año  
  
_Lo se, creo que me estoy obsesionando con el libro de Carla Grey, " El arte de vengarte", no puedo dejar de leerlo...  
  
_Si, a mi me pasa lo mismo..._ Las dos entraron por la Sala Comun, Ron se hacerco a ellas intentando disculparse con Hermione, pero antes que dijera nada, Hermione le puso una mano delante de la cara_ ¿Sigues creyendo que me estaba masturbando?  
  
_Por supuesto que no, Mony, vi el papel que se mandaban, solo estaba bromeando_ Ron puso carita de perrito bueno  
  
_Aww... Bueno, Ron ven aqui_ Hermione se acerco a el y le dio un beso, que el chico quiso continuar pero Hermione lo detuvo_ Lo siento, lindo, pero tengo que atender asuntos urgentes, vamos Ginny  
  
_¿ Que?, ¿adonde vas?, ¿me dejas?  
  
_Que me voy Ron, al cuarto de chicas de quinto curso porque hable con Dumbledore y me dejo mudarme con Ginny y no, no te dejo_ Hermione se despidio con otro beso y subio las escaleras al cuarto de chicas  
  
Una vez que Hermione hubo trasladado todas sus cosas al cuarto de Ginny, que Dumbledore hubiese hecho aparecer una cama mas y otro armario y se hubiesen sentado a discutir el plan, las dos sonrieron malisiosamente  
  
_¿Y dices que no se le va hasta que termine Hogwarts?_ Ginny estaba revisando el libro de encantamientos que habian sacado de la blibloteca  
  
_No, sufrira y dejara de pabonearse por el resto de sus dias en esta escuela, jajaja_ Hermione rio malisiosamente, acompañada por Ginny  
  
_Entonces, listo, practica este encantamiento hasta el jueves, que ahí la distraigo y tu conjuras el encantamiento escondida, saldra perfecto, Abbot sabra que fuiste tu pero no tendra pruebas.  
  
_JAJAJA_ Hermione volvio a reir maquiavelicamente, estilo Voldemort, acomañada de Ginny aunque veia raro a su amiga_ Y LEGO NOS VENGAREMOS DE ESA PUTA PROFESORA,JAJAJAJA  
  
********************** FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO CUALQUIERA  
  


* * *

  
N/A: bue.. si, salio algo corto, lo se, pero es que no estoy teniendo mucha inspiracion en este momento, aunque ya voy a empezar con el prox. Cap. Bien, Carlita, ¿viste lo q puse de tu fict?, jeje, es que es genial, de veras, a todos LEANLO y continualo que sino me vas a matar de un infarto. Y si, chicas o chicos, yo tambien odio a Brian, pero no Hermi 500, no puedes descuartizarlo... PORQUE LO HARE YO!!. Ah, y lo siento para todas las fanaticas de Snape por la primera parte, pero deben entender que no es q lo odie, solo lo hago para fastidiar a mis amigas Snape Mistic Angel ( lei tu fict nuevo, me encanto!!, a todos: leanlo y tambien los de Ginny Potter W y los de Marta Weasley) y a Icaper, que se q le fastidia muchio, pero lo hago PORQ LAS QUIERO, LOCAS!!  
  
En el prox. Cap: ¿qué estaran planeando Ginny y Hermione para Hannah Abbot?, pobre rubia, en verdad me compadesco de ella, en este cap. se mostrara como funciona su venganza Otro recuerdo de Brian Las clases de apariciones Una clase extraña de DCAO, en la que Harry nota algo extraño al profesor y debe ir al despacho de Dumbledore  
  
BUENO, DE SOBRA SABEN QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y QUE APRECIO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS. POR FAVOR, SE LOS SUPLICO POR LO Q MAS QUIERAN, DEJENME REVIEWS!!!, ¿QUÉ LES CUESTA?... AH, Y PLIA LEAN MI FICT DE NAVIDAD Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECE, BESOS!!  
  
CAMI  
  
CMI WEASLEY  
  
Pd: de sobre saben que pueden mandarme mails a cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com para preguntarme cosas, aunque prefiero todo en el libro de visitas, si no les importa... 


	12. La marca en el brazo

"Amores en Guerra"  
  
Capitulo doce: La marca en el brazo ******** CAP. ANTERIOR*******************************   
Una vez que Hermione hubo trasladado todas sus cosas al cuarto de Ginny, que Dumbledore hubiese hecho aparecer una cama mas y otro armario y se hubiesen sentado a discutir el plan, las dos sonrieron maliciosamente _¿Y dices que no se le va hasta que termine Hogwarts?_ Ginny estaba revisando el libro de encantamientos que habían sacado de la biblioteca _No, sufrirá y dejara de pavonearse por el resto de sus días en esta escuela, jajaja_ Hermione rió maliciosamente, acompañada por Ginny _Entonces, listo, practica este encantamiento hasta el jueves, que ahí la distraigo y tu conjuras el encantamiento escondida, saldrá perfecto, Abbot sabrá que fuiste tu pero no tendrá pruebas. _JAJAJA_ Hermione volvió a reír maquiavélicamente, estilo Voldemort, acompañada de Ginny aunque veía raro a su amiga_ Y LUEGO NOS VENGAREMOS DE ESA PUTA PROFESORA, JAJAJAJA ********* Fin del cap. anterior************************ _Bien, Hermione, hoy es el día, por fin cumplirás quince años, aunque lo estamos celebrando por adelantado_ La madre de Hermione le alisaba el vestido blanco que le había escogido para la ocasión _Pero, mama, ya te dije que no quiero festejarlo, y menos si no están ni Ron ni Harry, no entiendo porque no me dejas invitarlos_ Hermione se cruzo de brazos enojada _Herm, querida, ya te lo explique... Somos una familia prestigiosa, la gente comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre de donde los conociste _Podríamos inventar algo, además quiero distraer a Harry, sobre todo, después de lo que paso... Tu sabes, no le vendría mal distraerse un poco y me fastidia pasar todo mi cúmplanos entre gente mayor... _No digas eso, viene tu amigo Brian_ El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció_ y el no es mayor, solo te lleva menos de tres años _¿Lo... Lo invitaste? _ Si, ¿por qué?, ¿no querías que lo hiciera?_ La madre de Hermione estaba muy ocupada limpiándole los zapatos para mirar el rostro de su hija _No.. Si, me encanta que el venga_ Hermione esbozo una sonrisa falsa recordando las amenazas de Brian. La madre de Hermione le levanto el vestido para acomodárselo mas a la cintura, descubriendo unos grandes moretones en el muslo de su hija. _Hermione, cariño, ¿qué te paso aquí?, ¿otra vez te peleaste con esas vecinas que tu dices que son malas?_ La madre de Hermione la miro con reproche_ Me preocupas Hermione, todos los veranos llegas lastimada a casa por culpa de esas vecinas, pero aun ni siquiera me enseñas quienes son... _Es mi problema, madre_ Respondió Hermione fríamente, bajándose el vestido y ocultando todo el sufrimiento que sobrellevaba cada verano por culpa de Brian y debía mentir ante sus padres _Esta bien, se que eres inteligente y sabes defenderte_ La madre le dedico una sonrisa_ Anda, ve al salón, ya deben de haber llegado los invitados  
Hermione camino hacia las dos puertas que separaban el vestíbulo del comedor- salón de fiestas, abrió a las dos al mismo tiempo para ser recibida con besos húmedos y babosos de todas las viejas amigas de su madre y padre, luego los fuertes abrazos de sus abuelos, tíos y familiares, y hasta que no saludo a todos no pudo ni detenerse a servirse algo para tomar _ ¿ Y que? ¿a mi no me saludas?_ Una voz cariñosa pero que hacia temblar a Hermione la sobresalto mientras llenaba su vaso de gaseosa, haciendo que derramara todo y las manos le temblaran _ Bri... Brian!_ Hermione saludo falsamente al chico con una sonrisa hipócrita, siendo observada por su madre desde las puertas del vestíbulo_ Tanto tiempo _Si, estuviste desapareciendo estos últimos días_ El chico dijo esto en un tono que Hermione pudo notar como vengativo, y lo sabia muy bien, hacia una semana que trataba de evitar a toda costa al chico, sobretodo después de los golpes que había recibido por el la ultima vez_ Mira, deje tu regalo en tu habitación, cuando llegue tu padre me dijo que lo colocara allí, ¿subes conmigo a buscarlo? _Cla.. claro_ Titubeo Hermione por el tono de amenaza que usaba el chico, sabia muy bien que si respondía que no después caro lo pagaría  
El chico la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la llevo a su habitación, un cuarto pequeño pero cálido. Cuando llego se sentó en la cama de la chica como si fuera su propia casa y la miro burlonamente _¿A que te creíste que te había traído un regalo a ti, fenómeno?_ El chico le hablo burlonamente mientras que Hermione se mantenía firme al lado de la puerta de su habitación_ Que lindo cuarto tienes, lleno de... libros.._ Hizo un gesto de desprecio _Eso no es tu problema_ Hermione lo miro desafiadamente, aunque de sobra sabia que no le servia de nada eso_ No se para que quieres entrar en mi alcoba _Pues, ahora que lo pienso, me parece que si traje un regalo para ti, levántate la falda del vestido_ Ordeno el chico maliciosamente, amenazando con el puño a Hermione. Ella le obedeció, sino lo los hacia el después la golpearía peor... Se levanto el vestido, hasta justo antes de las bragas, enseñándole al chico moretones y marcas que le había dejado_ Eso paso la ultima vez que trataste de hacerte la inteligente conmigo _No se que ganas con esto_ Hermione miro al suelo son tristeza e impotencia, bajándose el vestido _¿Qué gano, linda?, tu dolor, eso es lo que gano. No hay nada mas lindo que ver llorar a un fenómeno como tu, una rata que ni siquiera merece vivir, tus padres ni siquiera tienen suficiente dinero... Lo único que tienes bueno es... tu cara y tu cuerpo, eso si me sirve_ Los ojos del chico brillaban con malicia, recorriendo el cuerpo de Hermione _Deja de mirarme así, estoy harta de ti, me haces la vida imposible _susurro Hermione con odio, mientras que rogaba que el chico no se le acercara y le pegara. Pero Brian solo se inmuto a una sonrisa satisfactoria _Ese siempre fue mi objetivo, Hermione, arruinarte la vida, que ruegues por morir... _Pero no lo logras, Brian, soy muy feliz en mi instituto y tengo amigos que me quieren por lo que soy, y a los que tu nos les llegas ni a los talones _ Ven aquí_ Gruño Brian, parecía que el ultimo comentario si lo había enfadado, Hermione se acerco a el con miedo y el la tomo de la muñeca y la tumbo en la cama, poniéndose a su lado y hablándole al oído_ Si crees que tu vida ya no esta maldita, entonces habrá que hacer algo para remediarlo, ¿ no crees?_ Sus manos pasaron peligrosamente por el cuello de la muchacha_ Hace mucho tiempo que vengo deseando esto, pensaba hacerlo mas adelante, pero no te voy a dejar sin regalo de cúmplanos, así que, feliz cumpleaños, muñeca _Y con esto acerco su rostro al de Hermione y con un impulso rápido comenzó a besarla salvajemente, Hermione noto con asco como sus manos iban a su trasero. Intento liberarse de el pero le era imposible, el tenia ya casi diecisiete años y ella todavía ni siquiera quince. La lengua de el le recorría el rostro y el cuello, sus manos acariciaban salvajemente todo su cuerpo, comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido que tenia lentamente pero a lo bruto, lastimándola y dándole golpes. Hermione quería gritar, quería llorar, pero su mente se lo impedía... aguantar, guardar silencio,, las amenazas de Brian... Su cabeza ya era mas que un estorbo, quería dejar de sufrir... sus amigos, la derrota, Hogwarts, Voldemort cada día mas cerca, las burlas, sus estudios...  
Brian se sobresalto de repente y se separo de Hermione quien apretaba los puños con furia y los ojos cerrados se le llenaban a lagrimas, el suelo comenzó a temblar, sintió unas sacudida por dentro y en un segundo salió volando, estrellándose contra el muro del cuarto de la chica. Hermione abrió los ojos, no entendía lo que había sucedido, pero al ver tumbado a Brian entendió todo: había perdido el control, después de tanto sufrimiento ni siquiera podía controlar lo que hacia...  
Una chica de cabello castaño, casi rubio, se despertó súbitamente con un grito agudo _No, Brian, otra vez no_ Susurro a la oscuridad asustada y respirando agitadamente. Se llevo una mano al pecho asustada, era ya la segunda vez en ese mes que soñaba con el. Recordó lo que había pasado, probablemente uno de sus recuerdos mas dolorosos pues, después de ese hecho Brian se entero que ella era bruja, y en vez de haberle tenido miedo, la burlo y lastimo mas que antes, la golpeo mientras que le susurraba que una anormal como ella no merecía vivir, solo estaba para sufrir_ Quizás Brian tenga razón después de todo, no merezco vivir...  
La chica se llevo las manos a su cabello y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, se llevo una mano a su cuello y paso sus dos dedos sobre la cicatriz que le había dejado Brian en el verano anterior. Dos lagrimas mas resbalaron sobre el rostro de Hermione, mientras ella se repetía que debía dejar de llorar por lo que había pasado, aunque tal vez si merecía sufrir, tal vez solo era un estorbo, una bestia, una sangre sucia que ni siquiera merecía estar en el mundo. _Hermione, ¿te sucede algo?_ La voz de su amiga sorprendió sus llantos, se seco las lagrimas y se tapo de nuevo en su cama _No, nada Ginny, vuelve a dormir, no tiene importancia_ Dijo, dándole la espalda a su amiga que tenia su cama al lado de la suya y rogando porque su amiga no insistiera _Dime porque lloras, Herm, soy tu amiga, puedo ayudarte..._ Ginny se acerco a su amiga y le puso una mano en el hombro _NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME CON ESTO_ Hermione grito a Ginny dándose vuelta completamente, sobresaltando a su amiga y haciendo que se pegara un susto de muerte. Sollozo mas fuerte y salió de la habitación para tomar aire. Ginny solo la vio marcharse y se acostó en su cama, pero no durmió hasta que Hermione volvió, que fue cerca de la madrugada _¿Dónde estuviste?_ Pregunto a su amiga una vez que hubo entrado a su habitación _En la sala común, necesitaba pensar las cosas_ Hermione se metió en su cama_ Lo siento Ginny, no quise ser mala contigo, es solo que estoy algo triste estos días _Esta bien, no importa_ Ginny por fin se durmió, sin haberle creído una palabra a su amiga.   
El sol se asomo por entre las rendijas de las dos ventanas que iluminaban la habitación, una chica de cabellera rojiza abrió perezosamente un ojo, luego el otro... Los dos casi se le caían pesadamente para seguir durmiendo, después de todo casi no había dormido esperando que su amiga llegara en casi toda la noche. Pero tenia clases, además ese era el día de la venganza, tenia que estar bien despierta para que todo funcionara bien y Abbot saliera llorando por haberse aprovechado de su hermano. Arrojo una almohada a la chica que dormía en la cama al lado de la suya, Hermione dormía hecha una bolita en el medio de la cama, con las manos apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho. _ Que forma extraña que tiene de dormir_ Ginny la miro de cerca y noto las marcas de lagrimas que habían caído por las mejillas de su amiga la noche anterior_ Parece como si quisiera estarse protegiendo de algo...  
Ginny tomo la almohada nuevamente y golpeo a su amiga en el rostro, esta vez si consiguió algo porque la chica murmuro algo incomprensible y se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo _Hermione, tenemos clases, Hermione_ Ginny se acerco a sacudirla, no había caso_ Hermione , se suspendieron las pruebas finales! _¿QUÉ?_Hermione se sentó de repente en su cama y miro con ojos desorbitados a Ginny, quien estaba al borde de un ataque de risa_ NO PUEDEN GINNY, LOS EXAMENES CON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA NUESTRO FUTURO... ¿ de que te estas riendo? _De que estamos a principios de Febrero y tu ya te preocupas por los exámenes de fin de año_ Ginny miro a su amiga reprobatoriamente_ No suspendieron los exámenes... _Idiota_ Exclamo Hermione sonriendo y dándole un almohadazo a Ginny en la cara, quien lo esquivo rápidamente _Vamos perezosa, hoy nos vengaremos de esa puta... _¿De cual de las dos?_ A Hermione ya la confundía tanta venganza _ De la rubia Miss Trasero Miami, ¿practicaste el hechizo, no? _Si, lo practique con mi gato, salió a la perfección_ Hermione parecía algo apenada por haberle hecho eso a su gato, después de todo existían los Derechos a los Animales y no deseaba quebrarlos, además Ron se enteraba de eso y le reprocharía de porque ella lo retaba cuando el le hacia algo a su mascota _Entonces tenemos el plan listo_ Ginny la miro con seguridad_ Ya se lo que le diré para distraerla _Bien, lo haremos antes de la tercera hora, nos encontramos en la biblioteca _Bien _Bien  
Las dos se vistieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas clases, pero no pusieron atención en nada, estaban demasiado ocupadas pensando en el plan que iban a llevar a cabo en tan solo minutos. Cuando el timbre sonó, las dos ya se habían levantado de su asiento y guardado sus cosas y antes de que la profesora hubiese dicho adiós ya habían salido de la clase. Ginny llego a la entrada de la biblioteca corriendo, Hermione todavía no estaba allí, se sentó a esperarla frente a una armadura, pero alguien llego a ella antes de que Hermione lo hiciera _Que difícil es este castillo_ Una voz masculina la sobresalto de repente_ En Durmstrang no había tantos pisos ni escalones falsos, me pierdo muy seguido  
Ginny se volvió a la voz que le había estado hablando, pensando que seria cualquier otro alumno por la voz de joven que tenia. Se quedo pasmada al ver que el que le hablaba no era un alumno, sino su mismo profesor de artes oscuras: Alex Munstrang _¿Usted es el nuevo profesor de DCAO, cierto?_ El Prof. Asintió con la cabeza_ Mucho gusto, Ginny Weasley_ Dijo extendiéndole la mano _Un placer_ Respondió el cortésmente y con una sonrisa que hubiese hecho babear a la mayoría de las chicas _ Si, lo entiendo, en mi primer año de Hogwarts me perdía muy seguido, no sabia ni a donde tenia que ir ni donde dormía, y para colmo llegaba tarde a todas mis clases _Si, hoy por ejemplo llegue tarde a mi primera clase_ El profesor puso cara de " Me quiero matar" que hizo reír a Ginny_ Los alumnos de segundo año me vieron como si estuviera loco _Son todos unos chiquilines que no saben nada_ Respondió Ginny riendo y sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo de que la forma en la que estaba hablando el profesor parecían amigos de toda la vida _Si, dímelo a mi que los tuve que soportar tres horas seguidas... _Profesor, son sus alumnos_ Ginny lo miro divertida _Lo se, es que no puedo evitarlo_ El profesor Munstrang hizo una mueca de impotencia_ Y no me llames profesor, chicas como tu pueden llamarme Alex_ Guineo un ojo _Vaya, gracias..._ Ginny estaba algo sonrojada, pero se le fue todo al ver a Hermione parada frente a la biblioteca nerviosa_ Perdón Alex, tengo que ir a donde esta mi amiga esperando _Nos vemos, Ginny_ El profesor le dirigió otra de sus sensuales sonrisas y se fue camino a su despacho _Vaya, que tipo..._ Ginny se quedo tildada al tiempo que lo veía irse_ Despierta a la realidad Ginny_ Se pellizco el brazo_ Tienes a Harry, además es un profesor y para colmo tienes que ir con Hermione que parece a punto de desmayarse...  
Ginny camino hacia Hermione, quien parecía demasiado nerviosa y llevaba la varita en su mano. _¿Lista?_ Pregunto la castaña con voz nerviosa _Plan perfeccionado_ Respondió la pelirroja mas que y tranquila _Bien, ahora, ¿dónde podría estar Abott en este momento?_ Hermione apoyo su cabeza en la mano para pensar_ Tal vez coqueteando con algún chico por los terrenos... _O aquí mismo al frente tuyo... _O tal vez en el baño peinándose... _O coqueteando con el nuevo profesor al frente tuyo... _Ginny, no me dejas pensar_ Hermione levanto la vista _Es que la rubia esta justo frente a ti_ Hermione miro hacia delante, Ginny estaba a su lado, y pudo ver claramente que Hannah se había parado en mitad del pasillo para coquetear con Alex, quien por desgracia no había podido llegar a su despacho antes_ La retendré para que puedas hacer el hechizo, tu solo escóndete detrás de ese armario_ Ginny señalo un hueco que había entre la pared y el enorme placard de limpieza de Hogwarts _Bien, allí voy_ Hermione se escondió con un rápido movimiento, no podía ver nada, pero si asomaba un poco la cabeza por el costado ahora podía ver claramente a Ginny dirigiéndose al profesor y a Hannah, " ¿en que me he metido?" pensó arrepentida, asustada por el plan. _Ey, guapo, y sabes, tal vez podrías pasarte un día de esto por mi habitación, tu sabes, no se me da muy bien esta materia y podría necesitar..._ Hannah se acercaba a Alex sensualmente y le hablaba al oído entre dientes_... Clases particulares  
Ginny miro con incredulidad la escena, ¿es que esta chica quiere lograr acostarse con cada hombre o "mujer" que pise Hogwarts?. Se acerco a Alex con paso rápido y los separo levemente, no podía llevar a cabo el plan si el profesor estaba entremedio. _Profesor, el Director lo andaba buscando, dijo que necesitaba decirle algo sobre el nuevo sistema de educación numero veintiocho_ Alex la miro con confusión, ¿sistema de educación numero veintiocho?, pero entonces vio como Ginny le guñeaba un ojo y le sonrió agradecido _Bien, gracias Srta. Weasley por informarme_ Y con un saludo y una sonrisa que hizo derretir a las dos, aunque para Ginny era solo un chico guapo y que podía llegar a ser solo un amigo  
Hannah la miro con desprecio de arriba abajo, tanto que sino fuera por la venganza Ginny ya le abría partido de un buen golpe la cara. _Hannah, querida_ Hannah abrió los ojos muy sorprendida al ver como Ginny la miraba cariñosamente y ponía un tono que claramente era la viva imagen de Parvati y Lavander_ Lo siento, corazón, no quería separarte del guapo de Alex, pero tu sabes, no pude evitarlo... _Eh.. si, en otra ocasión lo agarrare_ Hannah sonrió con malicia a pesar de que aun estaba sorprendida_ Emm... Disculpa, ¿Ginny? _ "Ya la tienes en tus redes"_ Pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa hipócrita _ ¿Tu no me odiabas y andabas con la Sangre Sucia de Granger?, ¿no me llamabas trepadora hace, creo, seis meses atrás?_ Ginny apretó los puños levemente, conteniendo sus ganas de no partirle la cara a la chica y sonrió lo mas hipócritamente que fue posible _Lo se, fue un error, y no, solo actuó con Granger, yo también la odio_ Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, aunque sabia que Ginny solo estaba actuando, y se concentro en el hechizo que estaba a punto de hacer_ y si te llame trepadora, lo siento amor, claro que no lo eres... Solo estaba pasando por una crisis_ "¿Crisis?, la llame así porque estaba aprovechando que Harry estaba libre y trataba de llevárselo a la cama, pero ya lo tengo claro, Harry es MIO y a la única que se llevara a la cama será a mi" pensó Ginny con furia_ Solo quería preguntarte..si... si, ¿quisieras ser mi amiga? _Claro que si, Ginny_ Hannah abrazo a Ginny con felicidad, mientras que ella con un gesto de asco deslizaba hábilmente un papelito por el bolsillo de Hannah y le hacia una señal a Hermione par que conjugara el hechizo.  
Hermione respiro nerviosa y apunto al trasero de Abbot con la varita, susurro unas palabras y la guardo hábilmente en su bolsillo al tiempo que Ginny se separaba se Hannah. _A sido un placer, Gin... Que demo.._ Pero Hannah no pudo contestar y comenzó a gritar desesperada al tiempo que se agitaba de una manera extraña, un bulto en su trasero se comenzó a notar para luego dar lugar a algo mas grande que una bolsa inflada, que la gente normal lo llamaría trasero, en la que con facilidad se notaba que no solo estaba enorme sino que además un cachete era mas grande que el otro. La gente del pasillo comenzó a reír al ver a Hannah desesperada tocándose su perfecto Miss Culo Miami y mientras lagrimas por sus ojos comenzaban a brotar_ WEASLEY, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A MI PERFECTO TRASERO?  
Hannah miro a Ginny con odio y se abalanzo sobre ella para ahorcarla, mientras que ella no podía contener mas la risa. Pero al ver que su trasero seguía creciendo y además irregularmente, salió corriendo a la enfermería, no sin antes maldecir a cada uno de los que se reían y llorar desconsoladamente por su trasero. Hermione salió de su escondite riendo divertida y choco sus manos con las de Ginny quien se había tirado al piso a reír sin control. _Dulce venganza_ Susurro Hermione con una sonrisa mientras muchos se abalanzaban a ellas para felicitarlas _Dulce venganza_ Contesto Ginny con una sonrisa mientras firmaba autografos titulados " La que venció a la estúpida de Hannah Me La Como Enterita Abott y su in dominable trasero"_ Oye, Herm, si se pudo así por lo del trasero, imagina como se pondrá cuando encuentre la notita?... Claro que no le hará nada, pero... _Ya veremos, Gin, ya veremos_ Por el rostro de Hermione se cruzo una sonrisa maliciosa que haría temblar a cualquiera  
La clase entera de sexto curso se desesperaba por encontrar alguna forma de desear desaparecer. La profesora Mc Gonnagal se empeñaba una y otra vez a que lo intentaran con todas sus fuerzas, pero a todos se les hacia imposible, hasta Hermione tenia algunas dificultades con respecto a eso _Pero no es tan difícil, alumnos..._ La profesora Mc Gonnagal estaba mas que desesperada al ver que ningún alumno podía hacer nada_ Solo se tienen que aparecer a orillas del lago, ya les dije como hacerlo: relájense, pongan su mente en blanco y deseen con todas sus fuerzas el lugar al que quieren ir _Yo desearía estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera aquí_ Susurro Ron al oído a Hermione, quien le lanzo una sonrisa. Ron se sorprendió, normalmente Hermione le reprocharía, pero sospechaba que su buen humos se debía a que misteriosamente a una cierta chica rubia se le había inflamado el trasero irreversiblemente y sospechaba quien estaba detrás de todo el asunto_ ¿Por qué estas tan contenta, eh? _Nada que te interese, Weasley_ Hermione sonrió haciéndose la interesante _No me provoques que estamos en clase_ Ron se contuvo a las ganas de besarla _Es cierto..._ Hermione se volvió a la profesora Mc Gonnagal_Ron, presta atención  
Ron rió silenciosamente y se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo, pero un grito proveniente de Hermione lo alerto y provoco que abriera los ojos preocupado de nuevo _Hermione, ¿estas bien?, ¿qué te sucede?, aggg..._ Ron señalo el pie y la única pierna que quedaban del cuerpo de Hermione, la otra prácticamente había desaparecido_ Profesora McGonnagal, venga, rápido  
La profesora McGonnagal se acerco preocupada por os chillidos que daba Ron de preocupación, que eran incluso mas fuertes que los de Hermione _Profesora, Mony, necesita su ayuda..._ Ron hablaba rápidamente señalando a todo y en especial a Hermione que ahora estaba un poco mas tranquila _Cálmese Señor Weasley, ¿quién diablos es Mony?_ La profesora McGonnagal se volvió a Hermione quien se sostenía del hombro de Ron para no caer, pero a la sorpresa de todos, la profesora sonrió _Muy bien hecho, señorita Granger, sabia que usted seria la primera_ La profesora le sonrió con cariño_ A comenzado a aparecerse, ¿no va a su otra perna en las orillas del lago?_ Hermione agudizo la vista para observar un pise y parte de una pierna al lado de un árbol que daba al lago, y justamente era el árbol en el cual se había abrazado con Ron después de que el le pidiera ir al baile frente a todos _ ahora, lo que tiene que hacer es concentrarse para que la otra parte de su cuerpo vaya a juntarse con la otra  
Hermione miro a la profesora que le sonreía con confianza y a Ron que la miraba preocupado, y juntando todas sus fuerzas pensó en estar al lado del lago, en aquel árbol, pero sus pensamientos se trasladaron a Ron, como había pasado cuando le desapareció el pie y por eso sospechaba que había ido a aquel árbol, pensó y pensó pero no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos desilusionada, había decepcionado a la profesora Mc Gonnagal, no había podido hacerlo, después de todo no había podido ser la primera.... Pero sus ojos se abrieron mucho de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que en vez de encontrar la vista decepcionada de Mc Gonnagal, se encontró con la enorme cabeza del calamar gigante mirándola con sorpresa. _Aggg!_ Hermione se soltó del árbol, que había suplantado a Ron al aparecerse y había pensado que era el para apoyarse, y cayo para atrás todavía gritando del miedo mientras el calamar gigante la miraba con decepción y pensaba que el próximo año quizás si conseguiría un verdadero amigo.  
A lo lejos vio como la clase se comenzaba a acercar a ella, la mayoría riendo por el susto. Hermione se llevo una mano al pecho, todavía muy asustada mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas por el susto sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y comenzaba a temblar fuertemente. _Mony..._ Ron fue el primero en llegar y la abrazo cariñosamente, aunque con una sonrisa por lo gracioso que había sido el incidente y la cara de Hermione al ver al calamar gigante _ ya, solo fue el calamar gigante que quería hacer amigos _Lo se_ Hermione se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica y sonrió a Ron, que la miraba entre divertido y cariñoso_Te quiero_ Y lo abrazo mas fuerte _Yo también te quiero_ Susurro Ron besándola cariñosamente _Aww!_ Algunas chicas de Hufflepuff que habían llegado poco tiempo después de Ron miraban la escena emocionadas_ No, sigan, sigan, queremos ver mas...0_0 _¬¬..mhh..._ Ron y Hermione se separaron en cuanto llego la profesora Mc Gonnagal con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara _Muy bien Srta. Granger, cincuenta puntos por ser la primera de la clase en lograrlo, ah.. y miren, algunos de Ravenclaw lo están haciendo..._ Hermione vio como algunos chicos de Ravenclaw iban llegando poco a poco a la orilla con una expresión de sorpresa_ Bien, alumnos, continuaremos el prox. Jueves, para los que no los lograron deberán escribir un pergamino sobre las instrucciones de cómo aparecerse y como se deben prevenir a los accidentes , bien alumnos, en quince minutos deben ir a su primera clase con el Prof. Mustrang.  
Los alumnos asintieron ligeramente y la mayoria camino hacia el castillo, Harry se acerco a los tortolitos que no dejaban de mirarse tontamente. _Bien, chicos, voy a buscar a Ginny_ Harry les dirigió una mirada analizadora_ Ya veo que están en sus " Momentos"_ Hizo comillas con sus dedos y corrió hacia el casillo, donde en la entrada una chica pelirroja lo esperaba _ ¿Qué les pasa a Ron y Hermione que están tan pegados?_ Pregunto Ginny cuando Harry llego a su encuentro _No se, de repente se ponen así, tu los conoces... Son la pareja mas rara que vi en mi vida, aunque ahora pelean menos_ Harry abrazo a Ginny por la cintura y ella apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de este _Hacia mucho que no estábamos así_ Susurro Ginny abrazándolo mas _Si, estamos juntos pero no te estoy mimando_ Harry la abrazo mas fuerte y le acaricio el cabello _Te extraño Harry_ Ginny quito la cabeza del pecho del chico y lo miro a los ojos_ Extraño que no me beses como lo hacías antes... _He estado ocupado Gin_ Harry la miro a arrepentido y se acerco a ella_ Lo siento, tu sabes que yo te amo _Yo también te amo_ Ginny acerco mas su cara a la de el_ Y también te extraño cada hora que no estoy contigo...  
Harry sonrió y acerco su cara a la de Ginny lentamente, la chica separo los labios ansiando el sabor del chico. Harry miro sus labios con añoranza y a los ojos de la chica con lo miraba con cariño, choco sus labios con un fuerte impulso y la abrazo mas fuerte que nunca. Ginny cayo un poco hacia atrás por lo fuerte que fue el impulso pero luego lo abrazo con tal intensidad como lo hacia Harry. _ Te quiero_ Ginny apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico_ Aunque seas un pesado... _Yo también te quiero_ Harry le sonrió cariñosamente_ Aunque me reproches tanto...   
Ron y Hermione llegaron tomados de la mano hacia donde estaban ellos. Hermione estaba sonrojada y Ron tenia marcas de brillo labial por todo el rostro. _Ey, cuidado amigo, que es mi hermana_ Ron se puso entremedio de Harry y Ginny, como si fuera el lugar mas cómodo y oportuno del mundo_ Y... ¿qué cuentan? _Que Harry es mi novio y no te tienes que poner así_ Ginny hecho a su hermano de en medio_ Y que tienes marcas del brillo de Hermione en todo el rostro_ Miro a su hermano y amiga que se sonrojaron_ ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo, chicos? _ Nada que tu no hiciste Ginny_ Hermione entro al castillo tranquila_ Ey, chicos, ¿que tal si vamos llendo a clases?,el timbre toca dentro de menos de dos minutos... _Bien, adiós Gin_ Harry beso a Ginny suavemente en los labios y a propósito, sin que Ron lo viera, metió una mano por debajo de la camisa de Ginny por la espalda y le susurro al oído_ Nos vemos después, preciosa...  
Ginny le sonrió sensualmente y se alejo a su clase, sus dos amigos lo miraron con acusación _¿Qué le dijiste a Ginny?_ Ron lo miro entre enfadado y divertido _Nada _ Tiene catorce años, Harry..._ Hermione lo miro reprochándolo_ Bah.. Que importa, cumple quince dentro de dos semanas, ya esta bien Ron, sabe lo que hace _ Esta bien, confió ciegamente en ti, Harry_ Ron lo miro amigablemente _No le haría nada que pudiera lastimarla o que ella no quiera Ron_ Harry le dio unas palmadas amigas en la espalda y salió corriendo a la clase _¿Sabes?_ Se volvió hacia Hermione que lo miraba divertida_ En realidad no confió en el... _ Ya lo sabia_ Hermione lo tomo por la corbata y le dio un suave beso en los labios _ Vamos, que llegamos tarde...  
  
El profesor llego con diez minutos de retraso y ya la clase entera estaba allí. Todos lo miraron entre impresionados y algo molestos, era un profesor, no podía llegar tarde!, y después los castigaban a ellos...  
Alex miro a la clase de sexto año algo avergonzado y susurro algo así como que se había perdido por los pasillos. Cuando se sentó en su asiento y tomo su varita, pocos pudieron notar que estaba temblando. Harry, quien se sentaba en uno de los asientos mas adelante supuso que seria debido a que había corrido, aunque no podía creer porque estaba tan nervioso. Por un momento sintió como el nuevo profesor lo miraba fijamente, pero al mirarlo nuevamente este desvió la mirada. _Bien, alumnos_ Alex se levanto con vos nerviosa y comenzo a pasearse por en frente de la clase_ Se que el ultimo año no han aprendido mucho debido a que su ultima profesora la habia asignado el ministerio, la Prof. Umbradge, ¿cierto?  
La clase entera murmuro algo así como una afirmación _ Pues alumnos, mi nombre es Alex Mustrang y me encargare este año de resolver ese problema_ El profesor comenzó a mirar a la cara a los alumnos_ Soy un recién egresado del instituto de Magia de Durmstrang, tengo entendido que hace dos años un grupo mayor que yo vino aquí, ¿estoy en lo correcto?  
La clase entera volvió a asentir, les impresionaba cada vez mas el ritmo que utilizaba el profesor. _ Y aunque parezca joven, no quiero que me subestimen por eso, podré ser menos exigente que otros profesores, comprenderlos mas, pero soy el mejor promedio en Artes Oscuras que hubo alguna vez en mi instituto_ La clase quedo impresionada, ya que Durmstrang se dedicaba especialmente a enseñar artes tenebrosas a los alumnos, el hecho de que el mejor promedio estuviera en Hogwarts impresionaba a muchos_ Y dare todo lo que se me sea posible para transmitirles cada uno de mis conocimientos antes de que termine el año. Bien, alumnos, ahora que tienen todos entendido les explicare porque este año no he pedido que trajeran libros_ En cada banco de los alumnos se podia detallar que estaban completamente vacios exceptuando la varita_ Pues, si bien, completamente al contrario del año anterior, creo que la teoria en la DCAO no existe y la unica manera que de que aprendan es haciendo trabajos practicos y practicar ustedes mismos lo que les espera... Pueden saber la teoria, pero... ¿ Que haran cuando se enfrenten a lo que hay alla fuera?, ¿sacaran su libro y dictaran la teoria de memoria?, sino saben como practicarlo, jamas podran defenderse...  
La clase quedo en silencio admirando silenciosamente al profesor, sin dudas seria el curso mas interesante de DCAO que tendrían en su vida. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Hermione levanto timidamente la mano _ ¿Si?, ¿ Srta.... _Granger, profesor, yo solo queria preguntarle, ¿cree usted que solo con lo practico nos la arreglaremos??, si bien para defenderse la necesitamos, también necesitamos saber a que clase de criatura nos estamos enfrentando, necesitamos saber los detalles y las debilidades de esa criatura... _Buena pregunta, Srta. Granger, si bien no les pedí libros, en la lista de Hogwarts se les pedía pergaminos, no? _Si, profesor, pero no creo... _ Shh, espere Granger, lo que ustedes harán será tomar apuntes, ya que en cada clase practica yo hablare de la cratura o maleficio que estemos viendo y esta en ustedes el tomar notas o no, pero les advierto, el final no será nada fácil, no podrán perderse ni una clase... Bien, ¿alguna otra duda?_ El profesor al ver que nadie dijo nada mas choco sus manos con un movimiento rapido y pego un saltito de entusiasmo_ Entonces empezaremos con la clase que he preparado para hoy. Debido a que estamos a mitad de curso dare todo muy rapido, lo que haremos esta clase sera repasar el maleficio imperdonable, el imperius y como enfrentarse a el. Tengo entendido que fue lo ultimo que vieron con el profesor Moody, aunque en realidad no era el.. Pero, bueno, repasaremos eso que creo que es una de las cosas mas importantes para la defensa, lo practicaremos igual como lo hicieron con el otro profesor...  
  
Alex ordeno a la clase que uno por uno fueran pasando al frente y el les conjuraba el hechizo para que los alumnos se resistieran. Los alumnos fueron pasando, la mayoria no se resistia y comenzaba a actuar de otra manera, como por ejempo Parvati que comenzo a hablar como un hombre y a coquetear con Lavander, o Ron que se puso de rodillas y comenzo a resitar poemas a una chica de Hufflepuff, lo que hiso que Hermione le dirigiera una mirada celosa a la chica. Pronto llego el turno de Harry, que con un paso ligero se coloco frente al profesor, que lo miraba como examinandolo. Imperius _ El profesor lanzo el conjuro al cuerpo de Harry, que, aunque se hubiese resistido antes, hacia ya dos años que no practicaba como resistirse a ese hechizo. De pronto, el chico se sintio como si volara en el aire y su mente se vaciara, sin ninguna preocupacion alguna. _ " Arrodillate y comienza a ladrar como un perro"_ La voz del profesor se escuchaba clara en su cabeza, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar como si quisieran obedecer al impulso, pero a la vez una fuerza comenzaba a aparecer desde el otro lado de su cabeza y le ordenaba que no le hiciera caso a la orden_ " Arrodillate y comienza a ladrar como un perro, ahora!"_ La voz del profesor se escucho una vez mas en su cabeza, pero de repente, antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue como si su vista se nublara y lo trasladara a otro lado, el encantamiento se fue de repente, fue como si estuviera cayendo y aterrizo en una sala completamente vacia y a oscuras,y en el medio de ella una gran silla con una sombra oscura se dislumbraba. La somra parecia entretenida observando entre sus dedos la varita, Harry alzo la vista confundido y se acerco a la figura para notar que estaba enapuchada y el rostro no se le podia ver.  
Alguien entro y golpeo bruscamente la puerta, entrando a la sala donde Harry y la sombra estaban. La luz de la luna se infiltro por un hueco del techo de la humilde sala, dandole de lleno en el rostro a la figura que acababa de entrar... Harry lo reconocio como Alex... Pero, ¿qué hacia el ahí?, ¿como habia llegado? _Te estaba esperando Munstrang, me han informado desde el instituto Durmstrang que eres el mejor alumno que alguna vez hayan tenido en las Artes Oscuras..._ Una voz fria inundo el salon de repente, haciendo que un fuerte escalofrio recorriera la espalda entera de Harry, reconocia esa voz... _ Si, señor, eso es verdad, pero aun no entiendo para que me necesita... _Mis armas cada vez estan mas desprotegidas, Munstrang, solo tengo soquetes trabajando para mi desde la pelea de fin del año anterior cuando atraparon a la mayoria_ La sombra encapuchada se paro, puso sus manos cruzadas por detrás de la espalda y fue acercandose a Alex que tenia una exprecion algo asustada_ Nesecito gente buena, Munstrang, gente sabia... Munstrang, unete a mi o sino despidete de una buena vez de tu vida...  
La sombra cruzo el salon y volvio a sentarse en la butaca negra. Alex parecia asustado y confuso _Es mas, Munstrang, ya tengo una mision para ti_ El rostro de la sombra tiro su cabeza para tras y comenzo a reir con maldad, la cicatriz de Harry comenzo a arderle fuertemente, haciendo que gritara por el dolor  
  
_ Ahh..._ Harry abrio los ojos completamente bañado en sudor, la vista se le nublaba continuamente y podia ver leves figuras rodeandolo preocupadas _¿Ya desperto?_ La voz de Ron se oia entre los murullos de la gente _¿ Que paso?_ La voz de varias chicas se escuchaban escandalizadas _Abran paso, dejenme ver..._ La voz del profesor ya se sentia cercana a el. Abrio los ojos de repente, recordando lo que habia visto y se llevo una mano a su cicatriz que le dolia punzadamente. Su vista se aclaro lentamente y por fin pudo divisar la sombra del profesor que lo observaba asustado _¿Qué paso Potter?, ¿qué viste?_ El profesor lo tomo por los hombros y comenzo a sacudirlo desesperado, Harry se libero de el con un rapido movimiento y lo miro cautelosamente. El profesor le ofrecio un brazo para ayudarlo a que se levantara, pero cuando hizo esto su manga se corrio hacia arriba dejando ver en su muñeca izquierda una pequeña marca. Harry acerco su cara hacia la marca cautelosamente para notar una calavera con lengua de serpiente, un poco mas chica que la de los mortifagos_ ¿Qué tienes, chico?_ El profesor lo miraba extrañado -Usted... usted..._ Harry se separo bruscamente de el y volvio a mirar su muñeca donde la pequeña calavera se mostraba claramente_ Usted es un mortifago  
La clase ahogo un grito de incredulidad y el profesor se volvio para mirarlo calculadoramente. _Potter, no se de que hablas, si es una broma... _ No estoy bromeando, no trate de engañarnos..._ Harry lo señalo acusadoramente, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza algo confundido_ Lo vi, vi con quien estaba, tiene la marca...  
Harry señalo la muñeca del profesor donde se podia apreciar la calavera que brillaba resplandeciente. Ron fue el primero en reaccionar, se acerco al profesor y a Harry y su vista se clavo en donde la marca yacia. Harry espero que Ron ahogara un grito e incredulidad, de susto o de acusacion, po lo manos, pero lo unico que hizo fue volverse a Harry preocupado _Harry, ahí no hay nada_ Ron lo miro confundido_ Es una broma, ¿cierto? _Potter, no permitire..._ El profesor estaba hablando pero Hermione se acerco a el y lo interumpio, tomando su muñeca y examinandola _Es cierto, Harry, ¿qué te sucede?, aquí no hay nada..._ Hermione se puso al lado de Ron cohn la misma mirada que el _ ¿Pero no la ven?¿ no ven la marca tenebrosa?_ Harry se alejo confundido de sus amigos_ ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verla? _Potter, basta, no permitire esto en mi clase_ El profesor Munstrang parecia entre asustado y enojado _No, no..._ Harry se alejo del profesor que se acercaba, estaba confundido, ¿por qué nadie mas que el podia ver la marca? y asi salio corriendo del aula, dejando a sus compañeros mas que confundidos y asustados y corrio al despacho de Dumbledore  
Al llegar frente a la gargola se dio cuenta de que no sabia la contraseña, pero antes de que comenzara a tirar nombres como lo habia hecho dos años atras, la gargola se corrio y por ahí mismo paso el profesor Dumbledore, quien parecia nervioso y buscando a alguien _Oh, Harry_ El profesor se llevo una mano al pecho algo asustado_ Es que estaba buscando a la profesora Isex... Ejem, bueno, ¿de te ofrecia algo? _Profesor, tengo que hablar urgente con usted_ El profesor Dumbledore se hizo a un lado y lo invitoa pasar a su despacho _Hacia tiempo que no hablabamos Harry_ El profesor volvio a su semblante serio de nuevo_ ¿Qué te sucedió? _Es algo que vi con el profesor Munstrang_ Harry paso al despacho y se sento en el sillon que estaba al frente del profesor_ En nuestra primera clase _Bien Harry_ Dumbledore se sento en el sillon_ Cuentame todo  
Harry comenzo a relatarle la vision que habia tenido, luego como habia despertado y habia visto la marca en el brazo del profesor. El profesor Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente sin hacer ninguna clase de comentario, solo oia sorprendido todo lo que Harry relataba. Cuando el chico termino, Dumbledore se levanto brusacamente de su asiento y lo miro preocupado, comenzo a dar vueltas como si estuviera pensando y se detuvo de pronto frente a Harry preocupado. _¿Y dices que nadie mas la veia ademas de ti?  
Harry asintio levemente. El profesor se acerco a la chimenea de la habitacion, que estaba levemente prendida, y con una voz alta y clara se acerco al fuego y susurro _ Profesor Munstrang, quiero verlo ahora mismo_ Dumbledore asomo su cabeza entre las llamas y justo por ahí la cabeza del profesor de DCAO aparecio con un semblante intrigado _ ¿ Deseaba algo, Albus? _No, solo preguntarle que tal le habia ido en la clase de hoy_ Dumbledore le pregunto esto calmadamente y Harry lo miro confundido preguntandose a donde iba eso _ Muy bien, profesor, alguno que otro problema con las clases de sexto y septimo curso pero nada importante_ El profesor Munstrang sonrio y mientras hablaba sus dos manos y mueñacas se asomaban y Harry podia ver claramente en la izquierda la marca _Bueno, solo queria saber eso_ El director guineo un ojo_ Gracias Alex _Cuando quieras Albus_ La cabeza del profesor desparecio de la chimenea del director _ Y bien, ¿usted vio la marca, cierto?_ Harry pregunto impaciente. El profesor Dumbledore no contesto, se llevo una mano a la sien y se la froto cansadamente. Se sento en su silla y miro a Harry nuevamente preocupado _ Harry, a veces me preocupas... Me preocupas mucho_ Dumbledore le dirigio una mirada comprensiba_ Y siento que es mi culpa por haberte expuesto al mundo magico, a todo el peligro a Voldemort  
Harry lo miraba y oia confundido _ Harry, no habia tal marca en el brazo del profesor Munstrang_ Dumbledore lo miro preocupado a traves de sus anteojos con forma de medialuna_ Me parece que necesitas un tiempo, Harry, necesitas descansar del mundo magico _ Profesor_ Harry se levanto violemtamente_ Yo se que vi esa marca en el brazo de Munstrang, el es un mortifago o lo que sea, lo que vi no lo imagine, el estaba con Voldemort, y si usted no me cree ya no importa nada... Hare lo que sea por mi propia cuenta_ Harry se dio vuelta para salir al despacho, pero la voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo _Me parece que estas paranoico Harry, el profesor Munstrang fue a Durmstrang, si, pero se que el no haria una cosa asi, el tiene un buen corazon_ Dumbledore lo miro calculadoramente_ Te prohibo que hagas algo, Harry, lo haces y te expulso de la escuela _Pero..._ Harry no podia creer lo que el director decia _No quiero hablar mas de esto, Potter_ El director se dio vuelta y miro a traves de la ventana alta de su despacho. Harry lo miro nuevamente con incredulidad y salio con un paso decepcionado del despacho de la persona en la que alguna vez mas confiaba  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ Finuli del cap. doce+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hola de nuevo!!, me tarde un poco con este cap., pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero hacerlo todo mas rapido, aunque aviso que en unas dos semanas me ire de viaje a Brasil por dos semanas, espero que aguanten y me esperen, pero no se preocupen, prometo mandar el cap. 13 antes de irme... Gracias por leer mi fict y espero que me dejen muchos reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, que les cuesta??, solo un mensajito diciendo que les gusto y lo hago mas rapido!!! Bueno, este capitulo se dedico a Carlita Grey, que sus ficts son uno de los mejores que he leido y me hace reir mucho con sus locuras, a Mya Malfoy que la quiero mucho y siempre me hace saber como escribo, a Icaper por ser una de las mejores amigas que nunca tuve, a Snape Mistic Angel por estar cada día, a Laura GP que me encantan sus ficts y me anima a seguir escribiendo, a Ginny Potter W que escribe genial y tambien me anima, a Marta Weasley que siempre me ayuda a saber todo lo que pasa con mis ficts, es muy buena amiga y la quiero un monton, a Hermione d Weasley: ojala mandes tu fict!!, a Bele, que me encanta su ficts, leanlo todos, a AAMC_Weasley, espero que tus papas ya no se preocupen por tu salus mental, no te preocupes, es normal, por la mia los mios tambien lo hacen, a Che Potter que me anima mucho, y por ultimo a Ginny Riddle, Annie Malfoy, a mell : procurare scribir mas rapido, a Patty que la quiero un monton, me re anima a seguir escribiendo y me encantan sus ficts, manda el prox. Capitulo!!!, a Ford Anglia 2000 que la re quiero y manda ya el prox. Cap!!! Y perdon si no me acorde de alguien, pero me tengo que ir porque sino no lo mando hasta mañana. Nos leemos  
  
Cami Orgullosa miembro de las lupinas, UNANSE!!!! 


	13. Travesuras con finales tristes parte I

"Amores en Guerra"  
  
WAHHH!! AQUÍ EL CAP. 13!!!, PERO ANTES DE TODO, CHICO/AS LOS ABURRIRE UN POQUITO CONTESTANDO REVIEWS Y CON UNAS DISCULPAS MOMENTANEAS...  
  
N/A: LO SE!! LO SE!!!!!, NO ME MATEN!!!!!!!!!!, me retrase taaaanto, hasta yo misma me aveguenzo!!casi dos meses!!!!!!!, bua!!, ademas este cap. no me quedo como yo queria!, queria poner hasta la fiesta de Ginny y todo... y me quedo mas corto!, y es que si seguia asi no lo mandaba hasta navidad del año que viene asi que tomense esto como la primera parte del cap. 13, ya vendra mas y me apurare.. aunq tengan en cuenta q acabo de empezar el colegio y ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre. Ademas el idiota de mi hermano se encariño con la computadora y no me la deja tanto tiempo, asi q si quieren q escriba mas rapido y de paso ayudarme a molestarlo pueden mandarle un mail a lukas_kpo76@hotmail.com y pedirle q se deje de romper las pelotas y me deje todo el día a mi, UJAJAJAJA!!.  
  
Bueno, y ahora , a contestar reviews!!:  
  
Miss Potter: que bueno q te gusten mis ficts!!, la verdad es que tienes razon con besarte es un arte, deberia seguirlo mucho mas seguido, lo q pasa es q ahora no tengo mucho tiempo porq comence tambien con lo de los merodeadores, pero prometo traerte un nuevo cap. pronto!!, besos muñeca y sigue leyendo!  
  
Ginny Potter Weasley: Bueno, nena, si hablamos de comedia.. no lo c, creo q si, son algo comicos mis ficts, pero siempre pense q habia algunos diez veces mas comicos y los mios con los de por ejemplo, no c, Carla Grey q no dejas de reirte ni un segundo no se pueden comparar. Igual me alegro q te haya gustado mucho el ultimo cap. Ya quiero la continuacion de secrtos!, bye, te cuidas.  
  
Che Potter: Wolas, muñeca!, como andas?, pues me ha encantado tu review. Me alegro mucho de que te halla gustado el cap. 4 de BA y sobre a QRA pues, con angie intentamos reunirnos pero terminamos difrasando a mi gato de caperucita roja o algo asi antes de ponernos manos a la obra, jaja,asiqcomo q tardara un poco pero ya lo haremos. Y ojala puedas leer el de el otro lado... sino, pideme y t lo mando por mail. Besos, te cuidas  
  
Elora Loe: No sabes lo reconfortante que eres para mi!! GRACIAS! No sabes como me alegras con adauno de tus reviews!!. Fuiste la unica q me dejo un review por mi poema y no sabes como me aleraste el día. Me alegro q te haya hecho pensar en q la vida de los escritores no siempre es color de rosa, a pesar de q tengan éxito o no, de algo sale el talento q tienen para escribir, no?, y a veces creo q es gracias a todas las penas q sufrieron. Y con respecto a el otro lado... jejeje!!, conq te he dejado intrigada?, pues no, ni snape ni colegusano quedaran solterones y con eso t dejo pistas, tan tan tan.. Yo tmb creo q la mama de hermione es una idiota por no darse cuenta de lo q le pasa a su hija, y ya veras q despues se pone peor!, todo descubierto cerca del ca. 15, no t preocupes, tengo planeado terminar sexto año en el cap. 20 o 21, luego veo, ya tengo todo planeado. Y aquí hay mucho mas cachondeo de parte de harry y ginny, jaja, leelo y dime q te parece, aunq me parece q lo deje mdio cursi.t cuidas, loka, besos  
  
Carlita G: Wo Wo!!, q ahora me dejas reviews, jeje, me pone muy contenta eso.. la verdad es no toy tan segura de q leas este fict asi q me perdonaras si aquí t contesto las preguntas con el otro.... Pues, la verdad, si Megan t cae bien al principio es cosa tuya, aunq yo te diria q no t lies demasiado con ella, y no, no creo q la ponga con Peter, solo fue un comentario par hacer notar q la rata tmb esun merodeador pero nada mas. Y no creo q estes en una etapa egocentrica, yo lo estoy mas... t das cuenta?? T estoy dejando un mensaje y estoy hablando de mi misma. En fin, en q ibamos?, a si, ahora t iba a habar del amor "secreto" de snape, y solo lo digo asi, como anvi siga divulgando los "secretos" la hare pedazos, UJAJAJA, igual no t dire nada sobre si le atinaste o no, solo t recomiendo q dejes ese metodo de la eliminacion, jaja. Y James con su reputacion,es q en realidad nadie sabe q su papi es mortifago, igual eso no cambiaria en el, pues.. con ese rostro?quien lo trataria mal?, y si, casi beso a esos merodeadores cuando abrazaron a lily, ahhh.. amor... Y me encanto lo de anvi q casi pujaba a james!!, jaja, creo q la traumaste de por vida!!  
  
Laura: Gracias por tu apoyo!!, jeje, pues aquí tienes el cap. 13!, espero q t guste. Y lamento q el cap. 4 de BA no t haya gustado tanto, hice lo q pude, lo siento, intentare actualizar mas rapido. T cuidas, cariños  
  
Nath: agradesco cada uno de tus comentarios1!, gracias!!, pues aca tienes el cap. 13, la primera parte, q lo difrutes!!  
  
Dreaming: me alegro q te tomaras un tiempo para leer mi fict, jeje!!, espero q este cap. t agrade. Y si, las hormonas de Harry, todo chico las tiene... lo exraño es q Rowling describe q le duele la cicatriz y no cuando ve una chica q esta buena cerca,jaja!, y si, Ginny ya sera mas flexible, ...en cuanto ron no este cerca, aquí veras ALGO....jaja, besos, cuidate  
  
Patty: WOLAS!! Nena!!, hace cuanto q no me dejas un review, jaja, aunq claro, se q andas ocupada... pues ojala t libres muy pronto y tengas tiempo para leer mis ficts, por una parte t entiendo, no t preocupes. Y con respecto a brian!!, gggrrr, pobre hermi, a lo mataremos juntas no t preocupes, en este cap. no hay muchos recuerdos, pero en el prox. Uaaaa, prometo q habra uno y en el siguiente habran miles, ya veras! Y quien t dice q harry no tiene alucinaciones?, quizas despues de todo no es q ron y herm no le creen..tan..tan...tan.. bueno, me dejo de hacer la misteriosa q ya todos saben q este ficts terminara con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, jaja, t cuidas y t mando besos  
  
Hermione Weasley 86: Wolitas!!!, nena, la verdad es q no c si lees este fict, igual q carlita, igual t dejo los cometarios aqui y si no recibo tu respuesta de q lo leiste lo copio y lo poengo en uno q sepa q leas, ajaj!. Pues las fantasias sexuales de los chicos, jaja,son las mismas q yo y angie tenemos con ellos, jaja, aunq claro, nosotras somos.. "discretas", jajaja..  
  
Dann: Chica, no me molestas para nada, sigue mandandome reviews q me alegran el día!!, me pone contenta de q te agraden mis ficts. Buscare mas inspiracion, lo prometo, t cuidas,  
  
Yula19: Me alegro de q t guste mi fict!, ojala lo sigas leyendo. Y ron no es machista, solo tiene afectada la cabeza por Neville, jaja. T veo luego besos  
  
Hermione Weasley Potter: siento mucho no haber seguido leyendo tu fict, pero es q estuve taaan ocupada con esto y el colegio q no tuve ni tiempo. Prometo q en cuanto pueda lo leo y espero q no etes enfadada conmigo. Besos, t cuidas, Cmi.  
  
Chechi: Gracias!!, q bueno q t guste mi fict!!, sigue leyendolo qme entusiasmas mucho con tus reviews. Besos, t cuidas  
  
Mell: con q t deje intrigada, eh?, pues, tendras q intrigarte mas, jaja, porq no creo q en este cap. encuentres respesta a nada. Q bueno q t guste mi fict! Y no creo q vayan a hogsdmade.. se me re paso y ya fue, jaja, tomalo como q fue un día normal, caluroso y aburrido yen este fict no merecio la pena contarlo. Besos  
  
Laura GP: q bueno q no t has olvidado de mi!!, porq yo no de ti!!!!!!, y si, yotambien odio a hannah y a brian con toda y mas a cho la chong q ya aparecea para fastidiar un rato pero despues se ira como lo perra q es , UJAJAJA(risa sadica, mi mama me mira raro). Bueno, en fin, los malvados recibiran su merecido. Besos, t cuidas  
  
Marta Weasley: Holita! Holita!, amiga.. tanto tiempo!! Y ya no me visitas, sniff, sniff,... vuelve, por favor!! Pueeeeeeeeeeeees............. lo de hannah, si, yo tmb, creo q nunca tuvo el trasero perfecto y es una rastrera idiota, y brian ya recibira su merecido, no t preocupes. Besos, vuelve pronto, me esta quedando el trasero cuadrado de estar en este silla, jjaa, mejor me apuro, despues hablamos bien, chau, cami  
  
Mya Malfoy: WHHHHAAA!!, cuanto tiempo!, q pasa contigo??desapareciste o algo asi?, porq no mandas mas cap?, bloque momentaneo?. Bueno, en fin, chica, q te extrañamos!!, siento no haber mandado esto antes, de verdad, espero q me consueles y no t enfades, sniff.. y no estes tan ocupada q t vas a estresar!!, y voy a seguir el de en cada fuego de la noche, nada mas q esperare un poc a tener mas tiempo y menos ficts q seguir, q en estos meomentos tengo muchos y tmb muchos muchos en mente... Besos, t cuidas, cami  
  
Silvia_Shia: Hola!, q bueno q lees mis ficts, jaja, lo de la broma de decir q no iba a escribis mas fue momenaneo , no c porq lo puse, me imagine su reccion poniendo realmente eso, jaja, no, en serio. Intentare leer tus fict, lo siento, me habia olvidado completamente. Ojala t guste este fict, besos  
  
Hermi_500: HI!hi!!, q bueno q lees mi fict, porq a mi me encanta el tuyo!!, ahh, toy tan estresada con todo, son las tres y media de la mañana y meetngo q levantar a alas siete... sniff... odio el colegio!!. Pues, en este cap. no hay nada e tortura contra brian, pero ya va a haber, jajaja. Besos, t cuidas muchio y no salgas con extraños, jaja, firmado: mami  
  
Anvita: jeje, creias q me habia olvidado de ti, no?ya t estabas asustando?, pues no!!, dejo lo mejor para lo ultimo, jaja!. De verdad, linda, t quiero mucho, y a pesar de todos los reviwws y eso, aprovecho este mensaj epara decirte q ya t considero mas q un simple conocido de internet y q t quiero muchio muchio muchio como una real amiga!! Y es q lo somos. No dejes q pedro t deprima y sigue con tu vida!!ya hay mas hombres!! Yo conseguire a tomy de todas formas, ujajaja!, besos, Cami  
  
Y ahora si, si me olvide de dejar uno lo siento, los aprecio a todos, pero ahora el fict:  
  
Capitulo trece:  
  
Travesuras con finales tristes (Primera Parte)  
  
Una chica rubia con coletas lloraba desconsoladamente en una sala de la enfermeria, arrugando con furia un papelito en su mano y con la otra frotándose el trasero. Habian intentado todo para que este volviera a la normalidad, pero no habian podido hacer nada. Era cierto, ahora estaba menos inflado y gordo que antes, pero un cachete seguia siendo mas grande que el otro, y aunque no fuera ahora un desastroso trasero, estaba segura que no volveria a ganar el concurso de Miss Trasero Miami de nuevo.  
  
Separo la cara de sus piernas y volvio a mirar el papel que sostenia en su bolsillo, una ola de rabia y de miedo la inundo, después de eso no se acercaria Granger ni a la Weasley nunca mas, esas ratas se pudrirían solas... ¿Por qué nadie podia entender su amor?, ¿por qué todos los hombres se le hacian tan irresistibles?...Se sentia usada, sucia, siendo tocada tantas veces por todos, pero es que nadie entendia que tenia una debilidad por los chicos, que no podia decirles que no, que se sentia tan bien cerca de ellos... Maldita Granger, ella se habia buscado que coqueteara con su novio, ella tenia la culpa, no debia de haberse metido con su chico... Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, si esas chicas eran capaces de desformar su trasero por solo coquetear con un chico, no queria imaginarse si hacia algo mas grave, era mejor mantenerse alejada de mentes tan peligrosas...  
  
Miro el papel una vez mas y lo tiro lejos, no sabia como habia llegado a su bolsillo pero era mejor conservarse afuera de todo lo que tuviera que ver con esos dos mounstros . El papel cayo cerca de la cama de al lado a la que habia estado rescostada todas esas horas y ella, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada de miedo y rencor, salio de la enfermeria con la cabeza gacha y con aun lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, aun después de que todo el mundo le habia insistido en que ahora tenia un trasero completamente normal.  
  
Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por la enfermeria y se hubiese detenido a leer el papelito, se hubiera sorprendido y reido leyendo  
  
"Querida Abbot:  
Espero que te haya gustado nuestra venganza, la hicimos con mucho amor especialmente para ti. Que esto te deje claro que no eres nadie para amenazarnos y , menos ahora con tu trasero desforme, para pavonearte con nuestros chicos o con cualquiera que este con una chica. Es una advertencia, te acercas a otro chico prohibido y la próxima venganza será mucho peor que esta...  
Ten miedo, mucho miedo...  
Tus enemigas  
Granger y Weasley  
  
Harry llego a su Sala Común completamente abatido. El no lo había imaginado, el no era paranoico, el no estaba obsesionado ni traumado por todas las cosas con Voldemort... El había visto esa marca en el brazo de Munstrang, y estaba seguro de que no habia soñado lo que habia visto cuando el profesor le habia lanzado el hechizo: era verdad, todo lo que habia visto haba pasado en realidad, y el no lo habia imaginado, el no estaba loco... Se sento en uno de los sillones de la Sala Comun dispuesto a descansar, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, hacia rato que no le sucedian cosas como estas, en todo el año no le habia sucedido nada relacionado con Voldemort hasta ahora . ¿Qué le sucedia?, ¿porque Dumbledore no le creia?, siempre habia conntado con el y ahora, en el momento en el que mas lo necesitaba, el daba la espalda y lo llamaba Potter... Vaya ayuda!, aunque quizas si lo estaria imaginando, quizas el profesor Dumbledore tenia razon, el lo habia imaginado todo, tal vez... Pero es que habia sido tan real. Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza confundido, no queria que otra vez ese año todos creyeran que estaba loco y mentia, no queria que todos le dieran la espalda de nuevo, menos Ron y Hermione, y se estremecio al pensar si lo hacia Ginny, no podia pasar eso... No debia dejar que pasara...  
  
Una chica pelirroja con una gran sonrisa se acosto a su lado, abrazandolo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro  
  
_ Hola Ginny, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?_ Harry trato de parecer lo mas normal posible  
  
_Bien, ¿qué te sucedió en clase de DCAO?_ Ginny se volvio a el preocupada pero a la vez en su mirada se podia notar ternura, Harry miro sus ojos, que lo miraban con tanto cariño, con tanto amor.. No queria que eso se perdiera, no queria que ella, la persona que mas amaba, despues pensara que el estaba loco, no soportaria que esos ojos le dieran la espalda y lo rechazaran, seria el dolor mas grande que alguna vez sentiria, no podia... Si Dumbledore, una de las personas en la que mas confiaba le dio la espalda ella tambien podia hacerlo... Se imaginaba siendo rechazado por Ginny y ella diciendole que estaba paranoico y loco... Cerro los ojos trato de quitar esa imagen y volvio su mirada a la chica que ahora le acariciaba el cabello con ternura y le besaba el cuello cariñosamente  
  
_Nada, amor, nada... No he tenido un buen día, tu sabes_Harry aferro mas fuerte a Ginny contra el, no quiera perder lo unico que le quedaba, no queria perder a la persona que mas queria_ Te amo, Ginny, no se que haria sin ti  
  
_Nunca estaras sin mi, Harry, yo te amo y lo hare por siempre_Ginny se sorprendio cuando Harry se volvio y comenzo a besarla con amor y pasion, pero correspondio su beso, lo necesitaba, necesitaba cada día su cariño... su amor al lado de Harry habia crecido día a día y creia que si se separaba de el un minuto no podria sobrevivir. Y es que se le dificultaba tanto cuando no lo veia, que no podia dejar de pensar en el en cada clase, cada noche, cada día... Ansiaba el toque del timbre para esperar como siempre a que Harry saliera de su clase, preguntarle como habia estado su día y sin duda esos meses que habia estado separada de el a principio de año habian sido de los peores de su vida.  
  
Harry tomo a Ginny por la cintura y la atrajo mas a el, con sus piernas y pies entrelazados y sus pechos pegados y ansiando pegarse mas. Ginny se separo lentamente de Harry y aun con los ojos cerrados intentando recordar ese momento para siempre. Los abrio cuando sintio como Harry le acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente y se encontro con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con cariño.  
  
_¿Qué?_ Pregunto Ginny al ver que Harry la miraba contastemente  
  
_Nada, solo que te quiero mucho, y pase lo que pase, nunca pienses que te he dejado de amar_ Harry abrazo mas fuerte a Ginny que lo miraba extrañada. Si Ginny se enteraba, si Ginny creia que el estaba loco... Tal vez seria su ultima oportunidad de poder decirle a la pelirroja lo mucho que la amaba  
  
_¿Por qué me dices esto, Harry?  
  
_Por nada, solo quiero que siempre recuerdes lo que te digo, prometeme que lo haras—Harry acaricio la mejilla de Ginny lentamente  
  
_Lo hare Harry—Ginny cerro los ojos sintiendo como el dedo de Harry le acariciaba ahora los labios y hacia que callara, pero que sintiera como si quisiera estar con ese chico para siempre—Prometo que lo hare, y cualquier cosa que tu quieras  
  
_Je je, ¿por qué dices eso?, ¿qué otra cosa harias si yo te lo pidiera?—Harry sonrio picaramente, por fin volvia a su humor de siempre... bueno, de ese año  
  
_Por ti... Todo—Ginny golpeo cariñosamente en el pecho al chico sobre el que estaba sentada—Y deja de mirarme asi, no soy tu juguetito  
  
_¿Quién?, ¿Yo?—Harry abrio mucho los ojos haciendose el inocente--¿Cómo te estaba mirando?  
  
_Como si me desnudaras con la vista—Harry sonrio de nuevo y Ginny lo señalo con el dedo—Lo ves!!!, lo estas haciendo de nuevo!!!  
  
_No, solo te miro como si...—Harry se acerco a Ginny—Te quisiera comer la boca...  
  
_No veo por que no puedas hacerlo—Ginny sonrio escasos segundos antes de que los labios de Harry le borraran toda clase de gesto y entrelazara sus lenguas acariciandole el cabello lentamente, luego su cuello y luego bajando la mano lentamente, mientras que ella pasaba sus manos por su pecho y metia lentamente las manos por debajo de la camisa. Harry sonrio para sus adentros, y su mano llego al principio de los pechos de Ginny. Oyo como Ginny dejaba escapar un gemido de pasion y lo besaba mas salvajemente. Llego al pecho de la chica y esta se separo de el respirando muy agitadamente, igual que Harry: a los dos les faltaba el aire.  
  
_Vamos...ah..a mi.. habitacion_La chica respiraba entrecortadamente y tomaba a Harry entre sus brazos_ Aquí ahí mucha gente  
  
Ginny tomo a Harry del brazo, quien no aguantaba las ganas de seguir besandola y , los dos, vigilando que nadie los vieran, subieron rapidamente por las escaleras a la habitacion de chicas de quinto curso.  
  
Apenas llegaron, los dos entraron rapidamente corriendo y Ginny cerro la puerta detrás de si  
  
_¿Sabes que es muuuuy malo lo que estamos haciendo?_Ginny le dirigio a Harry una sonrisa traviesa y complice, mientras que el chico le sonreia y se acercaba lentamente  
  
_Gin..._ Susurro el chico mientras se apoyaba y arrinconaba a la pelirroja en la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con lujuria  
  
_Besame Harry_ Ginny rogo al tiempo que el chico se tiraba sobre ella y comenzaba a besarla salvajemente. Harry separo los labios de Ginny con su lengua y la pelirroja la dejo entrar mientras pegaba mas y mas a Harry contra ella, perdiendo la conciencia de todo y difrutando el momento mas que nunca mientras sentia como le excitaba el choque de cuerpo que habia entre ella y el chico que la arrinconaba y se pegaba mas a ella. Harry puso una mano en el cuello de la chica y la apreto mas contra el, al tiempo que Ginny dejaba soltar otro gemido. Fue ahí entonces cuando Harry comprendio que no soltaria a la pelirroja nunca mas...  
  
Ginny se impulso hacia delante haciendo que se separaran de la puerta y quedaran en el centro de la habitacion.Llevo una mano a la cara del chico y con un rapido movimiento le saco los anteojos a Harry y los arrojo encima de su cama. Harry se separo un momento de ella, entre exitado y dudoso y la miro a los ojos  
  
_Ginny, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?, por que sino podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión y eso_Harry la miro a los ojos con seguridad y cariño  
  
_Si, quiero hacerlo ahora Harry_Ginny asintio con seguridad y le beso lentamente el cuello a Harry_Te amo Harry  
  
_Yo te amo a ti, Ginny_Harry comenzo a acariciarle el cabello a la chica que no dejaba de besarle lentamente el cuello y bajaba a su pecho con pequeños besos. Ginny puso sus manos en la camisa de Harry y comenzo a desabrocharsela lentamente, mientras que el chico le acariciaba con cariño el cabello y le daba pequeños besos, con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry dejo escapar una pequeña risa en cuanto Ginny termino de desabrocharle la camisa  
  
_¿De que te ries?_ Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Harry y deslizaba la camisa por los brazos, arrojandola al suelo  
  
_Es que aun no puedo entender como tarde tanto en darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo_Harry puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de Ginny y se acerco a ella para darle un beso pequeño en los labios. Ginny parecio estallar en ese momento y abrazo a Harry con fuerza, con una gran sonrisa en los labios_ Gin..._Susurro Harry al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y la chica se mantenia quieta abrazandolo  
  
_Te quiero Harry_Ginny alzo la cabeza con los ojos llorosos_Jamas quiero separarme de ti  
  
_Yo tampoco_ Harry le acaricio la mejilla haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera levemente_Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, Ginny, quiero que cuando salgas de Hogwarts lo primero que hagas sea casarte conmigo  
  
_Harry..._ Ginny ahogo un gemido de emocion y comenzo a besar a Harry mientras finas lagrimas caian de sus ojos_ Te prometo que lo hare... Aunque, ¿no es demasiado temprano?  
  
_Solo sera como un pacto_ Dijo Harry mientras le daba un pequeño y cariñoso beso en los labios a la pelirroja que asentia con la cabeza radiante  
  
Harry cargo a Ginny por la cintura, mientras que ella rodeo con sus piernas el abdomen de Harry y comenzo a besarlo lentamente. Harry cayo un poco hacia atrás y los dos fueron a aterrizar en la cama de Hermione, con un golpe sordo, pero ninguno de los dos se inmuto y se quedaron mirandose a los ojos lentamente. Ginny paso sus dos manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry, haciendo que los dos se estremecieran, mientras que Harry comenzo a pasarle un dedo por la cara a Ginny, que cerro los ojos en señal de que le gustaba. Harry bajo sus dedos hasta los labios de la chica, que estaban ligeramente abiertos, los acaricio, y siguio de largo, bajando por el menton, el cuello, y Ginny alzo la cabeza y abrio los ojos lentamente cuando Harry llego al borde de su blusa. Los dos se miraron durante un instante, y fue cuando Ginny tomo la otra mano de Harry y la puso sobre el primer boton, cuando el chico la abrazo y la beso suavemente, tornando los lugares y dejando a la pelirroja debajo de el.  
  
Comenzo a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras que la miraba a los ojos con seguridad y ternura y la chica le acariciaba el cabello lentamente con una sonrisa. Cuando Harry deabrocho el ultimo boton, desvio un momento la vista de los ojos de Ginny, quien lo provocaba con una dulce sonrisa, para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Ginny que lo maravillo durante unos segundos. Ginny le alzo la cabeza y le sonrio mas ampliamente, Harry le correspondio y la beso con pasion en los labios, mientras que rapidamente le deslizaba la blusa por los brazos y la arrojaba hacia el otro lado de la habitacion, llevando sus manos al sujetador azul de la chica y, con algo de inseguridad, la acaricio lentamente, aun con el sujetador puesto, dejando que Ginny dejara soltar un gemido nuevamente.  
  
Acerco su otra mano temblorosa hacia el broche que esperaba ansioso en la espalda de la chica, que sostenia el sujetador y hacia que Harry no la pudiera disfrutar completamente. Ginny se separo unos momentos de el y lo miro ahora insegura, pero al ver a Harry que le sonreia ella sonrio tambien y lo beso nuevamente, iba a desabrocharlo, ya tenia sus manos sobre el cuando...  
  
_ Esta bien, Lavander, no hay problema, le comunicare a Mc Gonnagal sobre lo de la habitacion_ Harry y Ginny se separaron aterrados: la voz de Hermione se escuchaba a escasos metros de la puerta. Ginny se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano, se habia olvidado de cerrar la puerta con llave. Miro a Harry asustada y el le devolvio la misma mirada  
  
_No nos pueden encontrar asi_ Harry la miro a los ojos separandose de ella_Tu hermano me mata  
  
_Rapido, escondete en el armario_Harry se dirigio al armario de Hermione_No, en ese no, en el mio, ven_Lo tomo de la mano y lo arrojo a un muy desordenado armario que contenia toda la ropa tirada, luego cerro la puerta, aunque con un movimiento brusco se entreabrio suavemente. Se miro a si misma, casi desnuda, y todavia agitada, Hermione se daria cuenta... Rapidamente se escondio debajo de su cama  
  
_Aggg!, odio ser prefecta_ Ginny por debajo de la cama oyo como Hermione entraba a la habitacion_Me tengo que aguantar a pedantes como Lavander!  
  
Hermione se acerco a su cama con dos libros enormes en las manos, pero antes de arrojarse sobre ella la miro detenidamente  
  
_Esto no estaba asi cuando yo me fui_Hermione vio como su cama estaba casi completamente desecha_Voy a matar a Ginny, seguramente estuvo saltando de nuevo sobre ella..._Ginny repiro aliviada cuando Hermione se acosto sobre ella y comenzo a hacer sus deberes, aunque eso significaba que tendrian que estar horas escondidos. Pero para sorpresa de todos en esa habitacion, a los pocos minutos, una nueva figura aparecio abriendo la puerta...  
  
_ Mony...  
  
_Ron!_ Hermione abrio los ojos asombrada y arrojo los libros a un lado de la cama_ Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, la profesora Mc Gonnagal te ve y...  
  
_Tenia que verte_ Ron se acerco a la chica que aun miraba la puerta asustada_Tengo que hablar contigo  
  
_Dime_ Hermione observo el rostro de preocupacion de Ron y le señalo que se sentara en la cama, a su lado  
  
_Me preocupa Harry_Ron se sento en ella_ ¿Tu crees que lo haya inventado?  
  
_No, Harry no haria eso...  
  
_Si, eso pense yo..._ Harry, que seguia escondido alli, escuchaba con atencion, y vio por la puerta levemente entreabierta como Ron tomaba la mano de Hermione entre las suyas_ ¿Pero entonces que fue?, porque yo no vi ninguna marca en el brazo...  
  
_Yo tampoco, y eso que lo revise_ Hermione miro angustiada la habitacion y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos_ No quiero que Voldemort vuelva, Ron, por primera vez crei que tendriamos un año tranquilo...  
  
_Oh, Herm..._ Ron la abrazo mientras que la chica se arrojaba a sus brazos y comenzaba a sollozar levemente_ Tu-Sabes-Quien no volvera, tu sabes que el ministerio se esta encargando de eso...Ademas, si lo hiciera_ Ron le levanto la cabeza levemente_ Yo no dejaria que nada te pasara  
  
_Es que tengo miedo, Ron_ Hermione paso delicadamente una mano por la mejilla del pelirrojo_ Voldemort mato a Sirius el año pasado, puede matarte a ti... Y tengo miedo de que algo te suceda  
  
_No llores, Herm, no me sucedera nada, nada me separara de ti_ Hermione le sonrio al chico, pero luego le pego suavemente en la cabeza  
  
_Ves lo que creas!, haces que me enamore mas de ti y asi sufro preocupandome y temiendo_ Hermione sonrio mienras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios_ Haces que te quiera tanto...  
  
_Es irresistible no quererme_ Ron le sonrio picaramente y Hermione le dio un golpe tore en el brazo _ Pero lo es mas no poder quererte a ti...  
  
A Ginny, quien observaba como los pies de Ron y Hermione jugueteaban chocandose en el piso, le dieron arcadas...¿Ese era su hermano?, ¿y su mejor amiga?... Yuck!, ¿podian dejar de ser tan cursis?, ¿ o al menos cuando ella no estaba?... ahh, lo olvidaba, se suponia que no estaba alli...  
  
Mientras tanto Harry sentia que se estaba ahogando dentro del placard de Ginny, ahogado por la ropa que comenzaba a taparle la cara. "¿ Como puede ser tan desordenada?" Pensaba notando como se hundia entre pantalones, remeras y medias.  
  
_Ron, espera_ Hermione detuvo a Ron que comenzaba a besarle el cuello_Si llega tu hermana y nos ve...  
  
_No llegara_Respondio simplemente Ron y comenzo a acariciarle el cabello  
  
"Tan solo un poco de aire"...  
  
_Mmm... me gusta cuando haces eso_Ron sonrio mientras Hermione le daba pequeños besos en toda la cara  
  
"ahhhh...aire...ne-se-ci.to...aire"........ _Si, a mi tamb..._Hermione iba a responder cuando vio como un pelo muy desordenado y de color azabache se asomaba por el ropero de su mejor amiga. Ron la miro extrañado separandose de ella y miro al punto donde miraba Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera notar algo Hermione tomo su cabeza con las dos manos y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente, comprendiendo la situacion cuando vio como el pie de Ginny estaba lentamente asomado por debajo de su cama  
  
_Hermione..._ Susurro Ron sonrojado y asombrado por como lo besaba la chica sin saber que era solo un motivo por distaerlo y que no volteara a ver ahora la completa cabeza de Harry que se asomaba por el placard para tomar aire. Ron tomo a la chica por la cintura y la apreto a el mas fuertemente, mientras que Ginny debajo de la cama sentia fuertes nauseas y se tapaba la boca con las dos manos, sin sospechar que Hermione lo hacia para salvarla... Pensaba con una cara de espanto que iba a presenciar cuando su hermano y su mejor amiga perdieran la virginidad.. ¿o ya la habian perdido?... debia hablar muy seriamente con Hermione. Ron podia ser lindo, pero era muy despistado...  
  
Ron fue cayendo lentamente a la cama, mientras que Hermione lo seguia besando, pero pronto Ron hizo un gesto de dolor...  
  
_ Auch, ¿qué diablos..._ Arqueo su espalda para encontrarse con lo que se le habia clavado en el medio de ella: los anteojos de Harry. Los miro con el ceño fruncido y miro nuevamente a Hermione, quien parecia tratar de buscar una excusa...  
  
_ Emm... este, son mios Ron..._ Hermione los tomo y los puso en su mesita de luz  
  
_¿Tuyos?_ Pregunto Ron sin creerse una palabra  
  
_Si, los uso para leer...  
  
_¿Por qué me mientes, Hermione?_ Ron la observo con los ojos entrecerrados y la tomo por el brazo, pero delicadamente_ Se muy bien de quien son esos anteojos y nos son tuyos..  
  
Y en ese momento, como si una maldicion cayera del cielo, se escucho un ruido fuerte dentro del armario de Ginny y Ron pudo observar como Hermione claramente abria los ojos aterrrada. Ginny por debajo de la cama estaba buscando algo afilado para cortarse las muñecas antes de que su hermano descubriera todo.  
  
_ Hermione..._ Ron llamo a la chica que estaba aterrada en su cama mientras levantaba una camisa blanca y la corbata de Gryffindor masculina  
  
_Y-yo...y-yo..._ Hermione miraba aterrada la exprecion de Ron, que, con un paso furioso, se dirigia al armario rapidamente y abria las puertas de par en par, haciendo un ruido tremendo y que estas golpearan contra las paredes_ Ron, no...  
  
Pero se callo al ver como su mejor amigo salia con el torso desnudo del armario y se avalanzaba sobre Ron  
  
_Aire... AIRE_ Harry se sofocaba apoyado en Ron y tratando de respirar rapidamente. Mientras que el lo miraba incredulo y furioso. Con un empujon se lo quito de encima y lo miro furioso, mientras rapidamente miraba a Hermione buscando una explicacion. No, no ella, la amaba demasiado como para hacerle algo...  
  
_ No, Ron, no es lo que tu crees..._ Hermione se acerco al chico y acerco su mano para apoyarla en su mejilla, pero el la esquivo rapidamente y la miro con furia y tristeza  
  
_¿ Que no es lo que parece, Hermione?_ Ron la miro de arriba abajo enojado_ ¿ Que mi novia y mi mejor amigo, que no solo es el novio de mi hermana, se acuestan juntos a mis espaldas?... Yo, yo quev te respetaba tanto... Y TU ME ENGAÑABAS _No Ron, escucha..._ Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ron lo callo propinandole con furia un golpe en la mejilla. Hermione miro a Ron furiosa y avanzo hacia el  
  
_¿Por qué no , de una buena vez en tu estupida vida, Ron, puedes escuchar cuando alguien te dice algo?  
  
_HARRY!_ Ginny no aguanto mas la situacion y salio de debajo de la cama rapidamente, con el sosten que se le caia y siendo vista por todos los presentes  
  
_¿Qu-... Q..?_Ron miraba incredulo a su hermana, semi desnuda, mientras que ella se acercaba a Harry, que estaba tumbado en el suelo boca abajo y se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, la cual tenia hinchada dolorosamente, y gemia mientras insulataba a Ron por lo bajo  
  
_ Oh, amor, ya esta, ya esta...  
  
Ginny le levanto la cara a Harry, quien apretaba los dientes con dolor, y le sonrio a su chico de forma cariñosa. Harry gimio nuevamente cuando al devolverle la sonrisa, se multiplico el dolor. Ron miraba desde su hermana semi-desnuda, a su mejor amigo en las mismas condiciones y luego a su novia, quien de pocos momentos antes desconfiaba que le engañaba con su mejor amigo, que ahora lo miraba burlonamente y señalaba la situacion  
  
_¿ Como podias creer eso de mi, Ron?_ Hermione se volvio a el enojada_¿ despues de todas las veces que te dije que te amaba?, ¿cómo pudiste creer que te engañaba con otro?, con Harry, por dios!  
  
_Yo... em... lo siento Mony_ Ron se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con lentitud mientras que ella seguia mirandolo enojada  
  
_No me convenceras con eso_ Hermione aparto la mano de Ron de su cara y lo miro desafiante  
  
_No puedes culparme, era demasiado sospechoso..._ Ron se acerco a ella para besarla y puso cara de cachorrito_ Por favor...  
  
_Ohh, bueno, esta bien_ Hermione dejo que le diera un beso en los labios y luego, mientras el sonreia, lo acuso con el dedo_Pero ni se te ocurra desconfiar demi una vez mas  
  
_Nunca_ Ron nego con la cabeza y se volvio a Harry_ Lo siento, amigo, ¿me perdonas?  
  
Harry asintio con la cabeza, todavia sosteniendose la mejilla. Ya todos estaban saliendo de la habitacion (Ginny y Harry se habian vuelto a poner la camisa) cuando Ron repentinamente se dio vuelta, con cara de confucion y desconcierto  
  
_ Pero entonces, si Harry no estaba con Hermione, ¿por qué..._ Ron miro a su hermana, que acaba de ponerse la camisa, y a Harry, que lo miraba con precaucion. Luego desvio su mirada debajo de la cama y al ropero de Ginny. Su rostro, lentamente, se volvio rojo por la ira y Harry retrocedio de nuevo. Hermione le tomo el brazo y lo jalo hacia ella, mientras que Ginny hacia lo mismo y miraba preocupada la esena_ LO MATO!!!! SUELTENME QUE LO AHORCO!!!  
  
_NO, RON_ Hermione lo empujo hacia fuera de la habitacion, mientras que el pelirrojo se resistia y queria pegarle nuevamente a Harry_ Ron, ya le pegaste...  
  
_Eso fue un error_ Ron golpeaba la puerta, ahora cerrada por Ginny que miraba asustada a su hermano_ ESTE NO LO SERA!!, GINNY, ABRE LA PUERTA O LE CUENTO A MAMA LO QUE ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE HACER CON HARRY!!  
  
_Cuentale, no me interesa_ La voz de Ginny se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, algo enojada y asustada  
  
_ Lo matare, Potter, TE JURO QUE TE MATO_ Ron golpeaba hasta cansarse y caer abatido al suelo del pasillo_ lo matare, hasta aquí llego nuestra amistad...  
  
_Ron no puedes ser tan infantil_ Hermione lo miro enojada_ Tu hermana sabe lo que hace...  
  
_Pero...  
  
_Pero nada_ Hermione lo miro enojada_ Ahora ve y deja las cosas como estan, ni siquiera toques el tema con Harry, esas son cosas de Ginny y el, y tu no vas a interferir en ellas  
  
Ron la miro enojado y pateo el suelo  
  
_Esta bien_ Y se cruzo de brazos mirando para el otro lado, mientras que Hermione sonreia  
  
_¿Estas, acaso... Enojado conmigo?_ Pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba a el sensualmente  
  
_Puede ser_ Dijo el chico todavia enojado pero a la vez sonriendo_ Pero quizas, si repites ese beso que me diste en esa habitacion, puede que te perdone...  
  
_¿ Ahh, si?_Pregunto Hermione mientras lo tomaba de la corbata y lo acercaba a ella  
  
_Si_ Dijo Ron cerrando los ojos y acercandose a Hermione, quien, con una sonrisa, esquivo el beso y se separo de el agilmente. Ron la miro con ganas de continuar y algo molesto  
  
_Deja algo para la luna de miel, querido_ Bromeo Hermione riendo mientras lo besaba cariñosamente y Ron se sonrojaba. Y con esto bajo a la Sala Comun, con una sonrisa burlona y dejando ahí mismo a Ron quien estaba todavia sonrojado, molesto y con ganas.  
  
_Esa Hermione_ Dijo Ron mientras bajaba a reunirse con ella nuevamente_Desde primero insisto en que soy una mala influencia para ella  
  
El invierno se alejaba rapidamente, la primavera estaba cada día mas cerca. Parecia que el clima lo celebraba con los alumnos, ya que un sol radiante iluminaba cada mañana el castillo de magia y hechizeria de Hogwarts. Cada día se acercaba mas el cumpleaños y la gran fiesta de Ginny y el colegio no hacia mas que hablar de ello. Dos chicas de aspecto cansado pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmado charlaban frente al lado debajo de su arbol favorito  
  
_¿Asi que la puta de Abbot no se te acerco mas?_ Pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su amiga que no dejaba de obvservar anotar la lista de invitados para la fiesta  
  
_Mmm... No, creo que me tiene miedo_ Respondio Hermione entre risas mientras borraba los nombres de todos los alumnos de cuarto curso_ ¿Tambien borramos a los de septimo?  
  
_Mmm... No se, si esta la estupida de Chang si_ Ginny se fijo en la lista y se lo señalo a Hermione_ Tachala a ella y a todas las estupidas de sus amiguitas, a los demas invitalos  
  
_Eres mala, eso no se hace Ginny_ Replico Hermione  
  
_¿Y porque las estas borrando igual?_ Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba a Hermione la gran linea sobre el nombre de esas chicas  
  
_Bueno... emmm, es que no las soporto_ Hermione se sonrojo_ Pero soy una buena persona!!!  
  
_Si, seguro... Hermione la Prefecta_ Se burlo Ginny con sarcasmo  
  
_Ya dejalo, no la invitamos y punto...  
  
_Pero, ¿te las imaginas?, persiguiendo a MI Harry toda MI fiesta, ¿pero es que estas loca?, no, en sus dormitorios no habra invitacion_ Ginny nego con lacabeza mientras se acostaba sobre la hierba  
  
_Esta bien_ Hermione deposito el cuaderno a una lado y se acosto imitando a Ginny_ Oye, Gin, ¿para cuando la venganza contra la Bunny?  
  
_Ohh, no_ Ginny se golpeo la cabeza con la mano_ Con lo de la fiesta lo habia olvidado completamente, ¿cómo nos vengaremos de lo que dijo sobre ti?  
  
_Personalmente, Ginny, creo que hasta despues de la fiesta no deberiamos de hacer nada_ Ginny abrio la boca para protestar, las venganzas eran lo que mas le gustaba_ Creo que ya tenemos suficiente, de veras, podemos esperar hasta despues de tu fiesta, despues de todo, esa arpia siempre estara para que podamos asesinarla, UJAJAJAJAJA  
  
_Emm, seh..._ Ginny miro a su amiga algo extrañada_ ¿Sabes que me haces recordar a ya-sabes-quien cuando ries asi? _Voldemort, Ginny, Voldemort_Hermione la miro con reproche_ Tu hermano es igual, siempre teniendole miedo a un estupido nombre...  
  
_Oye, que tu recien te animaste a decirlo el año pasado_ Ginny la miro con pucherito  
  
_Me haces acordar a Harry cuando haces eso_Hermione sonrio  
  
_Pues claro, el me lo robo_ Ginny saco la lengua y miro distraidamente a la otra punta del lago_ Hablando de Roma, mira quienes estan alli  
  
_Ja, ja, sabian que tratarian de descubrir de que hablabamos cuando estabamos a solas_ Hermione saludo a dos chicos que simulaban estar leyendo y estos se escondieron detrás de un arbol como si evitaran ser vistos_ Son taaaan idiotas a veces, piensan que somos tan tontas como para confundirlos con otros  
  
_¿Qué no son Seamus y Dean?_ Ginny entrecerro los ojos  
  
_¬¬... Ginny, no seas estupida, no caeremos en su juego_Hermione la miro con incredulidad_ Es obvio que son ellos. Sabes, a veces pienso que estar con Harry te quema las neuronas..  
  
_Si, es verdad, son ellos... ¿Qué dijiste?, Oye!!_ Ginny le tiro enojada agua del lago y el calamar gigante, quien se habia acercado a escuchar una buena historia para despues contarselo a las cotillas number one de Hogwarts, huyo despavorido ante el temperamento de la pelirrroja_ Yo no tengo las neuronas quemadas!, esa eres tu!_ Y conesto la imito a Hermione cuando estaba en sus momentos melosos con Ronnie_ "Ronnie, Ronnie-Bu... Dame un besito aquí"_ Señalo su cuello_ "Un chupeton aquí"_ Señalo su boca_ "Y una gran gran chupada aquiiiii"_ Y aquí se apreto el pecho ante el grito indignado de Hermione  
  
_Cerda!, yo no hago eso_ Hermione arrojo una cantidad de agua sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, quien ya empapada de arriba abajo, metio los pies en el lago y comenzo a salpicarla por completo_ Y ya deja de mojarme, se me va a transparentar la blusa, no debimos haber dejado las tunicas en la habitacion  
  
_Creo que eso a mi hermanito le gustara mas_ Ginny rio al tiempo que Hermione se metia al agua tambien y empujaba a Ginny, haciendola caer en el lago de culo y mojandola hasta el cuello, toda su pollera y blusa_ Tramposa!  
  
_Pues yo no soy la que intento acostarse con su novio a escondidas en su propia habitacion_Hermione le saco la lengua y le hundio la cabeza, mientras salian burbujas de abajo y ella reia  
  
_ Casi me ahogas_ Grito Ginny indignada y le hizo un puntapie a Hermione para que cayera. Pero antes de que lo hiciera unos brazos la atajaron rapidamente, provocando que Ginny lanzara un grito de furia y Hermione de sorpresa  
  
_No debes mojarte asi, Gin_ Un chico de gafas se acerco a ella y le tendio un brazo_ Todavia ni siquiera es primavera, el lago esta helado  
  
_Fastidioso_ Puchereo Ginny con amargura pero sin levantarse del suelo_ ¿Y que hacian espiandonos?  
  
_¿Nosotros?_ Pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo que aun sostenia a Hermione  
  
_¿Espiandolas?_ Harry se inclino mas sobre Ginny para levantarla  
  
_¿A ustedes?_Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo_ Debieron de haber sido Dean y Seamus  
  
_ Si, claro_ Hermione intento safarse de Ron pero el chico no la soltaba_ Ron, sueltame!  
  
_No!_ Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras la sujetaba mas firmemente  
  
_ Ron, no te lo digo mas, no me parece grasioso, que me sueltes!_ Hermione comenzo a moverse nerviosa_ Ron!  
  
_¿De veras quieres que te deje?  
  
_Si!  
  
_¿De veras?  
  
_SI!!  
  
_Pues esta bien_ Ron se hundio de hombros y solto a Hermione, quien cayo en el agua estrepitosamente y se mojo completamente, mientras Ron reia frotandose la barriga  
  
_WEASLEY!!_Hermione se levanto completamente mojada de arriba abajo con furia_Recibiras tu merecido  
  
_Ni te atrevas_ Ron respondio divertido y sonrojado  
  
_Herm.._ La voz de Ginny se escucho entre sus gritos  
  
_Ahora no Ginny, Ron, ven para aquí, inmediatamente_ Hermione se agacho mientras el chico corria fuera del lago_ Weasley!  
  
_ ¿Deberiamos decirle, no?_ Pregunto Harry a Ginny, todavia tendiendole el brazo  
  
_Si, sino sera peor cuando se de cuenta_ Ginny rio mientras Hermione lograba cazar a Ron y se tiraba sobre el, hundiendolo en el lago_ Y el pervertido de mi hermano no le avisa  
  
_ ;D!!, ja ja, ¿no quieres que hagamos lo mismo ^_______^?_ Pregunto Harry en un susurro a Ginny  
  
_No!, Potter, deja de ser tan pervertido_ Ginny lo tomo del brazo y lo empujo hacia ella, haciendo que este cayera al agua inmediatamente y mojandose de pies a cabeza  
  
_Ginny!, me retaran por esto!_ Harry se miro con frustacion como estaba completamente mojado  
  
_¿No querias que hicieramos algo parecido a lo que hacian Ron y Hermione?_ Pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el aun acostada en el lago y lo besaba suavemente  
  
_Pues, jeje...emm..._ Harry sonrio mientras Ginny le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, pero luego la aparto rapidamente_ No Ginny, esto esta mal...  
  
_¿Por qué?_ Pregunto la chica arqueando la ceja e intentando besarlo nuevamente  
  
_Porque dijimos que antes de todo eso ibamos a hablar con Mme. Pomfrey y no ibamos a tomar las cosas presipitadamentes _ Harry aparto a la chica que se acercaa medio enojada  
  
_ Solo son un par de besos_ Ginny se cruzo de brazos enfunfurruñando y chapoteando en el agua  
  
_Solo son un par de besos para ti, Gin, pero para mi es una gota mas en el vaso de agua, entiendes?_ Harry la miro a lo ojos  
  
_No, no te entiendo Potter_ Y con esto la pelirroja se levanto enojada caminando a la Sala Comun, empapada de arriba abajo  
  
_Es que aun me pareces tan inocente_ Susurro Harry mientras golpeaba enojado el agua y observaba a la pelirroja irse  
  
_Ya dejame, Mony_ Rogo Ron mientras la chica hundia una vez mas su cabeza en el agua y intentaba ahogarlo  
  
_Pide disculpas de rodillas_ Replico Hermione con los brazos aun arriba de la cabeza de Ron  
  
_Si me estas ahogando, ¿cómo quieres que pida peredon de rodillas?_ Se burlo Ron riendo mientras Hermione hundia su cabeza de nuevo  
  
_Esta bien, esta bien..._ Hermione sonrio y lo solto mientras Ron se alejaba de ella_ Te...Perdono...;D, jajaja!  
  
_WEASLEY!_Grito Hermione y comenzo a correrlo de nuevo, tropezando con el agua y finalmente saliendo del lago_ TE ATRAPARE, CABRON!  
  
_Nunca, jajaja_ Ron salio del lago chapoteando y riendo sin parar mientras Hermione, tambien riendo, lo seguia. Ron tropezo de repente y cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo, aun corriendo, seguido por Hermione quien se encimo sobre el y comenzo a golpearlo en el hombro, mientras el chico reia.  
  
_Ron..._ Susurro Hermione en cuanto los dos terminaron acostados sobre la hierba y Hermione dejo de golperlo  
  
_¿Qué Mony?  
  
_ ¿Crees que algun día nos separaremos?_ Hermione lo miro a los ojos y apoyo su pecho sobre el de Ron  
  
_ N-no..._ Respondio el chico nervioso y completamente sonrojado  
  
_¿Qué te pasa?_ Pregunto Hermione extrañada y luego miro como estaban, que no pasaba nada de la normalidad_ Ya habiamos estado asi, ¿por qué estas tan sonrojado?  
  
_Emm, este..._ Ron miro a la cara de Hermione nervioso y luego le hizo ademan a ella de que mirara abajo  
  
_¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?_ Hermione miro su blusa y se sonrojo vorazmente de repente_ AGG!, NO ME VEAS, VOY A MATAR A GINNY..AHHH  
  
La chica se tapo toda la parte de adelante con las manos y corrio hacia dentro del castillo  
  
_Me gusta cuando estas asi en vez de la tunica!_ Le grito Ron antes de que la chica entrara y estallando en risas ante el comportamiento de la chica. Aunque se sonrojo nuevamente cuando recordo como estaban hacia pocos segundos atrás...  
  
Los dias pasaron y Ginny seguia enfadada con Harry, aunque a veces se le pasaba estando tan enfrascada en su fiesta. Sentada en un sillon, rodeada de pergaminos y listas, la pelirroja se encontraba al borde de la histeria programando su fiesta que tendria lugar al día siguiente, junto a Hermione quien no dejaba de reprocharle esos dias el no haberle avisado que su camisa estaba completamente transparenta y ese día, casualmente, no llevaba nada debajo.  
  
_Deberias haberle visto su cara, entre pervertido, avergonzado y divertido. Fue la peor vergüenza de mi vida, y todo por culpa tuya!_ Hermione golpeo en el hombro a su amiga  
  
_Auch, Hermione!, de veras, tengo que organizar esto_ Le contesto de mal humor Ginny  
  
_Bien.. Bien.._ Hermione se levanto enojada_ Ya te dije que deberias de aprovechar que mañana tambien es tu cumpleaños. Me marcho_ Y con esto salio de la Sala Comun enojada  
  
_Genial, simplemente genial_ Ginny dio un grito de furia y unos chicos de primero que estaban en el sillon de al lado salieron corriendo asustados_ Me pelee con mi novio y mi mejor a amiga... Y A SOLO UN DIA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!  
  
Las mesas estaban listas, decoradas en el jardin brillaban levemente a la luz de las velas. La musica resonaba levemente, mientras un chico de al parecer no mas de diesisiete años estaba subido a una especie de esenario y intentaba encontrarle el ritmo antes de que la fiesta empezara. Algunos alumnos comenzaban a llegar, todos iban vestidos elegantes pero no formalmente,  
  
En otro lado del castillo, completamente histerica y deprimida al mismo tiempo, una pelirroja no dejaba de dar vueltas en circulos, en su habitacion compartida con su mejor amiga, a quien no habia visto ni hablado en todo el día y sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza todo el tiempo: Ya te dije que deberias de aprovechar que mañana tambien es tu cumpleaños... Es verdad, no lo habia disfrutado ni un minuto. Sus amigos ni siquiera se habia acercado a ella, solo sus hermanos, pero ni su mejor amiga ni su novio, al cual no hablaba desde hacia una semana. Completamente arreglda, con un vestido azul largo hasta los pies, que era ceñido arriba y muy suelto abajo, con pequeñas flores y ramas tejidas en el final del vestido y el pelo suelto y liso que le llegaba casi a la cintura, Ginny se dejo ver una vez mas en el espejo del baño de los prefectos (no habia querido ir a su habitacion para no encontrarse con Hermione que la miraba con reproche por no disfrutar su cumpleaños)y se dejo caer en el suelo deprimida.  
  
_ Pense tanto en este día_ Susurro mientras acariciaba la parte del final del vestido_ Y ahora que llego... Me doy cuenta de que solo es una basura mas..._Y con esto golpeo el suelo con rabia, aunque su angustia pasaba por otro lado_ ¿Por qué no quieres besarme, Potter?¿acaso ya no soy nada para ti?¿ya te cansaste de mi?¿despues de todo lo que me prometiste?  
  
Y fue en eso cuendo sintio como un sonido silbante silbaba detrás de ella y la estatua se movia y unos pasos se oian detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta rapidamente, algo asustada ya que habia pensado que nadie podria estar ese día en el baño de los prefectos, encontrandose con un chico que la miraba entre cariñosa y indiferentemente  
  
_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunto ella friamente al tiempo que se levantaba y se secaba las lagrimas que se habian escapado de sus ojos _ Vengo a llevar a la princesa a la fiesta_ Contesto el moreno mirando el piso_ Ademas... Tenemos que hablar  
  
************************** Fin del cap. 13***********************  
  
ya mandare el cap. 14!!, besos, espero q les haya gustado mucho!!!, aunq no c, no me quedo como yo queria... 


	14. Travesuras con Finales tristes, parte II

"Amores en Guerra"  
  
N/a: PERDOOOON , ES Q SE ME ROMPIO LA COMPU, PROMETO LA PROX. NO TARDAR TANTO!! mas abajo deje el comentario. ahora slo lean y no olviden decirme luego q les parece:  
  
Capitulo catorce: Travesuras con finales tristes (Parte 2)  
  
Wowww!, mira que bonito Ron, Dumbledore si se entusiasmo con la fiesta de Ginny Exclamo Hermione mirando alrededor con una sonrisa en los labios. Ron la siguio por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura, mirando lo que ahora la chica le señalaba con el brazo extendido.  
  
Con una aire calido y romantico, varias mesas blancas se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, mientras que flores de diferentes colores decoraban el ambiente colgando del techo, al igual que las velas que tintineaban y flotaban alegremente. Un gran esenario se alzaba por detrás de todo esto, donde un chico de no mas de diesiocho años pasaba la musica con cara de aburrimiento, aunque la musica que pasaba era bastante agradable. La gente comenzaba a llegar y miraba todo con una sonrisa y se sentaba alegremente en las mesas, mientras platicaban con sus acompañantes  
  
Esta muy bien Contesto el pelirrojo mientras la chica se volvia a el entusiasmada¿Y a ti que te pasa que estas tan contenta?  
  
Nada, es solo que... Hermione comenzo a dar saltitos entusiasmada mientras su novio la miraba divertido Siento como si fuera mi propia fiesta, como yo no la festeje..  
  
¿Y porque no la festejaste? Pregunto Ron a la chica que miraba todo entusiasmada Sabes que Harry y yo hubieramos ido contentos...  
  
Porque..No lo se, mi madre no quiso que fuera gente, tu sabes, como yo tambien por sus amigos y eso y ese día... El rostro de Hermione se ensombrecio mientras recordaba lo que habia pasado ese día (N/A: Cap. 12 por si no lo recuerdan), el, descubriendo su secreto... Ese es un día que quisiera olvidar...  
  
¿Por qué? Ron abrazo a la chica que negaba con la cabeza, no dispuesta a contarselo Esta bien, no hare preguntas...  
  
Lo que daria por poder contárselo a alguien, Ron Susurro la chica para si misma mientras Ron saludaba a algunas personas que llegaban, aun sosteniéndola por la cintura Si no corriera en peligro todo...  
  
Mira quien esta aquí Herm Ron la saco rapidamente de sus pensamientos Buenos dias, Profesor Lupin  
  
Ya no soy profesor, Ron Remus sonrio, vistiendo una tunica color miel y mostrando una gran sonrisa para todos (N/A: Chicas, babeen, lo puse para vos Carlita...), parecia contento y mas fuerte que nunca ¿Qué tal, Hermione?  
  
Bien, muy bienRespondio Hermione con una sonrisa abrazando mas a Ron Ansiaba la fiesta de Ginny  
  
Si, vine por ello... Remus sonrio De esta sabia, pero eso... Señalo como Ron sostenia por la cintura a Hermione y ella apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de este Es nuevo para mi....Cambio su cara a una de niño pequeño Cuenten!,...cuenten!  
  
Ammm.... iiii.... ijijijiji Risa nerviosa de parte de los dos Es que estamos saliendo Los se ruborizaron inmediatamente y se apretaron mas por la vergüenza  
  
NOOOOOO! O-O....... Remus se llevo las manos a la cabeza Pero eso es imposible....  
  
Si, estamos saliendo... Afirmo Hermione mientras asentia con la cabeza  
  
NOOOOO, no me lo creo....O-O  
  
Pues creelo Dijo Ron mientras besaba a Hermione el cabello  
  
NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO............... O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O.................. ABSURDO....SE ACERCA EL FIN DEL MUNDO..... Grito el profesor y todos comenzaron a mirarlo raro y a alejarse un poco. Hasta el disk jockey paro de tocar y se asomo  
  
PUES SALIMOS Gritaron los dos enfadados cruzandose de brazos  
  
Ahh... Puessss..... Que bien.... Remus se encogio de hombros y se marcho a tomar un trago  
  
.....XXX...  
  
En el baño de los prefectos, donde estaba arreglándose, Ginny sintio como un sonido cortante silbaba detrás de ella, la estatua se movia y unos pasos se oian. Se dio vuelta rapidamente, algo asustada ya que habia pensado que nadie podria estar ese día en el baño de los prefectos, encontrandose con un chico que la miraba entre cariñosa e indiferentemente  
  
¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto ella friamente al tiempo que se levantaba y se secaba las lagrimas que se habian escapado de sus ojos  
  
Vengo a llevar a la princesa a la fiesta Contesto el moreno mirando el piso Ademas... Tenemos que hablar  
  
No tengo nada que hablar contigo Ginny le dio la espalda al chico mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas rapidamente  
  
¿Por qué llorabas? Harry apoyo una mano en el hombro de la chica y esta estallo en llanto, liberándose de repente todo lo que sufria hacia una semana  
  
¿Por qué ya no me deseas, Harry? Sollozo la chica aun de espaldas mientras tomaba con su mano la mano del chico que estaba apoyada en su hombro ¿Por qué ya no me besas?... No pudo haber sido todo una mentira, no pudo...  
  
Gin... Somos novios Harry la dio vuelta lentamente sosteniéndole la mano y le acaricio las mejillas mientras las lagrimas corrian por ellas, sonriendo Te amo, y te deseo mas que nada...Pero somos novios, y nos entendemos el uno al otro. No seas tonta, sabes que estoy enamorado de ti... Pero el otro día en la habitación...  
  
Nos amamos, Harry, no fue mas que eso... Ginny se seco la nariz Ese día, el día que nos propusimos ese amor , nos amamos, y ya no me importa nada mas que eso. Te amo Harry, y ya no me importa mas nada, la precauciones, mi hermano... Estoy harta Harry, si te amo como lo hago no necesito eso, soy libre de amarte como yo quiera, sin limites, y lo hare...  
  
Pero Ginny... Hary intento replicar la irresponsabilidad de lo que significaba eso  
  
Solo besame, Harry, y demuéstrame que me amas.... Cerro los ojos y los volvio a abrir llenos de lagrimas Tan solo una vez mas...  
  
Harry la miro atonito, Ginny sonrio triste mientras caian gruesas lagrimas por sus mejillas y se alejo de el, dándole la espalda al chico.  
  
Sabia que eso pasaria Ginny agacho la cabeza triste Lo mejor que me paso en la vida, y ni siquiera fue real...  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, una manola tomo por la cintura, Harry la dio vuelta rapiamente, mirándola a los ojos, sonrio, se acerco y la beso apretándole firmemente la cabeza contra el, mientras que con la otra mano le revolvia el pelo y le acariciaba la mejilla. Se separo lentamente, admirando los rasgos de Ginny, quien seguia con los ojos cerrados  
  
¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que te deseo mas que nada?, ¿qué te am...? Pero no pudo continuar, Ginny reacciono y se abalanzo sobre el, besándolo y pegándose a el. Luego se abrazaron, como si se hubieran extrañado toda una vida.  
  
Te creo Dijo finalmente Ginny tras un rato de silencioFue una estupidez por lo que nos peleamos... Lo siento...  
  
Esta semana fue la peor que tuve desde que nos reconciliamos Harry hundio su cara en el cabello de Ginny y lo enrredo en sus dedos, mirándolos cariñosamente ¿Cómo pudiste creer que todo fue mentira?, tonta, si te demuestro cuanto te amo...  
  
Si... Ginny comenzo a llorar nuevamente y se aferro mas a Harry En verdad me siento una idiota, lo siento Harry.... Es como si... Como si... Tu ni siquiera sabes lo que me haces sentir!  
  
¿A que te refieres?  
  
Al final me di cuenta de que somos tan solo dos adolescentes Ginny se seco las lagrimas y se separo de Harry para mirarlo los ojos Llenos de sueños, de esperanzas, de pasión...Pero tan solo dos adolescentes. Y tantas promesas, tantos logros, sueños...Y ya me duele de lo mucho que te amo Harry... Siento como me quema el pecho cada vez que te veo...  
  
¿Qué me quieres decir, Gin?Harry la volteo tratando de comprender loq ue le estaba diciendo su novia  
  
Prometimos que nos casariamos, Harry, y yo te amo tanto que no creo nunca que me llegue a enamorar de alguien mas en mi vida Ginny hizo una pausa y miro al otro lado del baño Pero somos jóvenes, somos tan solo unos adolescentes Harry, tengo miedo... Tengo miedo que nuestros sentimientos cambien... Y las promesas que nos dimos, los sueños que nos propusimos... No quiero que no se cumplan, no quiero que todo sean solo unas falsas ilusiones...  
  
No, escucha Ginny Harry le volteo la cabeza a la pelirroja, que habia comenzado a llorar de nuevo para que lo mirara a los ojos, que, a traves de las gafas, brillaban Somos jóvenes, y lo se, pero mis sentimientos no cambiaran por ti nunca, y de eso estoy seguro. No te pregunte si te querias casar conmigo después de Hogwarts porque si, te lo pregunte porque se lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida. Si, ya a los dieciséis años. Y lo que deseo es pasar mi vida contigo. Y pase lo que pase...  
  
Siempre recuerda que yo te amo Interrumpio Ginny quien se seco las lagrimas rapidamente y beso a Harry en los labios dulcemente  
  
Y aunque no sea para siempre, tratemos de vivir lo mejor que podamos este momento Harry sonrio Aunque es muy improbable ya que se que me casare contigo  
  
Gracias  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Por hacerme sentir que soy importante para alguien  
  
Eres importante para muchas personas ademas de para mi, Gin  
  
... Vamos, nene... La gente me espera...Gin sonrio y salio del baño rapidamente, seguida por Harry que la siguió por detrás  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron el jardín estaba ya con todos los invitados. Recibieron a Ginny animadamente y se acercaron a darle los regalos. Harry la miraba algo alejado con una sonrisa. Metio una mano en el bolsillo y acaricio lo que iba a ser su regalo para ella. Una mirada timida se reflejo en sus ojos al tiempo que con una mueca de ternura y deseo figuraban en su cara. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a el y ágilmente saco su mano del bolsillo.  
  
Bonito el lugar, ¿no crees? Pregunto Hermione sonriéndole y poniéndose a su lado. Observo como Ginny recibia cualquier clase de objetos, desde un calendario hasta un reloj de oro Debe estar facinada con tantas cosas  
  
¿ Arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes? Le pregunto Ron a Harry  
  
Si, entendio que la sigo amando Harry sonrio tiernamente  
  
...Yuck... Ron puso cara de asco ante la cara de su amigo  
  
.. awww......!! -... Hermione sonrio tiernamente Ves, Ron, asi deberias ser tu, mas... "romántico"  
  
Soy romántico Ron se defendio poniendo cara de niñito mimado Lo soy, ¿cierto Harry?  
  
Ehhh...  
  
No, no lo eres Weasley Hermione se cruzo de brazos Sino me hubieras dicho lo de la camisa que se me transparentaba  
  
¿ Eso tiene que ver con ser romantico? Pregunto Ron y Hermione asintió con la cabeza Ahh, ya entiendo, por ahí viene la cosa, sigues enfadada por lo de la otra vez..  
  
Ehhh, chicos, mejor los dejo solos.... Harry se apresuro cuando vio que Malfoy se acercaba a Ginny Nos vemos luego  
  
No estoy enfada, es solo que eres un baboso hiprocrita, mira que no avisarme... Siguió Hermione sin escuchar a Harry  
  
¿YO?¿un baboso?, yo ni intento acostarme contigo..  
  
Eso no tiene que ver con ser romántico Hermione le saco la lengua enojada Ves, Ronnie, yo siempre tengo razon: No eres romántico, y punto, aceptalo  
  
¿ Ehhh?  
  
Lo ves Y con una sonrisa sarcástica fue ella misma a saludar a Ginny  
  
Bonita fiesta, Weasley Draco Malfoy se acerco a la pelirroja que estaba terminando de saludar a sus invitados. Ginny lo miro con extrañesa, sin saber que contestar. Draco siguió hablando como si nada Me extraño que me hayas invitado, sobre todo después de lo que te hice  
  
Invite a todo sexto y quinto, no tiene nada en especial el hecho que te haya invitado Respondio la chica friamente  
  
Podrias haberme excluido  
  
Si, lo se Ginny la miro cada vez mas extrañada, no podia entender porque el Sly estaba siendo tan amable con ella  
  
Te traje un regalo Draco sonrio y revolvió en su bolsillo, sacando un paquete Lo siento. Abrelo luego, mas entrada la fiesta  
  
D-de acuerdo, gra- gracias Ginny lo miro atonita y cuando ya el chico se estaba lendo le susurro ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
Pero en se momento llego Harry con un gesto amenzante y abrazo a Ginny poniéndose al lado de ella  
  
¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Pregunto de mala manera  
  
Buenas noches, Potter Draco hizo un movimiento sensual y saludo a Ginny Feliz Cumpleaños, Weasley  
  
Y sin decir mas se marcho, perdiéndose entre la gente de la fiesta  
  
¿ Y a ese q le pasa? Pregunto Hary con el gesto fruncido y Ginny se encogio de hombros ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?  
  
Me dio un regalo Ginny le mostro al moreno el paquete rojo en el que estaba envuelto lo que parecia el regalo No se que le pasa, pero se mostro muy amable conmigo  
  
.. hmmm... no se, no quiero que hables con el Hary se cruzo molesto de brazos  
  
No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer Ginny tambien con el mismo gesto lo miro enfadada Parecia arrepentido de lo que me hizo hace seis meses  
  
Ese tipo no se arrepiente de nada Harry bajo los brazos al ver el gesto de enfado de la pelirroja Esta bien, puede llegar a cambiar, lo vigilare a ver como esta... Pero no te fies mucho de el  
  
No, no lo hare Ginny sonrio y se acerco a Harry abrazandolo Esta linda la fiesta, no?, me dieron muchos regalitoooooos!!!  
  
Si, te estuve observando Harry le beso el cabello Ahora... abramos eso que te dio Malfoy  
  
¿Quéeeee? , no, el dijo que no lo abriera hasta mas entrada la fiesta Ginny se guardo el paquete, aunque tenia una curiosidad que la estaba matando Aunque... pensándolo bien, ya esta mas entrada Y con un movimiento rapido lo saco de su bolso y junto su cabeza con la de Harry, los dos con expresiones de niños que esta abriendo sus regalitos de navidad  
  
Es... Es... Harry ya estaba rompiendo el papel totalmente  
  
...¿ Una flor?.. Ginny miro extrañada la flor transparente que sostenia Es de cristal... Pero es mas extraña que eso..¿Sabes lo que es?  
  
MM.... no, para mi Malfoy te tomo el pelo y es una maldicion para q t quedes sin pelo!!! Harry volvio a poner la cara de caprichoso  
  
No me tomo el pelo, mira, aquí hay una nota Ginny se fijo en que la flor de cristal, que extrañamente cambiaba de color constantemente, llevaba atada una nota Dice: Para Ginny, perdona todo lo q t he hecho este tiempo. Esta flor no es comun, ya descubriras que es tu misma. Lo siento, Draco Malfoy  
  
Insisto en que esto es una broma de mal gusto Harry rio con ganas ¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo disculpas?  
  
Yo creo que esta arrepentido de verdad Ginny miro con una sonrisa el papel y lo guardo No estaria mal conocerlo un poco mejor  
  
¿Es una broma verdad?  
  
Quiza le haya pasado algo que lo haya hecho reflexionr de lo que estaba haciendo, estan a punto de atrapar a su padre y encerrarlo como mortifago de Voldemort y la verdad es q a Malfoy yo no lo veo siguiendo los pasos de su padre Repuso Ginny  
  
Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco,pero de ahí a que sea una buena persona y cambie de un día para el otro..Harry hizo un gesto negativoNo lo creo  
  
Pues...Quizas tengas razon, no lo se, pero parece sincero Y con esto Ginny coloco la flor entre sus otros regalos Ven, vamos a bailar  
  
No, n- no...... Harry intento escaparse pero Ginny lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile como una chica caprichosa Ginny!  
  
Tu!, bailas conmigoY con esto lo atrajo hasta ella con una sonrisa¿A que si? ¿a que te agrada bailar conmigo?  
  
Esteeeeeeee.... Lo hare por ti Harry sonrio mientras abrazaba a Ginny y comenzaban a bailar juntos Solo no me engañes nunca con Malfoy  
  
Pero que dices... Ginny solto una carcajada y se aferro mas a Harry, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho Sabes que no haria algo asi, sabes que te amo a ti  
  
Si, lo se Harry miro a Ginny cariñosamente antes de abrazarla por completo y apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella, mientras la musica movida resonaba en sus oidos, ellos eran los unicos que bailaban lento  
  
Awww!, mira como bailan tu hermana y Harry Hermione sonrio mientras Ron cenaba desesperadamente a su lado Deja de comer asi, te va a hacer mal  
  
Pero tengo hambre!! Ron comenzo a comer mas desesperadamente que antes  
  
Bien Weasley, tu quedate aquí comiendo, yo me voy a bailar con otro Se levanto y choco con el chico que pasaba a su lado Dean!, ven, vamos a bailar  
  
Pero... Hermione! Ron la miro incrédulo sin dejar de comer, recordando como Dean habia intentado propasarse con Hermione apenas cuatro capitulos atrás  
  
Me buscas después, amorrrrrrrrrrrr Y sin decir mas Hermione tomo al chico que tenia a su lado y salio a bailar con el, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo de vez en cuando que estaba a punto de asesinar al que se acercara  
  
Señor, ¿Desea un vaso de vino?Pregunto el elfo domestico que pasaba por ahí sirviendo bebidas a todo el mundo  
  
NO ESTOY CELOSO!Grito Ron paranoico y el elfo se tapo con sus brazos, aterrado Mm.. ehh.. Perdon, ¿querias?  
  
Si quiere un vaso de vino, señor Pregunto el elfo nuevamente, asustado  
  
Emm.. estee , no lo se... Creo que seria muy irresponsable, pero... Miro con ansias el vaso de vino Tan solo uno.. Ademas Dirigio una mirada rencorosa a Hermione que no dejaba de bailar con Dean Pues, venga, dame esa copa  
  
Y con eso agarro la copa de vino y se la tomo entera. Sintio como un calido sabor le cubria la garganta y como parecia que con eso los celos por Hermione quedaban atrás  
  
Mmmm... deja la botellita, elfo...Dijo Ron relamiéndose los labios y quitándole la botella al elfo de los brazos  
  
Pero... señor...  
  
Sehh.. seh... puedes irte, no tienes que darme las gracias Ron sonrio y le dio unos golpecitos torpes al elfo en la cabeza, quien lo miro asustado y huyo. Entonces se llevo la botella a los labios y comenzo a tomar mientras tarareaba contento la canción que el DJ estaba pasando...  
  
Ginny se separo de Harry lentamente, mientras la canción terminaba, y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla  
  
Sabes, no eres un rey bailando, pero lo haces bien Ginny le sonrio y le tomo la mano Tengo sed, vamos a tomar algo  
  
Esta bien, ¿pero como es eso de que no soy un rey bailando? Harry la miro ofendido Bailo tan bien que las chicas que bailaban a nuestro lado te miraban con envidia  
  
Seh, seh, lo que tu digas.... Ginny sacudio una mano, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a la mesa se volteo rapidamente a la pista de baile ... quienes? Quiero nombres...  
  
¿Celosa. Gin? Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa ironica  
  
En tus sueños Potter Ginny lo miro arrogante y se dirigio hacia la mesa donde su hermano estaba  
  
Mmmm... Esa frase me suena conocida... Harry se rasco la barbilla y siguió a Ginny, quien parecia ahora dándole un reproche a Ron  
  
¿Hermione?, ¿estas prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo? El chico moreno levanto la cabeza de la chica de su hombro y se sorprendio al encontrarla mirando para las mesas de cena  
  
¿Mhhmmm? Hermione siguió mirando distraida las mesas, una mata de pelo pelirrojo sobresaltaba entre todo  
  
Pues, como te decia, tu eres la mujer de mi vida, la luz de mi razon... Dean con esto apreto mas a la chica contra su cuerpo Quiero que seas mi novia Hermione, y asi convertirte en la mujer mas feliz del mundo, junto conmigo claro. Aunque con eso hay un trato, yo te doy eso si tu...  
  
¿Mhhmmm?... Hermione alzo mas la cabeza, por alguna extraña razon Ginny parecia estar gritándole a Ron  
  
....... Que te pueda hacer mia todas las noches......... Y con esto el chico puso una mano en el culo de Hermione  
  
Ehh.. mm..O-O.. ¿QUE?... Hermione se sobresalto y le propino un golpe reflejo al chico en la pantorrilla Ahí tienes tu noche y tu luz pasional, bombon... ya te dije que no volvieras a tocarme en tu vida  
  
Dean gimio de dolor en el suelo, preguntándose porque el tenia tanta mala suerte y Seamus no...... Mhmm.. esto estaba llegando a los extremos  
  
Ron!, ¿qué haces aquí tu solito? Ginny se acerco a su hermano calidamente ¿Dónde esta Hermione?  
  
GINNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! Ron salto y derribo a su hermana al suelo de la "emocion" FELIIIIIZ CUMPLE!! ¿te he dicho que eres una hermana estupenda? Eres mi hermanita del alma, mi dulce compañera...  
  
... U...... Me voy a emocionar... Ginny se seco una lagrima y miro a Ron de cerca, sus ojos parecian inundados por el alcohol ... RONALD....  
  
¿Weasley?... u........  
  
¿Estuviste bebiendo? Y efectivamente vio sobre la mesa mas de tres botellas de vino vacias  
  
Nop... chun chun chun chun... Yupiiiiiiii, me encanta esta canción.. chun chun chun chun... Ron se levanto y se subio a la mesa levantando los brazos TA TATATATATA  
  
¿Ron? Harry llego justo en ese momento y vio a su amigo bailando sobre la mesa con una ceja levantada A estado bebiendo, verdad?  
  
Si.... Lo voy a matar.... en mi cumpleaños... Ginny apreto los puños con furia Y yo pense que me lo decia en serio...  
  
Cuando bebe siempre es asi... "El amorcito Ronnie: la fase nunca antes vista".. si, asi le pusimos con los chicos.. sobre todo despues de que nos dijo a cada uno que nos amaba con locura y pasión  
  
Òó....Aja... Asi que mi hermano te ama con locura y con pasión????  
  
¿Ron? Hermione llego en ese momento con un semblante preocupado ¿¿me engañas con Harry, Ron???  
  
Channanannana.... Hermiiiii... camino de la vida, estrella de mar... bonita ven a bailar..lalalalallalaaaaaaaaa Ron sacudio los brazos y la gente comenzo a verle muy raro  
  
¿ Esta...tomado? Pregunto Hermione dudosa  
  
Si, esta recien en su primera fase, ridículo momentáneo Explico Harry a las chicas  
  
¿Y cual es su segunda?  
  
Depresión instantánea  
  
Aja... Ginny y Hermione se miraron con aire de circunstancea. Hermione fue la primera en hablar Llevémoslo a la enfermeria, YA...  
  
Bien... Ginny tomo a su hermano de la mano y lo bajo de la mesa rapidamente  
  
NO, hay detenciones por eso, saben?, se supone que en la fiesta el alcohol era solo para los adultos Harry se opuso entre ellos Mejor cuídenlo y esperen a que se le pase, ademas, cuando Ronnie esta en pedo puede llegar a ser muy divertido  
  
Mhmmm... Las dos chicas lo miraron extrañadas pero ninguna dijo nada  
  
La fiesta aumentaba en entusiasmo y los pocos profesores que habian ido comenzaban a marcharse. A su vez los alumnos mas se entusiasmaban y la pista de baile ya era un verdadero descontrol. Miraran donde miraran siempre habia o alguna chica bailando descontralada subida a una mesa o algun chico agitando los brazos desesperado y tratando de ligar con alguna. A Ginny y Harry se los veia muy entusiasmados bailando y besándose todo el tiempo. Hermione reia mientras que Ron hacia idioteces.  
  
Ya superaste la etapa de la depresión, no Ron? Pregunto ella divertida mientras que el pelirrojo comenzaba a hacer chistes idiotas sentado en su asiento Como se llama esta ¿estupidez psicológica?  
  
Mmm... eso de las etapas es gracioso... ji ji ji...Ron reia abiertamente, con la camisa completamente arrugada y desabotonada Ya, ahora vamos al chiste que te estaba contando, pues, un gallego le dice a otro "Oye, Manolo, adivina en que mano esta el grillo?" Imito mientras mostraba sus dos puños y uno de ellos se balanceaba de arriba abajo. Termino riéndose y frotándose la barriga. Hermione rio con ganas, mas por el comportamiento de Ron que por el chiste idiota que contaba  
  
Me pregunto cual sera la proxima etapa... Se dijo a si misma mientras veia como Ron comenzaba con otro chiste  
  
Ginny beso a Harry en el cuello mientras una canción lenta inundaba sus oidos, Harry la apreto mas contra el. Los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo la suerte que tenian de que Ron siguiera borracho.  
  
Sabes, cuando me tienes asi y estamos los dos tan juntos Dijo Ginny susurrándole en los oidos Siento que los demas no estan, no existen, y como si solo tu y yo nos abrazaramos para siempre  
  
Mmm... A mi me gusta mucho cuando me besas en el cuello Suspiro el moreno mientras abrazaba a Ginny y le besaba el cabello  
  
¿Crees que la gente la este pasando bien? Pregunto Ginny Lo que mas temo es que luego digan que mi fiesta fue un asco  
  
Por supuesto que la estan pasando bien Harry sonrio Ademas, lo importante es que es tu cumpleaños y que tu la estes pasando bien, ¿te diviertes?  
  
Claro que si Ginny sonrio y la musica acabo en ese momento Voy a tomar algo, ya vuelvo...  
  
No te preocupes, aca te espero Contesto el chico mientras se acercaba a Seamus y Parvati que bailaban al lado  
  
¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? Pregunto una chica de tez morena, cabello negro y unos ojos marrones frios. Su cara parecia estirada hacia abajo No estoy segura de que esto te convenga...  
  
Ya no me importa si me conviene Contesto el chico Solo no quiero acabar como mi padre... Estoy harto de la basura en el mundo de los magos, estoy harto de las estupidas costumbres y diferencias, estoy harto del racismo, de la riqueza, harto...  
  
Pero Draco!, no puedes juntarte con gente asi...  
  
Solo quiero remediar mis errores antes de convertirme en otra cosa. Y si te conte esto, Pansy, fue porque confio en que tu tambien quieres cambiar... Ya tuvismos esta conversacion  
  
No lo se Draco Contesto la chica con un bufido Solo espero que la sangre Slytherin siga en ti, y que no dejes caer el plan. Últimamente no se lo que te esta pasando, pero desde hace ya tres meses no eres el mismo, te noto distinto  
  
Yo tampoco se lo que me esta pasando Sus ojos grises frios por un momento parecieron cobrar vida Solo se que si sigo como lo estoy ahora no terminare bien, y me estoy dando cuenta de que jamas fui feliz en toda mi vida, y que sino hago algo ahora jamas podre hacerlo de nuevo  
  
Draquito, todavía tienes mucha vida por adelante, tu sabes lo que te conviene Insistio la chica poniendo cara de bebe Tu sabes que el Seños al final siempre nos conviene a todos  
  
En realidad ya no se ni me importa lo que me conviene Pansy Draco evito sus ojos Solo quiero tener mi propia vida. Ya dejame en paz.  
  
Y con esto se alejo de la chica rapidamente, metiendose entre la multitud de la pista de baile  
  
Coca.... Coca... Ginny buscaba desesperada entre las mesas mas alejadas de la pista de baile, donde ya la gente casi no pasaba por alli ¿con quien hay que acostarse para obtener una coca?  
  
¿Una Coca-Cola, Srta.? Prefunto justo en ese momento un elfo domestico y Ginny temio si habia esuchado su comentario o no  
  
S-Si... La pelirroja asintió y se sirvio el vaso  
  
Siempre para sevirle, Señoritaaaa... Ginny parpadeo, ¿ el elfo dometico acababa de GUIÑEARLE UN OJO?  
  
Definitivamente con el no lo hare Rio la pelirroja una vez que le elfo se marcho. Se mojo los labios con la bebida Que desubicado... Y yo pense que eran santos, jaja.. aunque tambien estan de esclavos para eso, o no?..mm..  
  
Se llevo un dedo a los labios, todavía pensando en esa posibilidad, cuando se dio vuelta para volver a la zona donde todos bailaban y seguramente Harry la estaria esperando. Pero al darse vuelta dio de narices contra el pecho de un hombre que parecia estar acercándose a ella.  
  
Ginny, bonita la fiesta! Exclamo Alex sonriendo Me encanta el champagne que los elfos estan sirviendo Y con esto guineo un ojo Voy por mi quinta  
  
Profesor... Quiero decir, Alex!Ginny sonrio alegre Crei que todos los profesores se habian marchado  
  
Pues, en relidad hicimos sorteo con Mc Gonnagal de que el que sacara el palito de pasto mas cortito tendría que quedarse en la fiesta toda la noche Sonrio amargado ¿Por qué tuvo q tocarme a mi? U-U...Aunque la verdad, el champagne...Mmmm..  
  
Pues entonces les avisare a los alumnos que tengan cuidado, que un profesor anda suelto Ginny guineo un ojo y se volvio a la pista de baile Me tengo que ir, Harry me espera  
  
Ginny, venia a preguntarte algo Dijo el profesor ahora serio y Ginny se dio vuelta  
  
¿Si? Pregunto extrañada y con algo de prisa  
  
¿Cuál es exactamente tu relacion con Potter, Gin? Se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo de la muñeca delicadamente  
  
Ehh..mm. Ginny alzo una ceja. ¿Qué eran esas preguntas? ¿por qué el profesor se habia acercado tanto?. Dudo en que responder. Por algun extraño motivo no sentia que seria lo correcto responder que Harry era su novio ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
  
Curiosidad, Ginny Respondio el profesor mientras soltaba la muñeca y se alejaba de ella, manteniendouna expresión de indiferencia  
  
Pues... el y yo... yo y el.. Ginny se revolvió las manos nerviosa Creo... que estamos saliendo  
  
¿Cree? El profesor la miro extrañado y con un brillo extraño en los ojos  
  
No, estamos saliendo Afirmo Ginny y se dio vuelta Me marcho  
  
¿Mony?  
  
¿Mmmhmm? Hermione levanto la cabeza de los brazos y se limpio los ojos. Habia estado a punto de quedarse dormida. Ron la miraba sentado en la mesa y con la cabeza hechada hacia delante  
  
¿ Tu me quieres verdad? Ron la miro a los ojos y Hermione noto como se le llenaban instantáneamente de lagrimas Porque no se que haria si no me quisieras...  
  
Ron!, por supuesto que te quiero, te amo Hermione le sonrio y puso una mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Ya lo sabes  
  
Hermione, quiero que me prometas algo Ron la tomo por la muñeca y la miro a los ojos Prometeme que me querras por siempre  
  
¿Qué? Herrmione se dio cuenta de a donde llevaba todo el asunto Ron, estas borracho  
  
¿ Que tiene? Tu casi tambien. Desde que paso aquel elfo domestico sirviendo cerveza no has parado de tomar...Y aun asi sigues pensando con la cabeza  
  
Ss..si, es verdad Acepto Hermione arrepentida. La verdad es que desde que Harry y Ginny se habian ido se haboia contagiado de la alegria de Ron y con eso no le habia importado comenzar a probar las diferentes marcas de alcohol y las cosas ya empezaban a darle vueltas  
  
¿Entonces? Prometeme que te casaras conmigo, que tendremos muchos hijos y la primera se llamara Hermione Ron sonrio y todos seran excelentes jugadores de Quiddiuch  
  
Mira Exclamo Hermione sonriendo y señalo el cielo en ese mimo instante Una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo.  
  
Deseo que todo lo que acabo de decirte se haga realidad Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione  
  
Y en ese momento Hermione cerro los ojos y deseo por un instante que todo lo que estuviera diciendo Ron se hiciera tambien realidad y nunca fueran mentiras  
  
¿Te quieres casar conmigo, entonces?  
  
Estas borracho...  
  
No me importa Ron la tomo por la barbilla y la miro a los ojos, acercandola a el Solo dime que es lo que quieres  
  
Si, si quiero Y en ese instante ella cerro los ojos rogando una vez mas que todo no fuera una mentira. Ron se acerco a ella y la beso lentamente en los labios  
  
¿Y como se llama esta etapa, Ron? Pregunto Hermione una vez que se separaron  
  
Esto ya no es una etapa, esto es lo que va a pasar Y con eso sonrio, una sonrisa de la que Hermione se contagio  
  
Ginny!, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? Exclamo Harry cuando choco con la pelirroja que volvia de las mesas de las cual habia encontrado la bebida. Fue entonces cuando vio que la pelirroja venia sonrojada ¿Sucede algo?  
  
No, ¿por qué iba a pasar algo? Mintió Ginny y sacudio la cabeza para sacar de ella lo que acababa de pasar Tarde porque no encontraba ningun elfo domestico que me entregara una bebida... ¿ y sabes que cuando lo encontre me guineo un ojo!?  
  
¿Un elfo domestico te guineo un ojo? Harry rio ¿No le habras dicho nada, no?  
  
No, pero solo habia dicho segundos antes que me acostaria con el que me trajera una bebida Dijo Ginny y Harry corrio hacia un elfo domestico en ese instante que estaba sirviendo las bebidas ¿Qué haces?  
  
La bebida para ti Harry sonrio mientras depositaba un vaso de coca cola en la mano de Ginny Ahora, ¿dónde abra una cama para los dos?  
  
... Lo habia dicho para mi misma  
  
¿Qué? Si no te molesta tambien esta la cabaña de Hagrid...  
  
Harry!, basta Dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos enojada y Harry reia  
  
Era broma Harry sonrio y la abrazo Te estaba buscando porque algunos chicos estan organizando un juego en la cabaña de Hagrid  
  
¿Un juego? ¿qué clase de juego? Pregunto Ginny extrañada y Harry se encogio de hombros Me suena a que son esa clase de juegos de los que los profesores no se tienen que enterar que jugamos, ¿cierto?  
  
Cierto Afirmo Harry y los dos se miraron en ese instante con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa pervertida El ultimo en llegar se saca la camiseta  
  
Harry grito y corrio a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien la autora no sabe en donde esta. Seguido por Ginny quien gritaba que eso era trampa y que ella tenia vestido, no camiseta  
  
Juego en la casa de Hagrid! Grito euforica Parvati tomada de la mano con Seamus mientras los dos corrian a la cabaña del semi gigante  
  
Hermione se volvio a Ron, quien estaba sentado en una silla con su novia arriba. Habian estado conversando todo ese tiempo. Ron habia pasado de la etapa "romántica", que el insistia en que no era una etapa, a una etapa normal, en la que el pelirrojo estaba cerca de la sobriez  
  
¿Juego en la cabaña de Hagrid? Hermione se mordio la lengua y miro a Ron quien sonreia ¿A que te suena eso y que piensas que es si Parvati esta asi y todos corren a la cabaña de Hagrid emocionados?  
  
No son todos, solo muy pocos Corrigió Ron Pero aparte de eso me suena a algo como pervertidse absolutamente  
  
¿Vamos? Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisita (hay que aclarar que estaba casi borracha)  
  
Hermione!... La regaño Ron, pero luego sonrio Pues... vamos, ¿ que estamos esperando?  
  
Y los dos saltaron rapidamente y corrieron como los demás a la cabaña  
  
Hermione y Ron llegaron exhaustos a la entrada. En ella muy pocas personas pasaban y la mayor parte de la atención estaba en la cumpleañera y un moreno que habian empezado a discutir  
  
Estas haciendo trampa Harry!, saliste antes y los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo Ginny se cruzo de brazos enojada No es justo que yo tenga que quitarme el vestido  
  
Yo no sali antes!, ademas, yo llegue primero a la casa asi q mas te vale ir quitandote la ropita nena, sino quieres ser una sucia tramposa Harry rio y la miro tambien cruzado de brazos ¿Quién vota porque Ginny se quite el vestido?  
  
Yooooo! Gritaron los pocos chicos que habian ahí y Ron salto, poniéndose enfrente de su hermana y mirando a todos con ojos entrecerrados  
  
A ver, repitan lo que acaban de decir Gruño el pelirrojo sacando una libretita yb una birome y mirando a los chicos que alli habia Mhmmm... Seamus, Neville... ¿NEVILLE?... emm.. Dean... etc... etc... etc... Cerro su libreta con un golpe y la enseño a todos amenazante Bien, aqui los tengo a todos... Muajajajaja  
  
Emmm... ¿Ronnie ? Susurro Hermione mientras todos reian ¿Porque no te quedas aqui ?, al ladito mio, ehh, no te muevas chiquitin...  
  
...  
  
Harry rio y miro a todos luego con los ojos entrecerrados, como desafiándolos a que dijeran otra vez que si y partirles asi la cara. Ginny todavía estaba molesta y salto delante de el  
  
¿QUIÉN QUIERE QUE EL CAPITAN DE QUIDDIUCH DE GRYFFINDOR SE QUITE LA CAMISETA? Grito la pelirroja y Harry la miro con terror  
  
En eso el piso comenzo a temblar y todos se mieraron asustados. Ginny sonrio maliciosamente  
  
Excelente, ujajajaj Susurro cruzando sus dedos ( N/A: estilo Sr Burns, de los simpsons)  
  
UHAAAAA!, Yo quierooooooooooo! Una manada de admiradoras locas salio de la nada y comenzaron a gritar euforicas, como si estuvieran viendo a los back street boys. Algunas se sacudian el pelo como si no pudieran creerlo  
  
Bien, amorcito, ya puedes ir quitandote a camiseta Ginny sonrio y Harry la miro con odio Ya sabemos que YO gane  
  
Esta bien, esta bien Acepto Harry quitándose la camiseta. Las chicas gritaron descontroladas Pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños...  
  
Y con eso entro a la cabaña de Hagrid, seguido por los de màs. Estaba algo enojado. Ginny miro con aire amenazante a las chicas que gritaban y las amenazo con quitarles diente por diente mientras dormìan si no se iban en ese instante. Al instante el terreno estaba despejado. Ron ya habia entrado y Hermione la miraba divertida desde la entrada. Ginny se sacudio las manos satisfecha  
  
Eso fue fàcil Sonriò la pelirroja  
  
Demasiado facil, diria yo Hermione sacudiò la cabeza  
  
Sì, esas rubias huecas...  
  
Oye, ¿qué tienes en contra de las rubias? Amenazò Hermione  
  
Nada, nada... uhhh...  
  
¿Entramos a ver que juego pervertido es tan organizando? Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa divertida  
  
Hey, ¿tienes algo? Tu, HERMIONE, ¿jugando a un juego pervetido? Pregunto la pelirroja sorpendida  
  
Es que estuve tomando algo de cerveza Sonrio avergonzada  
  
Me lo imaginaba Ginny la miro con una sonrisa satisfecha Mi nena esta creciendo  
  
Hey, que yo soy mas grande que vos Se defendio la chica Ven, antes de entrar te tengo que dar algo  
  
Un beso, no gracias, me vas a dejar esa cosa pegajosa que t pusiste en los labios por toda la cara Rechazo Ginny con una mueca de asco  
  
No seas tonta, ven Hermione la llevo detrás de la cabaña Queria decirte que siento haberte dejado sola ayer y todo el DIA de hoy  
  
Nah.. ni te disculpes, me di cuenta de que tenias razon Sonrio Ginny y Hermione le tomo la mano Estaba tan estresada con la fiesta que ni cuenta me di que lo importante era que yo lo disfrutara, y la verdad es que con tanta preciòn no lo estaba haciendo  
  
Me alegro de que te dieras cuenta Hermione la abrazo Solo siento no haberte tenido tanta paciencia y haberme enojado fácilmente  
  
Bueno, ya esta, no importa Ginny se separo Vamos, entremos  
  
Espera, te tengo que dar algo Hermione saco lo que parecia un anillo de su bolsillo Este es un anillo de la amistad mágico, lo lei en un libro  
  
No me asombra Sonrio Ginny No te tendrías que haber molestado  
  
En el mundo Muggle para representar una amistad se usa una medallita, pero creo que estos son mejores Hermione puso en la mano de Ginny el anillo y la cerro, poniendo su mano encima Estos son mágicos y representan la cantidad de amistad que esta representando la otra en el momento y cuanto quiere a su amiga  
  
Entonces lo tendre siempre Ginny se puso el anillo en el dedo meñique al tiempo que Hermione se lo ponia en el pulgar. Los anillos cambiaron el color apenas las dos lo tuvieron puestos Mira, esta azul!  
  
Es el color que elegi Hermione sonrio Es cuando nuestra amistad esta en la cima  
  
¿Y de que color es cuando esta descuidada? Pregunto Ginny sonriendo y mirando a su amiga agradecida  
  
Rojo, es cuando peligra la amistad Explico y el verde es cuando esta normal, que esta bien  
  
Pues prometo que nunca se pondra rojo Ginny sonrio y abrazo a su amiga Nunca dejare de ser tu amiga  
  
Yo tambien lo prometo Hermione abrazo a su amiga mas fuerte ¿Amigas para siempre?  
  
Amigas por siempre Finalizo Ginny y el anillo brillo con un azul intenso  
  
Emm... ehem... Lamento interrumpir este momento emotivo Una voz fria interrumpio el momento Pero... como que las estamos esperando para empezar??  
  
Draco Dijo Ginny alegremente y Hermione la miro extrañad Ya entramos, Hermione me estaba dando mi regalo  
  
Ah pues, no lo sabia, lo siento Murmuro el chico arrepentido Cuando terminen por favor entren que los Gryffs comienzan a ponerse insoportables... No es que no lo sean... En realidad nunca me cayeron muy bien... pero no es el caso de ustedes... va, en realidad hasta ahora no me habian caido bien... quiero decir.... bueno... ustedes me entienden.. es difícil decir...  
  
Malfoy...  
  
Si, si, ya me callo El rubio agacho la cabeza y entro a la cabaña donde parecian estra produciendo su propia fiesta  
  
Bueno,... eso si fue extrañoLogro articular Hermione después de un tiempo en silencio  
  
Ni que lo digas Ginny sonrio Aunque quizas no sea tan estraño como parece  
  
¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pregunto Hermione extrañada  
  
Te daras cuenta tu sola Sonrio Ginny y luego se dijo a si misma : Tengo esperanzas en ti Draco, se que quieres cambiar...  
  
Ginny, Herm...!! Grito Ron y se acerco a ellas ¿Dónde estaban las dos?  
  
Las dos chicas sonriendo enseñaron sus manos y sus anillos que en aquel momento estaban de un azul brillante  
  
¿¿¿ se comprometieron??? Pregunto Ron alzando una ceja ¿Son lesbianas?  
  
No, idiota, ¿por qué los hombres siempre piensan en eso? Dijo Hermione algo brusco, enseguida cambio eso a una sonrisa dulce Lo siento, no Ron, es un anillo de la amistad  
  
Ahhh, bueno, cosas estupidas de chicas Ron se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa y Hermione le pego en la cabeza Auch, eso dolio....... Ginny, Harry te estaba buscando  
  
Voy...  
  
Harry se reunio con Ginny y los dos se sentaron en un circulo, seguidos de Ron y Hermione, imitando todos a Seamus, Dean y Parvati, quienes dirigían el juego y ya estaban sentados. Los unicos que participaban eran, ademas de los ya nombrados, Neville , Lavander, algunas chicas de quinto que apenas Harry y los chicos conocían , Hannah , quien miraba aterrorizada a Hermione y Ginny, Justin, Ernie (Los Hufflepuffs) y pocos Sly: Draco Malfoy tomado de la mano de Pansy, con Blaise Zabini y Goyle.  
  
Bien, ahora que estamos todos... Empezo Seamus con una sonrisa en la cara y con una mano en la pierna de Parvati Vamos a comenzar el juego.. Y sonrio mas mientras Parvati reia tontamente y Dean sonreia pervertido  
  
¿ Y a que vamos a jugar, Finnigan? Pregunto Draco con una nota de desprecio en voz No vine para perder el tiempo y jugar a las escondidillas  
  
Por supuesto que no jugaremos a eso Malfoy Dean lo miro burlon Este es un juego para mayorcitos...  
  
Jugaremos a las barajas Sentencio Seamus, a lo que todos abrieron la boca no teniendo idea de lo que se trataba  
  
Fin del Cap. 14  
  
N/A: cha chan!!!!!!!!!, y aquí termino.!... lo iba a hacer mucho mas largo, mucho mas, pero se me rompio el teclado de l computadora y no puedo seguirlo, aprovecho q m vine a la casa de una amiga para mandarlo pero no puedo escribir mas. Prometo q en cuanto me arreglen la compu lo sig y no me voy a tardar tantço con el prox.! Y este. Q llego tan tarde, lo siento, lo siento1 pero es q andaba sin una gota de inspiración, sepan disculparme, y ahora q finalmente llegaba se mne rompio la compu... agg, me quiero matar!  
  
Pues, los adelantos del prox cap: se llamara "! Travesuras con finales tristes, tercera part, ya q aun no ocurio la cosa triste asi q no tiene gracia. Pasara el juego, harry le dara el regalo a ginny, y unas cuantas cosas mas. No adelanto mas!  
  
Puies el comentario lo dejo para el prox cap q m e tengo q apurar, pero gracias muchas gracias a todos los q me dejaron reviews, q fueron los q me dieron ganas aç seguir. Y NO DEJEN DE HACERLO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos, los kiero a todos  
  
CAMI 


End file.
